Novios por Conveniencia
by Millaray
Summary: Ella necesitaba el dinero para crear la unidad de oncología, él necesitaba credibilidad ante  su padre y el directorio de la Corporación Cullen.  Era un trato en el que todos ganaban ¿Que podría salir mal?/ EdwardxBella AH/AU.
1. Encuentros

**Los personajes son de S. Meyer y todo lo extra es creación mía.**

**Novios por conveniencia**

**1. Encuentros**

**Junio, 2002.**

Muchas veces había imaginado este día, pensé que se sentiría diferente o que algo en mí cambiaría, pero si no es por la despedida de mis maestros o la euforia de mis compañeros para mí sería un día normal, igual al resto.

Aún no asimilaba la idea de que cuando el verano se acabe no tendría que volver a este lugar y que estaría en la universidad, pensaba mientras sacaba las cosas de mi casillero.

El ambiente estaba cargado de emociones, se podían sentir los sueños y las esperanzas de los estudiantes de la preparatoria de Forks, generación 2002.

Hoy era nuestro último día de escuela para toda la vida, era increíble pensar que personas que estuvieron juntas por años compartiendo día a día en la misma rutina ahora se les abriera un mundo de posibilidades. Sonreí al tomar el último libro de mi casillero, lo metí a la caja junto con mis otras pertenencias.

Tomé aire, lo contuve por unos momentos para dejarlo salir y dar una última mirada a mi escuela, con esto se cerraba una etapa de mi vida, la ceremonia de graduación era mañana desgraciadamente no podría asistir debido a que mis padres me habían hecho un regalo increíble un viaje para recorrer Europa, era una especie de tour iríamos mi madre y yo. Estaba emocionadísima, era uno de mis sueños.

Angela estaba con su novio Ben, me sonrió y agitó su mano a modo de despedida, ella había sido una de mis compañeras más cercanos, la verdad es que no tuve amigos, no es que fuese rechazada o impopular sino que me relacioné con casi todos los grupos de la escuela, nunca me identifiqué con uno en particular, conocía a todos y todos me conocían.

La única actividad extracurricular que realizaba era escribir una columna en el diario de la escuela, nunca me interesó escribir, comencé a hacerlo solamente por conseguir créditos extras para postular a la universidad y cumplir con mi sueño, estudiar en Dartmouth e ir a la escuela de medicina.

Con el único grupo que no me relacioné fue aquel que estaba en la cúspide de la pirámide social de la secundaria de Forks, el grupo donde estaba el capitán del equipo de soccer, la capitana de las porristas y su sequito, el clásico cliché de las escuelas americanas, mi escuela no era diferente estos dos personajes que reinaban en este pequeño submundo que es la secundaria.

Tomé la caja con mis cosas y di un paso decidido hacia la salida se sintió como un paso hacia la libertad, hacia el inicio de mi nueva vida y por un instante comencé a sentir la emoción del momento, di otro paso más.

Iba sonriendo e intentaba grabar este momento en mi mente, pero todo se vio interrumpido cuando choque con algo duro, que me hizo caer y botar la caja haciendo que mis cosas se desparramaran en el suelo.

— _Perdón, estaba distraída—_ me disculpé inmediatamente.

— _Fue mi culpa, no te vi_— dijo alguien al mismo tiempo.

Levanté mi vista y me encontré con Edward Cullen , el personaje más conocido de toda la escuela, el chico que estaba en la cúspide de la pirámide.

Durante toda la escuela jamás había hablado con él, sabía quién era como todos los estudiantes, pero era la primera vez que interactuaba con él.

Edward era esas personas que tenía todo en la vida, una familia que lo adoraba y que era dueña de una de las empresas más importantes del país por lo que tenía mucho dinero, inteligente, era de los chicos que tenía notas perfectas sin intentarlo, excelente en deportes, en cuanto a su apariencia tenía ese aspecto de chico distante y misterioso que volvía loca a las chicas.

Él nunca me llamó la atención, no entendía todo el revuelo que causaba su persona, pero al estar frente a él no pude dejar de impresionarme, de verdad deslumbraba.

Tardé en reaccionar y cuando lo hice, me agaché rápidamente para recoger mis cosas, él también se agachó, ayudándome a reunir todo.

Habíamos casi terminado con las cosas, él me pasó mi vieja copia de "Cumbres borrascosas" y nuestros dedos se rozaron, se sintió como una especie de electricidad que recorrió todo mi brazo, para terminar mandando descargas por toda mi columna, fue extraño.

— _Gracias_— dije incorporándome.

— _De nada _— dijo él con una sonrisa torcida, que solo hacía que sus encantos aumentaran.

Me reí en mi interior de cómo Edward tenía la capacidad de provocar esas reacciones en la gente.

— _Soy Edward Cullen _— su mirada era intensa y no podía dejar de ver sus ojos.

— _Lo sé._

— _¿Me dirás tu nombre?_

— _Creo que es un poco tarde para eso._

Dije divertida por la situación, Edward Cullen nunca dejaría de ser un conquistador y al menos terminaría la escuela sin estar en su lista de chicas.

— _¿Te volveré a ver? Haré una fiesta después de la graduación._

— _No lo creo._

Él me miraba confundido, tomé mis cosas, giré hacia la puerta y caminé decidida a la salida.

**Mazo, 2011.**

Caminé rápidamente hacia el mesón, entregué mis documentos y mi equipaje.

— _Aquí tiene Dra. Swan, su vuelo sale en una hora._

— _Muy amable, gracias._

Tenía tiempo de sobra, así que fui por un café. Hace dos años que estaba viviendo en Londres, haciendo una subespecialidad en oncología pediátrica y al fin volvería a mi país.

Me habían ofrecido trabajo en Londres pero extrañaba a mi familia, así que trabajaría en un hospital de Seattle, mi amiga Rose me había conseguido el puesto, el hospital contaba con un área de pediatría pero no había nadie encargado de la parte de oncología.

El trabajo era un reto, tendría que armar la unidad completa, estaba emocionada y esperaba tener apoyo del hospital para equiparlo con la mejor tecnología.

Terminé mi café, era hora para ir hacia la puerta de embarque, esperé que fuese mi turno, hasta que finalmente estaba sentada en mi cómodo asiento de primera clase, el viaje era largo por lo que hice un esfuerzo y compré en primera clase.

Tomé una revista para matar el rato, mientras los demás pasajeros abordaban cuando escuché a mi lado una voz que capturó mi atención.

— _Muy amable, señorita._

— _De nada Señor Cullen y no dude en llamarme si necesita algo, mi nombre es Megan._

Miré instintivamente hacia el lado y vi a mi excompañero de escuela, Edward Cullen, no lo había vuelto a ver desde el último día de clases pero me había enterado sobre su vida a través de los tabloides, el seguía siendo el tipo de chico que llamaba la atención y tenía el mundo a sus pies, heredero de una de las empresas más grandes de los Estados Unidos, guapo, encantador. Lo habían escogido como el soltero más codiciado de Norteamérica. Cada vez que escribían sobre él era para relacionarlo con alguna nueva conquista.

Giré la vista hacia el frente cuando su mirada se posó en mí, por un momento pensé que me reconocería pero luego descarté esa opción habían pasado ocho años y nunca fuimos cercanos. Sentí como él se acomodó en el asiento paralelo al mío.

Volví a meterme en la revista, esperando pasar desapercibida, el avión despego y me esperaban diez entretenidas horas de vuelo.

Miré sin querer a mi lado, él seguía siendo igual de atractivo como cuando estábamos en la escuela, había perdido los rasgos infantiles que lo habían acompañado durante ese tiempo, se veía como todo un hombre, mandíbula definida, hombros anchos, brazos fuertes.

Él descubrió que lo observaba, su mirada encontró a la mía y en su rostro se formó una sonrisa torcida.

— _Mi nombre es Edward Cullen ¿Me diría el suyo?_ — dijo girando su cuerpo en el asiento y quedar mirando hacia mi dirección, levantó su mano para que la estrechara.

— _Isabella Swan_— dije y estreché su mano.

— _Isabella, noté que me estaba mirando ¿Ve algo que le guste__?_ — hablo confiado.

— _Ohh no como piensa eso, creo que ha confundido mis intenciones, su rostro se me hacía familiar y prefiero que me digan Bella._

— _Eso debe ser porque constantemente salgo en la prensa._

— _Pero no es de ahí de donde lo ubico._

— _¿Nos conocíamos? No me diga que tuvimos algo._

Su tono reflejaba confianza y se notaba que estaba interesado en la conversación.

— _No señor Cullen, creo que no me recuerda, fuimos a la misma escuela._

— _Por favor llámame Edward. ¿Ibas a la preparatoria de Forks? No la recuerdo pero me parece extraño si me hubiese encontrado antes con esos ojos cafés, lo recordaría._

Su último comentario hizo que me sonrojara y bajé la mirada.

— _No compartimos mucho en esa época._

— _Si mi grupo era un tanto cerrado, pero no puedo creer que nos hayamos visto antes._

— _Creo que la única vez que hablamos fue el último día de clases, antes de la graduación._

— _Tú eras la chica de la caja, con la que choqué. Nunca más te volví a ver, creo que mi memoria no le hace justicia a la belleza de tus ojos. Ese día no me quisiste dar tu nombre._

El rojo de mis mejillas se intensificó.

— _No era necesario, pensaba que no nos veríamos nuevamente._

— _Estabas equivocada, el destino nos tenía preparado un nuevo encuentro._

La conversación siguió durante el viaje, conversamos un poco de lo que había sido nuestras vidas desde que dejamos la escuela.

Él se había graduado en administración y aunque nunca había trabajado estaba viajando a Seattle debido a que comenzaría a trabajar en la empresa de la familia.

— _Siempre supe que tendría que reemplazar a mi padre, nunca tuve mucha elección, así que decidí aprovechar todo el tiempo que pude de libertad— _explicó él.

— ¿_Así que después de que te graduaste solo te dedicaste a conocer los placeres de la vida?_

— _Si lo dices así suena como si me hubiese estado aprovechando de mi familia por todo este tiempo._

— _La verdad eso es lo que creo, he visto varias revistas con tu rostro y tus nuevas hazañas._

Él sonrió de manera torcida y sus ojos se volvieron traviesos.

— _No deberías creer todo lo que lees. Sí, he tenido una vida un poco más relajada que el común de la gente, pero te aclaro que no he estado gastando el dinero de mí familia he estado ocupando parte de una herencia que me dejaron mis abuelos. Créeme que si tuvieses decidido tu destino desde el momento que naciste quizás hubieses hecho lo mismo._

Nunca me había puesto a pensar en eso, siempre he pensado que Edward era afortunado y tenía todo en la vida, pero no había analizado todo lo que eso implicaba, ser heredero de una de las familias más influyentes del país, como él decía su futuro estuvo decidido desde el momento que nació y ahora ya no lo veía con los mismo ojos, no era solo un niño mimado y su vida no era tan perfecta.

— _Aunque no lo creas estoy emocionado con la idea de trabajar junto a mi padre, quiero aprender de él para poder hacerme cargo de la empresa, tengo hartas ideas._

Le conté sobre mis planes, en el hospital el me escuchaba muy atento.

— _Creo que has hecho todo lo que tenías planeado._

— _No me puedo quejar, he tenido suerte en la vida._

Las hora pasaban y la conversación seguía fluyendo, hablar con él era algo muy sencillo tenía que reconocer que había química y en nuestra conversación había un sutil coqueteo, eso era algo nuevo en mí y a él le salía de manera natural.

El viaje se me pasó muy rápido, no podía creer que ya habían pasado las diez horas de vuelo, inclusive quería que durara un poco más, me sentía muy a gusto hablando con él.

El avión comenzó a aterrizar y ya era momento de desabordar, caminé junto a Edward mientras íbamos por el equipaje.

— _¿Tienes novio?_ — preguntó.

— _No._

— _¿Soltera?_

— _Algo así._

— _¿Estás viendo a alguien? _— insistió.

No quería explicarle lo de Jacob era complicado, habíamos llegado a un punto muerto el no quería nada serio y yo sí.

— _Es complicado, pero para efectos prácticos estoy soltera._

— _Justo mi tipo de chica._

Mi equipaje pasó por la correa lo tomé y lo puse en el carrito con ayuda de Edward. Él también tenía su equipaje y caminamos hacia la salida.

— _Creo que es momento de despedirnos _— dije.

— _Gracias por hacer de éste uno de mis mejores viajes, fue un placer conocerte._

— _Igualmente._

— _Estaba pensando que quizás podríamos salir un día de estos ¿Qué te parece una cena?_

— _Mira Edward la pasé genial hoy y me gustó conversar contigo, pero solo ha sido eso, una buena conversación en el avión. Mi vida está llena de cambios y necesito estabilidad, dudo que tú puedas dármela._

Salir con Edward Cullen por muy tentador que fuera, era lo que menos necesitaba su vida iba a un ritmo muy diferente al mío y creo que no podría seguirlo. Su mirada mostraba decepción extendí mi mano para despedirme.

— _Tengo que irme, Adiós._

Edward estrechó mi mano y cuando nuestra piel hizo contacto sentí una sensación de electricidad que recorrió todo mi cuerpo.

— _Un auto viene a recogerme, te puedo llevar._

— _Gracias pero pedí un taxi— _dije rompiendo el contacto de nuestras manos.

Caminé hacia el taxi, le pasé al conductor mis maletas y entré al auto, por la ventanilla observé como Edward se subía a una limusina negra.

Hoy sería un día largo tenía mucho que hacer y el cambio de horario no ayudaba, me quedaría con Rose, mañana comenzaría a buscar un departamento y comenzar con mi trabajo.

El recuerdo de Edward me acompañó durante el día, me preguntaba si se volvería a cruzar en mi vida.

* * *

**Hola **

**El primer capítulo de mi nueva historia, espero que les haya gustado.**

******Dedicado a Chet-ice que ayudó a que me decidiera a escribir esta historia.**  


**Un abrazo, Millaray.**


	2. Carlisle

**Los personajes son de S. Meyer y todo lo extra es creación mía.**

**Novios por conveniencia**

**2. Carlisle**

**EPOV**

Desperté desorientado, poco a poco todo se fue aclarando llegué ayer desde Londres. Había estado con mi madre y con mi hermana, papá estaba de viaje y llegaba hoy, el cambio de horario me tenía agotado así que me fui a la cama temprano.

Tomé mi teléfono, eran las diez de la mañana, me incorporé y recorrí con la vista mi antigua habitación parecían siglos de la última vez que había vivido en este lugar, a pesar de las insistencias de mi madre en que viviera con ellos empezaría hoy mismo a buscar un departamento.

La imagen de un papel escrito con un color morado llamó mi atención, una nota de mi hermana Alice, ella tenía la costumbre de dejarme notas en mi habitación.

**_Hermanito_**

**_Quería verte antes de salir, pero estabas durmiendo profundamente intenté despertarte pero no hubo caso._**

**_Papá llamó, llega a las nueve se pasará directamente a la empresa, tú sabes el hombre de negocios. _**

**_Me pidió que te dijera que te espera a las once en su oficina ¡Suerte!_**

**_Otra cosa, lamento informarte que estás en primera plana nuevamente, tu llegada causó revuelo._**

**_¿Quién es la chica? Me parece conocida._**

**_Si te queda el tiempo después de estar con papá, pasa a verme a la galería._**

**_Un abrazo, Alice._**

¿Chica? Mi mente recorrió los días anteriores no había habido ninguna chica, la última había sido Tanya pero había terminado con ella hace un poco más de un mes.

Miré el reloj tenía cuarenta minutos para encontrarme con mi padre, fui a ducharme.

Terminé de vestirme y bajé rápidamente, mi padre odiaba la impuntualidad cuando bajé me encontré con mi madre.

— _Hola cariño ¿Cómo dormiste?_

— _Bien, gracias_— respondí mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

Mi madre era una mujer increíble, le tenía mucho respeto.

— _¿Quieres que la sra. Cope te prepare desayuno?_

— _No mamá, estoy retrasado tengo que ver a papá._

— _Él está muy emocionado de que hayas regresado, todos lo estamos._

— _Yo igual mamá._

— _Edward antes de que te vayas, creo que deberías leer esto. Sabes lo que piensa tu padre_— dijo pasándome el periódico y saliendo la habitación.

Desdoblé el papel y en primera plana salía:

_**La nueva conquista de Edward Cullen.**_

Abajo del titular había una seria de tres fotografías donde saliamos Bella y yo en el aeropuerto, en una salíamos caminando juntos y daba la impresión que estábamos tomados de la mano.

Unas sensación de calor invadió mi cuerpo.

Adentro había escrito un artículo sobre la misteriosa castaña que había viajado desde Londres conmigo, esto era nefasto me imaginaba que diría mi padre.

Llegaría tarde, tomé mi volvo plateado el auto que había comprado para mis estadías en Seattle, manejé hacia el edificio donde estaban las oficinas de la Corporación Cullen.

Di mi nombre a la recepcionista que me dio una sonrisa coqueta y me indicó donde tenía que ir, Mary la secretaria de mi padre me anunció y luego me indicó que pasara.

— _Papá_— dije contento para acercarme donde él estaba.

El me miró y dijo:

— _Edward, toma asiento_— habló en tono serio.

Me senté en el cómodo asiento de cuero, esperando que él hablara se quedó en silencio un momento.

Tomé el periódico lo extendió sobre su escritorio y dijo:

— _¿Qué significa esto? Pensé que habíamos conversado. Te di tu espacio durante estos años, acepté que te alejaras de la familia de tus responsabilidades con la corporación dejé que gastaras el dinero que te dejaron mis padres. Tu sabías que esto se acabaría cuando regresaras, ahora decides traer a una de tus conquistas y nuevamente dejar en duda la reputación del apellido Cullen. Te imaginas lo duro que fue leer en la prensa sobre tu comportamiento con las chicas, las fiestas, los excesos, esa estupidez del soltero más codiciado de América. No te crié para eso._

— _Papá, yo…— _intenté explicarle pero él me interrumpió.

— _No quiero más excusas Edward, estoy aburrido de ellas, pensé que habías cambiado que ya no avergonzarías a tu familia pero veo que estaba equivocado, no llevas ni un día en la ciudad y ya estás envuelto en un escándalo._

Mi padre hablaba de manera dura como escupiendo las palabras, el se avergonzaba de mí eso me dolió, yo era más que esto y quería demostrárselo, que el sintiera lo equivocado que estaba conmigo.

— _Esto no es juego hijo, el directorio tiene dudas si eres el indicado para tomar mi puesto y francamente pienso lo mismo._

Eso no podía ser, si no me dejaban entrar en la corporación jamás podría demostrarle lo que era capaz de hacer.

— _Pero eso no se puede, digo tu eres el que tiene la mayoría de las acciones._

— _Se puede si yo apoyo la decisión._

— _Pero tú no lo harías._

— _Creo que no tengo opción._

Estaba perdiendo mi oportunidad, él tenía cero confianza en mí, necesitaba recuperarme y pronto, mi mirada se enfocó nuevamente en la foto del periódico, una sonrisa se formó en mi rostro cuando recordé a Bella, que logró sacarme un poco del incómodo ambiente en el que estaba.

— _Esto es algo serio, Edward, siento como si estuviese hablando con un adolescente, necesitas madurar._

La mirada severa de mi padre me hacía sentir del tamaño de una hormiga, toda mi vida había imaginado este momento en el que mi padre por fin me aceptaría y estaría orgulloso de mí en el que por fin trabajaríamos lado a lado.

El simplemente no tenía fe en mí, en mi interior un sentimiento de rabia se empezó a formar nada era suficiente para él, en la escuela me destaqué pero a él no le importó, me gradué como el primero de mi clase en la universidad pero él no pudo llegar a la titulación.

Esta vez le demostraría que estaba equivocado, se sentiría orgulloso de mí y haría que se tragara todas sus palabras.

Mis puños estaban cerrados y los apretaba fuertemente sobre mis piernas, respiré profundo intentando calmarme antes de hablar nuevamente.

— _Sí que sabes dar un buen recibimiento, no me ves hace cinco meses y no tienes nada más que reproches para mí. Tú que eres un hombre inteligente deberías saber que a la gente de la prensa le gusta escribir una buena historia, independiente si es algo verdadero o no. La chica que ves allí es mi novia, Bella estoy saliendo con ella desde hace dos meses._

Mentí, sé que no era la mejor salida pero eso ganaría tiempo y haría que mi padre se diera cuenta del mal juicio que había hecho al creer lo del artículo.

— _Genial, ahora me dices que finalmente una de las caza fortuna con la que acostumbras salir te terminó atrapando, bien hecho Edward._

Esas palabras hicieron que la ira aumentara como se atrevía hablar de ella así, no la conocía y Bella era totalmente opuesto a lo que él decía, era sencilla y una de las cosas que más me gustó al charlar con ella fue que me trataba como una persona normal, ella no veía a un millonario ella veía a Edward.

— _No hables así de ella, no la conoces ella es inteligente, sencilla, bondadosa y una de lo que menos le importa es cuanto dinero tengo, si tan solo la escucharas hablar de cómo ama su trabajo, de sus planes en el hospital_— Las palabras salieron de mi boca antes de que pudiera analizarlas.

Por primera vez en toda la conversación mi padre relajó su mirada.

— _Nunca te había escuchado hablar así, debe ser serio._

— _Lo es._

— ¿_En que trabaja? _

_— Es especialista en oncología pediátrica._

— _Médico, una noble profesión ¿Sabías que mi abuelo era médico?—_ Había olvidado ese detalle.

Mi padre se levantó de su sillón, miró hacia la ventanal y luego caminó a mi lado.

— _Hijo no sabía que estabas enamorado, discúlpame. Esto lo cambia todo, estoy feliz de que al fin estés sentando cabeza, creo que esta chica era justo lo que necesitabas __¿Tienes planes con ella?_

— _Nos proyectamos juntos en un futuro, pero por el momento queremos estabilizar un poco nuestras vidas ella está empezando un nuevo trabajo y yo también, por lo que queremos establecernos primero._

Era increíble como fluía la mentira, era fácil inventar un futuro imaginario con Bella.

— _Quiero que la lleves a cenar el viernes a la casa, tienes que presentarla a la familia._

En ese momento la burbuja de mi futuro imaginario se reventó.

—_ Cena con la familia, eso es complicado… Bella es tímida y ahora con su trabajo._

— _Tonterías, ella irá si está interesada en ti, tiene que conocer a tu familia._

Mi mente iba a mil por hora, me había metido en un enorme lio todo por culpa de mi bocota mi padre siempre lograba sacar esa parte de mí que odiaba.

— _Hijo estoy feliz de que hayas regresado, ahora tengo una reunión nos vemos en la casa, descansa mañana empezarás con tu trabajo._

Mi padre dijo eso y salió de su oficina.

Estaba perdido, mi padre se decepcionaría se decepcionaría aun más. Tenía que encontrar una solución y decir la verdad era una opción.

Apoyé los codos sobre el escritorio y tomé mi cabeza ente mis manos, tenía que conseguir que Bella fuera mi novia en tres días.

Encendí el computador de mi padre y escribí el nombre de ella, Isabella Swan salían varíos artículos científicos donde ella era autora, salía su página de Facebook, Twitter y había una del hospital donde estaba trabajando el Northwest Hospital allí solo salía su nombre ni siquiera había una foto, iba a cerrar la página cuando un nombre llamó la atención, Rosalie Hale por lo que decía allí era una enfermera de la unidad de oncología pediátrica, yo había escuchado ese nombre pero no recordaba donde. Finalmente lo recordé, Emmett.

Tomé el teléfono y marqué el teléfono de mi amigo.

— _¿Edward?_

— _Sí ¿Cómo estás?_

— _Bien ¿Tú?_

— _En Seattle llegué ayer._

— _¿Otro viaje express?_

— _Esta vez es para quedarme._

— M_e alegro, tenemos que juntarnos entonces._

— _Definitivamente, pero te llamaba para preguntarte algo ¿aún sales con la enfermera de la que me contaste la última vez que nos vimos?_

— _¿Rose?_

— _Si ella._

— S_alimos de vez en cuando, pero ella insiste en rechazarme._

— _¿Crees que puedes programar una cita con ella, para esta noche?_

— _Tendría que llamarla, pero es posible._

— _Genial, mira necesito un favor enorme ¿Te parece si nos juntamos a almorzar?_

* * *

**Hola **

**El segundo capítulo de la historia, espero que les haya gustado el EPOV.**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews y a los que agregaron esta historia a favoritos y alertas.**

**Un abrazo y nos leemos la próxima semana.**

**Millaray.**


	3. El Trato

**Los personajes son de S. Meyer y todo lo extra es creación mía.**

**Novios por conveniencia**

**3. El trato**

**BPOV**

Estaba agotada, mi primer día de trabajo había sido extenuante y que me informaran que no había fondos para la unidad de oncología, tenía mi ánimo por los suelos.

— _Vamos Bella no te desanimes, sé que no fue el primer día que habías imaginado, pero Dr. Samuels dijo que solo sería cuestión de unos meses_— dijo Rose mientras abría la puerta de su departamento.

El Dr. Samuels era el director del hospital y hoy cuando me presenté con él me dio la noticia de que por un accidente en la unidad de emergencia habían tenido que reacomodar el presupuesto y mi unidad de oncología se había visto afectada, el Dr. me dijo que solo era por unos pocos meses en el que reunirían los fondos.

Mientras tanto me habían asignado una sala de pediatría y durante las tardes atendería en la consulta del hospital, no me molestaba el trabajo pero eso no era lo que yo había planeado.

— _Pediremos una pizza, pondremos una película y nos relajaremos_— insistió mi amiga en subir mi ánimo.

— _Tomaré una ducha y estaré lista._

— _Anda mientras tanto pediré la pizza._

Rose era una gran amiga, nos habíamos conocido en la universidad.

Fui a la habitación de huéspedes y tomé algo cómodo para cambiarme. Entré al baño y puse a correr el agua para que se calentara solté mi cabello que había estado tomado durante todo el día, miré mi reflejo tenía oscuras marcas bajo mis ojos, el cambio de horario, el no haber dormido durante el viaje y el agotador primer día me estaba pasando la cuenta. Dejé salir el aire contenido en mis pulmones y decidí que esto no me afectaría, esto era lo que tenía y le sacaría provecho, quizás podía encontrar algún donante o postular a algún proyecto que ayudara a acelerar la recaudación de fondos para la unidad.

El agua caliente relajaba mis contraídos músculos, terminé la ducha y fui hacia la cocina.

— _Tienes mejor cara._

— _Fue una ducha reponedora—_ le dije a Rose.

— _La pizza llegará en veinte minutos._

— _Está bien._

El teléfono de Rose comenzó a sonar e hizo un pequeño sonido de emoción cuando vio el número y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

Escuché como hablaba, estaba usando su tono coqueto la había visto muchas veces usarlo y sabía el efecto que tenía con los chicos Rose era totalmente letal.

— _No creo que pueda esta noche, estoy con una amiga._

Se notaba decepcionada para mí no era problema que ella saliera, la verdad solo quería comer algo y dormir. Le hice un par de señas para que aceptara.

— _Emmett te llamo en cinco minutos._

Rose colgó su teléfono y me miró con cara interrogante.

— _¿Estás segura? De verdad no te molesta que salga_

— _Rose por favor sal, estaré bien._

— _No, tuviste un mal día mejor me quedo._

— _Rose, me sentiré peor si te quedas._

— _Está bien, eres la mejor— _dijo abrazándome.

— _No te preocupes, pero pagarás la pizza—_ dije jugando.

Rose tomó su teléfono y se puso de acuerdo para salir a cenar.

— _¿Quién es el chico que hace que tus ojos se iluminen? _— pregunté curiosa.

— _Los ojos no se me iluminan._

— _Si se te iluminan y desde que te llamó no has podido dejar de sonreír._

— _No es cierto—_ dijo intentando sonar seria.

— _Rose por favor a mí no me engañas te conozco hace años y nunca te había visto así por un chico._

— _Se llama Emmett, es arquitecto, lo conocí hace unos cuatro meses empezamos a salir, él se enganchó al instante pero yo no estaba muy segura las cosas iban muy rápido y se lo dije así que ahora salimos de vez en cuando._

— _Parece que ahora tu eres la que esta enganchada._

— _Bella, creo que estoy enamorada._

— _Eso es genial, Rose._

— _Nunca me había sentido así por nadie, no sé lo que él siente, después de que le dije que tomáramos las cosas con calma siento como si se hubiese alejado._

— _A nadie le gusta que lo rechacen, pero el sigue llamándote e invitándote a salir así que debe seguir interesado, ahora solo tienes que mostrar tu interés._

— _¿Tú crees?_

— _Rose el sería un tonto si no está interesado en ti._

— _Gracias Bells._

Rose entró rápidamente a su habitación y se empezó a arreglar yo me puse a ver algo de televisión, mientras llegaba la pizza.

Sonó el timbre y Rose salió de su habitación ansiosa, contestó el intercomunicador y el conserje del edificio anunció que la pizza había llegado, el repartidor subió y ella la recibió.

Me acomodé en el sofá e instalé mi netbook, empezaría a buscar un departamento, Rose acercó la pizza.

— _¿Qué haces?_

— _Busco departamento._

— _Bella sabes que puedes quedarte acá._

— _Lo sé, pero prefiero tener mi lugar, no es nada personal._

— _Esta bien, pero recuerda que no hay apuro._

— _¿Tienes el diario de hoy?_

— _Tengo suscripción lo dejan todos los días, pero hoy como querías llegar mega temprano para tu primer día no lo _pude ni revisar.

— Lo siento— me disculpé.

Ella se levantó y fue a buscar el diario mientras yo sacaba un pedazo de pizza.

— _¡Bella!_

Rose gritó, haciendo que me asustará y me levantará rápidamente para llegar donde ella estaba.

— _¿Qué pasa? _

— _Ohh por Dios, esa eres tú ¿Verdad?_ — dijo mientras sostenía el periódico en sus manos.

— _De que estás hablando._

— _Aquí Bella, eres tú_— alzó el diario y mostró el titular.

En letras grandes decía "La nueva conquista de Edward Cullen" y más abajo salía una foto de nosotros en el aeropuerto, sentí como el color se iba a mis mejillas, agradecí internamente que mi rostro no se distinguiera bien, así no me reconocerían.

— _Estás con Edward Cullen, él es guapísimo._

— _Rose, es solo un mal entendido…_

No alcancé a terminar porque el timbre sonó.

— _Es Emmett, ya me contarás todo mañana, no me esperes_— dijo y salió rápidamente.

Qué vergüenza pensé, al mirar la foto donde salía con Edward él se veía perfecto como si estuviese posando para la foto, yo me veía totalmente desarreglada a su lado. Lo único que pedía era que nadie me reconociera, odiaba ser el centro de atención y estar en una foto en primera plana no ayudaba mucho.

Leí el artículo y se referían a mí como la misteriosa castaña y daban a entender que éramos pareja y que habíamos viajado juntos, era increíble como habían inventado toda una historia entre nosotros, decía que gente que iba en el mismo vuelo nos había visto conversar animadamente durante todo el vuelo, como podía ser tanto es que acaso la gente no tiene vida.

Al menos no salía mi nombre en ningún lado y como no se distinguía mi rostro, si alguien me reconocía lo negaría.

Recordé las palabras de Edward… _No deberías creer todo lo que lees… _me había dicho en el avión y tenía razón, sentí un poco de lástima por él, no solo era acosado por la prensa sino que también inventaban historias sobre él.

Retomé mi cena y seguí buscando un lugar para cambiarme, no quise seguir dándole importancia al asunto del diario, esperaba que mañana nadie lo recordara.

Desperté y me alisté, revisé en la habitación de Rose pero no había nadie al parecer no había llegado a dormir, preparé mis cosas para salir tomé diario del día de hoy que habían dejado temprano, no pude evitar relajarme cuando vi que esta vez la primera página tenía una foto en la que yo no aparecía.

Algo hizo que hojeara rápidamente el diario, me ahogué con el café cuando vi que había una nota sobre Edward donde salía que su nueva conquista era Isabella Swan, salía mi foto del anuario y hablaban sobre cómo nos habíamos conocido en la escuela y que nos habíamos reencontrado en Londres y que ahora estábamos juntos.

Lo de ayer lo podía dejar pasar porque no salía mi nombre ni nada pero ahora se habían inmiscuido totalmente en mi vida, tenía que poder reclamar a alguien por esto.

Tomé mis cosas, salí rápidamente del departamento, no tenía auto, no quería tomar el de Rose sin permiso así que tomaría un taxi, cosa que llevaría más tiempo. Aun pensaba en lo que del diario, estaba enojada.

Salí del edificio cuando y noté un volvo plateado que resaltaba de los otros autos y a Edward apoyado en el capó sonriendo con un café de Starbucks en la mano.

Me acerqué hacia donde estaba.

— _Hola—_ dijo con su voz aterciopelada y me acercó el café.

— _Hola ¿Qué no hay flores?... creo que eso daría más que hablar— _dije sarcásticamente.

— _Es una ofrenda de paz, lamento lo que han escrito de nosotros._

— _Está bien no es tu culpa._

— _Se lo incómodo que puede ser._

Edward seguía sosteniendo el café.

— _Gracias_— se lo acepté solo por el hecho de que el mío había quedado sin terminar debido a la sorpresa del diario.

Nos quedamos en un incómodo silencio, el me veía directamente a los ojos y eso me ponía nerviosa.

— _Bueno esto ha sido entretenido, pero me tengo que ir es tarde y no quiero seguir dándole material a los inescrupulosos reporteros._

— _Necesitas que te lleve._

— _No muchas gracias, nos vemos Edward._

Si no hubiesen publicado esos artículos hubiese aceptado su invitación, estaba disfrutando estos fortuitos encuentros, él era increíblemente guapo, lograba atraer a todas las mujeres y como yo no era diferente también caía bajo su efecto.

El clima de Seattle se hizo notar y la lluvia comenzó a caer torrencialmente, no había traído mi paragua.

— _Segura que no quieres que te lleve._

Escuché la voz de Edward que me hablaba dentro de su auto, que andaba lentamente junto conmigo.

Pensé en volver a rechazarlo pero el clima de Seattle no me dejaría llegar al hospital, me giré hacia él resignada, él se bajó de su auto abrió un paragua y me escoltó hacia la puerta del copiloto la cual amablemente abrió para que me subiera, me pareció muy caballero de su parte.

— _El hospital queda en…_

— _Lo sé. _

— _¿Cómo sabes dónde trabajo y como sabías donde vivo?_

— _Tengo mis contactos._

— _Que original._

— _¿Qué tal tu trabajo?_ — preguntó.

— _Ufff…. Mala pregunta, digamos que no ha sido como esperaba._

— _¿Quieres hablar eso?_

— _La verdad que no ¿Qué tal él tuyo?_

— _Tampoco ha sido como esperaba._

— _¿Quieres hablar de eso?_ — dije siguiendo el hilo de la conversación.

— _La verdad es que me encantaría hablar contigo sobre mi primer día pero creo que llegamos._

Estábamos detenidos en la entrada del hospital ¿Cómo habíamos llegado tan rápido?

— ¿_Almorzarías conmigo? Ahí podría contarte sobre mi primer día._

— _Edward no lo creo además no quiero que sigan hablando de mí el periódico, en serio._

—_ No tengo amigos aquí en Seattle, solo sería un almuerzo entre amigos._

_— Nosotros no somos amigos, solo hemos hablado como tres veces._

_— Si pero ha sido genial, me gusta conversar contigo, eres directa y me tratas como si fuera una persona normal._

_— No lo sé, Edward._

Su rostro se puso serio me tomó por el brazo suavemente.

— _Bella de verdad necesito hablar contigo, por favor_— se veía tenso.

Lo pensé y algo me decía que esto no era solo una salida a almorzar había algo detrás, finalmente cedí, sus ojos me intrigaban.

— _Está bien_— dije mientras mordía mi labio inferior.

—_¿ A qué hora te paso a buscar?_

— Salgo al medio día.

— Excelente.

Comencé a bajarme del auto pero él me detuvo nuevamente.

— _Llévate esto— dijo Edward pasándome el paragua._

— _¿No lo necesitarás?_

— _No soporto la idea de que te resfríes, donde se ha visto una Dra enferma._

Edward se acercó un poco para pasarme el paragua y eso hizo que mi piel se erizara.

— _Nos vemos._

— _Adiós._

Me bajé del auto y entré al hospital me esperaba un día largo tenía que pasar visita en la sala y después tenía consulta hasta tarde.

La mañana pasó lenta revisé a mis paciente, hice la orden de exámenes, escribí las recetas. Me demoré un poco más de lo esperado, pero era porque aún no estaba familiarizada con el hospital.

No vi a Rose, sabía que había llegado porque otra de las enfermeras me dijo que la había visto pero no coincidí con ella, varias personas me preguntaron por Edward e intenté desmentir lo que salía en el diario pero nadie me creyó, claro muchos pensaban que si salía en la portada del diario debía ser cierto.

La hora del almuerzo llegó y ya había terminado todo mi trabajo.

Salí al estacionamiento y ahí estaba Edward, caminé hacia él. Por suerte ya no llovía me sentía mal de que el no tuviese su paragua.

— _Hola._

— _Hola, veo que sobreviviste a la lluvia._

— _Si dejó de llover hace un rato ¿Cuánto rato tenemos?_

— _Un par de horas, tengo consulta a la tarde._

— _Excelente._

Fuimos a un restaurant de comida italiana, que estaba a unas calles del hospital, era un lugar elegante.

—_ ¿Esta bien esta mesa?_ — preguntó el anfitrión.

La mesa daba justo hacia un ventanal.

— _Nos gustaría algo más privado._

— _Edward no es necesaria tanta privacidad, esto no es una cita_— dije tajante mientras nos acomodaban en una mesa más apartada.

Él sonrió divertido y me explicó que era por los fotógrafos, me sentí estúpida por haber quedado en evidencia con él.

Ordenamos la comida y nos pusimos a hablar como siempre nuestra conversación fluyó aunque sentía que él estaba evitando hablar de algo.

— _No me has contado sobre tu primer día_— dije.

— _No quiero aburrirte._

—_Vamos, me has dejado intrigada._

Él dudo un rato pero finalmente comenzó a contarme.

— C_uando llegué mi padre estaba en un viaje de negocios así que me reuní al día siguiente con él, estaba muy emocionado pero el reencuentro no fue muy emotivo._

— _¿Porque?¿No estaba contento de verte?_

— _Carlisle es un tanto especial, lo primero que hizo al verme fue desacreditar mi estilo de vida y me retó por las fotos que tomaron en el aeropuerto, me dijo que dejaba por el suelo el apellido Cullen y otras cosas igual de amables que esa._

— _No sabía que te llevabas así con tu padre._

— _Nadie lo sabe para el mundo los Cullen son la familia perfecta._

Edward se veía afectado cuando hablaba de su padre, se notaba que él ejercía una gran presión en él.

— _El punto es que dijo que quizás no era la persona apta pasa tomar su cargo._

Sabía que para él era importante tomar el cargo de su padre me lo había dicho en el avión.

— _Lo lamento, sé que era importante para ti._

— _Sigue siendo importante, es la oportunidad para mostrarle lo que soy capaz de hacer. Siempre me ha visto como un inútil ¿entiendes?_

— _Debe ser difícil._

— _Lo es, es por eso que hice algo malo._

— _¿Qué cosa?_

— _Le dije que éramos novios._

Por segunda vez en el día me ahogué con un líquido tuve que aguantarme para no botar nada de agua por la boca.

— _¿Porque hiciste eso_? — dije cuando pude recuperar mi respiración.

— _Quería demostrarle que estaba equivocado, que tu no eras una simple conquista y que no estás detrás de mi dinero._

— _Eso es una pésima excusa, no puedo creer que le hayas dicho eso. Porque no solo lo mandas a la mierda como puede ser que afecte tanto tu vida._

— _Es Carlisle Cullen a él no se le manda a la mierda._

— _Por eso fuiste hoy a mi departamento, por eso lo de este almuerzo, solo quieres que nos vean juntos y yo pensé que de verdad querías que fuésemos amigos, eres un imbécil._

Este día definitivamente era peor que el anterior, quien se creía que era Edward Cullen.

— _No fue por eso que fui, no me importa lo que publiquen esos idiotas, fui porque necesitaba hablar contigo._

— _Bueno ya lo hiciste, sabes esto me supera tu mundo es demasiado para mi gusto, me voy._

— _Bella espera, eso no es lo que quería decirte._

— _¿Hay más?_

— _Mira sé que soy un imbécil no debería haberle mentido a Carlisle pero es que tú no sabes cómo es él, lamento mucho que te vieras involucrada. Tengo que pedirte algo._

— _¿Estás jugando? Ahora quieres que te haga un favor, esto es insólito._

— _Bella solo escúchame quiero proponerte un trato, los dos ganaríamos._

—_No entiendo._

— _Necesito que finjas ser mi novia por un tiempo._

— _¡Que! Estás loco—_ esto ya había sido suficiente, me paré para retirarme.

— _A cambio te daría dos millones de dólares para que puedas implementar la unidad de oncología._

Las palabras de Edward entraron de golpe en mis oídos.

— _Haber déjame ver si entendí. Quieres que finja se tu novia por un tiempo y me pagarás dos millones de dólares._

— _No, no te los pagaré los donaré al hospital si lo pones así suena como prostitución_— dijo intentando sonar gracioso.

— _Pues así es como me siento, para tu información no todo puede ser comprado._

— _Bella…_

— _¿Cómo supiste que el hospital necesita dinero?_

— _Contactos._

— _Claro. ¿Sabes?Pensé que eras diferente_— dije levantándome de la mesa.

— _Piensa en tus pacientitos_— dijo mientras me alejaba.

— _No seas sucio, no los metas a ellos, Adiós._

Salí del restaurant con mil sensaciones dando vuelta, nunca me había sentido tan humillada como se atrevió a ofrecerme algo así.

Llegué al hospital y fui hacia donde vería mis pacientes, tomé asiento y masajee mis mejillas para calmarme cuando finalmente lo hice le dije a Lucy la enfermera que hiciese pasar los pacientes.

Atendí intentando dejar los eventos ocurridos en lo más lejano de mi mente, terminé tarde.

Cuando llegué a casa de Rose, ella no estaba, había una nota pegada en el refrigerador decía que había salido nuevamente con Emmett.

No tenía apetito, no cené y me fui directamente a la cama.

Al día siguiente me levante desganada, intenté darme ánimo para comenzar de mejor manera el día este día tendría que ser diferente a los anteriores, ni siquiera me molesté en revisar el diario.

Comencé con mi rutina pasé visita en la sala, almorcé un sándwich en el hospital y en la tarde comencé con la consulta.

Solo quedaba un último paciente, era una niña Allison tenía tres años, le habían diagnosticado leucemia su familia había viajado a Seattle para comenzar con la quimioterapia, se notaba que era una familia humilde, intenté explicarle a los padres que la unidad de oncología empezaría en unos meses más y que los referiría a otro centro.

La familia me explicó que eso era complicado debido a que su seguro solo cubría la atención en este hospital de referencia, la madre se puso a llorar y los ojos de la pequeña estaban asustados, se veía enferma, delgada y muy pálida tenía aun un largo camino que recorrer para mejorarse.

Allison necesitaba la unidad de oncología al igual que muchos otros niños y la necesitaban ahora.

Tomé aire y les dije a los padres de Allison que arreglaría lo de la unidad de oncología que estaría lista en dos semanas, ellos me dieron las gracias fue como si el alma les hubiese vuelto al cuerpo.

Cuando se fueron agarre mi cabeza con las manos, no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo. Tomé el teléfono y llamé a informaciones.

Después de un par de intentos escuché la voz aterciopelada que lo caracterizaba.

— _Acepto el trato, dime la hora y el lugar donde nos veremos para arreglar los detalles_— dije en tono frío intentando tragar todo mi orgullo.

* * *

**Hola**

**Espero que les haya gustado el nuevo capítulo, Bella aceptó el trato y Edward consiguió lo que quería.**

**Gracias por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos.**

**Un abrazo Millaray.**

**Pd: próxima actualización en 2 semanas, estoy un poco complica da con la universidad.**


	4. Día Uno

**Los personajes son de S. Meyer y todo lo extra es creación mía.**

**Novios por conveniencia**

**4. Día uno**

**BPOV**

Edward me recogería y arreglaríamos los detalles sobre nuestro trato, después de que lo llamé pensé por lo menos treinta veces en llamarlo nuevamente y cancelar todo, pero cuando pensaba mejor las cosas me daba ánimo y me decía que solo sería por un tiempo, superaría esto.

Tomé una ducha y me cambié con ropa más cómoda.

— _Rose, llegaste_— dije al encontrarme con ella en la cocina.

— _Si hace un rato, estabas en la _ducha.

— _¿Cuéntame cómo te fue ayer?_

— _No tan rápido primero tú tienes que explicar algunas cosas_— dijo mientras abría el diario en la página donde estaba el reportaje sobre Edward y yo,

— _Eso, no hay mucho que explicar_— Dije intentando restarle importancia.

— _Vamos Bella, estas saliendo con el soltero más codiciado y no le contarás a tu mejor amiga._

— _No es lo que parece, porque no me cuentas como te fue con Emmett y yo después te cuento todo lo que quieras._

— _Esta bien, pero quiero los detalles sucios._

— _Cuéntame cómo te fue con Emmett mejor_— Rose no cambiaba, desgraciadamente si habían detalles sucios muy sucios pero no sabía si podía contárselo aun no habíamos establecido las bases.

— _Bella ayer fue increíble, Emmett es genial quedamos en salir mañana._

— _Me alegro, me gusta verte tan contenta ¿Le dijiste lo que sentías?_

— _No aún no. Emmett es todo lo que busco en un hombre caballero, preocupado y muy guapo, lo que más me gusta es como me siento cuando estoy con él, es como si no hubiesen límites._

— _Suena increíble._

— _Tienes que conocerlo, le hablé de ti ayer._

— _Claro, tendremos que programar algo._

— _Además es uno de los mejores amigos de Edward._

Escuché y analicé lo que Rose me estaba diciendo, Emmett su Emmett era un amigo cercano de Edward, ese era su "contacto", ahí había averiguado todo, mi amiga sin querer le había dado la información necesaria para que pudiese proponer un trato que sabía que no rechazaría.

— _¿Bella me estás escuchando?_

— _mmm…_

— _Te decía que es tu turno de contarme de Edward._

El sonido de mi celular me salvó de tener que explicarle más cosas a Rose, antes tenía que hablar con Edward y saber las bases de nuestro trato.

Tomé el celular, era Edward.

— _¿Bella?_

— _Si._

— _Estoy esperando abajo ¿Quieres que suba?_

— _No, bajo enseguida._

Salí de la cocina y fui por mis cosas, Rose me hablaba pero no entendí lo que dijo y finalmente me alcanzó en la puerta.

— _Bella ¿Qué pasa?_

— _Esto… Rose… tengo que irme, prometo explicarte todo mañana de verdad._

— _Wow mañana… ¿tienes una cita ardiente?_

— ¡_No!...solo tengo que irme._

Salí a encontrarme con Edward, divisé su auto y él se bajó inmediatamente para abrirme del copiloto.

— _Hola, te ves bien— _dijo con esa voz sexy que lo caracterizaba, quise pegarme por pensar que su voz era sexy, había cosas más importantes que atender.

— _Mentiroso, nadie se ve bien con jeans, una camiseta y zapatillas._

— _Bella, si esto va a funcionar debes de dejar de ponerte a la defensiva._

Tomé aire y lo dejé salir lentamente, él tenía un punto teníamos que fingir ser pareja y estar enamorados, pero para eso tenía que dejar de cuestionarme todo lo que él decía.

Nos quedamos en silencio mientras encendía su auto.

— _¿Dónde quieres ir? Hay un excelente restaurant aquí cerca._

— _No estoy vestida como para ir a uno de tus lugares, además creo que debemos ir a un lugar más privado._

— _Mmm ok… ya sé qué haremos._

Edward comenzó a conducir y se detuvo en frente de una pizzería.

— _Pediré una pizza e iremos a un lugar para conversar. ¿Alguna petición especial o te bajarás conmigo?_

No respondí, simplemente tomé mis cosas y baje del auto, Edward no tardó en colocarse a mi lado para caminar en silencio.

— _Pediré una pizza familiar mitad de pepperoni y puedes escoger la otra mitad._

— _Hawaiana—_dije.

— _¿piña?_

— _Es mi favorita._

— _Lo recordaré._

Edward pidió algo para tomar, pagó y volvimos a subir a su auto, no sabía dónde nos dirigíamos pero no tenía ganas de preguntarle, la verdad estaba usando toda mi energía en no cancelar este trato y devolverme a casa de Rose.

Edward entró al estacionamiento de un edificio muy moderno y elegante. Se apresuró en bajar y alcanzó a abrirme la puerta. Me indicó donde estaban los ascensores y caminamos hacia allí.

Edward apretó el botón del último piso, me llamó la atención de cuando llegamos el apretó una especie de contraseña en un tablero, la puerta se abrió y llegamos al interior de una habitación vacía.

— _Por cada piso, hay un departamento y el ascensor llega a la sala de estar— _explicó.

Noté que el departamento era enorme y estaba totalmente vacío.

— _¿Es tuyo? — _pregunté.

— _No, es de la familia. A Carlisle le gusta invertir en propiedades, estaba buscando un lugar y el me ofreció este. Mañana llegaran los muebles._

— _Es precioso._

— _Lamento que no haya nada para sentarse, pero creo que podemos arreglarnos_

Nos acomodamos en el suelo, Edward sirvió la bebida en vasos plásticos y la pizza la comimos sobre servilletas.

—_Mira, esta situación tampoco es placentera para mí. Pero tenemos que poner de nuestra parte— _Dijo Edward rompiendo el silencio.

— _Lo sé, terminemos rápido con esto. Haber dime cuáles son tus condiciones y vamos viendo— _dije.

Edward sacó un lápiz de su bolsillo y acercó un pedazo de servilleta.

— _Escribiré las condiciones aquí, mañana se las daré a mi abogado para que redacte el contrato._

— _¿Contrato? No es necesario._

— _Lo es, es la forma más justa de hacerlo._

— _Edward yo cumpliré mi parte, no tengas dudas de eso._

— _Bella confío en ti, no te lo hubiese pedido de no ser así, pero es una manera de resguardarnos._

— _No lo sé, la verdad no me agrada la idea de que haya un documento que pruebe de que me vendí por dos millones de dólares— _le expliqué.

— _Entiendo, pero te prometo que terminando los seis meses destruiremos el contrato._

¿Qué? Él había dicho seis meses, eso era mucho más tiempo del que había presupuestado. Me paré nerviosa y comencé a pasearme por la habitación tratando de calmarme e interiorizar esto, seis meses me repetía una y otra vez mientras Edward me miraba preocupado.

— _¿Qué pasa? — _preguntó.

— _Seis meses, no pensé que sería por tanto tiempo._

— _Bella es necesario, necesito que nos veamos como una pareja tenemos que tener credibilidad ante mi familia y luego necesitamos mostrar como nuestra relación se deteriora para poder terminarlo todo._

Me detuve a pensarlo todo, seis meses.

— _¿Qué dices?_

— _Está bien acepto— _Dije repitiéndome una y otra vez que esto lo hacía por la unidad de oncología.

— _Bien, entonces pretenderás ser mi novia durante seis meses— _dijo mientras anotaba en la servilleta.

Yo observaba con mis manos apretadas y mordiendo mi labio inferior, señal de que estaba nerviosa.

— _Bueno durante ese tiempo no puedes ver a nadie más, Bella esto es muy importante no quiero saber que ves a otra persona mi padre se volvería loco, si quieres estar con alguien tendrá que ser luego de dos meses de terminada la relación des seis meses, tampoco debe parecer que me superaste tan rápido._

Me molestó su último comentario, pero tenía un punto esto tenía que ser creíble pero estas condiciones tenían que ser para los dos.

— _Acepto, pero tú también tienes que cumplir con esa parte._

— _¿Yo? Pero Bella tengo mis necesidades, no puedo…_

— _Cullen esto no es negociable, no quiero ser la pobrecita que da lástima a todo el mundo porque su novio la engaña._

— _Pero no sé si pueda estar seis meses sin… tu sabes._

— _Cullen tienes dos manos úsalas, no tranzaré esto— _Dije cruzándome de brazos.

— _Está bien— _dijo Edward, resignado.

Nos volvimos a quedar en silencio.

— _El otro punto es la confidencialidad, no le puedes decir a nadie de esto ni siquiera a tu familia, para todos seremos una pareja real._

— _Estoy de acuerdo pero tú también cumplirás esa parte, no le dirás a nadie ni siquiera a Emmett—_dije.

La cara de Edward se deformó y me miró sin entender.

— _También tengo mis contactos._

— _Emmett no sabe nada, solo le dije que averiguara sobre ti porque estaba interesado en ti y que habíamos tenido algo en Londres— _explicó.

— _Bien, creo que eso funcionará._

— _Durante los seis meses me acompañarás a todos los eventos de la empresa y cenas familiares, además nos veremos mínimo una vez al día saldremos a comer o algo, si se presenta la oportunidad de que me acompañes a algún viaje también deberás hacerlo. No solo espero que te relaciones conmigo sino con todo mi entorno, si alguien de mi familia te pide algo deberás acceder. No espero que gastes dinero mientras estamos en esto, así que todo correrá por mi cuenta los viajes, las salidas, tu vestuario._

— _¿Vestuario?_

— _Tendrás que vestirte de manera apropiada para los eventos._

— _¿Qué tiene mi forma de vestir?_

— _Bella, no te pongas a la defensiva es solo que iremos a muchas cenas y fiestas de negocios, quiero que te vistas acorde y no te sientas menos que las otras acompañantes no creo que tengas un guardarropa que pueda aguantar lo ajetreado de mi vida y no quiero que gastes._

No quise seguir discutiendo él tenía un punto a pesar de que tenía un par de vestidos, los podía contar con los dedos de una mano y no eran suficiente para un evento semanal.

— _También quiero que cuentes conmigo para tus eventos familiares y con amigos no quiero que te vean sola y que digan que tu novio te tiene descuidada ¿Tienes alguna duda?_

— _Me preocupa la prensa, siento que hemos sido asediados estos días._

— _Te acostumbrarás a ellos, solo ignóralos sé que es difícil pero desgraciadamente no puedo hacer nada en contra de ellos, si te preguntan algo solo di que somos muy felices y que preferimos dejar los detalles de nuestra relación en privado._

Esto sería complicado, nuevamente analicé la posibilidad de acabar ahora con todo, me giré hacia el gran ventanal que había en el departamento tenía hermosa vista. Sentí la presencia de Edward junto a mí, él puso sus manos en mis hombros haciendo que una sensación de electricidad me recorriese me giró lentamente para que nuestras miradas quedaran conectadas.

— _Esto es muy importante para mí, necesito saber que estas en un cien por ciento conmigo al igual como yo lo estoy contigo ¿Puedo contar contigo?_

Estaba inmersa en sus hermosos ojos color esmeralda y en el sonido ronroneante de su voz.

— _Si— _Fue lo único que pude decir, mientras intentaba calmar los latidos de mi corazón.

— _En cuanto al pago, a penas firmes el contrato se hará una donación directamente a la unidad de oncología pediátrica, pediré que la donación sea anónima para no levantar sospechas, el monto será de un millón ahora y el otro millón será donado cuando terminen los seis meses._

Mi momento de embobamiento se terminó cuando Edward habló de dinero lo que me hizo bajar rápidamente a la tierra, esto era un trato en el que todos ganaríamos no podía olvidar eso y tenía que evitar que Edward me deslumbrara con sus encantos, todo esto acabaría en seis meses.

Limpiamos las cosas de la comida y Edward fue a dejarme a casa de Rose.

Entré despacio, no quería despertar a Rose y tener que comentarle todo, no quería… no hoy necesitaba acostumbrarme a esto.

El plan era el siguiente, Edward y yo iríamos a la oficina de su abogado a firmar el bendito contrato, luego almorzaríamos y afinaríamos los detalles de nuestro romance, una sensación extraña se formaba en mi estómago cuando pensaba en "nuestro romance", no sabía cómo describirlo.

Desperté temprano y al recordar lo que me esperaba el día de hoy inmediatamente mi cuerpo se tensó.

Hice el menor ruido posible me metí a la ducha y me arreglé de manera sencilla, salí antes de que Rose se levantara, bajé y fui al Starbucks que estaba en la esquina cuando aproveché de llamar al hospital para avisar que necesitaba tomarme un día para trámites personales y le mandé un mensaje a Edward diciéndole que lo estaba esperando, me respondió que llegaba en diez minutos.

Mientras esperaba compré un par de cafés, me senté mientras él llegaba odiaba esperar, hubiese evitado todo esto si es que hubiese tenido un auto, tenía que comprarme uno pero primero tenía que encontrar un departamento después de eso podría organizarme mejor e invertir en un auto.

Edward llegó a los diez minutos, como siempre me estaba esperando con la puerta del copiloto abierta.

Me acomodé en el asiento y esperé que él se subiera.

— _Creo que lloverá— _dijo al entrar al auto.

— _Es Seattle siempre lloverá— _contesté mientras le acercaba su café.

— _Una ofrenda de paz._

—_No solo un agradecimiento por venirme a buscar— _respondí.

— _Si estaba pensando en eso, tenemos que comprarte un auto._

— _Tenemos es mucha gente, está dentro de mis planes comprar un auto pero primero debo organizarme tengo que buscar un departamento y recibir mi primer sueldo._

— _Pero podría ayudarte prestarte el dinero, sabes que te compraría un auto encantado o podrías quedarte con este y yo…_

— _Edward, esto no está en discusión no me comprarás un auto, yo me lo compraré pero no por el momento._

Él se quedó en silencio y siguió conduciendo, finalmente llegamos a un edificio donde supuse que estaban las oficinas del abogado.

— _Hay algo que tenemos que conversar, ayer no aclaramos un punto— _dijo Edward.

— _¿Qué cosa?_

— _No aclaramos nada sobre las muestras de afecto._

— _No entiendo a qué te refieres— _dije seria, adivinando hacia donde iba la conversación.

— _Tenemos que ser una pareja creíble y eso implica que algunas veces tendremos que tomarnos de la mano, abrazarnos, besarnos, etcétera. Ya sabes como una pareja normal._

— _No… no sé._

— _Dijiste que podía contar contigo._

— _Lo se Edward es solo que no me siento muy cómoda con las muestras de afecto. Creo que puedo manejar los abrazos y que nos tomemos de las manos, pero los besos es algo diferente._

— _Te prometo que solo será lo justo y necesario. Además no creo que sea tan desagradable la idea de mis besos— _dijo con su sonrisa torcida.

Este era un punto en el que Edward no negociaría había aprendido a reconocer cuando el no daría su brazo a torcer, además lo que él decía no era descabellado para poder pretender que éramos una feliz pareja tendríamos que actuar como tal y eso implicaba ser cariñosos entre nosotros.

— _Esta bien, ahora vamos a firmar el contrato._

Bajamos del auto y entramos a las elegantes oficinas del edificio. Una señora de mediana edad se acercó a Edward.

— _Señor Cullen, el señor Jenks lo está esperando— _nos dirigió hacia una oficina.

Ahí un caballero de aspecto serio, que nos saludó cortésmente se notaba que conocía a Edward de antes. Al parecer Edward le había enviado un mail con las condiciones del trato y el abogado había redactado el contrato.

— _Bueno aquí está la copia final, puse todos los puntos que me enviaste a mi correo. Srta. Swan le aconsejó que lo lea antes de firmarlo, les daré un momento y si tienen alguna duda me preguntan— Dijo el Sr. Jenks._

Nos pasó una copia del contrato a cada uno y nos pusimos a leer, ahí básicamente estaba todo lo que habíamos conversado durante el día anterior, el contrato estaba bien redactado y a mi parecer no había nada fuera de lugar.

— _¿Todo bien Srta. Swan? — _preguntó Jenks.

— _Todo parece estar en orden._

— _¿Edward estás listo?_

— _Si, donde tengo que firmar._

— N_ecesito que firmen sobre sus nombres— _dijo Jenks mientras nos enseñaba los lugares con nuestros nombres.

— _La última oportunidad de arrepentirte— _dijo Edward haciendo que mi nivel de ansiedad aumentara.

— _Pásame el lápiz, Cullen._

Terminé de firmar y ahora era el turno de Edward, me miró antes como si estuviese buscando aprobación de mi parte, le hice una seña con mi cabeza para incentivarlo a firmar.

— _Muy bien, entonces nos vemos en seis meses para terminar con el contrato, les recuerdo que si alguna de las partes no cumple inmediatamente se anula lo acordado._

El abogado nos estrechó la mano y salimos de la oficina.

— _¿Que haremos ahora? — _pregunté considerando que la visita al abogado había tomado menos tiempo del que había presupuestado.

— _Tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo sobre la historia que contaremos._

— _¿Tu departamento? — _ dije pensando que para eso necesitaríamos privacidad.

— _Está lleno de gente, lo están amoblando._

— _Vamos al departamento de Rose, está __en el hospital y llega en la tarde._

— _Perfecto._

Edward manejó hasta el departamento, cuando llegamos noté que había un fotógrafo en la entrada del edificio, inmediatamente me tensé y comencé a encogerme en el asiento.

— _¿Qué sucede? — _preguntó Edward.

— _Tenemos compañía, dije apuntando al fotógrafo._

— _Bella, ellos siempre van a estar, solo tienes que ignorarlos, después no te darás cuenta de su presencia._

— _Eso espero, además solo serán seis meses— dije más para mí que para Edward._

— _Seis meses— _ repitió él.

Edward terminó de estacionarse, se bajó rápidamente y como era costumbre abrió la puerta del copiloto, aunque esta vez fue diferente porque me ofreció su mano, eso me sorprendió y lo miré con cara confundida.

Él me sonrió y se acercó peligrosamente a mi oído provocando un centenar de sensaciones que no supe cómo interpretar.

— _Recuerda que ya firmaste, cariño._

Sus palabras me trajeron de vuelta a la realidad, ya habíamos firmado así que éramos oficialmente una pareja.

Tomé su mano y nuevamente sentí el cosquilleo que se producía cuando él me tocaba, me hizo preguntar si él sentía lo mismo.

Caminamos juntos, era algo extraño se sentía como natural como si fuera una extensión de su mano él dirigía el camino y yo era una adhesión más de él.

El fotógrafo descaradamente nos tomó más de diez fotos desde que nos bajamos del auto hasta que alcanzamos el edificio.

Edward estaba tan tranquilo yo inmediatamente al ver al fotógrafo tan cerca me tensé, él debe haberlo notado porque rápidamente me acercó más a su cuerpo y comenzó a acariciar la piel de mi mano que alcanzaba con su pulgar, eso más que tranquilizarme me distrajo.

Cuando entramos fuimos directamente hacia el ascensor y cuando estuvimos dentro inmediatamente intenté soltarme pero él no me dejó, incluso hizo más apretado el agarre que tenía en mi mano.

— _Bella esto no es solo para los fotógrafos, tiene que ser el engaño perfecto._

— _Lo dices por si alguien entra al ascensor._

— _Claro._

Justo cuando terminé de decir esto una tierna pareja de ancianos se subió al ascensor, Edward sonrió puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y me apegó más hacia él, podía sentir su respiración golpeando el tope de mi cabeza, estaba totalmente inmóvil como que me empecé a hacer más consciente de mi cuerpo y del suyo, creo que hasta dejé de respirar, agradecí cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y llegamos al piso.

Edward soltó su agarre y volvió a tomar mi mano, dejamos el ascensor.

— _Tienes que relajarte, no puedes erizarte como un gato cada vez que te toco._

— _Yo.. n.. — _fue lo único que pude articular.

— _Tranquila— _esta vez él se acercó y dejó un beso sobre mi frente.

— _¿Que ha sido eso?_

— _Creo que mientras más practiquemos más rápido te acostumbrarás a mi cercanía._

Pensé en mil formas de responder a eso, pero finalmente decidí no tomarlo en cuenta y terminar lo más rápido posible con esto, abrí la puerta del departamento e hice pasar a Edward.

— _¿Quieres algo para beber? — _ofrecí.

— _Un poco de agua estaría bien._

Serví el agua y la llevé a la sala de estar donde Edward se había puesto cómodo.

— _Es un bonito departamento, muy acogedor._

— _Si Rose tuvo suerte de encontrarlo._

— _¿Piensas quedarte mucho tiempo?_

— _Solo hasta que encuentre algo adecuado, el otro día comencé a buscar pero no encontré nada decente._

— _Es complicado encontrar buenas ofertas en Seattle._

— _Cierto. Edward terminemos con esto rápido._

—_Bella tienes que tenerme paciencia recuerda que este es solo el primer día._

— _Por lo mismo, el primer día siempre es el peor no puedes culparme por querer que termine pronto._

— _Esta bien, mira es simple básicamente diremos lo que publicaron el otro día nos conocimos en la escuela pero nunca fuimos cercanos, nos reencontramos en Londres salimos un par de veces hasta que finalmente aceptaste ser mi novia, llevamos dos meses nos proyectamos en un futuro pero por el momento nuestra prioridad es adaptarnos a nuestra nueva vida y trabajo en Seattle._

— _¿A qué te refieres cuando dices que nos proyectamos en el futuro?_

— _No lo sé más compromiso, vivir juntos, comprometernos, familiar…. La verdad nunca he estado en una relación seria— _dijo Edward pasándose una mano por su cabello.

— _Ok, entiendo._

— _Bueno el día que nos encontramos en el avión, me contaste bastante de tu vida ¿Algo más que deba saber?_

— _Creo que no._

— _¿Qué hay de tu vida amorosa?_

— E_stoy saliendo con un hombre muy codiciado, aunque nuestra relación tiene fecha de caducidad._

— _Muy graciosa._

— _Haber... el último chico en el que de verdad me interesé me rechazó yo quería una relación pero él no estaba preparado, así que todo se terminó._

— _¿Aun lo quieres?_

— _El antes que todo fue un gran amigo y mis sentimientos no cambian tan rápidamente, pero no sé si me gustaría tener una relación con él._

— _¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo viste? _

— _Hace un poco más de dos meses, luego lo trasladaron a New York, de ahí solo nos comunicamos con mails, la verdad es que él tomó distancia creo que lo asusté al decirle mis sentimientos._

—_Al menos encaja perfecto con nuestra historia._

— _Si eso creo ¿Algo que deba saber de tu vida?_

— _Creo que te he contado la mayoría y lo otro lo has podido leer gracias a mis apariciones en las revistas. No te he contado sobre toda mi familia solo te he hablado de Carlisle, mi madre Esme es la mujer más encantadora del mundo, ella es dulce y cariñosa, la verdad no sé cómo aguanta a mi padre. También esta Alice mi duendecillo, ella es mi hermana menor es fotógrafa tiene una pequeña pero emergente galería en el centro esta de novia con Jasper Whitlock un amigo de la infancia que siempre estuvo enamorado de mi hermana, es un buen chico perfecto para la loca de mi hermana._

— _Las mujeres de tu vida, se nota que son muy importantes para ti._

— _Lo son._

— _¿Tus padres aún viven en Forks? — _preguntó.

— _Si mi padre ahora es jefe del departamento de policía y mi madre tiene una pequeña tienda._

— _¿Los visitas seguido?_

— _No tanto como debería, tenía pensado ir en unas semanas._

— _Es una buena idea, te acompañaré—_ dijo decidido.

— _Eso no es necesario._

— _Estoy seguro de que querrán conocer al novio de su hija._

Iba a responder a eso, pero fuimos interrumpidos cuando escuchamos los ruidos de la puerta de entrada, casi me desmayo cuando vi a Rose entrar.

— _¡Rose!_

— _Bella, no sabía que estabas aquí y acompañada— _dijo mirando a Edward.

—_Señorita Hale, un gusto conocerla Bella me ha hablado de usted, al igual que Emmett— _Dijo Edward dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Rose no dijo nada por un momento, tenía esa mirada la mirada de haber caído ante los encantos de Cullen.

— _Dime Rose y me gustaría decir lo mismo pero Bella no ha querido contarme nada._

— _¿Es cierto eso cariño? — _Dijo Edward mirándome.

— _Si, es que no he tenido el tiempo._

Edward me pasó un brazo por la cintura y besó mi mejilla.

— _¿Bueno Rose que es lo que quieres saber?_

Edward le contó todo de nuestra relación, justo como lo habíamos conversado que nos habíamos reencontrado y que él me invitó un café para ponernos al día y que en ese minuto supo que yo era especial y que no debía dejarme ir. Era muy convincente si no supiera que estaba mintiendo también le hubiese creído todo.

— _Me alegra saber que Bella ha encontrado a alguien._

— _Que puedo decir ella es perfecta y estoy feliz de haberla encontrado._

— _Si también me siento afortunada por tenerlo a mi lado— _dije entrando al juego.

— _Tenemos que salir todos juntos ustedes, Emmett y yo._

— _Me encantaría— _dijo Edward.

— _¿Te quedarás a almorzar? — _preguntó Rose a Edward.

— _No puedo, para otra vez._

— T_iene que volver a su trabajo— _agregué.

Él se despidió de mi amiga y lo acompañé a la puerta, sentía como Rose nos observaba desde la cocina.

— _Recuerda que hoy, cenaremos en casa de mis padres— _dijo Edward cuando llegamos a la puerta.

— _¿Qué? Tú no me habías dicho nada._

— _Ellos tienen muchas ganas de conocerte, no tienes de qué preocuparte te adorarán._

No supe cómo reaccionar sabía que tendría que conocer a la familiar de Edward solo que no pensé que sería tan pronto, no había asimilado la noticia de Edward cuando nuevamente me agarró con la guardia baja, esta vez se acercó lentamente y dejó un suave beso en la comisura de mis labio, cuando se separó el lugar que ocuparon sus labios estaba ardiendo y apenas podía respirar.

— _Te recogeré a las siete._

Edward salió y me quedé inmóvil en la puerta, solo pude volver a reaccionar cuando Rose me llamó.

El día uno estaba lejos de terminar aún tenía que conocer a sus padres.

* * *

**Hola**

**Lamento mucho la tardanza la verdad es que mi vida ha estado un poco colapsada, les cuento que me fue genial en mi examen de pregrado y ahora solo me queda el último internado que empecé esta semana, aun estoy tratando de acostumbrarme al cambio pasar de cirugía a ginecología/obstetricia.**

**En fin prometo actualizar semanalmente o al menos cada vez que pueda.**

**Bueno luego de las disulpas espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo, en el próximo Bella conocerá a la familia de Edward y surge una propuesta que no es muy bien recibida por parte de ella.**

**Un abrazo y nos leemos en el próximo.**

**Millaray.**


	5. Cena

**Los personajes son de S. Meyer y todo lo extra es creación mía.**

**Novios por conveniencia**

**5. Cena**

**EPOV**

Entré al volvo después de dejar el departamento de Rose, tomé mi cabeza con las manos y me detuve a pensar un momento.

Este primer acercamiento no había estado tan mal, Bella aún era un poco recelosa pero era solo cuestión de tiempo que se acostumbrara, aunque quizás no debí ser tan efusivo, el beso de despedida había estado mal, la verdad es que tuve una necesidad casi incontrolable de besarla en los labios pero en un momento de coherencia decidí besarla en la mejilla pero finalmente bese la comisura de sus labios, me sentí como un imbécil cuando vi la cara de sorpresa de Bella.

Estar con ella se sentía como algo natural, cuando la tomé de la mano o la abracé en el ascensor y en el departamento era como si mi cuerpo encontrara la manera de acoplarse al de ella y cuando nos teníamos que separar quedaba una sensación de vacío, no sabía cómo interpretarlo.

Quizás me estaba metiendo demasiado en el papel de ser el novio de alguien, nunca había tenido una novia oficial y todo esto era demasiado nuevo para mí.

Arranqué el auto y conduje hasta mi nuevo departamento, tenía que juntarme con el diseñador de interiores que debía tener todo listo para entregarme el departamento.

Tomé el ascensor e introduje la contraseña, cuando se abrieron las puertas la sala de estar ya estaba perfectamente amoblada sillones de cuero, un gran equipo de sonido, un plasma, todo de acuerdo a mi estilo.

El diseñador apareció por una de las puertas, me dijo que había terminado y me mostró las habitaciones, había hecho un excelente trabajo.

Finalmente me preguntó si me había gustado, lo felicité por su trabajo, firmé un cheque para pagar sus servicios y lo acompañé hasta la puerta.

Fui hasta la cocina e hice una lista de todo lo que necesitaría ahora que estaba amoblada necesitaba abastecerme, no había nada de comida en la casa.

Salí a comprar lo necesario y después de acomodar las cosas, me preparé para ir al gimnasio eso siempre me relajaba y necesitaba toda la ayuda posible para la cena en casa de mis padres, nunca le había presentado una chica oficialmente.

Estuve un par de horas en el gimnasio y me devolví al departamento, tomaría una ducha y me cambiaría para ir a recoger a Bella.

Me miré un par de veces antes de dejar mi habitación quería verme bien, estaba usando unos pantalones oscuros una camisa blanca y una chaqueta gris encima.

Salí del departamento y tomé el auto, cuando llegué al edificio de Bella decidí bajarme e ir a buscarla a la puerta del departamento.

Saludé al conserje y le dije que me estaban esperando, tomé el ascensor y toqué el timbre cuando llegué a su puerta.

Rose me abrió al poco rato.

— _Edward pasa, Bella está en su habitación le avisaré que llegaste. Está un poco nerviosa._

— _Mi familia puede ser intimidante_— dije mientras entraba al departamento.

Me acomodé en la sala de estar y Rose fue a buscar a Bella. Ella apareció unos segundos después viéndose radiante, se había puesto un sweater azul eléctrico largo con unas leggins negras unas botas negras su cabello estaba suelto que caía en ondas sobre su espalda, se había puesto algo de maquillaje haciendo que sus rasgos resaltaran, estaba perfecta. Por inercia me levanté del asiento y fui hacia donde ella estaba.

— _Edward, no tenías que molestarte en subir_— Dijo mientras se colocaba su abrigo.

A medida que me iba acercando a ella, pude percibir su dulce a aroma, Bella olía a fresias.

— _No es molestia, estás muy bonita hoy_— Dije poniéndome frente a ella.

Las mejillas de Bella se tiñeron de un color rosado, era adorable instintivamente ella bajó la mirada y comenzó a morder su labio inferior.

Ella la mayoría del tiempo esta con la guardia en alto y en contadas ocasiones ella se mostraba así y me gustaba era como si sus barreras se derribaran y yo pudiese verla de verdad.

Rose apareció en la sala de estar, nos despedimos de ella y entrelacé mi mano con la de Bella para salir, nuevamente esa sensación de naturalidad me invadió, caminamos hacia el auto y abrí la puerta para que ella entrara, Bella me dio una semisonrisa y entró, se notaba nerviosa.

— _¿Qué pasa?_

— _Nada._

— _Creo que te he podido conocer algo estos días y son pocas las ocasiones en las que no tienes nada que decir._

— _Estoy nerviosa, nunca he conocido a la familia de mi novio._

— _Recuerda que soy tu novio falso_ — dije tratando de animarla.

— _Edward, pero para efectos prácticos…_

— _Lo sé, también firmé el contrato. Igual estoy nervioso nunca había llevado a una chica para que conociera a mi familia. Pero tranquila lo superaremos tú lo dijiste, es solo el primer día._

Pasé la yema de mis dedos por su frente lentamente hasta llegar a su mentón y le dije que estuviese tranquila.

El viaje se hizo en silencio, finalmente llegamos al sector donde estaba la casa de mis padres.

— _Esta casa es más grande que la que tenían en Forks— _dijo Bella rompiendo el silencio.

— _¿Conocías nuestra casa en Forks?_

— _Solo de vista, resaltaba en medio del bosque._

— _Me encantaba esa casa, mis padres intentaron que nuestra infancia la pasáramos alejados de la ciudad y que fuese lo más normal posible, cuando Alice terminó la escuela mis padres se mudaron a Seattle pero aun conservamos la casa en Forks, viví con ellos el tiempo que estuve en la Universidad._

Anoté el código en para que la portón se abriera y entramos. La casa de mis padres de verdad era enorme, prefería la casa en Forks era menos ostentosa.

Estacioné el auto y me apresuré en bajarme para abrir la puerta de Bella esta vez ella fue más rápida y ya estaba bajando del auto, me aseguré de sostenerle la puerta mientras se incorporaba.

— _Edward no hemos traído nada, es de mala educación presentarse así._

— _Tranquila me he encargado de eso, compré flores para mi madre y una botella de vino para mi padre_

— _Gracias._

Saqué las cosas del auto y le pasé a Bella las flores, nos tomamos de la mano y caminamos hacia la entrada de la casa.

— _¿Lista, cariño?_

— _Cuando quieras, cielo— _dijo Bella con su tono irónico de costumbre.

Tomé su mano y llamé a la puerta, la señora Cope nos abrió inmediatamente, estábamos en el recibidor guardando nuestros abrigos cuando mi madre apareció.

— _Edward, hijo me alegro que hayas llegado— _dijo mi madre mientras medaba un abrazo.

— _Hola mamá._

Pasamos las cosas que habíamos traído a la señora Cope.

— _Y esta es la hermosa jovencita que ha causado tanto revuelo— _dijo ahora dirigiéndose a Bella.

—_Madre ella es Isabella Swan mi novia— _no pude evitar sentirme orgulloso al pronunciar esas palabras.

— _Mucho gusto señora Cullen— _dijo Bella.

— _Ohh no por favor Isabella llámame Esme._

— _Solo si me llama Bella— _ahí estaba Bella siendo totalmente encantadora y ganándose una sonrisa de mi madre.

— _Muy bien, Bella no sabes lo feliz que estoy de conocerte sabes que mi hijo nunca nos ha presentado una novia y estoy segura de que ha tenido varias._

— _Madre no digas eso, además Bella es especial— _me acerqué a Bella pasé mi brazo por su cintura, la coloqué delante de mi cuerpo y besé su frente.

Mi madre nos miraba encantados, en eso la aguda vocecilla de mi hermana llenó el lugar.

— _Mamá porque no me avisaste que ya estaban acá._

— _Hija acaban de llegar, Alice acompáñalos a la sala de estar y ofréceles algo de beber, iré por tu padre._

Mi madre salió de la habitación y nos dejó con Alice.

— _ohh por Dios tú debes ser Bella, tenía tantas ganas de conocerte… Eres hermosa las fotos no te hacen justicia._

— _Bella, cariño ella es mi hermanita Alice, que al parecer no se ha dado cuenta de la presencia de su hermano._

— _Edward lo siento, pero es que quería conocer a Bella._

— _Mucho gusto Alice._

— _Sabes creo que seremos las mejores amigas— _dijo y se lanzó a los brazos de Bella en un efusivo abrazo.

Me acerqué a mi hermana para darle un beso en la mejilla y pasamos a la sala de estar, nos servimos algo de beber y nos acomodamos en el sofá me senté junto a Bella y estiré mi brazo para apoyarlo en el respaldo donde estaba Bella, ella me miró y se acercó más hacia mí, ella estaba interpretando su papel.

— _¿Bella en que trabajas?_

— _Soy médico, me especialicé en pediatría y acabo de terminar mi subespecialidad en oncología._

— _Debe ser difícil trabajar con niños enfermos de cáncer, emocionalmente agotador— _Dijo Alice.

— _Lo es, a pesar de que llevo en esto un tiempo es inevitable involucrarte con los casos, a veces llegó a casa totalmente destruida._

— _Pero espero que mi hermano te cuide en esos días._

— _Edward, es genial— _dijo Bella volteándose hacia mí y acarició suavemente mi rostro con una de sus manos, me acerqué a ella y besé su mejilla.

Adoré sentir la cercanía de Bella su caricia fue dulce y dejó una sensación de cosquilleo corriendo por mi rostro.

Mis padres entraron a la habitación e instintivamente me levanté para estrechar la mano de mi padre.

— _Edward, hijo me alegro que hayas llegado—_ dijo estrechando mi mano, luego miró a mi lado y puso su mirada en Bella.

Ella se había levantado también para saludarlo, aunque fueron solo segundos mi padre la evaluó de la cabeza a los pies, eso incomodó a Bella pude sentir como se tensaba a mi lado. Este comportamiento era un clásico de mi padre el siempre veía así a las personas para hacerlas sentir inferiores, odiaba eso.

— _Padre, Ella es Bella mi novia— _dije mientras rodeaba su cintura con mi brazo.

— _Mucho gusto, señor Cullen._

— _Bella, no hacen falta las formalidades llámame Carlisle. Eres hermosa mi hijo ha tenido suerte._

— _Gracias, es muy amable._

— _Querida no es nada y si hay que darle las gracias a alguien es a ti— _dijo Carlisle.

— _¿Porque? — _preguntó Bella

— _Por atrapar a este bribón, Dios sabe lo mucho que ha costado que Edward siente cabeza y creo que tú finalmente lo has logrado._

Carlisle sutil como siempre en menos de cinco minutos ya trataba de ponerme mal con Bella, este hombre no cambiaría nunca.

— _Bueno, lamento interrumpir pero la cena está servida— _dijo mi madre.

Tomé a Bella de la mano para dirigirla al comedor, acomodé su silla y me senté junto a ella. La cena fue agradable en un comienzo la conversación se centró en nuestra relación como nos conocimos y como empezamos a salir, luego Bella habló de su trabajo, mis padres estaban encantados con ella, pero quien podía culparlos Bella era una persona interesante y encantadora.

— _Lamento oír que has tenido problemas con la unidad de oncología— _dijo Esme.

— _Si, no estaba dentro de mis planes pero estoy segura de que las cosas irán mejor la próxima semana._

— _La corporación hace varias donaciones quizás podríamos incluir a la unidad en la lista de beneficiarios— _dijo Carlisle.

— _No es necesario, no les conté mi situación para obtener una donación._

—_Bella eres parte de la familia y nosotros nos ayudamos._

— _No lo sé…— _dijo Bella y me miró, en busca de aprobación.

— _Acepta cariño, la corporación Cullen se caracteriza por ser muy generosa en sus donaciones— _dije además a mi padre no le gusta que rechazaran su generosidad a él le gustaba controlar la vida de todos los que le rodeaban.

— _Además no solo lo hacemos por ti creemos que es un problema que afecta a la comunidad y estamos encantados de ayudar— _agregó Esme.

— _Muchas gracias— _dijo Bella.

La conversación cambió su atención a Alice, que nos contó sobre su nueva exposición la cual no había tenido oportunidad de ir a ver así que con Bella prometimos ir durante la semana.

Estaban por traer el postre cuando la blackberry de Carlisle sonó.

—_Lamento esto, sé que es de mala educación pero estamos en medio de una importante negociación y las cosas no han salido como esperaba necesito responder este mail, así que si me excusan._

Las palabras de Carlisle me intrigaron había averiguado sobre las negociaciones en las que estaban trabajando y me hubiese gustado saber qué es lo que estaba sucediendo pero mi padre no planeaba incluirme.

— _¿No irás con Edward? —_preguntó Bella.

— _¿Con Edward? — _dijo Carlisle.

— _Él trabaja con usted._

— _Bella los dos conocemos a mi hijo, él jamás se ha interesado en los negocios de la corporación, cuando terminó sus estudios jamás ha ejercido. No negaré que es un hombre inteligente pero creo que no está listo aun._

Mi padre estaba serio, sus palabras no me dolieron estaba acostumbrada a ella pero si me molestó que las dijera en frente de ella. Quería que la conversación terminara lo más pronto posible, puse mi mano sobre la de Bella para que terminara la conversación, sabía que ella no se estaba tomando bien las palabras de mi padre.

— _Bella está bien— _dije.

— _Carlisle creo que no conocemos al mismo Edward, sé que ha estado ausente en este último tiempo pero él ha seguido de cerca los movimientos de la corporación, ha estudiado la situación, tiene muchas ideas nuevas para implementar y creo que está muy capacitado— _dijo Bella desafiante.

Ella se estaba metiendo en terreno peligroso, nadie le hablaba a Carlisle así. El ambiente se estaba tensando y todos estábamos incómodos, Esme miró a mi padre y su mirada cedió ella era la única que podía suavizar a mi padre.

— _Edward ven conmigo— _dijo finalmente Carlisle y fue camino a su oficina.

Me levanté de la mesa disculpándome, pero antes de salir me acerqué para besar a Bella en la mejilla y susurré cerca de su oído.

— _Gracias— _Ella me sonrió de vuelta.

Bella era increíble no había conocido a nadie que le hablara así a mi padre, estaba extasiado ella me había defendido, ella creía en mí y eso me llenaba de orgullo.

Salí con una sonrisa en mi rostro y fui hacia donde mi padre tenía la oficina en la casa.

Mi padre me explicó sobre las negociaciones en las que estaban al principio fue sin interés de su parte pero a medida de que le iba haciendo preguntas o hacia sugerencias mi padre me iba dando más datos y se iba interesando más en mi opinión.

Terminamos de mandar el mail e íbamos a ir con las chicas, pero él me detuvo antes de salir de la oficina.

— _Bella es especial._

— _Lo sé._

— _La manera como te mira, la forma en la que habla y la fe que tiene en ti. Eso es algo que no encuentras todos los días. Espero que no lo arruines, ella podría ser la chica._

— _¿Que chica?_

— _La chica de tu vida, ya sabes quiero nietos— _Esas palabras me tomaron por sorpresa, Bella era encantadora y hoy había sido perfecta pero lo nuestro era una farsa, nietos y una vida juntos estaba lejos de las condiciones del trato.

— _Creo que es demasiado pronto para eso papá._

— _Raras veces me equivoco._

Salimos de la oficina y fuimos hacia la sala de estar, mi madre y mi hermana mantenían una animada conversación con Bella, Carlisle se sentó junto a Esme y yo tomé mi lugar junto a Bella.

— _¿Cómo les fue?_ _— _preguntó mi madre

— _Todo bien amor. ¿De que hablaban?__—_ preguntó mi padre.

— _Bella nos contaba que está buscando departamento._

— _¿Dónde te estas quedando?_

—_Con una amiga._

— _Deberías vivir con Edward— _dijo Alice.

Antes de que pudiésemos decir algo mi padre estaba celebrando la idea de Alice.

— _No lo sé, no creo que sea una buena idea, no lo hemos conversado— _dijo Bella mirándome seria a los ojos.

— _No entiendo porque no, ustedes llevan saliendo un par de meses y se proyectan juntos es el paso lógico a seguir además Edward tiene un departamento nuevo, decorado en donde pueden vivir cómodamente._

—_No es una mala idea Bella, piénsalo el departamento de Edward es genial— _Dijo Alice.

—_Es una buena idea, pero creo que Bella tiene que pensarlo antes— _hablé intentando dejar hasta ahí el tema.

— _Gracias— _dijo Bella.

— _No estarás rechazando a mi hijo—_ dijo Carlisle usando su tono autoritario.

— _Papá, Bella no haría eso._

Bella no podía dejarme mal, ella había firmado un contrato. Cuatro pares de ojos se posaron sobre ella esperando una respuesta. Ella se comenzó a morder el labio, había notado que lo hacía cuando la atención estaba sobre ella.

— _Creo que podemos ¿no? — _dijo mirándome y por un instante me quedé perdido en la inmensidad de sus ojos marrones.

— _Seguro, si tú quieres— _hablé sin dejar de ver a sus ojos.

— _Está decidido entonces, mañana te mudas con Edward— _dijo Carlisle triunfante.

* * *

**Hola**

**Nuevo capitulo espero que les haya gustado, un EPOV.**

**Ahora vivirán juntos gracias a la insistencia de Carlisle, en el próximo capítulo sabremos lo que piensa Bella de la idea de compartir departamento con Edward.**

**Un abrazo, Millaray.**


	6. Conviviendo

**Los personajes son de S. Meyer y todo lo extra es creación mía.**

**Novios por conveniencia**

**6. Conviviendo**

**BPOV**

— _No estarás rechazando a mi hijo._

— _Papá, Bella no haría eso._

— _Creo que podemos ¿no? — _preguntó Edward dejándome entre la espada y la pared frente a su familia, no podía rechazar la propuesta. Lo mejor sería aceptar por el momento y luego conversar con él a solas.

— _Seguro, si tú quieres— _ respondí, sin mostrar emoción.

Me distraje al encontrarme con los ojos de Edward directamente sobre los míos, no sabía describir lo que pasaba pero cada vez que el me miraba así, era incapaz de moverme.

— _Está decidido entonces, mañana te mudas con Edward— _dijo Carlisle e hizo que volviera a la realidad.

La velada en casa de los Cullen prosiguió, Carlisle era el amo y señor así que todo giraba en torno a él. Era increíble ver la transformación de Edward, él ante todos era un hombre seguro de sí mismo pero al estar con su padre quedaba reducido al mínimo. Carlisle absorbía toda su personalidad pero a pesar de eso los ojos de Edward reflejaban una admiración infinita hacia su padre. No entendía como Edward se dejaba influenciar tanto por él.

No seguí analizando el comportamiento de Edward, a mí no me tenía que importar, seguí cumpliendo con el papel que se me había encomendado de novia perfecta, solo sonreí y asentí por el resto de la noche.

Finalmente Carlisle se agotó y le dijo a Esme que subieran, Alice nos acompañó a la salida.

Caminé tomada de la mano de Edward hacia su auto, él abrió la puerta del copiloto, pero antes de subir me detuvo y dobló un poco sus rodillas hasta quedar a mi nivel pues a pesar de que mi estatura era normal Edward me aventajaba por una cabeza.

— _Bella, hoy has estado increíble— _dijo acercándose lentamente para besar mi mejilla.

Antes de que pudiera rozar sus labios con mi mejilla lo detuve.

— _Basta Cullen, tenemos que conversar que es eso de que viviremos juntos— _dije con un tono severo que me recordó a mi padre cuando estaba enojado.

Edward se separó, me miró fijo y se pasó la mano por sus cabellos haciendo que se desordenaran.

— _Lo sé ¿Quieres conversar hoy o prefieres que sea mañana?_

— _Hoy— _respondí cortante.

— _Bien, vamos a mi departamento._

Edward condujo hasta el departamento, el viaje fue en silencio. Nos subimos al ascensor y llegamos hasta la sala de estar, a diferencia de la última vez e estaba perfectamente decorada, tenía el estilo de Edward.

— _Hoy lo terminaron de decorar— _dijo respondiendo a una pregunta que no había formulado.

Caminé por la enorme sala de estar y me acomodé en su sofá.

— _¿Quieres algo de beber? — _preguntó mientras se servía algo.

— _Edward basta de rodeas— _hablé casi al límite de mi paciencia.

Él se acercó y se sentó en frente de donde estaba, tomó aire y lo dejó salir lentamente como preparándose para lo que venía.

— _Mira…— _empecé diciendo pero no pude continuar, debido a que me interrumpió.

— _No Bella, espera déjame empezar a mí. Hoy estuviste genial mi padre quedó fascinado contigo al igual que mi hermana y mi madre. La manera en que le hablaste a Carlisle fue brillante nunca había visto algo semejante, cuando fuimos a la oficina pude acercarme a él y mostrarle algunas de mis ideas y él me escuchó de verdad como si estuviese hablando con un colega… no tengo palabras para agradecerte._

— _Me alegro que te haya servido, pero sabes que eso no es de lo que quiero hablar._

— _Lo sé, pero tenía que decirlo además creo que estas exagerando con la situación de vivir juntos._

— _Alto ahí hay demasiadas cosas mal en esa frase. Primero que todo no existe una situación de vivir juntos porque nosotros no vivimos juntos y jamás lo haremos. Segundo no estoy exagerando es una reacción normal frente a una propuesta descabellada._

— _Bella, no es algo descabellado tú necesitas donde vivir, no puedes quedarte con Rose por siempre además no has tenido suerte buscando un lugar, estas recién empezando un trabajo y tienes que adaptarte económicamente. Te estoy ofreciendo vivir conmigo, pero no como pareja este departamento es lo suficientemente grande para los dos podemos compartirlo, serás mi compañera… Ven conmigo._

Edward me tomó de la mano y me llevó hacia una habitación, había una cama King size, un escritorio, estaba decorada en tonos azules, tenía un baño, balcón con una terraza y un closet muy amplio.

— _¿Te gusta? — _preguntó pero aun no entendía que cual era su propuesta.

— _Edward está bien pero yo no me quedaré en tu habitación, necesito mi espacio y…_

— _Hey tranquila, esta no es mi habitación la mía está al frente, es un poco más grande que esta. Lo que te estoy ofreciendo es vivir aquí, cada uno tendría su habitación, no te pediré dinero por el arriendo ni por nada, pero conociéndote sé que no aceptarás estar gratis así que te propongo que paguemos las cuentas a medias, no te pediré arriendo porque yo no pago fue un regalo de mi familia. Te podrás quedar hasta que nuestro contrato termine y te dará tiempo de buscar un lugar que te guste._

— _No lo sé, no estoy segura._

— _Bella esto nos dará más credibilidad. Te dejaré un momento revisa la habitación y piénsalo si no te gusta la decoración la podemos cambiar._

Él salió dejándome parada en el centro de la habitación, el departamento era increíble jamás había pensado vivir en un lugar así y la habitación era totalmente mi estilo tenía mis colores favoritos, era luminosa, la vista desde el balcón era preciosa y la distancia al hospital era más que aceptable. Había espacio para mi ropa y el baño era amplio.

Si aceptaba la idea de Edward podría ahorrar estos meses sin pagar arriendo y podría comprar mi auto, era una oferta tentadora el departamento era muy grande y cada uno tendría su espacio.

Cullen tenía razón esta no era una mala idea pero no quería aceptar la propuesta por orgullo, me costaba aceptar que él tuviese razón.

Finalmente dejé de dar tantas vueltas al asunto y decidí aceptar, Edward se saldría con la suya una vez más.

Vivir con un compañero estaba dentro de mis opciones, el departamento de Rose era pequeño para las dos, no quería incomodarla además sabía que ella prefería vivir sola.

Salí de la habitación y fui hacia la cocina donde estaba Edward, me apoyé en el marco de la puerta él estaba sacando unos platos del lavavajillas.

— _No sabía que Edward Cullen lavara platos._

— _Para que veas soy sorprendente vivir conmigo será una aventura. ¿Te decidiste?_

— _Sí, viviré contigo._

Edward se giró y se acercó a mí con una sonrisa en su rostro.

— _No pensé que fueras a aceptar. Muchas gracias, esto es muy importante para mí, eres una gran amiga._

Levanté mi vista y me encontré con la suya, él acortó la distancia que nos separaba y me dio un abrazo, me quedé inmóvil por unos segundos y poco a poco me fui relajando ante la calidez de los brazos que me rodeaban.

— _Te prometo que estos seis meses pasarán rápido y pronto serás libre._

Las palabras me recordaron el acuerdo, esto solo serían seis meses.

Nos separamos, era tarde y Edward me ofreció llevarme donde Rosalie, me dejó en la entrada y dijo que me vendría a buscar para llevar mis cosas al departamento.

Llegué donde Rose, estaba durmiendo fui hacia la cocina por un vaso de agua. El día uno había sido agotador demasiados cambios, pero al fin estaba llegando a su fin y las cosas irían mejor contaba con eso.

Desperté a media mañana, no solía dormir tanto pero los eventos del día anterior me habían dejado agotada. Me estiré un poco en la cama antes de levantarme tomé mi bata, mis pantuflas y salí para usar el baño.

— _Hola dormilona._

— _Hola Rose._

— _Apúrate te prepararé algo de desayuno._

— _Gracias._

— _Solo lo hago porque quiero saber todos los detalles de ayer._

— _Lo sé, entrometida._

Me duché y me vestí rápidamente, tenía que arreglar las cosas para irme al departamento de Edward.

— _Cuéntame cómo te fue ayer. ¿Quieres café?_

— _Sí, gracias. La familia de Edward es agradable, su madre es perfecta, muy bella, dulce y atenta. Tiene una hermana unos años menor que nosotras se llama Alice es fotógrafa muy simpática estoy segura que te caerá bien, su padre es un poco engreído es de esas personas que les gusta hacer sentir pequeña al resto de la gente, pero nada que no pueda manejar._

— _Un tipo duro— _dijo Rose refiriéndose a Carlisle.

— _Eso parece, pero a pesar de eso su familia lo adora así que espero que solo sea su exterior._

— _¿Edward, estaba contento?_

— _Si dice que fui un éxito con ellos, era la primera vez que les presentaba una novia._

— _Sabes me encanta la pareja que hacen, creo que son perfectos el uno para el otro. Nunca te había visto así por nadie la manera en como lo miras, como te pones cuando él se acerca a ti es adorable, se ven tan enamorados._

Me sonrojé un poco al escuchar las palabras de mi amiga, como podía decir que nos veíamos enamorados si los dos estábamos actuando.

— _No estamos enamorados— _dije por inercia.

— _¿Cómo, acaso no lo quieres?_

— _No es eso, es decir lo quiero pero no sé si estoy enamorada de él —_respondí para no levantar sospechas.

— _Es solo cuestión de tiempo, él está loco por ti y tú no te quedas atrás._

— _Cambiando el tema, me mudaré hoy— _dije de golpe.

— _Encontraste algo, eso fue rápido._

— _Digamos que tuve ayuda, me mudaré con Edward._

— _Ohh Bella felicitaciones, me parece una excelente idea. Estoy segura que esto afianzará aún más su relación._

— _Es lo que nosotros esperamos— _mentí.

Me sentía mal engañando constantemente a mi amiga y al mundo por decirlo de alguna manera, pero me tranquilizaba pensando que nadie lo sabría nunca y solo tenía que lidiar con mi odiosa conciencia de vez en cuando, además no le estaba haciendo daño a nadie.

Rosalie me ayudó a empacar mis cosas, había una semana y ya tenía que ordenar todo de nuevo. Terminamos antes de la hora de almuerzo, pedimos comida china y almorzamos.

Cuando terminamos llamé a Edward para que me pasara a buscar, una hora después tenía mis maletas en la sala de estar de Rose.

El timbre del departamento sonó, Edward había llegado le dije a Rose que le abriera mientras sacaba mis últimas cosas de la habitación. Tomé mi bolso y salí a su encuentro.

Cuando llegué a la sala de estar Edward estaba conversando con Rose sobre una salida al parecer con Emmett y ella.

—_Hola preciosa ¿Tienes todo listo? — _Las palabras de Edward nuevamente me tomaron por sorpresa, aun no me acostumbraba a que fueran dirigidas hacia mí.

— _Sí, estoy lista._

Edward se acercó y besó mi frente.

— _Te extrañaré mucho e iré a visitarte pronto. Con Edward ya nos hemos puesto de acuerdo para que nos juntemos durante la semana, una cita doble— _ dijo Rose, mientras me daba un efusivo abrazo de despedida.

Edward tomó la mayoría de las cosas y las llevamos hasta su auto.

— _¿Nerviosa? — _dijo mientras encendía el volvo.

— _No ¿Por qué debería estarlo?_

— _Es la primera vez que vivo con una chica._

— _Yo he vivido antes con un chico y no tienes de que preocuparte._

— _¿Novio?_

— _Jacob, aun no sé cómo definir lo que tuvimos. Pero lo conocí así, compartíamos departamento en Londres._

La mirada de Edward se puso seria por unos minutos.

— _¿Qué pasa?_

— _Solo… que… no olvídalo— _ dijo Edward balbuceando, me dejó intrigada así que insistí.

— _Anda dime no me dejes con la curiosidad._

— _Solo pensaba que ese Jacob fue un imbécil al dejarte ir._

—_No fue un imbécil, solo queríamos cosas diferentes. Además que hubieses hecho si una chica quiere ponerse seria contigo y tú no._

— _Si tú quisieses ser mi novia, me aseguraría que nunca te alejaras de mí— _aprovechó el alto de la luz roja para mirarme directamente a los ojos.

Me puse nerviosa y sentí como mis mejillas se acaloraban así que bajé la mirada y cuando estuve un poco más tranquila pude contestar a sus palabras.

— _¿Cómo? ¿Harías que firmara un contrato?— _dije bromeando para aligerar un poco el ambiente.

— _Claro, esa sería la única forma en la que estarías conmigo— _dijo con una expresión que parecía triste.

— _Edward solo estoy jugando._

Solo se quedó en silencio mientras entrábamos al estacionamiento subterráneo, terminó de estacionarse, bajamos las maletas y el resto de mis cosas mientras caminábamos hacia el ascensor.

Cuando llegamos a la sala de estar, me sentía mal por lo que había dicho en el auto en realidad no me sentía mal por lo que había dicho sino por cómo había reaccionado Edward, se notó el cambio de ánimo por su parte.

— _No fue mi intención molestarte, solo fue una broma además creo que reírnos de nosotros hace un poco más llevadera la situación._

— _Claro, lo que tú creas necesario para estar conmigo, debe ser un sacrificio enorme._

— _Edward no es necesario que seas tan grave, además tu sabes porque estoy haciendo esto y el motivo porque me lo pediste, no creo que esté hiriendo la sensibilidad de nadie— _dije siendo yo esta vez la ofendida.

Él me miró y pasó nerviosamente su mano por sus desordenados cabellos, gesto que hacía al parecer cuando estaba nervioso o incómodo.

— _Bells, lo siento tienes razón, perdóname. _

— _Está bien, creo que aún nos hace falta acostumbrarnos. Te prometo que después del primer mes seremos la pareja perfecta— _dije cerrándole un ojo, el humor hacía la situación un poco más cómoda para mí y esperaba que el entendiera mi sentido del humor y no se afectara con las bromas que hacía.

Llevamos las cosas a mi nueva habitación y él me dejó sola para que pudiese acompañarme, así que empecé a desempacar y a ordenar las cosas, cuando terminé me fui hacia la cama y encendí mi netbook, para revisar mi correo.

Mis padres me habían escrito y me preguntaban qué tal mi primera semana en Seattle.

No sabía que decirles, ellos se enterarían tarde o temprano de mi pseudorelación con Edward y según lo que habíamos preparado esto ya tenía un par de meses y para que eso fuese creíble mis padres tenían que haber escuchado algo de mi parte y no leerlo en una revista.

Comencé a escribir el correo de respuesta y les comenté que estaba saliendo con un chico que conocía de la escuela y bueno todo lo que habíamos planeado que nos reencontramos en Londres y etcétera, repetí nuevamente la historia inventada, omití la parte en la que estábamos viviendo juntos creo que era demasiado pronto para que ellos lo supieran.

La tarde se me pasó volando, entre el desempaque y dar señales de vida por internet.

Cuando dejé la habitación era hora de cenar, mi estómago rugía tenía intenciones de cocinar o comprar algo.

Me encontré con Edward en la sala de estar viendo televisión.

— _Bells, todo bien. ¿Necesitas algo?_

— _Todo está bien, gracias._

— _No es necesario que estés todo el día en tu habitación puedes ocupar el resto de las habitaciones de la casa._

— _Lo sé, es solo que entre ordenar las cosas y ponerme al día con mi correo se me pasó la hora. ¿Quieres cenar? Muero de hambre._

— _Pedí una pizza, espero que no te moleste, no olvidé la piña._

— _¡Piña! — _dije feliz como una niña pequeña y luego le agradecí por acordarse.

Edward sonrió divertido por mi reacción, me acomodé a ver televisión con él y en menos de quince minutos llamaron por el timbre anunciando que la pizza había llegado.

Esa noche pasó tranquila, me sentía a gusto en mi habitación, al día siguiente desperté temprano, me levanté, Edward seguía durmiendo al parecer.

Fui hasta la cocina y me tomé la libertad de preparar desayuno, hotcakes, fruta, tostadas y huevos en realidad preparé de todo no sabía cómo le gustaba su desayuno a Edward y a mí me gustaba tomar un buen desayuno el domingo.

Estaba terminando y me preparaba para sentarme cuando apareció Edward, vestido con una polera gris que se ajustaba a su definido cuerpo y unos jeans desgastados, su pelo estaba mojado por la ducha, la palabra sexy se cruzó por mi mente pero la alejé rápidamente no estaba bien.

— _Buenos días— _dije animada.

— _Hola, veo que te has esmerado con el desayuno, se ve delicioso._

— _No sabía que te gustaba así que preparé de todo._

— _No debiste molestarte ¿Cómo pasaste la noche? — _preguntó mientras se sentaba.

— _Bien, gracias._

Empezamos a comer, Edward estaba encantado creo que probó de todo lo que cociné e insistió en que estaba todo exquisito. Comí un poco de fruta y unas tostadas, el resto del desayuno me dediqué en ver a Edward.

— _Bella esto esta delicioso, hacía mucho que no tenía un desayuno tan completo._

— _Que acaso en tu casa no te alimentaban._

— _Mi madre es una excelente cocinera, pero la verdad nunca tengo tiempo de tomar desayuno y soy pésimo cocinando, así que desde que vivo solo son pocas las oportunidades en las que puedo disfrutar algo así._

— _A mí me encanta cocinar._

— _Si lo demás te queda tan rico como estos hotcakes, dejaré la cocina en tus manos._

Durante la tarde las cosas siguieron bien, la convivencia con Edward era agradable, él me invitó a dar una vuelta por la costa en su auto y almorzamos en un restaurant pequeño que encontramos, mientras caminamos él tomó mi mano, teníamos que seguir con el juego.

Estar a su lado era fácil no tenía que esforzarme mucho para acoplarme con él era como si las cosas fluyeran.

Pasamos toda la tarde caminando. Finalmente nos devolvimos al departamento, cuando llegamos estábamos agotados, optamos cenar algo rápido e ir a dormir, a los dos nos esperaban días importantes en el trabajo mañana.

* * *

**Hola**

**Aqui esta el nuevo capitulo, espero que lo disfruten.**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews en el capítulo pasado.**

**Un abrazo.**


	7. Muestra de Afecto

**Los personajes son de S. Meyer y todo lo extra es creación mía.**

**Novios por conveniencia**

**7. M****uestra de afecto**

**BPOV**

No vi a Edward antes de salir al hospital, desperté temprano como de costumbre, preparé algo de café, unas tostadas y me puse en marcha. Tuve suerte de encontrar un taxi fuera del edificio y que hoy al parecer sería un día despejado.

Mi día en el hospital estuvo excelente el Dr. Samuels me mandó a llamar a primera hora para darme la noticia de una generosa donación anónima que habían hecho para la unidad de oncología, para mí no tenía nada de anónima sabía que provenía de Edward lo que si fue una sorpresa, fue saber que miembros de la corporación Cullen se habían puesto en contacto con el hospital para hacer donaciones regularmente y uno de los servicios beneficiados sería el mío. Esperaba que Carlisle cumpliera con lo de las donaciones pero me sorprendió que fuese tan rápido.

En conclusión, como ya había hecho todo el presupuesto para la nueva unidad y con los donativos listos esperaba que dentro de dos semanas pudiéramos empezar a ocupar al menos una parte, era agradable poder empezar a hacer lo que me gustaba.

Después de pasar la visita en sala, almorcé con Rose en la cafetería del hospital y luego atendí en la consulta, con Mary mi secretaria empezamos a coordinar las fechas para las quimioterapias.

El día fue ajetreado cuando terminé con el último paciente, Mary entro para avisarme que me había llamado Alice y que había dejado como recado que le devolviera el llamado, ella me dio el número donde podía encontrar a Alice, tomé mi celular para llamarla de vuelta y no té que tenía varias llamadas perdidas, tres de Edward y dos de un teléfono que no conocía al revisar coincidía con el de Alice.

Marqué primero el de Edward.

— _Bella— _contestó.

— _Hola, tenía unas llamadas tuyas._

— _Si, es que no te vi en la mañana quería saber si tenías tiempo para almorzar conmigo o si necesitabas que te pase a buscar._

— _Almorcé con Rose y ya terminé de ver pacientes pero quiero avanzar un poco con lo de la unidad, así que llegaré como a las siete. ¿Tú saliste ya?_

— _Si estaba pensando en ir a tomar algo con mi padre y con unos compañeros del trabajo._

— _Anda, así aprovecharás de ganar terreno con tu padre y tus compañeros. Nos vemos en la casa._

— _Está bien, eres la mejor._

— _Esto de ser tu novia falsa me hace sentir poderosa, no sabía que tenías que pedirme permiso._

— _Bella no digas eso alguien te podría escuchar._

— _Estoy sola en la consulta._

— _Pero igual tienes que ser cuidadosa y para que quede claro no te estaba pidiendo permiso, solo te estaba informando._

— _Si claro, oye tu hermana me ha estado llamando._

— _Si me pidió tu teléfono._

— _¿Algún motivo en especial?_

— _Ella generalmente no tiene motivos, solo le gusta entrometerse quizás quería juntarse contigo o preguntar cuando pasaríamos por su exposición._

— _La llamaré entonces. Nos vemos más tarde, adiós._

— _Adiós Bells._

Me alegró saber que Edward saldría con su padre y sus compañeros de trabajo, tomé el teléfono para llamar a Alice.

— _Si— _dijo una vocecilla aguda.

— _Alice, es Bella te estaba devolviendo la llamada._

— _Bella, que gusto escucharte ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Qué tal la mudanza?_

— _Todo bien, ayer me cambié y hasta el momento todo ha sido excelente._

— _Me alegro._

— _¿y tú? ¿Cómo va todo?_

— _Excelente ahora estoy con mi Jasper en su departamento. Tiene hartas ganas de conocerte._

— _Tendremos que juntarnos entonces._

— _Estaba pensando que podrías venir con Edward a la galería el miércoles y luego podríamos ir a cenar los cuatro._

— _Suena genial, yo no tengo problema déjame consultarlo con Edward y te confirmamos._

— _Excelente, esperaré tu llamada._

— _Adiós Alice, cuídate._

— _Tu igual, nos vemos._

Me agradaba Alice se veía como una persona muy cariñosa, adoraba a su hermano y eran muy cercanos.

Empecé con lo que tenía pendiente, estuve un poco más de una hora y me fui al departamento. Pero antes pasé a comprar algunas cosas, tenía antojo de pasta y tenía ganas de cocinar. Cuando llegué me cambié por ropa más cómoda y comencé a preparar la cena.

No sabía si Edward, cenaría así que decidí hacer suficiente para los dos, lo que si no haría sería esperar que llegara estaba muerta de hambre.

Me estaba sentando a comer, cuando aparece, esto de que el ascensor llegase a la sala de estar era algo extraño todavía.

— _Hola._

— _Hola cariño, veo que has preparado la cena— _Él se acercó para besar mi mejilla, solo que esta vez se quedó más de lo esperado, haciendo que su aroma me llenara de golpe.

Edward olía bien eso era algo que había notado en estos días, su aroma era algo exquisito no olía a perfume sino que tenía esa esencia de hombre, cien por ciento Edward Cullen, instantáneamente me reprendí por mi pensamiento.

— _¿Edward? _

— _Sí— _respondió separándose un poco.

— _Aquí no hay nadie a quien tengamos que engañar, así que puedes evitar las muestras de cariño— _dije empujándolo un poco, cuando se acercaba así me hacía salir de mi zona de seguridad.

Edward se separó y volvió a preguntar sobre la cena, le dije que había hecho pasta.

— _¿Cenarás?_

— _Muero de hambre._

— _Te serviré, tu busca el vino para acompañar._

Durante la cena conversamos sobre nuestros días, le conté que gracias a su donación suya y de Carlisle la unida abriría dentro de muy poco, él me contó sobre su día y que había conocida más acerca del funcionamiento de la corporación y los miembros del directorio.

Hablé sobre los planes de Alice y Edward aceptó gustoso, aprovechó también de mostrarme la portada de una revista en donde estábamos juntos y salía que el romance había salido a la luz. Ni siquiera me molesté en leer el artículo, Edward decía que el que nuestra pseudorelación se hiciera pública ayudaría a darle más credibilidad, la verdad es que yo no estaba muy segura de eso, pero él era el que había ideado el plan.

Me fui acostar, después de que limpiamos, Edward se quedó revisando unos documentos.

Al día siguiente desperté y comencé mi rutina, me duché, me vestí y fui a la cocina por algo de desayuno, mientras preparaba el café me sorprendió ver a Edward que salía de su habitación listo para trabajar.

— _Hola madrugador ¿no que entrabas a las nueve? — _pregunté.

— N_o me gusta la idea que te vayas sola al trabajo._

— _No es necesario, además será por poco tiempo pretendo comprarme un auto pronto._

— _Eso está bien, pero mientras tanto te llevaré en las mañanas y si puedo te recogeré a la salida._

— _Eso no…— _no alcancé a terminar.

— _Bella, es muy temprano para discutir sobre el porque no encuentras necesarias mis atenciones, porque no solo las aceptas, sino me veré obligado a usar mis encantos y sabes que frente a eso no puedes hacer nada. Así que mejor aliméntame— _dijo con un tono juguetón que hizo que bajara la guardia.

No me molesté por lo que dijo, estaba agradecida por sus atenciones pero no tenía intenciones de hacérselo saber así que solo me limité a servirle algo de desayuno. Cuando terminamos Edward me fue a dejar al hospital y prometió recogerme a las seis.

El día siguió sin imprevistos, estaba contenta al ver como los trabajos en mi unidad habían comenzado, almorcé nuevamente con Rose y me contó sobre los avances con Emmett, hoy tenían una cita y ella estaba esperanzada de que al fin formalizaran su relación.

Terminé con los pacientes de la consulta y esperé la llamada de Edward a los quince minutos me llamó para informarme que estaba fuera del hospital.

Salí rápidamente, me despedí de Mary y fui a su encuentro.

Edward me esperaba apoyado en su volvo que estaba en el estacionamiento de las visitas.

— _Hola preciosa— _dijo mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla, estábamos en un lugar público.

— _Hola cariño ¿qué tal tu día? — _dije siguiendo el juego.

— _Aburrido, pero está mejorando ahora que estoy contigo, te extrañé— _no importaba si estaba preparada o no para escuchar las palabras fingidas de Edward, estas siempre me descolocaban.

Sentí como el sonrojo se apoderaba de mi rostro e instintivamente bajé la mirada, Edward acercó su mano hacía mí tomando mi mentón y levantándola para que mi vista se encontrara con al de él, esa sensación de electricidad me invadió nuevamente y esta vez creo que hasta olvidé respirar. Él se comenzó a acercar lentamente, hasta que sentí como sus labios rozaron el lóbulo de mi oreja izquierda y escuché su voz aterciopelada.

— _Ahí viene Rosalie— _dijo haciendo que el aire que estaba conteniendo saliera y que entendiera porque estaba actuando así, Rosalie nos estaba viendo.

Efectivamente mi amiga estaba muy cerca de nosotros, saludó muy contenta a Edward y después de intercambiar unas palabras nos dejó, ella tenía que prepararse para su gran cita.

Llegamos a la casa temprano y esta vez pedimos comida china para cenar y vimos algo de televisión antes de que nos fuésemos cada uno a su habitación.

Antes de dormir las imágenes del acercamiento de Edward el día de hoy se repitieron mil veces, me preguntaba si me acostumbraría a ellas y si mi cuerpo decidiría cooperar conmigo para no dejarme en evidencia.

El día siguiente era el día que nos reuniríamos con Alice y su novio Jasper así que Edward me pasó a buscar puntualmente a la hora de salida en el hospital, fuimos al departamento para cambiarnos e ir a la exposición de Alice.

No estaba segura de cómo debía vestirme, finalmente opté por un vestido negro que me llegaba sobre la rodilla, unas medias de color morado, botas y mi abrigo negro encima me puse accesorios en tonos morados y maquillaje suave, dejé suelto mi cabello.

Cuando terminé de arreglarme salí de la habitación, Edward me estaba esperando.

— _¿Estás listo hace mucho? Lamento si me demoré no sabía que ponerme._

— _No hace tanto, la verdad te demoras poco para ser un chica._

— _Bueno no hay mucho con lo que trabajar._

— _No seas tonta, estas preciosa, perfecta._

— _Gracias— _hablé y cambié la dirección de mi mirada para no seguir viendo a Edward en un intento de ocultar mi sonrojo.

Salimos y tomamos el auto, a los pocos minutos estábamos fuera de la galería de Alice. Edward estacionó y actuando siempre como un caballero de primera abrió la puerta del copiloto y estrechó mi mano para ayudarme a bajar.

Alice nos recibió en la entrada y nos dijo que Jasper estaba por llegar así que empezáramos nosotros a recorrer la exposición.

No puedo negar que fue una experiencia placentera recorrer la exposición junto a Edward primero porque Alice era una fotógrafa excelente y segundo porque Edward era muy culto, siempre hacía comentarios muy acertados y me enseñó un par de cosas sobre fotografía.

Poco a poco fui relajándome y me acostumbré a sentirlo cerca de mí, mientras observábamos las fotos él me tomaba de la mano o me rodeaba con sus brazos y descansaba su mentón en mi hombro.

Cuando íbamos cerca de la mitad, Alice se nos unió junto a Jasper, él era un chico muy guapo rubio de ojos azules, mucho más alto que Alice pero a pesar de sus diferencia de altura se encargaban de complementarse, estaban muy enamorados. Edward lo conocía desde que eran pequeños por lo que se notaba la confianza y el cariño que tenían.

Terminamos la exposición y fuimos a cenar a un restarurant que estaba cerca, fue entretenido escuchar historias de cuando eran pequeños aprendí que Edward era muy travieso y que también tocaba el piano.

La velada fue un éxito, esa noche conocí una faceta diferente de Edward por primera vez lo sentí relajado, en confianza seguro de sí mismo y eso lo hacía más encantador que de costumbre.

No nos dimos cuenta de lo rápido que pasó la hora finalmente nos despedimos de Alice y Jasper no sin antes quedar para juntarnos nuevamente, Edward propuso que nos visitaran en nuestro departamento y que invitáramos a Emmett y Rosalie.

Llegué agotadísima a la casa, así que me despedí de Edward y le dije que me iría acostar.

La semana siguió avanzando y ya prácticamente se había armado una rutina entre Edward y yo, me estaba acostumbrando a estar con él, pero a pesar de eso mis sonrojos no disminuían.

Era viernes y lo único que quería era tomar un baño de tina, comer comida chatarra y ver una buena película.

Mi estilo era relajado y casero, disfrutaba estando en casa haciendo nada, esperaba que Edward no hubiese planeado nada, hoy no estaba de ánimo para salir y fingir ser la pareja perfecta.

Edward llegó y estaba agotado, hoy tenía una serie de reuniones, después de preguntarle cómo había estado si día y de escucharlo atentamente, le propuse mi plan de una noche casera a lo que aceptó gustoso porque tampoco estaba de ánimo para salir.

Después de ver algo de televisión y de cenar, pizza y helado. Nos despedimos y fuimos a nuestras habitaciones.

El día siguiente no hice mucho, en la mañana aproveché de ir a comprar algunas cosas para la casa y Edward fue al gimnasio, cuando llegó almorzamos al rápido y luego fue a revisar papeleo de la oficina, por mi parte opté por leer algo.

Estaba sentada en la sala de estar junto a mi vieja copia de "Cumbres Borrascosas", cuando Edward entró.

—_Lamento interrumpir._

—_No te preocupes he leído tantas veces este libro, que hay partes que sé de memoria._

— _Lo que pasa es que llamó mi madre, harán una comida en la casa con algunos amigos de la familia, se suponía que Alice debería habernos avisado pero al parecer se le olvidó ¿No tienes problemas con ir?_

— _Ninguno ¿cómo tengo que vestir?_

— _No es algo formal, probablemente seamos nosotros y los Stanley._

— _Ok ¿en cuánto rato más?_

— _Aún hay tiempo, en un par de horas._

Edward se fue de nuevo y volví a mi lectura, seguí así hasta que fue el momento de comenzar a arreglarme, fui a la ducha, me arreglé el cabello y me vestí con botas, jeans pitillo negros y una camisa de seda azul marino. Me puse un poco de maquillaje y salía para ver si Edward estaba listo.

Él al parecer aún estaba en su habitación, así que lo esperé retomando nuevamente mi libro.

— _Muy bonita— _dijo Edward, haciendo que pusiera atención a cuando entraba en la sala de estar.

— _Gracias— _respondí, él también se veía bien pero no se lo dije, no quería aumentar su ego.

Salimos del departamento y antes de ir a la casa de los padres de Edward, pasamos a una pastelería por el postre.

Edward estacionó en la entrada de la casa de sus padres y nos encaminamos hacia la puerta, una sonriente Esme nos estaba esperando y nos dio una calurosa bienvenida.

— _Pasen, Carlisle esta atrás con los Stanley. Me alegro que hayan podido venir— _dijo Esme abrazándonos.

— _Gracias por invitarnos— _hablé.

— _¿Qué tal la mudanza?_

— _Todo bien gracias._

Avanzamos hacia el patio de la casa, Edward me tenía tomada de la mano, cuando entramos saludamos a Carlisle, Alice, Jasper y me presentaron a Barbara y Mark Stanley.

Ellos eran amigos de la familia y tenían algunos negocios con la corporación Cullen, se notaba que Edward los conocía bien.

— _Edward tanto tiempo, hace unos tres años que no te veía— _habló Mark

— _Si estuve en el extranjero un tiempo._

— _¿Quién es esta señorita? — _preguntó Barbara.

— _Ella es Isabella Swan, mi novia— _dijo Edward, abrazándome con ternura.

— _Mucho gusto Isabella— _me saludó Mark.

— _Igualmente y prefiero que me digan Bella._

Los Stanley comenzaron con las preguntas de donde nos habíamos conocido y otros detalles sobre nuestra relación, preguntaron también sobre mi trabajo y la unidad de oncología.

La noche se empezó a poner fría así que Esme nos pidió que entráramos, para la cena.

Mientras entrábamos la señora Cope apareció diciendo de que había llegado la señorita Stanley e inmediatamente sentí como Edward se tensaba, él me agarro suavemente del brazo y me desvió hacia una pequeña habitación.

— _Edward ¿Qué pasa?_

— _No sabía que iba a estar Jessica._

— _¿Quién es Jessica?_

— _La insufrible hija de los Stanley, mira lo mejor es que no le prestes atención._

— _¿Por qué? No entiendo._

— _Verás ella siempre ha tenido la loca idea de que nos casaremos y ha estado enamorada de mí desde que tengo memoria, el problema es que hace un par de años una noche se me pasaron los tragos y terminé metiéndome con ella. El punto es que desde ahí sus acosos son peores._

— _Tú no perdías el tiempo— _dije un poco irritada sin entender el porqué.

— _Bella, no quiero reproches créeme que me arrepiento bastante._

—_Bueno ¿qué quieres que haga?_

— _Marca tu territorio, no dejarás que Jessica se acerque a tu hombre. Es broma solo no me dejes solo con ella._

— _Hecho— _dije mientras me reía por los comentarios de Edward y por la situación que desde mi punto de vista era graciosa.

Llegamos a la sala de estar y efectivamente esta chica Jessica inmediatamente corrió a los brazos de Edward a lo que él respondió, con una sonrisa incómoda.

— _Jess también me da gusto verte. Quiero que conozcas a alguien muy importante para mí, ella es Bella mi novia— _dijo Edward sin perder el tiempo.

La saludé cortésmente pero ella me respondió de manera fría podía sentir su mirada recorriéndome de pies a cabeza. No me siguió prestando atención y se acercó a Edward para tomarlo del brazo, por suerte llegó Esme anunciando que teníamos que pasar al comedor pues él se veía incómodo con ella.

Me senté junto a Edward y Alice en la cena, Esme se esmeró con la cena fue un éxito y todo estaba perfecto, la mayoría del tiempo la conversación giró sobre las nuevas negociaciones.

Cuando terminamos fuimos nuevamente a la sala café. Ahí como que el ambiente se separó por un lado estaba Esme, Carlisle, Mark y Barbara. Hacia el otro lado de la sala estábamos Edward, Alice, Jasper, Jessica y yo.

Los chicos estaban poniéndose al día, había pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que se habían juntado.

Los padres de Jessica se comenzaron a despedir pensé que su hija los acompañaría, pero resultó que ellos se fueron y ella se quedó. Carlisle y Esme también se despidieron y subieron a su habitación.

Jessica era un chica bonita pero del tipo insípida es decir no tenía mucha opinión de nada, solo se acoplaba al gusto de la mayoría sin tener una opinión propia, las únicas veces que tomaba la iniciativa en la conversación era para insinuarse a Edward poniendo a todos incómodos.

Finalmente la noche estaba llegando a su fin y nos levantamos para ordenar un poco, pues la sala de estar estaba llena de vasos y otras cosas, terminé de ordenar, Alice había acompañado a Jasper a la salida, al parecer Edward y Jessica estaban en la cocina, me asomé y pude ver a Edward acorralado por Jessica viéndose totalmente incómodo, entré de manera indiferente como si no los hubiese visto, ella se separó de Edward y él caminó directamente hacia mí.

— _Bella— _dijo aliviado.

Le sonreí de vuelta y luego todo avanzó en cámara lenta, cuando estuvimos a poca distancia una de sus manos fue hacia mi mejilla y parte de mi cuello, la otra fue hasta mi cintura, acercándome a él.

Tomó mis labios de manera enérgica, el contacto entre nosotros fue algo explosivo, mi corazón iba a mil por minuto.

Mi cuerpo nuevamente supo responder a su cercanía, acoplándose perfectamente al suyo y aunque mi mente estaba tratando de encontrarle un sentido a lo que estaba ocurriendo, mi cuerpo actuó sin consultarme llevando mis manos hacia sus sedosos cabellos, en ese momento mi mente dejó de buscar razón y se concentró en sus labios sobre los míos moviéndose de manera sincronizada, mi cuerpo pegado al suyo sintiéndolo en todas partes.

En algún punto su lengua se deslizó al interior de su mi boca, permitiéndome saborearlo. No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos así, solo sé que me que cuando nos separamos mi pecho dolía por la sensación de falta de aire, sus ojos se fueron directamente hacia los míos nuestras miradas eran intensas pero ninguno de los dos decía nada, mi corazón parecía que saldría de mi pecho y mi respiración era irregular.

Recordé que Jessica seguía en la cocina, traté de buscarla con la mirada no encontré a nadie.

* * *

**Hola**

**El capi de esta semana, espero que les haya gustado el primer beso.**

**Nos leemos en el próximo, muchas gracias por sus reviews.**

**Un abrazo.**


	8. Discordia y reconciliación

**Los personajes son de S. Meyer y todo lo extra es creación mía.**

**Novios por conveniencia**

**8. Discordia y reconciliación**

**BPOV**

Levanté la vista y me encontré con sus ojos, los dos seguíamos sin decir nada, aun no comprendía bien lo que había sucedido, estaba entrando a la cocina, después Edward se empezó a acercar y se apoderó de mis labios.

Estaría mintiendo si digo que lo que había sucedido me era indiferente, aquel beso despertó en mí sentimientos que hace mucho no sentía, no sabía si era por la pasión del momento o porque estaba sintiendo cosas hacia él, ninguna de las opciones me gustaba así que decidí engañarme y continuar como si nada hubiese ocurrido, era demasiado pronto para enredar las cosas.

Edward empezó a reaccionar se alejó de mí, dando tres pasos hacia atrás luego volvió a acercarse, se pasó la mano efusivamente por su cabello, desordenándolo me miró con ojos interrogantes y volvió a caminar para salir de la cocina.

En algún momento entre las tantas vueltas de Edward dejé de respirar y al verlo salir por la puerta de la cocina comencé a reaccionar nuevamente, él no dijo nada y eso me molestaba esperaba que dijese algo, no sé qué es lo quería escuchar pero esperaba más que un simple correteo por la cocina de su parte.

Intenté despejar mi mente y finalmente deduje que solo le estaba dando demasiada importancia a una situación que no la tenía, solo eran cosas mías, nada más.

Salí de la cocina y encontré a Edward conversando con Alice, me acerqué a ellos y me puse a su lado, él reaccionó pasando su brazo por mi cintura y acercándome un poco hacia su cuerpo.

— ¿_Estás bien? Te ves un poco extraña_— preguntó Alice sacándome de mis pensamientos.

— _Si, todo bien._

— _Edward me contaba que quería hacer algo en el departamento la próxima semana._

— _Le conté a Alice que podríamos juntarnos con Rose y Emmett__— _me explicó Edward.

— _Suena genial, podríamos preparar algo en el departamento— _dije integrándome a la conversación.

— _Segura que estas bien, estas toda roja. ¿No tendrás fiebre? _— insistió Alice

— _Si… estoy bien… solo estoy cansada_— dije intentando sonar convincente y no sonrojarme más.

Miré de reojo a Edward y estoy casi segura de que lo vi esbozar una pequeña sonrisa, estaba segura de que él sabía porque estaba sonrojada así que tomé un poco de distancia de su cuerpo el me agarro la mano y dijo.

— _Ha sido una velada agotadora, creo que será mejor que nos vayamos_.

Sonreí y asentí, nos despedimos de Alice y caminamos con las manos entrelazadas hacia el auto. El camino de retorno no fue diferente a lo ocurrido en la cocina, ninguno de los dos habló e internamente rogaba para que llegáramos pronto al departamento.

Finalmente llegamos y caminé directamente hasta mi habitación.

— _Bella, espera— _escuché como él decía.

Me giré lentamente y caminé intentando parecer calmada.

— _Si, dime._

— _¿Estamos bien? Verdad_— sus ojos se veían inquietos.

No sabía que responder, la verdad era que no estábamos bien me sentía confundida e incómoda y lo peor es que sentía que solo era yo la que había quedado así de descolocada.

— _Si todo bien ¿Por qué lo dices?_

— _No lo sé, después de lo de la cocina estabas como extraña. Lamento haberte tomado por sorpresa, es solo que Jessica estaba más insistente que nunca_— su voz mostraba una total indiferencia y eso me dolió.

— _No te preocupes, entiendo está bien, solo estoy cansada._

— _Entiendo, descansa. El fin de semana programa lo que quieras, mañana me voy a New York por negocios será algo rápido llegaré el jueves de la próxima semana._

No sabía que él viajaba pero me gustaba la idea de tomar un poco de distancia le dije buenas noches y me fui a la cama mientras más pronto durmiera los acontecimientos de este día quedarían atrás.

Desperté al día siguiente más tarde de lo acostumbrado, me duché y salí de la habitación. Edward había dejado una nota pegada en la puerta del refrigerador, decía que había salido temprano había salido temprano al aeropuerto, dejaba su auto a mi disposición y además salía que llamaría a diario.

Me gustó la sensación de sentirme libre, tenía todo el fin de semana por delante así que lo disfruté haciendo las cosas que me gustaban, fui al cine, de compras a la librería traje varios libros que llamaron mi atención, me junté con Rose y disfruté del departamento.

El lunes comencé la semana llena de trabajo, se había avanzado bastante en la unidad y eso me tenía esperanzada de que pudiese empezar a funcionar en los plazos que me había propuesto, teniendo el dinero era increíble como las cosas se hacían más fáciles, había una reunión sobre un plan de contingencia sobre el brote de influenza que se esperaba.

Edward llamaba a diario, nuestras conversaciones eran breves más que nada para ponernos al día sobre las novedades, me incomodaban un poco se sentían como una obligación, tenía que reconocer que después del beso las cosas no fluían como antes, esperaba que cuando el llegara todo se normalizara, el resto de la semana el trabajo continuó sin novedades.

Alice me llamó para que nos juntásemos a cenar, lo pasé muy bien con ella, de verdad me agradaba su compañía, inclusive al día siguiente me pidió que la acompañara de compras, según ella tenía que renovar su guardarropa, la verdad no me llamaba mucho la atención salir a comprar ropa, pero necesitaba un par de cosas y aprovecharía de comprarlas.

Ese día, salí temprano del trabajo para poder juntarme con Alice e ir de shopping, no sé cuántas tiendas recorrimos, pero se me hizo eterno y llegué a casa agotada.

Edward llegaba al día siguiente su vuelo llegaba en la tarde pensé en ir a buscarlo al aeropuerto a manera de empezar a dar el primer paso para normalizar las cosas. Llegué al aeropuerto y esperé que su vuelo aterrizara, quería sorprenderlo, eso es lo que haría una buena novia.

Lo divisé dentro de la multitud, como siempre destacaba, sonrió cuando me vio, tomó su equipaje y se acercó hacia donde estaba.

— _Hola, no sabía que vendrías a buscarme— _dijo con una sonrisa torcida.

— _Pensé sorprenderte, eso haría una buena novia._

Edward se puso al frente mío y se acercó lentamente hasta colocar sus labios suavemente sobre los míos, mi corazón se aceleró, el contacto fue breve pero suficiente para que me sonrojara.

— _¿Por qué hiciste eso?_

— _Es lo que haría un novio al ver a su novia después de un largo viaje._

No dije nada y salí tomada de la mano por mi falso novio hacia su volvo, el cual me fue arrebatado inmediatamente, no me dejó conducir de vuelta. Llegamos al departamento y dejé que Edward se instalara, salió de su habitación y fue a la sala de estar donde me encontraba.

— _¿Quieres que preparé algo para cenar o pedimos que nos traigan algo?_

— _Que te parece si salimos a comer._

—_Seguro que no estás muy cansado del viaje_

— _No te preocupes._

— _Está bien voy a cambiarme, estaré lista en quince minutos_

Me vestí rápidamente, no sabía dónde tenía pensado Edward comer así que opté por un clásico vestido negro. Salí y él me estaba esperando.

— _Te ves perfecta._

— _Gracias._

Edward me llevó a un nuevo restaurant que estaba de moda, era un lugar agradable. Nos instalaron en los privados, era increíble que con solo mencionar su nombre las puertas se abrieran. Empezamos a cenar, conversamos sobre el su viaje, los avances de la unidad.

Estaban por traernos el postre cuando Edward se puso serio.

— _Bella, te traje esto del viaje— _dijo mientras me pasaba una cajita rectangular.

Lo miré confundido y abrí la cajita, dentro había un hermoso brazalete de oro blanco, se notaba muy costoso.

— _Edward, esto es demasiado, no entiendo porque me das algo así__— _dije confundida.

— _Cuando mi padre sale en un viaje de negocios, siempre le trae algo a mi madre de regalo. Sé que no es lo mismo pero cuando estábamos en New York mi padre me incentivó para que te trajera algo._

— _Aun así no lo puedo aceptar— _dije devolviéndole el brazalete.

— _Por favor acéptalo, además quiero dártelo por lo que paso el viernes en casa de mis padre no debí actuar así, Bella la escena se sigue repitiendo en mi cabeza y me siento pésimo por haberte besado así, por favor perdóname._

Escuché atentamente lo que dijo Edward y no sabía cómo interpretarlo, de verdad le había desagradado tanto besarme que tenía que comprarme un regalo costoso.

— _No sabía que te había desagradado tanto— _dije un poco herida.

— _No Bells, no te lo tomes así es solo que no debí actuar como actué por favor acéptalo. Además no sé si algo así tendrá que volver a ocurrir y no me quiero sentir mal cada vez que suceda._

— _Haber, quieres darme este regalo por cada vez que tengas que besarme. Que pretendes comprarme por dinero— _dije indignada.

— _Cariño, ya lo hice te compré por dos millones de dólares— _dijo soberbio.

Eso fue lo más humillante que me podía haber dicho por muy cierto que fuese él sabía porque había aceptado este trato.

Me levanté indignada de la mesa y salí rápidamente del lugar, Edward me llamó un par de veces pero yo seguí caminando. Esperé en la entrada por un taxi pero para mí mala suerte no llegaba ninguno.

El volvo de Edward se detuvo en frente mío.

— _Bella súbete._

— _Olvídalo Cullen._

— _Te recuerdo que firmaste un contrato y no lo estás cumpliendo, además estás haciendo un escándalo— _miré alrededor, habían varios papparazzis.

Tomé aire lentamente intentando calmarme, Edward se bajó y abrió la puerta para que yo subiera, entré al auto enojada.

No dijimos nada por el resto del camino, se notaba la tensión en el ambiente él tampoco estaba contento, se notaba por la manera brusca que conducía. Llegamos al departamento más rápido que de costumbre.

Una vez allí, pensé en decir tantas cosas pero no podía ordenarlas, Edward fue el que comenzó a hablar.

— _Bella, no sé por dónde empezar que pensabas al irte así, se supone que me apoyarías, no que al primer problema te rindieras._

— _Que pretendías tú diciéndome esas cosas._

— _Sé que no debí jactarme del dinero pero tu enredaste todo yo solo quería regalarte algo por el mal rato que te hice pasar, para mí no fue desagradable fue… algo… no sé, se sintió demasiado bien y quizás lo disfruté más de lo que debía y eso me hacía sentir como un pervertido. Tú has aceptado mis condiciones y luego yo voy y te hago besarme a la fuerza me sentí como un bruto, traté de enmendarlo pero todo resultó peor. No debí forzarte_

Edward sonaba sincero, él se veía arrepentido, la verdad ese beso jamás fue a la fuerza yo también lo disfruté más de la cuenta pero jamás se lo reconocería. Estaba cansada de que las cosas estuviesen tensas entre nosotros.

— _Estoy cansada de discutir._

— _Yo también._

— _Sabes, porque no mejor nos olvidamos de lo que pasó el viernes, lo entiendo fue una situación difícil y tú solo reaccionaste, además te recuerdo que yo no te alejé y te dejé continuar._

— _¿Amigos?_

— _Amigos._

— _¿Aceptarás mi regalo?_

— _No lo sé, no creo que sea apropiado._

— _Lo compré pensando en ti._

Tomé el brazalete en mis manos, era hermoso.

— _Es hermoso__— _dije.

Él tomó el brazalete y lo colocó delicadamente en mi muñeca, sentí como sus dedos fríos rozaban mi piel, sensación que me causó escalofríos.

— _Se ve aún más hermoso en ti._

Me sonrojé ante su comentario y bajé la mirada de manera instintiva.

— _Es tarde y mañana tenemos que trabajar— _dije.

— _Tengo el día libre._

— _Que envidia, aprovecha de descansar, buenas noches._

Edward se acercó y me dio un beso en la mejilla y me susurró al oído que descansara.

Me fui a acostar intentando no pensar las cosas demasiadas emociones en un día, demasiadas emociones en un par de semanas, me había reencontrado con Edward hace casi un mes y mi mundo estaba de cabeza.

Desperté con el tiempo justo para salir al hospital, estaba terminando mi café cuando un Edward semidormido apareció por el comedor.

— _Buenos días— saludé._

— _Hola— _dijo mientras daba un adorable bostezo, si encontraba los bostezos de Edward adorables, aunque jamás lo reconocería ante otra persona.

— _Hay café recién hecho, llegaré como a las seis— _dije tomando mis cosas y caminando hacia el ascensor.

— _Bells, llévate el volvo no lo ocuparé._

— _Gracias._

Feliz tomé el volvo, adoraba conducir, llegué rápidamente al hospital y comencé con mi día, que fue más extenuante que de costumbre, el brote de influenza tenía las salas estaban llenas por lo que tuvimos que trabajar más de lo acostumbrado, apenas terminé con el trabajo en sala fui a urgencia como parte del plan de contingencia del hospital, Edward me llamó durante la mañana y le conté que probablemente llegaría más tarde a casa.

Eran las cuatro de la tarde y no me había detenido, no había podido parar ni por un café urgencia estaba saturado era un paciente tras de otro. El jefe de turno me dijo que me tomara un descanso pero no quise parar y seguí trabajando.

Después de un rato, me sorprendí al ver a Edward.

— _Edward ¿Qué haces aquí?_

— _Vine a traerte algo para almorzar estoy seguro de que no has descansado._

— _Estamos llenos, agradezco la intención pero no puedo parar ahora._

En ese instante pasó el jefe de turno quien me incentivó a tomar un descanso, esta vez acepté la propuesta.

— _¿Tienes algún lugar donde podamos ir? — _preguntó Edward.

— _Vamos a mi consulta, está vacío suspendimos los pacientes por el plan de contingencia._

Improvisé una mesa en mi escritorio y nos acomodamos para almorzar, Edward había traído sushi.

— _Esto esta delicioso, no me había dado cuenta que tenía tanto hambre— _dije engullendo otro roll.

— _Eso es porque no descansas, no debes descuidarte así._

Era diferente sentir que alguien se preocupara de uno, nunca había estado en una relación donde cuidaran tanto de mí, Edward solía tener ese tipo de detalles, bueno esto no contaba como una relación pero era inevitable imaginar cómo sería tener un novio así.

Él me había dicho que nunca había tenido una relación seria y que para él esto de actuar como novio era una experiencia nueva, pero era muy bueno en ella, jamás pensé que Edward Cullen tenía lo necesario para ser un novio ejemplar.

Terminamos de almorzar y nos despedimos, mi tarde continuó en urgencia, terminé muy tarde por suerte estaba el auto de Edward sino hubiese tenido que irme sola, llegue a casa agotada mi muy atento novio falso había intentado preparar la cena, tallarines con salsa, los peores que había comido en mi vida pero era la primera vez que alguien tenía un detalle así conmigo.

— _Debí haber ordenado comida china, esto no luce muy apetitoso— _dijo mientras revolvía su plato.

— _No saben tan mal— _dije intentando confortarlo.

Picotee un poco más la comida y terminamos de comer.

— _Estoy muerta, tomaré un baño y me iré a dormir._

— _Descansa— _dijo Edward.

— _Gracias por estar conmigo, de verdad._

— _Somos novios falsos y amigos, es lo menos que podía hacer._

Sonreí y me fui directamente mi habitación.

El viernes fue igual de agotador, Edward insistió en que me llevara el volvo, lo que fue bastante útil, llegué a la casa tarde al igual que el día anterior, cuando entré a la sala de estar me encontré que estaba Jasper y Alice.

Había olvidado que nos reuniríamos con ellos, Edward tenía puesta la mesa había ordenado la cena un restaurant conocido.

— _Hola, chicos lamento llegar tarde hemos tenido unos días de locos en el hospital._

— _No deberías quedarte hasta tan tarde en urgencia— _dijo Alice

— _Bella no se puede mantener al margen— _dijo Edward mientras me sentaba en sus piernas y besaba mi cabeza.

— _Es que no puedo venirme a casa sabiendo que puedo ser útil en urgencia._

— _Bella siempre habrá algo que hacer, pero no puedes estar ahí todo el día— _dijo Edward mientras hacía círculos en mi espalda con su mano.

Me levanté y les dije que me iría cambiar mientras llegaban Rose y Emmett se suponía que estaban por llegar, Rose también había estado haciendo más turnos.

Cuando salí, ellos ya habían llegado Edward me presentó a Emmett, Rose se veía encantada con él al parecer las cosas iban mejor que nunca entre ellos. Todos se llevaban muy bien Rose y Alice congeniaron de inmediato y ya habían hecho planes para salir juntas.

La verdad es que durante la cena estuve un poco ausente, el día en el hospital me había dejado agotada.

Después de la cena nos acomodamos para ver una película que había traído Alice, era la típica película de chica no puse mucha atención porque estuve cabeceando todo el rato, sentí que en algún punto Edward me tomó y me dejó descansar sobre su pecho, lo supe cuando su olor me invadió por completo, pasó su brazo por mi espalda y yo solo me dejé ir.

Desperté a media noche, el plasma estaba encendido con la imagen de la película que había terminado, ya no había señal de los chicos y yo seguía abrazada a Edward, al parecer él también se había quedado dormido.

Se sentía tan bien estar así, cada vez me gustaba más la sensación de sentirme protegida, sus brazos me mantenían apegada a su cuerpo, intenté deshacerme de ellos pero fue algo imposible su agarre era fuerte.

Me moví un poco más pensando que así se despertaría, yo estaba cómoda pero dudaba que él lo estuviese eso no resultó, él solo se movió un poco para acomodarse y luego el comenzó a hacer ruiditos como un balbuceo, estaba soñando y estaba hablando algo que no podía entender así que me acomodé quedando sobre él para escucharlo mejor.

— _Bella— _Esa palabra fue la que pude distinguir y eso hizo que mi corazón latiera velozmente.

Edward estaba soñando conmigo, él me tomó me giró de tal manera que quedamos al mismo nivel y ahí hundió su rostro en mi cuello y murmuró algo sobre fresas.

Sentía sus labios muy cerca de mi piel causando una sensación eléctrica, no podía concentrarme en nada más que no fuera él y lo cerca que estábamos, la sensación de mariposas revoloteando en mi estómago se empezó a formar.

Esto no estaba bien estaba disfrutando demasiado ser la novia falsa de Edward Cullen.

* * *

**Hola**

**Lamento mucho el retraso pero es que tuve turnos, exámenes de fin de rotación y unos eventos extras así que me retrasé con la actualización.**

**Espero que disfruten el capítulo y muchas gracias por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos.**

**Un abrazo.**


	9. ¿A quién engaño?

**Los personajes son de S. Meyer y todo lo extra es creación mía.**

**Novios por conveniencia**

**9. ¿A quién engaño?**

**EPOV**

— _Edward ¿Me estás escuchando?_ — la voz de mi padre entró por mis oídos.

— _Disculpa, estaba un poco distraído_ _— _cosa frecuente estos días.

— _Te decía que se suspendió la reunión así que si quieres puedes tomarte el resto de la tarde. _

— _Terminaré con el papeleo y después iré a buscar a Bella._

— _Dale mis saludos_ y_ recuerda que el sábado es la fiesta de beneficencia y que el viernes Esme los espera en la casa para cenar._

— _Si papá._

Carlisle abandonó mi oficina y mis ojos se fueron nuevamente a la fotografía que Alice nos había tomado el fin de semana pasado, habíamos ido a cenar con los chicos y luego fuimos al departamento por unos tragos, senté a Bella en mi regazo y mi hermana nos tomó una foto, salíamos mirándonos a los ojos, como si el resto del mundo no existiera.

Alice se había encargado de hacernos una copia, decidí ponerla sobre mi escritorio.

El firmar el acuerdo no podía haber resultado mejor, las cosas en la oficina iban excelentes, mi padre cada vez me iba dando más espacio y poco a poco me iba ganando su confianza, Bella había ayudado bastante. Nos invitaban a cenas, eventos y con ella a mi lado podía ganarme a todo el mundo, todo había sucedido tan rápido que no podía creer que ya llevásemos un mes y medio juntos.

Solo había un pequeño inconveniente en nuestro trato y era que me estaba volviendo dependiente a ella, sentía que ocupaba la mayoría de mis pensamientos y hasta mis sueños.

Empecé a sentirme así el día que la besé por primera vez, ese día cuando por salvarme de Jessica la besé sin aviso sentí como si una corriente eléctrica me recorriera por completo y una fuerza invisible me atrajera a ella y sus labios. Separarme de ellos fue una de las cosas más difíciles que he tenido que lo logré vi a Bella con sus labios hinchados, mejillas rojas y respiración agitada me invadieron una mezcla de sentimientos por un lado quería volver a tomarla en mis brazos y por el otro me sentí como un completo idiota, un bruto como si no importara nada más.

No supe cómo manejar las cosas, ese día apenas hablé con ella y evité al máximo el tema. Inclusive adelanté mi viaje de negocios esperando que la distancia pudiese ayudarme a aclarar las cosas, cuando estuve en New York pensé que mi problema era simplemente la abstinencia así que aproveché los primeros días en los que estuve sin mi padre en contratar una muy discreta y profesional agencia de acompañantes de lujo, con eso podría liberar mis tensiones y dejaría mis problemas atrás.

En la noche llegó la chica, pelirroja preciosa, antes no me hubiese demorado nada en meterla en mi cama y hacerla gritar mi todo salió mal porque ella no era Bella y cuando intenté besarla la imagen de Bella llenó mi mente.

Para empezar la chica que tenía en frente no le llegaba ni a los talones a la chica que tenía en casa y por otra parte el sentimiento de culpa, hizo que mi conciencia me impidiera seguir actuando.

Después de eso pensé todos los días en ella y en lo que había sucedido, después de dar muchas vueltas al asunto decidí no contarle lo sucedido e intentar solucionar las cosas cuando llegase a casa, inclusive le compré un pequeño obsequio.

Cuando regresé las cosas no salieron como esperaba, los dos nos llevamos al límite pero finalmente arreglamos las cosas y desde allí todo ha ido de maravilla, cada vez parecemos más una pareja de verdad .

Terminé de arreglar el papeleo, tenía tiempo de sobra de ir por Bella estaba tomando mis cosas cuando mi celular sonó.

— _Hola hermosa._

— _Hola ¿Qué haces?_

— _Estaba saliendo de la oficina ¿y tú?_

— _Acabo de terminar con mis pacientes ¿No quieres venir por mí?_

— _Me encantaría, te veo en veinte minutos._

Fui al estacionamiento por mi volvo, Bella quería comprarse un auto y como ya tenía más estabilidad por su trabajo y además con lo que estaba ahorrando en el arriendo, iríamos la próxima semana a ver modelos, ella no conocía nada de autos por lo que me encargaría de que se comprase algo seguro, no es que desconfiara de su manera de manejar pero me mataba la idea de que le pasara algo.

Antes de pasar por el hospital, me detuve en una florería y pedí un ramo de lirios blancos. Estacioné en el espacio para visitas y entré al hospital, caminé hacia donde estaban las consultas y saludé a Mary la secretaria se Bella me saludó.

— _Le avisaré a la Dra. que ya llegó—_ dijo Mary.

— _Gracias_— dije esperando en la sala de estar.

El sector donde estaba la consulta de Bella, era muy acogedor estaba decorado especialmente para recibir a los pequeños.

Muchas veces Bella llegaba contando las historias de sus pacientes algunas de ellas eran muy tristes, me costaba entender por qué ella había escogido dedicarse a esto.

— _La Dra. dice que pase._

— _Gracias. _

Bella estaba sentada en su escritorio, se veía adorable con su bata blanca y con su fonendoscopio al cuello.

— Dra, necesito de sus servicios, estoy muy enfermo.

— No jugaré contigo al doctor, Cullen— dijo Bella con una sonrisa.

— Anda, es uno de mis juegos favoritos.

— No.

— Bella tengo dolor, tienes que curarme.

Una risa musical llenó el lugar, dejé de hacerme el paciente y le ofrecí las flores.

— _Son para ti._

— _Edward, son hermosas no debiste._

— _Hoy tuve un buen día y quería hacer algo por ti._

— _Gracias_— dijo y se acercó para besar mi mejilla, impregnándome con su dulce aroma.

Adoraba sentirla cerca, prolongué un poco más el encuentro reteniéndola suavemente entre mis brazos, cuando estábamos así de cerca me encantaba ver como ella era capaz de encajar perfectamente con mi cuerpo. Ella instintivamente se alejó dejándome esa sensación de vacío.

— _Vamos a casa— _habló.

Caminamos, tomados de la mano hasta que llegamos al auto.

— _¿Quieres cenar afuera?_ — pregunté para sacar a Bella de su ensimismamiento, me encantaría saber qué es lo pasaba por su mente.

— _No, estoy cansada, te parece si nos quedamos en casa. Además creo que tenemos cubierta las apariciones en público—_ respondió mientras levantaba el periódico que tenía en la parte superior una foto de nuestra última cena fuera.

— _Como quieras._

Cuando llegamos Bella fue por una ducha y algo de ropa cómoda, mientras aproveché lo que quedaba de tarde libre para ir una al gimnasio, invité a Bella a venir conmigo pero ella decidió quedarse en casa con el libro que estaba leyendo.

Fui al gimnasio y al devolverme a casa pasé por una pizza hawaiana, la favorita de Bella y en este último tiempo también la mía.

Llegué al departamento y disfrutamos una agradable cena, luego Bella me obligó a sentarme junto a ella viendo una película romántica de chicas "Orgullo y prejuicio" que estaba basada en uno de sus libros favoritos, la verdad no vi toda la película sino que me entretuve viendo las expresiones de ella y como estaba completamente inmersa en la historia.

Cuando terminó un par de lágrimas rodaban bajo sus ojos.

— _¿Estas llorando?_

— _Solo estoy un poco emocionada por la película— _dijo pasándose las manos por el rostro.

— _Ohh, pequeña ven acá— _y no pensando muy bien lo que hacía la acerqué de manera que apoyó su cabeza en mi pecho, la rodeé con mis brazos y comencé a acariciar su espalda.

— _Estaré bien— _dijo intentando levantarse.

— _Bella— _dije reteniéndola un poco más.

— _Sí— _dijo de manera casi imperceptible.

— _Quédate— _hablé, aún no estaba listo para dejarla ir.

Ella no dijo nada pero poco a poco se fue relajando entre mis brazos, no sé cuánto rato nos quedamos en silencio, disfruté al máximo el momento, hasta que finalmente me quedé dormido, desperté a media noche en la sala de estar, solo.

Bella se había ido a su habitación dejándome con una sensación de vacío, sin muchas ganas me fui a la cama.

La semana siguió el viernes llegó, Bella y yo fuimos a cenar con mis padres. Como siempre ella estuvo perfecta ganándose aún más el cariño de mi familia.

Ellos nos insinuaban varias veces lo mucho que les gustaría que nuestra relación se formalizara aún más.

Hábilmente lográbamos desviar el tema, de vez en cuando mi mente se ocupaba pensando que sería cuando se cumpliesen los seis meses y me invadía una sensación angustiante.

No solo sería dificil para mí sino que para toda mi familia. Todos se habían encariñado con ella, para Alice era prácticamente su nueva mejor amiga, se juntaban varias veces durante la semana, como por ejemplo ayer que fueron junto a Esme a comprar un vestido para la gala de beneficencia que teníamos este sábado.

Odiaba pensar en eso, el plazo se cumpliría inevitablemente pero lograba engañarme disfrutando del presente.

Nos despedimos de ellos y fuimos a nuestro departamento, la semana había sido agotadora para ambos y teníamos que descansar, mañana sería un día agotador sobre todo para Bella que conociendo a mi querida Alice la tendría desde temprano en sus sesiones de belleza para la gala.

— _¿Cansada? — _pregunté mientras subíamos por el ascensor de nuestro edificio.

— _Un poco ¿Tú?_

— _Si, esta semana tuve mucho trabajo— _respondí.

— _Pero eso es bueno, se nota que Carlisle cada vez te da más responsabilidades._

— _Es cierto, pero con cada nueva responsabilidad hay más presión de su parte. _

—_Bueno así es tu padre._

— _Si presiona con todo, hoy después de la cena me volvió a recordar que tenemos que estar mañana temprano y vestidos apropiadamente para el evento._

— _Parece que es importante para él._

— _Lo que es importante para él es posar en las fotos con su familia perfecta, eso es lo único que le importa, conservar las apariencias. A veces siento que nunca seré lo suficientemente bueno para él, para encajar en su idea de perfección. La única manera en la que me he podido acercar a él en estos años ha sido cuando te he contratado como mi novia falsa. ¿Patético no?_

— _Tú eres mucho más que eso y si tu padre no es capaz de verlo, créeme que no vale la pena tratar de impresionarlo— _dijo Bella y me dio un suave beso en la mejilla, antes de irse a su habitación.

Ella tenía la capacidad de decir lo necesario para hacerme sentir bien, creía en mí y eso era lo que más me gustaba de ella.

Al día siguiente tal como predije, Bella fue raptada por Alice temprano y me dio indicaciones de que pasara a recogerla temprano a la casa de mis padres. Después de pasar parte de la tarde en el gimnasio fui a la casa a prepararme saque mi traje negro y fui a la ducha, cuando terminé salí para recoger a Bella.

Cuando llegué me crucé con mi padre a la salida que me reprochó lo tarde que llegaba, miré mi reloj y estaba con el tiempo justo. Entré y me encontré a Alice y Jasper en la sala de estar.

— _Edward al fin llegas, Bella te está esperando— _Dijo Alice mientras me abrazaba.

— _Lo lamento Alice, no calculé bien el tiempo._

— _Iré a buscar a Bella y así nos vamos juntos._

Mientras esperaba que las chicas bajaran saludé a Jasper, me asombraba la calma que tenía cuando estaba mi hermana cerca, a mí Alice me ponía los nervios de punta a los pocos minutos de estar con ella.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando una hermosa imagen entró en mi campo de visión, Bella terminó de bajar la escalera luciendo preciosa, llevaba un vestido color azul oscuro con el que se podía ver sus blancos y suaves hombros, luego se ajustaba a su cintura para finalmente caer en capas que daban la sensación como si flotara.

Mi boca se secó y me quedé viéndola sin poder decir palabra.

— _Bella, has dejado a mi hermano sin palabras te dije que le gustaría el vestido— _escuché como Alice hablaba.

Una muy sonrojada Bella bajó la mirada y yo aún seguía sin poder decir nada.

— _Estás hermosa al igual que mi Alice— _dijo Jasper.

Aunque las palabras de Jasper tenían un carácter respetuoso, me incomodaron y me hicieron reaccionar.

Me acerqué a ella despacio y tomé su mano haciendo que la electricidad me recorriera nuevamente.

— _Decir que estas preciosa es poco— _llevé su mano a mis labios para dejar un beso.

Su sonrisa iluminó el lugar.

— _Gracias— _dijo Bella.

— _Lamento interrumpir pero estamos atrasados— _habló Alice.

Salimos de la casa Alice y Jasper tomaron el auto de él y Bella y yo nos fuimos en el volvo.

— _No sabía si el vestido estaba bien, Alice me ayudó a escogerlo._

— _Estás perfecta seré la envidia de todos._

Llegamos al hotel donde sería el evento y como siempre estaba lleno de reporteros y fotógrafos, Bella aún no se acostumbraba a este tipo de atenciones, noté como se tensó inmediatamente, pasé mi brazo por su cintura apegándola a mi cuerpo y susurré en su oído.

— _Todo estará bien, tranquila._

— _Prométeme que no me dejarás sola._

Besé su frente y entramos al lugar, a los pocos minutos mi padre nos contactó y posamos con él y mi madre para algunas fotos.

Luego Carlisle comenzó a presentarnos con sus amigos, yo conocía a algunas pero Bella solo conocía a los Stanley, a pesar de que a ella no le gustaba cuando tenía a tanta gente pendiente de ella se comportó a la altura de la situación.

No sé con cuántas personas conversamos, el evento incluía cena así que fuimos a nuestra mesa que compartimos con los Stanley, agradecí que Jessica estuviera de viaje, la cena fue aburrida pues se centró en escuchar historias repetidas de mi padre.

Cuando terminamos empezó la parte bailable, antes de que pudiera pedirle a Bella que fuésemos a la pista, Alice le pidió que la acompañase al baño, nunca entendería porque las mujeres iban juntas al baño.

Alice volvió a la mesa, pero Bella no estaba con ella.

— _¿Dónde está Bella?_

— _Se encontró con un conocido— _dijo mi hermana tomando a su novio de la mano para llevarlo a la pista.

Eso era extraño, Bella no tenía conocidos aquí. Caminé en dirección donde se encontraba el baño esperando verla, la vi cerca de una columna del salón ella tenía una expresión incómoda.

Imaginé que debían ser unos amigos de mi familia que estaban molestándole, cuando me acerqué más no reconocí a las personas.

Era un hombre de más menos mi edad, alto tenía rasgos de nativo americano y a su lado había una chica de piel morena y cabello oscuro, muy atractiva, al parecer eran pareja porque estaban tomados de la mano.

Antes de que pudiese llegar ante ellos me habló el señor Rivers, uno de los miembros del directorio.

— _Edward muchacho, que gusto verte— _dijo.

— _Igualmente._

— _¿Dónde está tu padre? No lo he podido ubicar esta noche._

— _Esta en la mesa con el resto de mi familia— _Dije apuntando hacia donde estaban.

— _¿Has venido con esa encantadora novia tuya, de la que tu padre habla tanto?_

— _Bella, si está allí ahora voy con ella._

— _Esta con el chico Black y su novia, mándale mis saludos es un excelente muchacho._

— _¿Black?_

— _Jacob Black, de los Black de New York tu padre había entrado en negociaciones con ellos para expandir la corporación._

El nombre entró de golpe en mis oídos, Jacob sería el mismo del que Bella me había conversado, el chico con el que estuvo en Londres y que no quería algo serio con ella.

Él se veía muy bien acompañado con otra chica, imaginé que para Bella la situación debía ser incómoda, ella cada vez que hablaba de él se notaba dolida por como terminaron las cosas.

Me despedí del señor Rivers y caminé con paso decidido, a medida que me acercaba comprobé mis sospechas Bella tenía sus manos apretadas en puños y a pesar de que sonreía en sus ojos se notaba tristeza, también noté que la chica que acompañaba a Jacob tenía un ostentoso anillo de compromiso.

Eso fue lo que me incentivó a tomar acción en el asunto, acorté rápidamente la distancia que nos separaba.

—_Amor aquí estás, te he buscado por todo el salón._

Antes de que Bella pudiese responder o presentarme, la tomé entre mis brazos y la besé de una manera impaciente, sus labios rápidamente cedieron ante la presión de los míos y mis brazos se estrecharon más a su cuerpo, ella no tardó en enredar sus manos con mis cabellos. Delineé con mi lengua su labio inferior para poder tener acceso a su boca, ella no opuso mayor resistencia, mil sensaciones me invadieron, no podía alejarme de sus labios, nos separamos cuando una opresión en mi pecho me recordó que necesitaba respirar.

Bella estaba agitada, me miraba de manera intensa, sus labios estaban rojos y entreabiertos tratando de regularizar su respiración.

Me giré de manera triunfal a ver si la pareja nos seguía observando y me encontré con los ojos oscuros de Black que me miraban furiosos.

—_Lo lamento, no me percaté que estabas con alguien amor—_ dije intentando justificar mi acción.

— _Si, él es Jacob, un amigo que conocí en Londres y ella es Leah su novia— _dijo Bella.

— _Prometida— _aclaró la chica.

— _Mucho gusto, Edward Cullen el novio de Bella— _me presenté.

— _No sabía que tenías novio— _se dirigió Jacob a Bella.

—_No me diste tiempo._

Me coloqué detrás de Bella y pasé mis brazos por su cintura, de manera que nuestros cuerpos quedaran en contacto.

Se formó un silencio incómodo, así que terminé con este encuentro excusándome con la pareja y sacando a bailar a Bella.

Bella, estaba en silencio y su mano esta aferrada fuertemente a mi brazo ella se despidió de manera cortés de sus conocidos y me siguió hasta la pista de baile.

— _¿Estás bien? — _pregunté.

— _He tenido mejores momentos._

— _¿Quieres que nos vayamos?_

— _No, no te preocupes además tu padre no nos perdonaría si no bailamos._

— _Bella mi padre no es importante, si quieres nos podemos ir._

— _Estoy bien._

Caminamos hacia la pista y la música cambio de ritmo volviéndose una balada, puse mis brazos en su cintura y ella llevó los suyos hacia mi cuello.

Estábamos muy cerca, ella dejó descansar su cabeza en mi pecho y yo me perdí en su aroma. Estuvimos así por un par de canciones, cuando Bella levantó su cabeza para que nuestras miradas se conectaran.

— _Edward— _dijo bajito.

— _Sí._

— _Gracias._

Ella no dijo nada más y se volvió a acomodar en mi pecho y apretó el agarre que tenía de mi cuello tenía, sentí la necesidad de probar sus labios nuevamente, alejé esos pensamientos.

Esto estaba yendo demasiado lejos , sabía muy bien porque la había escogido a ella y tenía previsto que tendríamos más de algún encuentro cercano pero lo que no había previsto era involucrarme tanto y esa necesidad de estar a su lado que me invadía.

Las cosas con mi padre y en el trabajo iban de maravilla, en un par de meses más tendría todo lo que había deseado, quizás podría acortar el periodo del trato y dejarlo solo en cuatro meses pero el solo hecho de alejarme de ella era inaceptable, la necesitaba.

Ya no sabía a quién estaba engañando si al resto o a mí.

La música se detuvo y volvía a ser consciente de donde estaba.

_— ¿Crees que ya es un buen momento para irnos? los zapatos que escogió Alice me están matando— _preguntó Bella.

—_ Vamos a despedirnos de mi familia y nos marchamos a casa._

Ella sonrió en aprobación nos despedimos de mis padres, de mi hermana y su novio. Salimos por la entrada principal donde nos tomaron un par de fotos mientras nos traían el auto.

Llegamos al edificio, estacioné el auto, nos bajamos y subimos al departamento. Bella caminaba un poco inestable lo zapatos que llevaba puestos eran muy altos, además era tarde y estaba cansada.

— _Iré por un vaso de agua_— dijo Bella.

Las luces estaba apagadas y apenas entraba algo de luz por los ventanales.

Luego todo pasó demasiado rápido, escuché como Bella se tropezaba con sus zápatos de tacón y recordé que había dejado mi bolso del gimnasio en el suelo de la sala, como estaba cerca de ella logré agarrarla de su cintura a centímetros que tocara el suelo, pero solo pude frenar un poco su caída porque ella termino arrastrándome de manera que caímos los dos en mi alfombra ella quedó boca arriba y yo sobre ella intentando equilibrar mi peso para no aplastarla.

— _¿Estás bien?— _pregunté agitado por la caída.

— _Si, me agarraste justo._

Sentía su corazón latir debajo del mío y como su respiración estaba exaltada. Nuestros rostros solo estaban separados por centímetros y la luz del ventanal iluminaba de una manera exquisita su rostro, me perdí en sus ojos y la necesidad de besarla se hizo presente nuevamente.

Nos comenzamos a acercar, podía sentir como su aliento chocaba con mis boca, ya casí podía sentir sus labios cuando comenzó a sonar mi teléfono celular que estaba en la chaqueta que había dejado sobre el sofá.

El momento se rompió, boté el aire que estaba conteniendo y aproveché de darme un segundo para volver a la realidad e incorporarme para tomar el teléfono.

Iba a levantarme cuando las manos de Bella me lo impidieron, ella volvió a unir nuestras miradas y dijo:

—_ Bésame._

* * *

**Hola**

**Lamento el retraso, sé que dije que actualizaría el fin de semana pero tuve turnos y no tuve tiempo para publicar.**

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, muchas gracias por sus reviews alertas y favoritos.**

**Este fin de semana también tengo turno, así que puede que actualicé el lunes o martes de la próxima semana.**

**Un abrazo, Millaray.**


	10. Demasiado cerca

**Los personajes son de S. Meyer y todo lo extra es creación mía.**

**Novios por conveniencia**

**10. Demasiado cerca **

**BPOV**

Quizás el encuentro con Jacob me había dejado vulnerable, aunque no quisiese reconocerlo verlo con su prometida me dolió.

¿Cómo me mintió así?

Me dijo que no estaba listo para el compromiso y unos meses después tiene novia con la cual se casará, o sería que Edward estaba hecho para tentarme, las últimas semanas entre nosotros había sido un tira y afloja, viendo quien caía primero y me tenía en el límite era un provocador de primera. Hoy vino justo en el momento preciso y me salvó con uno de los mejores besos que me han dado en mi vida, desgraciadamente fue falso.

Ahora lo tenía ahí sintiendo como su cuerpo presionaba contra el mío invadiéndome con esa exquisita sensación de calor mezclada con electricidad, sus ojos brillando como esmeraldas y con su respiración tan cerca incitándome a ir más allá.

El día de hoy había estado lleno de emociones y justo cuando había decidido dejarme llevar, el maldito teléfono comenzó a sonar.

Él empezó a incorporarse pero no quería que se alejara, quería sentirlo cerca.

— _Bésame._

No tuve conciencia de cuando mis labios pronunciaron esa palabra, solo salió de mi boca. Mis manos se fueron a su camisa impidiendo que se moviera.

Él se detuvo y miró con una intensidad que me hizo contener la respiración, con una de sus manos rodeo mi cintura y con la otra acarició tiernamente mi rostro.

Empezó a acortar la distancia que nos separaba con una lentitud que me volvía loca. Nuestros labios se encontraron y toda esa ternura desapareció dando paso a un beso apasionado en el cual se dejaron llevar todas las emociones que habíamos estado reprimiendo estas semanas.

El beso me dejó en las nubes, nos comenzamos a separar y de inmediato me invadió la necesidad de sentir sus labios nuevamente. Esto se alejaba de mi comportamiento actual y no entendía que era lo que tenía Edward que me hacía perder la noción de todo.

Nuestros cuerpos aún estaban agitados, respiraba rápidamente y mi corazón latía furiosamente. Sus ojos brillaban más que nunca invitándome a perderme en ellos.

Mis manos rodearon su cuello y me aferré firmemente, de manera que mi aliento podía tocar sus mejillas.

— _Edward… yo…_ — dije intentando justificarme.

— No, ahora no— dijo Edward.

Se volvió acercar rozando su nariz por mi rostro hasta que nuestros labios se volvieron a unir. Este beso demostraba como nos estábamos dejando llevar y que simplemente nos entregábamos al momento.

Sentía la urgencia que emanaba el cuerpo de Edward sus manos recorrieron ávidamente la piel descubierta de mi espalda en busca del cierre del vestido, mientras su boca pasaba de mis labios, hacia mi mandíbula y luego a mi cuello.

Mis manos se enredaron en sus cabellos haciendo que a él se le escapara un pequeño gruñido de deleite ante la sensación. El contacto entre nosotros hacía que mi piel se incendiara y sumiéndome en la dulce agonía de necesitar más, más de él.

Sus manos encontraron el cierre y lo comenzó a deslizar lentamente mientras seguí dejando besos por mi cuello y mis hombros.

La sensación de sus manos sobre la piel de mi espalda hizo que se me escapara un pequeño gemido y su nombre casi como un ronroneo.

— _Edward._

Inmediatamente sentí como él se separó dejando una sensación de vacío insoportable, se comenzó a incorporar.

— _Eres tan hermosa_— dijo antes de que pudiese decir una palabra.

Con esfuerzo comencé a calmar un poco las emociones que estaba sintiendo hace un momento, me levanté de manera que quedé sentada en el suelo junto a él, con mi rostro mostrando desconcierto.

— _¿Qué pasa?_ — pregunté.

— _No está bien, no así. No después de una noche en la que los dos bebimos, en la que te encontraste con tu ex novio y no en el suelo de mi departamento. Te mereces más que esto, quiero darte más que esto._

Las palabras de Edward me asustaron, eran intensas, hablaba con sentimiento.

Para mí esto solo era una noche en que las cosas irían más allá sin consecuencias. Jamás imaginé que para él esto tuviese otro significado, mi mirada se fue hacia el enorme ventanal que estaba frente nosotros no observaba nada en particular, solo me quedé ahí en silencio.

Edward se giró lentamente y atrajo mi rostro al suyo para que nuestras miradas se conectaran.

— _No debí dejar que las cosas llegaran tan lejos_— habló.

Seguía sin saber que decir ni que sentir, agotada por el remolino de sensaciones decidí terminar la noche.

— _Tienes razón, no debimos dejarnos llevar._

Sostuve el vestido de manera que no se cayese mientras me ponía de pie tomé mi bolso para ir a mi habitación.

— _Buenas noches Edward._

— _Descansa._

Nuestras voces retumbaron en el silencio de la noche.

Entré a mi cuarto, me saqué el vestido para ponerme el pijama y luego comencé a desmaquillarme, unos minutos después me dormí.

Desperté más temprano de lo que me hubiese gustado, no descansé lo suficiente.

Las escenas de la noche se empezaron a repetir en mi cabeza, sentí una sensación de disconformidad que se empezaba a formar en mi estómago, era la vergüenza mezclada con otros sentimientos por haberme a comportado así.

Siempre me pasaba que en la noche me armaba de valor para hacer cosas inexplicables, pensando que todo esté bien y al momento en que el sol salía me arrepentía y me avergonzaba de mis actos. Puse las sábanas sobre mi rostro intentando borrar esa sensación.

¿Cómo vería a Edward ahora?

¿Qué pensaría de mí?

Ayer fui yo la que incitó a todo y él fue un caballero al apartarme.

Quería simplemente que me tragara la tierra.

Recordé el encuentro con Jake, sabía que cuando lo viese las cosas no serían fáciles, habían demasiadas cosas inconclusas entre nosotros, pero no pensé que me afectaría tanto además verlo con esa chica removió los recuerdos que él había dejado y ahora él se casaba.

Me levanté con pereza, fui hacia la ducha esperando que agua caliente se llevara el día de ayer. Eso no sucedió pero me sentí más aliviada cuando salí, me vestí y fui por un poco de café.

Cuando pasé por fuera de la habitación de Edward sentí una ligera opresión en mi pecho como si algo no estuviese bien, asumí que era por mis acciones del día anterior.

Miré el refrigerador y ya no teníamos leche ni huevos, componentes esenciales de un buen desayuno, era temprano así que podía ir rápidamente a comprarlos.

Tomaría el auto y estaría en menos de veinte minutos de vuelta.

Fui por las llaves pero no las encontré, instintivamente fui hasta la habitación de Edward y abrí la puerta cuidadosamente.

Él no estaba ahí y su cama estaba intacta.

No había pasado la noche aquí y una punzada de dolor me atravesó,

Inmediatamente mi menté empezó a formular diferentes teorías para explicar su ausencia como que Alice lo hubiese necesitado o sus padres, quizás había ido al gimnasio y arregló su cama antes de salir, seguí pensando todas las posibilidad hasta que finalmente me atreví a postular la que era más probable que hubiese pasado la noche con una mujer.

Volví a la cocina y me serví el café, me senté con la mirada perdida y con una angustia en el pecho.

Salí del ensimismamiento, cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrían en la sala de estar. Edward entró en el departamento usando la misma ropa de ayer, con el cabello más desordenado de lo normal y su rostro cansado.

— _Pensé que estarías durmiendo_— dijo.

— _Desperté hace un rato_— dije en una voz monocorde.

Él se acercó y un olor dulzón llegó a mi nariz, perfume de mujer. Con eso comprobé mis sospechas.

Empecé a sentirme ahogada necesitaba salir de aquí.

— _Necesitamos algunas cosas de la tienda ¿Me puedo llevar el volvo?_

— _Bella, necesito explicarte…_

Antes de que pudiese continuar lo interrumpí.

— _No necesitas explicarme nada, pero recuerda que si sale en la prensa el contrato se termina aquí._

No quise escuchar explicaciones, ni nada solo necesitaba alejarme de Edward por unos momentos.

Tomé las llaves del volvo y me alejé de ahí.

Compré las cosas que necesitaba, pero aún no estaba lista para volver. Tomé mi celular, tenía una llamada perdida de Edward, la ignoré y llamé a Rose, la invité a que saliésemos a desayunar fuera. Ella aceptó gustosa y la fui a buscar.

Pasé la mañana con ella, después del desayuno nos fuimos de compras y luego almorzamos en uno de nuestros restaurants favoritos.

Me encantó pasar el día con ella, era lo que necesitaba. Evité al máximo hablar sobre Edward, al fin y al cabo, seguíamos siendo la pareja perfecta para el resto del mundo.

La dejé en su casa y conduje hacia el departamento, cuando llegué me encontré a Edward sentado en la sala de estar.

— _Gracias a Dios, estaba preocupado. No contestabas mis llamadas._

— _Se descargó mi teléfono y no tenía muchas ganas de hablar, la verdad_— hablé ya más calmada.

— _Bella, mira se lo que estás pensando pero…_

— _No, no tienes que darme explicaciones, está bien, no debí reaccionar así. Porque no solo olvidamos este fin de semana._

— _Pero no quiero olvidarlo_— dijo acariciando mi mejilla con su mano.

Dejando una sensación de cosquilleo en mi piel, tomé aire y lo contuve por un momento, tomando fuerzas para alejarlo.

— _Es lo mejor, créeme._

No seguimos con la conversación y continuamos con nuestro trato y nuestra rutina. Ante los ojos de todos éramos la pareja perfecta, a pesar de que intenté que los acontecimientos del fin de semana quedasen atrás igual provocó un distanciamiento entre nosotros.

Edward llegaba más tarde y salía más en las noches sólo, pero no quise pensar más de la cuenta, yo misma le había dicho que no necesitaba explicaciones.

Seguí con mi papel de novia perfecta y ahora ya llevábamos dos meses desde que iniciamos este juego.

Salí del hospital cansada de un día de trabajo, Edward me recogería en unos minutos, aun no habíamos podido ir a comprar mi auto, la vez que intentamos ponernos de acuerdo terminamos discutiendo asuntos de seguridad y no llegamos a nada. Así que aun dependía de él para movilizarme.

Cuando llegué al estacionamiento una voz familiar me llamó.

— _Jake_— lo saludé.

— _Bella, necesitaba verte y hablar contigo. No sabes cuantas veces he venido pero no he tenido el valor de hablarte._

— _Bueno eso pasa cuando eres un cobarde—_ dije en un tono frío.

— Bells, lo sé. Pero necesito hablar contigo, déjame explicarte. ¿Podemos ir a un lugar donde estemos solos?

— _No._

— _Por favor, no me dejes así._

— _Mira, sé que hay cosas que necesitamos decirnos, pero no ahora. Estoy esperando a Edward y sé que no le gustará verte aquí así que por favor solo vete_— Yo tenía que decirle todo lo que me guardé después de que terminamos necesitaba ponerle un fin a lo nuestro.

— _Pero dime cuando nos podemos juntar._

— _No lo sé, además tengo que conversarlo con Edward_— No podía arriesgar a que me viesen con Jake y que las cosas se enredaran.

— _¿Tan importante es él para ti?_

— _Si, es mi novio._

— _¿Lo quieres más de lo que me quisiste a mí? ¿Lo amas?_

— _Sí_— dije de manera automática.

Jacob me miró de manera triste sentí que él quería decirme algo importante pero antes de que pudiese decir algo, una mano posesiva rodeó mi cintura.

— _Edward, recuerdas a Jacob es mi amigo de Londres._

— _Black ¿Cómo estás?_

— _Aquí visitando a un familiar enfermo. _

— _Lo lamento—_ dijo Edward en un tono solemne.

— _Gracias, no les quito más tiempo, adiós_— se despidió Jake y comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada del hospital.

Miré a Edward que aún me tenía agarrada y su rostro estaba serio.

— _Edward lo lamento, no sabía que estaría aquí._

— _Creo que no te saludé como corresponde._

Se acercó hacia mis labios y los tomó de una manera dulce e insistente. Había pasado tiempo desde que me había besado pero solo bastó unos segundos para que mi mente se entregara completamente a ese exquisito contacto.

Nos separamos y fuimos hacia el auto, con nuestras manos entrelazadas.

Su rostro continuaba serio y sentía que tenía que decirle algo pero antes de que pudiese decir algo él dijo que platicaríamos en el departamento.

Cuando llegamos subimos y nos acomodamos en la sala de estar.

— _Odio pedirte explicaciones, pero tú sabes que bajo nuestras condiciones no puedo arriesgarme a que tengas algo con él ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?_ — preguntó.

— _Es la primera vez que lo veo desde la fiesta, quería conversar conmigo pero le dije que primero tenía que hablar contigo y ahí llegaste, solo eso._

Él se quedó en silencio y me miró con sus ojos como buscando algo más en mis palabras o en mis acciones. No me gustaba sentir que el desconfiara, pero no tenía nada que ocultarle él tendría que ver si me creía o no.

— _Bien y debo decirte que no me siento cómodo si hablas con él._

— _Entiendo—_ Imaginaba que diría eso por lo que no fue una sorpresa, Edward era posesivo.

Después de aquel día no supe más de Jake y las cosas seguían bien entre Edward y yo, no eran como antes pero parecía que finalmente los eventos de la noche de la fiesta quedaban atrás.

Llegábamos del cine y cuando entramos al departamento noté que había una carta a mi nombre, el sobre era de un papel muy elegante.

Lo abrí, era una invitación para el matrimonio de mi prima Megan que se casaba en Forks, en dos semanas más.

Llamé a mi madre para preguntarle y me dijo que en cuanto ella le contó a Megan que estaba en Seattle se apuró en mandarme la invitación, al parecer quería mucho que fuera.

Mi madre aprovechó de insinuar que fuese con Edward, la idea me incomodó un poco, pero mis padres habían insistido en que fuésemos desde que se enteraron que eramos "novios" así que decidí hablarlo con él.

Entré a la oficina que tenía en la casa y le expliqué sobre la boda.

— _Me parece excelente, para esa fecha no tengo nada especial programado así que no habría problema._

— _Genial le avisaré a mi madre que vamos ese fin de semana._

— N_o conozco a tus padres y me gustaría causarle una buena impresión, además creo que nos haría bien alejarnos de todo el ajetreo de la ciudad por unos días. ¿Qué te parece si vamos por una semana? Además tú no has visto a tus padres de que llegaste de Londres._

Era un buen punto hacía tiempo que no veía a mis padres y me moría por estar unos días con ellos.

— _Tengo unos días administrativos que se perderán sino los tomo pronto._

— _Perfecto entonces—_ dijo y besó mi mejilla.

* * *

**Hola chicas**

**Nuevo capítulo, espero que les haya gustado.**

**Muchas gracias por sus review, alertas y favoritos.**

**Un abrazo, Millaray.**


	11. Forks

**Los personajes son de S. Meyer y todo lo extra es creación mía.**

**Novios por conveniencia**

**11. Forks **

**BPOV**

Arreglé todo en el hospital para poder tomarme estos días, ansiaba visitar a mis padres, las cosas en la unidad de oncología iban bien encaminadas y Rosalie se manejaba prácticamente sola, mis pacientes de las tardes fueron reasignados y todo lo demás estaba en orden.

Terminé de empacar y fui a dormir, mañana partíamos a primera hora.

Desperté a las siete, fui a la ducha y me vestí con un conjunto deportivo y cómodo para el viaje, junté todos mis artículos de aseo personal y los coloqué en mi equipaje de mano, finalmente estaba lista.

Tomé mis cosas para salir de la habitación, en ese momento Edward me interceptó.

— _Deja ayudarte con esto— _dijo tomando mi maleta.

— _Gracias, pensé que estarías durmiendo._

— _Desperté temprano, llevé al auto a una revisión, no me podía arriesgar a que tuviésemos algún imprevisto en la carretera._

Me gustaban esos detalles de parte de Edward, él siempre estaba en todo.

— _¿Qué pasa? — _preguntó, sacándome de mi ensimismamiento.

— _Nada… solo me sorprendes._

— _Espero que sea de una buena manera._

— _Lo es— _dije.

Levanté mi mirada y me encontré con una sonrisa encantadora que hizo que mi corazón se acelerara.

— _Será mejor que nos pongamos en camino, si queremos llegar antes del almuerzo a Forks. Te traje algo de Starbucks para el desayuno._

Caminé hacia la cocina para tomar el café y una bolsita con muffins de arándanos, eran mis favoritos.

— _Espero que te guste— _dijo y noté lo cerca que estaba.

— Son mis favoritos_, gracias— _siguiendo un impulso me acerqué y le di un beso en la mejilla.

Edward me miró divertido y me acorraló entre su cuerpo y el mesón de la cocina.

— _¿Qué fue eso?_

— _La manera en que una novia agradecería a su novio por traerle desayuno._

— _Así me agradece Alice, una novia me agradecería un poco más efusiva._

Se acercó lentamente, sentí su respiración chocando con la piel de mi cuello, haciendo que sintiese escalofríos y empezó a acercarse peligrosamente a mi boca.

— _Detente justo ahí, Cullen._

— _No quiero._

— _Edward… — _dije intentando que mi voz sonara como un reproche.

En un momento de lucidez empujé su pecho con mis manos buscando formar un espacio entre nosotros, miré sus ojos antes de separarme totalmente y recordarle que era tarde.

Nos instalamos en el volvo y comenzamos el viaje a Forks, durante el camino le conté a Edward sobre mis padres, Charlie era jefe de la policía y mi madre trabajaba como maestra en la primaria de Forks, teníamos una excelente relación.

Una de las cosas que adoraba de ellos era la manera en que se complementaban, mi padre era muy serio y un poco tímido y mi madre era totalmente opuesta, extrovertida y relajada.

Estaba un poco nerviosa porque Edward los conociese, esperaba que todo saliese bien, nunca había llevado a un novio a casa de mis padres, mis relaciones previas no habían sido tan formales, era extraño que mientras hacía elucubraciones en mi cabeza a veces olvidaba el hecho de que esto era un engaño, llevábamos un poco más de dos meses juntos pero parecía más tiempo.

— _¿Qué piensas? — _dijo Edward sacándome de mi ensimismamiento.

— _Nada— _dije restándole importancia

— _Bella vamos, siempre que pones esa mirada y empiezas a arrugar tu nariz es porque algo está pasando por esa cabecita, vamos dime._

— _Pensaba como sería llevar un novio a casa, es la primera vez que lo hago y también pensaba que mis padres te adorarán, terminarás encantándolos como lo haces con todo el mundo._

— _¿Eso es todo? — _dijo sabiendo que no había dicho todo.

— _Mientras pensaba eso, por un momento se me olvidó que esto era un engaño— _dije bajito y sin entender bien lo que estaba diciendo, no sabía el significado que tenían mis palabras.

Tenían demasiadas implicancias.

Él no dijo nada, me miró de reojo y sonrió desganado, me reprendí internamente por haberle dicho, ahora el pensaría que me estaba enamorando o algo así.

Tomó mi mano con la suya y la llevo hacia sus labios para dejar un beso en ella, pero no dijo nada, no supe cómo interpretar su reacción, seguimos con el viaje en silencio.

Llegamos a Forks a media mañana, era sábado así que esperaba que mi madre estuviese en la casa, mi padre tenía horarios más impredecibles.

Entramos a la ciudad e inmediatamente mi mente se llenó de imágenes de mi niñez y mi familia.

Forks era una ciudad que estaba rodeada de bosque, increíblemente húmeda donde el sol aparecía más de diez veces al año.

Cuando vivía aquí odiaba el verde, la lluvia y el olor a humedad, cuando dejé mi casa empecé a extrañar Forks y todo lo que odiaba pasaron a ser cosas que me recordaban mi hogar.

— _Mi casa queda…_

— _Se dónde queda— _dijo Edward.

— _¿Sabes dónde está mi casa? — _pregunté sorprendida.

— _Es un pueblo pequeño todos saben dónde viven todos. Parece que tu padre está en casa— _dijo apuntando la patrulla de mi padre estacionada en la entrada.

Tomé aire y lo dejé salir lentamente, era el momento de actuar.

— _¿Listo? — _pregunté, Edward solo me guiñó el ojo.

Estacionamos el auto y bajamos, inmediatamente escuché la voz de mi madre.

— _Charlie, ya llegaron— _mi madre salió a nuestro encuentro y detrás de ella divisé a mi padre.

Cuando estuvo a nuestro lado se lanzó a mis brazos.

— _Bella cariño, ha pasado tanto tiempo. Tú debes ser Edward, no sabes lo feliz que estoy de conocerte— _dijo prestando atención a mi acompañante.

— _Edward, ella es mi madre Renée Swan._

— _Mucho gusto Sra. Swan._

— _Por favor, dime Renée._

— _¡Papá! — _exclamé cuando mi padre se nos acercó, le di un abrazo.

— _Bells, al fin viniste a visitarnos, dos meses en Seattle y no tienes tiempo para tus padres._

— _Lo siento es que me ha tomado tiempo instalarme. Papá él es Edward, mi novio— _las últimas palabras retumbaron en mi cabeza.

— _Edward— _habló mi padre a modo de saludo.

— _Jefe Swan, es un gusto._

— _Sin tantas formalidades Edward, solo dile Charlie— _dijo mi madre sonriente.

Entramos a la casa, papá ayudó a Edward con el equipaje y nos acomodamos en nuestra modesta sala de estar, no se comparaba con la casa de Edward, esperaba que eso no fuese un inconveniente.

— _Así que esta es tu casa— _dijo Edward acomodándose a mi lado en el sofá.

— _No es como la de tus padres pero…_

— S_abes que a mí no me preocupan esas cosas estoy feliz de conocer tu hogar. Tus padres parecen ser personas encantadoras—_ Terminó de hablar y entrelazó nuestras manos.

Se notaba que mi padre estaba un poco incómodo con la idea de que Edward fuese mi novio, pero mi madre se encargaba de hacer más amena la situación.

Ella nos interrogó sobre cómo nos habíamos conocido y todo lo que involucraba nuestra pseudorelación, Edward respondió la mayoría de las preguntas y con su tono seductor y sonrisa encantadora, tenía a mi madre comiendo de la palma de su mano.

Cuando llegó a la parte de que nos mudamos juntos, recordé que mis padres aun no sabían esa parte de la historia y en ese momento mi padre decidió participar en la conversación.

— _¿Cuándo pensabas contarnos que estabas viviendo con tu novio Isabella? — _dijo con severo.

— _Lamento no haberles dicho, es que todo fue tan repentino— _dije sin saber que responderle a mi padre.

— _Esperábamos decirles en persona, teníamos muchas ganas de venir pero nuestros trabajos no lo permitieron. Sé que no se ve como algo apropiado, que vivamos juntos pero déjeme decirle que mis intenciones con Bella son serias, no haría algo así si no fuese de esa manera._

Mi padre no se mostró muy conforme con las palabras de Edward pero al menos sirvió para que no siguiera con el tema.

Cuando saciamos la curiosidad de mis padres, mi madre nos permitió descansar un rato antes del almuerzo.

Algo que ninguno de los dos había previsto era que la casa de mis padres solo tenía dos habitacione, la de mis padres y mi antigua habitación.

Mi madre nos acomodó en mi habitación, estaba prácticamente igual a como la había dejado, era una habitación sencilla decorada con tonos claros, una cama de dos plazas, mi escritorio y mis libros.

— _Creo que estarán cómodos aquí, dejé toallas limpias en el armario. Si necesitan algo más estaré en la cocina— _dijo mi madre, antes de salir de la habitación.

— _Edward no había pensado en esto, mis padres solo tienen una habitación. Estaba pensando que quizás tú te quieras quedar en la casa de tus padres._

— _Esa casa no se ha ocupado en años, podemos compartir la habitación además ahora que tus padres saben que vivimos juntos no creo que haya problema._

— _¿Seguro que no te incomoda?_

— _Bella no es tan terrible._

Utilicé todo mi esfuerzo en no darle mayor importancia además solo compartiríamos la habitación.

Edward quería tomar una ducha, así que lo dejé mientras bajaba a la cocina a ayudar a mi madre. Allí ella comenzó nuevamente con su interrogatorio.

— _Hija, estoy tan feliz de que al fin hayas encontrado a alguien, Edward es perfecto para ti, es tal como soñé que fuese tu esposo ¿Por qué tienen planes de casarse, verdad?_

— _Matrimonio, no hemos hablado de eso._

— _Estoy segura, de que te propondrá matrimonio pronto. La manera en el que el te mira, como se complementan cuando están juntos, están muy enamorados._

Odiaba mentir, odiaba mentirles a mis padres. Mamá estaba tan ilusionada con esto, rompería su corazón cuando esto se terminase, tenía tantas esperanzas en nosotros.

Sentí como un nudo se formaba en mi garganta y mis ojos se empezaban a humedecer, esto me estaba superando.

— _Subiré a ver si Edward, necesita algo— _dije intentando sonar normal.

Subí hacia el cuarto, Edward estaba recostado en la cama leyendo un libro, apenas me vio se levantó rápidamente de la habitación y se colocó frente a mí.

— _¿Qué está mal? — preguntó._

— _Odio mentir y aún más hacerlo a mi familia... estoy un poco superada, es todo._

Sus ojos se entristecieron se acercó más y me rodeó con sus brazos, fue un abrazo muy dulce, era confortable estar así con él, me soltó y levantó mi rostro para que mirara el suyo.

— _Jamás pensé que esto te dañaría, lo siento tanto. Por favor perdóname._

Las lágrimas continuaban saliendo.

— _Es solo que tú me digas y esto se acaba acá, no soporto verte así._

Eso me puso en alerta, inmediatamente una sensación de desesperación me invadió.

— _No, eso no es necesario— _dije demasiado efusiva para mi gusto.

El me semisonrió y beso mi frente.

— _Ven vamos a descansar un rato._

Nos recostamos en la cama me volvió a rodear con sus brazos, estaba cansada de pensar tanto las cosas, esto se me había ido de las manos y no podía seguir negando las cosas, Edward se estaba metiendo en mi corazón.

No luché más y solo me dejé llevar apretándome un poco más al cuerpo de Edward, me quedé dormida y desperté tarde.

Edward había almorzado con mis padres y al parecer había acompañado a mi madre a hacer unas compras.

Mi cabeza me estaba matando, no acostumbraba a dormir a mitad del día, siempre que lo hacía despertaba con un dolor de cabeza de los mil demonios.

Tomé algo para el dolor, bajé por algo de comida, me hice un sándwich y me acomodé frente al televisor en la sala de estar.

Escuché ruidos en la entrada, era mi madre y Edward conversando animadamente.

— _Bella, despertaste ¿Cómo te sientes? Edward dijo que estabas con dolor de cabeza— _dijo mi madre.

— _Estoy mejor, dormir me hizo bien._

— _¿Quieres que te preparé algo?_

— _Me comí un sándwich, gracias igual._

— _Iré a preparar la cena, haré tu favorita lasaña._

— _Genial, gracias mamá._

Mi madre dejó la sala de estar y se metió directamente a la cocina a Renée le gustaba hacer sentir bien a sus invitados y lo hacía cocinando por montones.

— _¿Estas mejor? De verdad— _preguntó Edward.

— _Si, gracias. Sobre lo que pasó hace un rato, discúlpame solo fue un pequeño colapso._

— _Siempre pensé que si alguien colapsaría en esto sería yo. Pero descuida entiendo._

— _Gracias._

Se formó un silencio incómodo.

— _¿Quieres salir, hacer algo? — _preguntó Edward.

— _La verdad es que el día esta como para quedarse en casa._

— _En Forks no tendrás mejor día que este._

— _Es verdad, pero por hoy prefiero quedarme leer algo y ayudar a mamá con la cena._

— _Así puedes mostrarme el álbum de foros que me dijo tu madre._

— _¿Qué álbum?_

— _Ese donde salen tus fotos de pequeña._

— _Creo que tienes razón podríamos salir__— _dije intentando que desistiera de su idea.

— _Vamos, muéstramelo además si tú no lo haces, lo hará tu madre._

— _Esta bien— _dije resignada conociendo a Edward insistiría durante todo el día.

Así pasamos el resto de la tarde, revisando antiguos álbumes de fotos familiares, finalmente se nos unió mi madre, Edward terminó conociendo a casi toda mi familia por fotografías.

Él se notaba muy interesado y escuchó atentamente todas las historias de mi madre, inclusive aquellas vergonzosas y que me involucraban.

Papá llegó y mientras ayudaba a mi madre con la cena Edward se quedó haciéndole compañía.

La cena de mi madre estuvo deliciosa, me sorprendió ver como Edward se ganó a mis padres, inclusive logró sacarle un par de sonrisas al serio jefe Swan.

— _¿Necesita ayuda con los platos? — _preguntó Edward a mi madre.

— _No te preocupes, no es mucho lo que hay que hacer. Porque no subes con Bella imagino que deben estar cansados._

— _¿Estas segura mamá?_

— _Si Bella, tu padre me ayudará._

Aceptamos la oferta de mi madre y subimos hacia mi habitación.

— _A pesar de la siesta a medio día, sigo cansada— _dije tomando mis cosas para ir a cambiarme al baño.

— _Debe haber sido el viaje o el cambio de ambiente, yo igual me siento cansado._

— _Iré a cambiarme— _ dije saliendo de la habitación.

Me cambié rápidamente y entré sin golpear a mi antiguo cuarto, la fuerza de la costumbre. Edward estaba terminando de cambiarse llevaba un pantalón de algodón y aun no se había puesto la camiseta, pude ver como los músculos de su espalda estaban perfectamente esculpidos, al igual que su abdomen y brazos.

Lo observé más del tiempo que debía hacerlo y el parecía no notar mi presencia en el marco de la puerta.

— _¿Estás bien? — _preguntó cuándo sintió mi presencia.

— T_odo bien._

— _Estás un poco roja._

Me acerqué a la cama para meterme en bajo los cobertores, Forks tenía un clima más frio que Seattle.

— _¿Bella?_

— _¿Si?_

— _Supongo que tenemos que compartir la cama ¿Tienes algún problema con eso? — _preguntó colocándose al lado de la cama.

No había pensado en esto, la idea de compartir la cama con Edward era bastante tentadora pero a la vez me atemorizada.

— _No me dejarás durmiendo en el piso ¿verdad? — _habló cuando empecé a demorar en mi respuesta.

— _Seguro… — _dije dudosa, avecinando lo que se venía, esto no sería fácil.

Sentí como el peso de su cuerpo se hundía en mi antigua cama, inmediatamente me tensé y me acomodé mirando el techo, me tapé con las sábanas hasta el cuello.

Podía sentir como el calor que emanaba su cuerpo se extendía por la cama llegando al mío.

Cerré los ojos en un intento de que el sueño viniera pronto, pero no estaba resultando.

Mi mano estaba estirada en el centro de la cama, podía sentir como la suya estaba en la misma posición, era como si un campo magnético estuviese entre nosotros.

En el lado de mi cuerpo que daba al suyo sentía como si una sensación de electricidad intensa a me recorriese.

Necesitaba tocarlo y mi mano pronto tomaría vida propia quería terminar con esa distancia de centímetros que nos separaban. Mi tortura llegó a su fin cuando sentí un suave roce en mis manos, no estaba muy segura pero era posible que sus dedos hubiesen rozado los míos.

Me aventuré e hice lo mismo y tan solo con extender un poco mis dedos pude sentir su contacto, el reaccionó atrapando mi mano en la suya, todos los sentidos de mi cuerpo andaban en su máxima expresión, atiné a darle un pequeño apretón a su mano.

Eso fue la señal que los dos estábamos esperando y unos segundos después tenía a Edward Cullen sobre mí, besándome de manera intensa.

* * *

**Hola**

**Lamento haber estado tanto tiempo sin actualizar, mi vida ha estado un poco ajetreada.**

**Espero que disfruten en capítulo e intentaré actualizar pronto, no prometeré una fecha, pero tengan por seguro que será lo más pronto que pueda.**

**Un abrazo, Millaray.**


	12. Primera Cita

**Los personajes son de S. Meyer y todo lo extra es creación mía.**

**Novios por conveniencia**

**12. Primera Cita **

**BPOV**

…_ con extender un poco mis dedos pude sentir su contacto, el reaccionó atrapando mi mano en la suya, aunque me tomó desprevenida y con todos los sentidos de mi cuerpo andando en su máxima expresión, atiné a darle un pequeño apretón a su mano._

_Eso fue la señal que los dos estábamos esperando y unos segundos después tenía a Edward Cullen sobre mí, besándome de manera intensa._

Podía sentir el cuerpo de Edward presionando sobre el mío en los lugares justos, pasé mis manos por entre sus cabellos, haciendo que un sonido encantador hiciese vibrar sus labios, derritiéndome por completo.

Necesitaba aire pero la boca de Edward era adictiva, estaba totalmente entregada a él.

Sus manos empezaron a recorrer mi cuerpo haciendo que me estremeciera.

— _Eres exquisita, todo en ti me encanta, como te mueves, como reaccionas cuando te toco, tus gestos, todo_— Dijo cuándo separamos nuestros labios.

Él era increíble, el sabor de sus labios, era algo delicioso, tomé la iniciativa haciendo que nos girásemos, para quedar encima de él, uní nuestros labios nuevamente.

Edward se levantó de manera en que el quedó sentado sobre la cama y yo sentada sobre sus muslos rodeando su cintura con mis piernas, al estar así podía sentir como toda su masculinidad presionaba en contra de mí, se me escapó un gemido ante el contacto, no pude evitar moverme para sentir el roce de su cuerpo con el mío.

Pasé mis manos por debajo de su camiseta para poder sacársela.

Unos golpes en la puerta hicieron que los dos nos congelásemos en el acto. Nuestras respiraciones estaban agitadas, podía sentir como su corazón golpeaba fuerte contra su pecho.

— _¿Bella?_ — se oyó la voz de mi madre tras la puerta.

Dejé caer mi cabeza en el hueco que se formaba entre el cuello y el hombro de Edward, intentando recuperar el aliento.

Mi madre volvió a golpear la puerta.

Me bajé de la cama y me acomodé el pijama y mi cabello, antes de abrir.

— _¿Si?_

— _Hija se me olvidó decirte que dejé más cobertores en el armario del pasillo, las noches han estado muy heladas._

— _Gracias._

— _Buenas noches, Cariño._

— _Descansa, Mamá._

Cerré la puerta y me apoyé en ella, intentando ordenar en mi mente lo que acababa de ocurrir. Llevé mi manos hasta mi frente y antes de poder dar un paso los fuertes brazos de Edward me rodeaban y me levantaban para quedar a su altura.

— _¿Qué haces? — _pregunté intentando no hacer ruido.

— _Te llevo de vuelta a la cama— _dijo y comenzó a besar mi cuello, antes de depositarme nuevamente en la cama.

— _Edward, no…— _dije ocupando toda mi fuerza de voluntad.

— _¿Te arrepientes?_

Pregunta difícil, no quería exponer mis sentimiento pero estaba cansada de este tira y afloja entre nosotros, me gustaba estar con él, lo quería aunque eso significase que cuando el plazo se cumpliera estuviese destruida, aprovecharía el tiempo que tenía.

— _No… es solo que estamos en la casa de mis padres y…_

Sus labios presionaron los míos, para dar inicio a un dulce beso que hizo que olvidara lo que iba a decir.

— _Bella, me gustas mucho, no sé en qué momento esto dejo de ser un juego para mí… Dios y espero que tu sientas lo mismo. ¿Me darías una oportunidad?_

— _Yo… no... — _Dije apenas, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

Edward tomó nuevamente mis labios de manera exigente.

— _Dime que cuando te beso sientes nada y prometo que no volveré a insistir— _dijo cuándo separamos nuestros labios.

— _Si… también lo siento. Pero… — _Él me acarició mis labios con su índice, haciendo que me callara.

— _Sé lo que dirás. Pero no te preocupes, prometo hacer las cosas bien. Por una vez en tu vida no pienses tanto las cosas ¿Confiarás en mí?_

— _Sí. — _dije acariciando su suave rostro con la yema de mis dedos.

— _Muy bien Srta. Swan, entonces será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir. Mañana tendremos nuestra primera cita._

Estaba totalmente sin palabras, no podía creerlo Edward era tan dulce y mientras más tiempo pasaba junto a él más me daba cuenta de cuanto lo quería.

Sus ojos brillaban y me miraban de manera intensa. Acerqué mis labios a los suyos intentando que el beso pudiese transmitirle algo de lo que estabas sintiendo.

Nos acomodamos nuevamente en la cama para dormir, aunque estaba segura de que no dormiría mucho por las mariposas que revoloteaban en mi estómago.

— _Buenas noches, mi dulce Bella— _dijo en mi oído y besó mi mejilla, para luego acomodarse en su lado de la cama.

— _¿Dónde vas? Te quiero justo aquí — _Dije rodeándolo con mis brazos, acomodé mi cabeza en su pecho.

Su brazo rodeó la espalda y me sujeto junto a él. Sentir el latido de su corazón y los movimientos que hacía su tórax con la respiración me relajó, haciendo que me durmiera profundamente.

Desperté y al instante recordé la maravillosa noche que había pasado, me encontraba abrazada Edward con nuestras piernas entrelazadas. Me moví ligeramente para poder ver su rostro.

— _Buenos días, preciosa— _dijo con esa voz mega sexy que me encantaba.

— _Hola._

— _¿Durmió bien?_

— _Si… ¿Y usted? — _pregunté mientras me acomodaba y quedaba a su altura.

— _Como un bebé._

— _Me alegro— _dije y me aventuré a darle un beso corto de buenos días.

Él fue más rápido, se colocó sobre mí e inmovilizó mis manos para que el beso durara aún más. Sentimos algo de ruido fuera de la habitación,

— _Mi padre debe estar preparándose para el trabajo— _respondí a una pregunta no formulada.

— _¿Crees que deberíamos levantarnos?_

— _Es muy temprano para levantarse un domingo y además se me ocurren algo más entretenido que hacer._

Estuvimos un rato besándonos hasta que el rugido de mi estómago hizo que tuviésemos que nos levantaramos para ir por comida.

Me arreglé rápidamente y bajé a la cocina, allí me encontré con mi madre.

— _Cariño ¿Cómo dormiste?_

— _Bien mamá ¿y tú?_

— _Bien gracias._

— _¿Necesitas ayuda con el desayuno?_

Ayudé a mi madre con el desayuno, luego bajó Edward y nos sentamos todos a la mesa, Estuvimos largo rato conversando.

Era increíble como las cosas habían cambiado entre nosotros ahora Edward cada vez que podía tomaba mi mano o besaba mi mejilla, me encantaba esto.

Me sentía tan libre de poder estar así, mi madre nos miraba y sonreía al igual que yo que desde que desperté no había dejado de sonreír.

— _¿Qué planes tienen para hoy? — _preguntó a mi madre.

— _Tenía pensado llevar a Bella a almorzar, espero que eso no sea un problema._

— _No, de hecho es perfecto. Tengo que salir a ver algunas cosas del matrimonio de Megan._

— _¿Necesitas ayuda? — _dije de cortesía y rogando en mi interior que dijera que no, para poder salir con Edward.

— _No hija sal con Edward, lo de Megan es algo sin importancia. Mañana si quieres puedes acompañarme, iremos a la prueba de su vestido._

— _Claro, me gustaría ver a Megan._

Mi madre se despidió y Edward me ayudó a ordenar las cosas que habíamos ocupado en el desayuno.

— _¿Qué tienes planeado para hoy? — _pregunté cuando terminé de guardar el último plato.

— _Es una sorpresa._

— _Odio las sorpresas, no podrías darme una pista._

— _Ponte ropa cómoda como para caminar. _

Intenté sacarle más información pero fue imposible y para colmo me dejó sola, dijo que tenía que hacer algunos preparativos para la cita y se fue.

Durante su ausencia decidí escoger la ropa adecuada, por suerte había traído un par de conjuntos deportivos y zapatillas que acompañaban.

Una hora después escuché que tocaban a la puerta.

Abrí y encontré a Edward, parado en la puerta con una sonrisa encantadora y con un hermoso ramo de rosas rojas.

— _Buenos Días, lista para nuestra cita._

— _Eso creo… ¿Me dirás ahora dónde vamos?_

— _Paciencia cariño. Son para ti — _dijo mientras me pasaba las flores.

— _Son preciosas, muchas gracias. ¿Quieres pasar?_

— _Prefiero que aprovechemos el buen clima— _hoy en el siempre nublado Forks, había un sol radiante.

Puse las flores en un jarrón y salí a encontrarme con Edward.

— _¿Lista?_

— _Si — _dije entrelazando mi mano con la suya.

Nos acercamos al auto, Edward abrió la puerta del copiloto y antes de que pudiese subir el me miró con esos ojos verdes que me encantaban.

— _Creo que no te he dicho lo hermosa que estás hoy— _besó suavemente mis labios.

Me sonrojé y subí al auto, Edward manejó hacia las afueras de Forks aun no sabía dónde íbamos.

Divisé una enorme casa entre los árboles, esa debía ser su antigua casa, había escuchado sobre ella pero jamás la había visitado.

— _¿Iremos a tu antigua casa? — _pregunté.

— _Solo dejaremos el auto aquí, tenemos que caminar el resto._

Estacionó su volvo, nos bajamos y él se puso una mochila al hombro. Tomó de mi mano y nos pusimos a caminar entre los árboles.

— _Espero que no quede muy lejos, no soy muy buena con las actividades al aire libre._

— _No es lejos, pero el camino es un poco intrincado así que debes fijarte bien por donde caminas— _dijo colocando sus manos en mi cintura.

Caminamos por un trecho más, hasta que finalmente llegamos a un espacio circular rodeado árboles, estaba cubierto por césped y lleno de flores silvestres de todos colores.

— _Este lugar es precioso._

— _Sabía que te gustaría. Solía venir aquí cuando vivíamos en Forks._

— _¿Venías solo o traías a tus novias?_

— _Eres la primera persona a la que traigo, es un lugar especial para mí. Además no tuve tantas novias durante la escuela._

— _Por favor eras Edward Cullen, tenías una novia nueva cada semana._

— _Salía con muchas chicas, pero nunca tuve una novia._

Se acercó hasta quedar frente a mí, acarició mi mejilla lentamente.

— _Ven almorcemos._

— _¿Qué preparaste?_

Edward sacó de su mochila toda clase de comida sándwich, fruta, refrescos, etc. Pusimos una manta y nos sentamos a disfrutar de nuestro picnic.

Todo estaba delicioso, no nos dimos cuenta como pasaba el tiempo.

Después de comer nos acostamos sobre la manta y nos pusimos a imaginar formas con las nubes, no hacía eso desde que era niña. Se sentía tan natural estar con él era como si lo conociera de toda mi vida.

La tarde siguió avanzando, conversamos de todo.

— _¿Cuándo te diste cuenta que te gustaba? —_ pregunté mientras me apoyaba sobre mi brazo doblado y me giraba para mirarlo, el adoptó la misma posición y quedamos frente a frente.

— _El día que nos encontramos en el avión me intrigaste, necesitaba saber más de ti. Luego pasó lo de mi padre y al día siguiente fui a hablar contigo. Tenía tantas ganas de que aceptaras, ahora pienso quizás era más por mí que por mi padre, pero fue el día en que te besé por primera vez, desde ahí no te pude sacar más de mi cabeza._

— _Si querías tanto que salieras contigo, hubieses insistido un par de veces más y hubiese aceptado. No tenías que ofrecerme dos millones de dólares— _dije de manera burlona.

— _¿Y yo?¿Cuándo te empecé a gustar? — _preguntó sonriendo.

— ¿_Tu a mí?… yo no he dicho que me gustes— dije para molestarlo._

_Él rápidamente se levantó para atraparme entre sus brazos._

— _Así que no te gusto, eres una mentirosa._

— _Es la verdad._

— _Te probaré en este instante que estás loca por mí— _dijo arrogante.

Sus labios buscaron los míos y yo cedí demasiado rápido su lengua comenzó a juguetear con la mía, se movía de manera precisa haciendo que imaginara como se sentiría su lengua en otras partes de mi cuerpo.

Me empecé a mover contra su cuerpo y enredé mis manos en su cabello.

Se separó demasiado pronto, yo mantenía mis ojos cerrados y mi respiración estaba exaltada.

— _¿Qué decías Bella?_

— _¿mmm?_

— _Todavía no te gusto— una sonrisa se formó en su rostro._

— _Me gustas— _dije rendida.

Unas gotas comenzaron a caer indicando que pronto llovería, así que ordenamos las cosas y emprendimos el retorno.

Llegamos justo antes de que se pusiera a llover fuerte, nos refugiamos en el volvo.

Edward manejó demasiado rápido para mi gusto, pero al menos sirvió para que llegásemos antes de la cena.

Ayudé a mi madre mientras Edward se duchó y cambió para la cena, luego fue mi turno. Cenamos junto a mis padres y después vimos una película. Me gustaba que mi padre y Edward se empezaran a llevar mejor.

Después de la caminata estaba muerta, así que en algún punto de la película me quedé dormida apoyada junto al cuerpo de Edward, desperté cuando sentí que me cargaba hasta la habitación.

Me apegué más a él dejando que su aroma me invadiera, esto era el cielo.

Me depositó suavemente sobre la cama.

— _Hola, dormilona— _dijo cuando abrí mis ojos.

— _Hola._

— _Iré a cambiarme al baño, mientras tú te pones pijama._

Asentí con la cabeza y vi como su silueta desaparecía por la puerta. Me incorporé, me cambié rápidamente y me metí bajo las tapas para esperar a Edward.

Él llegó un momento después, estaba con el mismo pantalón gris que había usado el día anterior pero esta vez no llevaba su camisa, ver su torso desnudo hizo que me sonrojara y no pudiese quitar la vista de él.

— _¿Dormirás así? _

— _Si algún problema._

— _No es solo que la noches están frías— _dije sonando como una imbécil.

— _No pasaré frio te tendré a ti a mi lado para abrigarme._

Se metió en la cama y yo me tensé inmediatamente, no sé qué es lo que sucedía conmigo pero el me ponía a mil y mis pensamientos se volvieron acalorados en un segundo.

— _¿Qué pasa?_

— _Nada ¿por qué?_

— _Ayer en la noche, no te querías despegar de mí y hoy estas como a diez metros de distancia. Algo sucede._

— _Es solo que me asusta esto, vamos demasiado rápido._

— _Cariño, esto no es rápido esto, nosotros, no es algo que sucedió en un día, estamos en esto hace dos meses, al menos así lo siento yo. He sido paciente demasiado tiempo y no te daré el chance para que te arrepientas._

— _Creo que tienes razón__— _dije entendiendo a lo que se refería.

— _No tienes porqué disculparte. _

— _Descansa, Edward._

— ¿_Te quedarás allí? Ven para acá mi pequeña piensa todo— _me rodeó con sus brazos y me acomodó sobre su pecho.

Él tenía razón aunque me lo había repetido millones de veces a mí misma tenía que dejar de pensar tanto las cosas.

Me aferré más a él y me quedé dormida.

* * *

**Hola **

**Lamento tanto el retraso en el capítulo, pero es que estoy terminando mi internado de ginecología y sigo con los turnos de fin de semana, en conclusión tengo nada de tiempo.**

**Pero ya me queda una semana así que desde la próxima semana espero poder actualizar regularmente.**

**Ojalá les haya gustado el capítulo, me encantó el escribirlo.**

**Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos, me encantan.**

**Avisos varios:**

**Escirbí un OS para el Teenage Dreams Twilight Contest se llama "If we ever meet again" esta en mi perfil para las que lo quieran leer.**

**Una amiga, chet- ice, ha comenzado con un nuevo Fic, se los recomiendo totalmente se llama ¿Mi lugar esta a tu lado?**

_¿Que pueden tener en comun? La imposibilidad de estar juntos. El atrapado en un matrimonio sin futuro y ella en una relacion violenta con un niño de por medio. Todos humanos_

**Un abrazo y muchas gracias por ser tan pacientes**

**Millaray.**


	13. Disfrutando

**Los personajes son de S. Meyer y todo lo extra es creación mía.**

**Novios por conveniencia**

**13. Disfrutando**

**BPOV**

No podía creer como las cosas habían resultado estos últimos días, había sido gratamente sorprendida por Edward.

El tiempo que habíamos pasado juntos había sido maravilloso, el conoció a mi familia que habían llegado en masa a Forks por el matrimonio de Megan.

Edward era un encanto, se había ganado el cariño de todos, ayer sonreí como boba al verlo bailar con mi abuela y conversar con mis tías, todas me felicitaron diciendo que era muy afortunada.

A pesar de que no podíamos pasar tiempo a solas nos las arreglamos para poder escaparnos un día a La push, una playa que estaba cerca, de ir a Port Angeles a cenar y en las noches teníamos nuestras sesiones de besos donde las cosas habían estado bastante acaloradas.

_— Buenos días preciosa— __dijo un muy adormilado Edward desde la cama._

_— Hola ¿Dormiste bien?_

_— Si ¿Qué haces levantada?_

—_ Tengo que ayudar en algunos preparativos en la casa de Megan, estaré allí todo el día_.

— _¿Puedo ir contigo?_

— _Son cosas de chicas, te quedarás con mi padre._

— _Esta bien ¿Quieres llevarte el auto?_

— _Justo te lo iba a pedir_— dije terminando de acomodar mi cabello en una cola.

— _Te costará un beso de buenos días_.

— _Un precio justo_— dije acercándome para quedar sentada a su lado en la cama.

Uní mis labios a los suyos, se levantó para quedar sentado en la cama me rodeó con sus brazos y en un movimiento rápido me colocó bajo su cuerpo.

— _Edward, ¿Qué haces? Sabes que no podemos..._— dije pero cuando sus labios empezaron a recorrer la piel de mi cuello inmediatamente mi cuerpo se arqueó para que tuviese más acceso.

El comenzó a reír haciendo cosquillas en mi piel expuesta.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

— _Que tus labios digan que no cuando todo el resto de tu cuerpo diga que sí._

— _Edward… _— dije al sentir cierta parte de su anatomía presionando en el lugar justo, no pude evitar frotarme contra él.

— _Será mejor que te vayas porque si seguimos en esto, dudo que llegues a tiempo al matrimonio_— liberó mi cuerpo, tomé unos segundos para recobrar el aliento y lentamente me levanté de la cama.

Mis piernas apenas respondían, tomé las llaves del auto y me acerqué a la puerta.

— _Te pasó a buscar para que vayamos juntos a la iglesia, Adiós._

— _Cuídate, pequeña._

La mañana transcurrió rápida al igual que el resto del día, en la casa de Megan estaban todas las mujeres de mi familia, ayudando a la novia.

Megan estaba preciosa tenía luz propia, según mi madre era por la boda toda mujer el día de su boda tiene que estar radiante. También agregó que no podía aguantar las ganas de verme en el altar.

Llevamos algunas cosas a la pequeña iglesia de Forks para decorar el lugar y con eso terminamos nuestras tareas.

Teníamos el tiempo justo para ir a casa, cambiarnos y llegar a la ceremonia. Conduje el auto de Edward y llegué a casa junto a mi madre.

Ella entró primero a la ducha y yo subí a la habitación para alistar mi vestido. Entré y encontré a Edward terminando de ajustarse la corbata.

— _Hola— _dije mordiendo mi labio inferior, se veía totalmente deslumbrante.

— _Bells— _habló y esbozó una sonrisa.

— _Necesitas ayuda— _dije acercándome.

— _Por favor— _dijo soltando la corbata.

Me acerqué y le ayudé a anudar su corbata, me encantaba esta sensación de cotidianidad que se formaba entre nosotros era como si hubiésemos estado toda nuestra vida juntos.

— _Perfecto— _dije.

— _Tu eres perfecta— _habló Edward, antes de besar dulcemente mis labios.

Arreglé lo que me pondría para la boda, Edward bajó a esperarme en la sala de estar mientras me cambiaba.

Me puse un vestido azul marino strapless que se ajustaba hasta mi cintura y luego se abria para caer hasta mis rodillas. Me maquillé un poco más de lo normal y ricé mis cabellos.

Bajé la escalera.

— _Estás increíble— _dijo Edward al verme.

— _Gracias— _me sonrojé al sentir la intensidad con la que me miraba.

— _Estamos solos, tus padres ya se fueron— _dijo adivinando mis pensamientos.

— _Es tarde deberíamos irnos también— _dije tomando su mano.

Aunque la idea de aprovechar el momento a solas era tentadora, me arriesgaba a perder la ceremonia y tendríamos que dar demasiadas explicaciones.

Llegamos justo, nos sentamos en los asientos del final de la iglesia, todo el resto ya estaba ocupado. Durante toda la ceremonia Edward sostuvo mi mano, Megan estaba preciosa y se veía muy feliz, no pude evitar derramar un par de lágrimas cuando dijeron sus votos.

Terminando en la iglesia fuimos al salón de eventos donde sería la fiesta, nos acomodamos en nuestra mesa.

Sirvieron la cena, luego vinieron los discursos por la feliz nueva pareja, presenté a Edward con el resto de la familia, los novios se tomaron fotografías.

Los novios inauguraron la pista con su primer vals y luego se le unieron más parejas.

— _¿Bailarías conmigo? — _preguntó Edward.

— _Bailar… no es mi fuerte._

— _Es porque no has tenido la pareja indicada._

— _No creo que el problema sea la pareja, la verdad es que soy un poco torpe y si no quieres que te pise lo mejor será que vayamos a la barra por unos mojitos._

Edward me sonrió, le tomé la mano y lo llevé hacia la barra.

— _Esta bien, pero luego no te salvarás— _dijo susurrando en mi oído y apegándome más a su cuerpo.

Ante la cercanía inmediatamente me invadió una sensación de escalofríos.

Ordenamos nuestros tragos y conversamos con algunos de mis familiares que estaban dando vueltas por el salón, disfrutamos viendo a mis padres en la pista de baile y los novios se nos acercaron para conversar un momento.

Cuando terminé el mojito, Edward me volvió a insistir que bailásemos, no sé si fue su mirada encantadora o el mojito el que me hizo aceptar su invitación.

La música era variada, tocaron canciones para todas las edades, Edward era un excelente bailarín, lo odié un poquito como siempre el hacía todo bien. Apesar de su destreza no se salvó de un par de pisotones de mi parte, de verdad conmigo no había caso.

Seguimos bailando, el ambiente se empezó a hacer cada vez más festivo, me encantaba ver a Edward así feliz y totalmente relajado, no quería que este viaje se acabara.

La noche comenzó a llegar al final, nunca había bailado tanto, los tacos estaban matando mis pies.

— _Edward ya no puedo seguir bailando ¿Nos vamos?_

— _Sí, es tarde._

Quedaba poca gente en el salón, los novios ya se habían ido al igual que mis padres.

Comencé a caminar lentamente, debido al dolor de mis pies.

— _¿Por qué caminas chistoso? _

— _Porque tengo que andar con estos zapatos del terror y además alguien no dejó que descansara ni cinco minutos._

— _Bella estas siendo exagerada— _dijo tomándome y cargándome sobre sus hombros.

— _¿Qué estás haciendo?__— _ Bájame.

— _Estoy llevándote así no te quejas._

— _La gente nos mirará._

—_Bella, es Forks aquí no hay fotógrafos, ni nadie que esté interesado en mirarnos, solo relájate._

Acepté si consejo y me relajé, quizás un poco de la cuenta así que quise jugar un poco con él.

Rodeé su cuello con mis brazos, comencé a recorrer su cuellos con mis labios lentamente.

— _Bella… ¿Qué estás haciendo? — _dijo con voz nerviosa.

— _Me relajo— _dije para seguir con mi labor.

Estábamos por llegar al auto y seguía empeñada en jugar con Edward, le di un pequeño mordisquito en el costado de su cuello, haciendo que un gruñido se escapara de sus labios.

— _Bella estás jugando con fuego, te arrepentirás— _dijo colocándome sobre el capó del volvo.

Buscó mis labios con urgencia y nos sumergimos en un beso necesitado, sus labios bajaron hasta mi clavícula donde dibujaron un camino, llegó hasta la parte superior del vestido que cubría mis pechos y siguió torturándome.

— _Edward…— _dije entrecortado.

— _¿Qué pasa? ¿Quieres que me detenga porque alguien nos podría ver? — _su voz tenía un toque de maldad y fue en ese instante cuando sentí sus frías manos subiendo por debajo de mi vestido.

No fui de capaz de decir nada pero de mis labios se escapó un gemido.

— _¿Qué dices? ¿Me detengo?_

— _mmm…_

— _¿Sigo? — _dijo subiendo un poco más sus manos y haciéndome sentir más acalorada.

Lo necesitaba, lo necesitaba ahora.

— _Deja de jugar, te necesito._

— _¿Qué quieres, cariño?_

Se paré un poco nuestros cuerpos y dije:

— _Quiero que me acaricies, que me toques, que me hagas tuya._

Edward abrió los ojos y me derritió con su mirada.

— _Mierda, eso es lo más sexy, que me han dicho. Mantén ese pensamiento._

Nos metimos rápidamente al auto, en donde nos volvimos a besar, nos necesitábamos.

Nos mantuvimos cerca durante todo el viaje, Edward manejaba más rápido de lo normal.

_—¿Dónde vamos? — _pregunté al no reconocer el camino.

_— A mi casa._

Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo, ya no había marcha atrás terminaríamos lo que comenzamos y mi corazón se aceleró por la ansiedad.

Llegamos a la antigua casa de los Cullen, con velocidad sobrehumana tenía a Edward abriendo la puerta del auto. Tomó de mi mano y me ayudó a bajar para estrecharme junto a él y besarme lentamente, poniéndome a mil.

_— Ahora… me repetirías lo que dijiste— _dijo mientras entrábamos a la casa.

_— ¿Qué parte?_

_— Bella… — _dijo serio.

Me acerqué lentamente hacia él.

_— Solo tómame— _dije en su oído y mordí suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja.

* * *

**Hola mis muy queridas y pacientes Lectoras**

**He vuelto y como lo prometido es deuda he puesto todo de mi parte para poder tenerles un nuevo capítulo este fin de semana.**

** Me hubiese gustado traerles un capítulo más largo pero, estuve viajando y arreglando mil cosas, pero no las aburro mas con eso, lo importante es que volveré a actualizar regularmente.**

**Muchísimas gracias por comprender y seguir leyendo esta historia.**

**Un abrazo y nos leemos pronto (Ahora si que si)**


	14. Diferente

**Los personajes son de S. Meyer y todo lo extra es creación mía.**

**Novios por conveniencia**

**14. Diferente**

**BPOV**

Me acerqué lentamente hacia él.

— _Solo tómame— _dije en su oído y mordí suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja.

Sus dedos recorrieron el contorno de mi cuello hasta mis labios, cerré los ojos ante el contacto, sentí como sus labios se posaban sobre los míos sintiendo todo su deseo en ese beso.

Sus manos bajaron recorriendo mi espalda hasta llegar a mis nalgas, las que apretó de manera que me atrajo a su cuerpo haciendo que sintiera su anatomía en las partes precisas, no pude evitar gemir su nombre.

Sus manos hábilmente fueron hasta mis muslos y como un acto reflejo separé mis piernas para rodear su cadera con ellas, la fricción que se sentía entre nosotros era increíble.

Nos movimos hasta la mesa del comedor, donde Edward me dejó sentada colocándose entre mis piernas.

Deslizó sus labios y lengua lentamente, recorriendo toda la piel expuesta de mi cuello hasta llegar a mi escote, mientras sus manos hábilmente desabrochaban mi vestido. Llevé mi cabeza hacia atrás para darle más acceso y mis manos se enredaron en sus cabellos acercándolo más.

— _Te necesito Bella, te necesito tanto— _dijo justo antes de que mi vestido callera hasta mi cintura, dejando mis pechos desnudos.

Edward dejo salir un gruñido de sus labios y separó para mirarme.

— _No llevas nada debajo._

— _Nada iba bien con el vestido._

— _Adoro ese vestido._

No pude evitar sonreír con su declaración, mis labios rápidamente dejaron de sonreír se abrieron para dejar salir un gemido.

Edward tomó uno de mis pechos con sus manos y acercó sus labios hacia el otro, causando estragos en mi cuerpo.

El calor me recorrió por completo.

— _mmm… Edward— _Me estaba volviendo loca.

— _Bella, eres tan hermosa, eres perfecta— _dijo mientras atendía mi otro pecho.

Mi espalda se arqueó para más contacto, quería más de él. Necesitaba sentir su piel, sentirlo dentro de mí, llenándome.

Empecé a levantar la camisa de Edward, en un intento de separar las barreras que se interponían entre nosotros.

— _Aquí no Bella, vamos arriba._

— _Edward por favor, te necesito— _dije con la respiración entre cortada y sintiéndome abandonada sin la sensación de su boca sobre mi cuerpo.

— _Pequeña, no quiero que nuestra primera vez sea en la mesa del comedor, mandé a limpiar las habitaciones de la casa, estaremos mejor arriba para lo que quiero hacer, quiero verte entera y recorrerte entera._

Me estremecí al escuchar sus palabras el deseo corría por ellas haciendo que mi cuerpo se encendiera aún más.

Solo asentí con la cabeza, él me tomó en sus brazos, subimos las escaleras y entramos a la primera habitación que encontramos.

— _Es una habitación de huéspedes, la mía está más lejos y no creo que llegaríamos._

No me importaba donde estuviésemos, no importaba nada más que estar con él en este momento.

Pasé mi mano por detrás de su cuello y para acercar sus labios, nos comenzamos a besar mientras nos desnudamos sobre la cama, si el Edward con ropa me quitaba el aliento el Edward desnudo era aún mejor, no había palabras que describiesen lo que estaba sintiendo.

— _Eres tan hermosa, no sabes cuánto te necesito— _habló trayéndome de nuevo a este momento que estábamos compartiendo.

Me derretí en sus brazos. Edward besó, lamió y mordisqueó todo mi cuerpo, haciendo que me estremeciera a cada segundo.

Gemía su nombre a cada momento, temiendo que mi cuerpo de deshiciera justo ahí.

— _Ohh Dios, Edward._

Sus labios formaron una sonrisa sobre la piel que rodea mi ombligo.

— _Ábrete más para mí._

Edward tomó mis muslos y los separó, dejándome totalmente expuesta a él.

Deslizó sus manos por mis tobillos levantándolos para dejar húmedos besos sobre mi piel ardiente, fue subiendo con una velocidad desquiciante, estaba en el cielo y en el infierno a la vez, una tortura deliciosa.

Besó mis muslos y se detuvo justo donde necesitaba más atención, quería sentirlo tenerlo en mí.

— _Por favor, no me hagas rogarte— _dije en un hilo de voz.

— _No seas impaciente pequeña…. Ahora voy a saborearte._

Me estremecí ante la anticipación, el llevó sus dedos hasta mis pliegues separándolos haciendo una presión exquisita, sentí que su boca estaba cerca por el aire caliente de su respiración que chocaba con mi centro.

Sentí su lengua en mi interior haciendo círculos en mi clítoris, mi respiración estaba agitada esto era la gloria si solo con su lengua me sentía sentir así, no podía esperar para sentir su miembro.

Mis caderas se alzaron buscando más de él y mis manos se cerraron en torno a su cabeza para atraerlo más.

Sentí la invasión de su dedo que se movió lentamente en mí cavidad, arqueé mi cuerpo ante la sensación, luego fueron dedos los que se movían sincronizadamente junto a su lengua, estaba en el límite.

Mis gemidos se hicieron más fuertes y mi respiración se aceleró, el emitía los sonidos más exquisitos era una mezcla entre gemidos y gruñidos, también estaba llegando a su límite los podía sentir.

Edward se detuvo un momento, retiro sus dedos y su maravillosa lengua.

La sensación me dejó desolada necesitaba más.

Busqué sus ojos su mirada estaba llena de deseo, sus mejillas estaban rosadas, sus labios entreabiertos ayudándolo a encontrar su respiración, era hermoso.

— _No pares, por favor._

— _Nunca preciosa._

Se posicionó entre mis piernas y me penetró de golpe, fue maravilloso, estaba preparada para recibirlo él era enorme, pero no sentí dolor sino todo lo contrario, se comenzó a mover y yo seguí el ritmo que marcaba moviéndome debajo de él.

No costó mucho que llegásemos a la cima, solo fueron necesarias un par de embestidas para que fuésemos fulminados por el mejor orgasmo que he tenido en mi vida.

Mi cuerpo se tensó desde mi cabeza hasta la punta de mis pies y luego comenzó a temblar por el placer del momento, fue algo devastador.

Finalmente caí agotada sobre la cama y el cuerpo de Edward se colocó sobre el mío, él respiraba fuertemente sobre mi cuello.

Me tomó de la cintura y nos movió de manera que quedé sobre su cuerpo, aun lo sentía en mi interior aunque ya no me llenaba por completo aun sentía su miembro dentro.

Intenté moverme para colocarme a su lado, pero él me detuvo.

— _Quedémonos así— _dijo pasando su mano por mi espalda y besando mis cabellos.

Me aferré más a él y puse mi brazo sobre su pecho hasta llegar a su hombro, me quedé escuchando el latido de si corazón.

Su respiración se calmaba, se estaba quedando dormido.

Aun no podía entender lo que había pasado, había estado con varios hombres no era una lista enorme pero tenía los suficientes como para hacer una comparación, siempre era lo mismo no era malo todo lo contrario, pero lo que había tenido con Edward era diferente, nunca había sentido esa clase de pasión desenfrenada, ahora que la probé me sentía incapaz de vivir sin ella y eso me asustaba, me volvía más y más dependiente de él.

Despertamos tarde, aun estaba dentro de mí y bastaron solo unos besos para que nos dejáramos llevar nuevamente, fue increíble sentir como crecía en mi interior.

Un par de horas después nos fuimos a mi casa, esperaba no tener que dar muchas explicaciones me sentía como una adolescente de nuevo.

Entramos con cuidado y fue un alivio notar que mis padres seguían durmiendo, subimos rápidamente tomamos turnos para ducharnos y cambiarnos.

Terminé de cambiarme, Edward seguía en la ducha así que bajé a preparar algo para almorzar ya nos habíamos perdido la hora de desayuno.

Mi madre llegó a la cocina y me ayudó con el almuerzo, al rato se nos unieron Edward y mi padre.

Fue un almuerzo bastante ameno, conversamos sobre el matrimonio aunque en mi mente no podía dejar de revivir las escenas que ocurrieron después cuando estaba entre los brazos de Edward, sentí como el calor se empezaba a extender por mi cuerpo.

— _¿Hija estas bien? tus mejillas están rojas ¿No te estarás enfermando? — _preguntó mi madre.

— _Todo bien— _dije tomando un poco de agua.

Edward se dio cuenta de todo y se le ocurrió la genial idea de poner su mano sobre mi muslo y comenzar a subir lentamente. Le di una mirada de reproche y me levanté súbitamente de la mesa.

No podía, no con mis padres ahí.

— _Será mejor que nos apuremos, si queremos llegar temprano a Seattle._

Hoy era nuestro último día en Forks, así que después de almorzar subimos a empacar nuestras cosas.

Ya estábamos listos, las maletas estaban en el auto y solo faltaba despedirnos de mis padres.

— _Hija te extrañaremos mucho, ven más seguido— _dijo mi padre.

— _Fue un agrado tenerlos con nosotros, espero que vuelvan pronto— _dijo mi madre.

Abracé a mi padre, Edward les agradeció por sus atenciones y se ganó un efusivo abrazo por parte de mi madre y un amistoso apretón de manos por parte de mi padre.

Prometimos volver pronto, nos subimos al auto y comenzamos el retorno.

Era increíble todo lo que había pasado en nuestra estancia en Forks, no podía creer lo afortunada que era.

— _¿Qué pasa? —_ preguntó Edward mientras miraba por la ventana.

— _Solo pensaba en lo mucho que me gustó este viaje._

Edward tomó mi mano entrelazó sus dedos con los míos y llevó mi mano a su boca para besarla.

— _Reviviría cada momento si pensarlo, me has hecho muy feliz._

— _Tu también, te quiero mucho— _las palabras casi se escaparon de mi boca, temí que él no se las tomara bien.

— _Te quiero— _dijo y mi corazón brincó de felicidad.

El resto del viaje continuó de manera agradable con muchos abrazos, caricias y besos.

Llegamos a Seattle tarde, pasamos a comprar algo para la cena y nos fuimos al departamento.

Edward subió las maletas mientras yo ponía la mesa para que cenáramos.

— _Muero de hambre— _dijo Edward entrando a la cocina.

— _Siéntate, ya está todo listo._

Serví la comida, era un ambiente tan agradable me sentía tan cómoda con él.

Durante la cena solo podía pensar en sus labios y como necesitaba besarlo, ya se iban a cumplir dos horas de la última vez que nos habíamos besado y eso me volvía loca.

Levanté mi plato para dejarlo en la cocina pero el fue más rápido, me interceptó y me hizo quedar sentada en su regazo.

— _Te he extrañado— _dijo con su sonrisa torcida.

—_Gracias a Dios, pensé que era solo yo._

— _¿Qué extrañabas pequeña?_

— _Extrañaba estar en tus brazos y sentir tus besos— _dije sonrojándome y bajando la mirada.

Edward colocó la mano en mi mentón y me acarició dulcemente para luego besarme, este beso no fue como los del día anterior no era necesitado era simplemente un beso en el que se demostraba cariño.

Estuve en sus brazos por un momento disfrutando tenerlo cerca, hasta que finalmente tuve la fuerza suficiente para levantarme y alejarme.

— _Es tarde, mañana trabajo será mejor que me vaya acostar, buenas noches— _dije besando por última vez sus labios.

— _Está bien, descansa Bells._

Caminé hacia mi habitación con las mariposas revoloteando fuertemente en mi estómago, preguntándome si alguna vez mi cuerpo dejaría de sentirse así con él.

Entré a mi habitación para desempacar pero no pude encontrar mi maleta por ningún lado.

Salí a preguntarle a Edward donde estaba.

— _¿Dónde pusiste mi maleta?_

— _En mi habitación._

— _Pero…_

—_No pensarás que después de todo lo que ha pasado seguirías durmiendo en el cuarto de huéspedes, no pensarás que después de todo lo que ha pasado yo pueda dormir sabiendo que estas en la habitación de al lado, no pensarás que esta noche te irás a dormir sin que te haga el amor._

— _Yo….— _No pude decir nada más porque Edward ya me tenía entre sus brazos y mis labios estaban junto a los suyos.

* * *

**Hola Chicas**

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews, me hacen muy feliz.**

**Nos leemos la otra semana.**

**Un abrazo, Millaray.**


	15. Novios De verdad

**Los personajes son de S. Meyer y todo lo extra es creación mía.**

**Novios por conveniencia**

**15. Novios (De verdad)**

**BPOV**

Habíamos llegado hace dos semanas de Forks y aun me sentía en las nubes, adoraba despertar en sus brazos, decir que habían sido dos semanas perfectas era quedarse corto.

Estaba terminando de revisar algunas fichas de mis pacientes, quería modificar sus tratamientos, luego iría a casa me pondría un lindo vestido y saldría a cenar con Edward.

Terminé lo que faltaba y tomé mis cosas y justo antes de salir de mi consulta sonó mi celular.

—_Hola pequeña— _no pude evitar sonreír.

— _Hola ¿Qué tal tu día?_

— _Extenuante ¿El tuyo?_

— _Excelente hoy di de alta a uno de mis pacientes, terminamos las sesiones de quimio y solo vendrá a controles._

— _Me alegro ¿Estas lista?_

—_Sí, pero si estás muy cansado podemos dejarlo para otro día. _

— _No, he estado esperando mucho por esta noche._

— _¿Qué tienes pensado?_

— _Sorpresa._

— _Odio las sorpresas, lo sabes._

— _Odias las sorpresas del resto pero amas las mías._

— _Edward— _dije riéndome ante su afirmación.

— _Cariño te tengo que dejar, mi padre viene en unos minutos tenemos que ajustar algunos detalles para la junta del viernes._

— _Está bien, te espero en casa._

— _Un beso._

Corté y salí hacia al estacionamiento, hace una semana que había llegado mi nuevo auto un Audi coupé color grafito, lo adoraba.

Llegué a la casa con el tiempo justo, preparé un baño y comencé a alistarme Edward no tardaría en llegar.

Terminé y me miré satisfecha al espejo, llevaba un bello vestido negro, algo clásico. Justo en ese instante escuché como Edward entraba al departamento, fui inmediatamente hasta la sala de estar.

— _Hola —_dije mientras nos acercamos.

— _Estás preciosa—_ dijo y no pude evitar sonrojarme.

— _Gracias._

Sus labios tomaron los míos, sus besos era adictivos adoraba la manera como nos sincronizábamos.

Edward profundizó más el beso y el calor se empezó a apoderar de mi cuerpo, levanté mis manos para enredarlas en su cabello, nos separamos con dificultad.

— _A pesar de lo mucho que me gusta besarte, si seguimos así nos perderemos la cena._

— _Pero no tenemos que ir, podemos quedarnos aquí y continuar en lo que estábamos._

— _Cariño he estado esperando mucho esta noche, te prometo que si me dejas seguir con mis planes será inolvidable._

— _Estas muy seguro._

— _Es porque lo he estado planeando desde mucho._

— _Está bien, será a tu manera._

— _Gracias, me daré un baño y estaré listo en quince minutos._

En quince minutos estábamos dejando el departamento Edward se veía increíble estaba vestido de forma casual y me obligó a llevar un abrigo. Algo me decía que no íbamos al típico restaurant.

— _¿Me dirás dónde vamos?_

— _¿No lo has adivinado ya? — _Dijo cuándo visualizamos la entrada del Club de Yates de Seattle.

—_No sabía que eras miembro del Club de Yates._

—_Toda mi familia lo es, solíamos salir a navegar juntos._

Nunca había venido, era un lugar bonito sabía que tenían varios restaurants.

Nos bajamos del auto y Edward sacó del maletero un pequeño bolso.

— _Ven, es por aquí— _dijo.

Caminamos tomados de la mano por entre los jardines para llegar al muelle.

— _¿Te gusta? — _dijo Edward cuando llegamos a un yate.

— _¿Es tuyo? — _dije al notar el nombre del yate "Cullen 3"

— _Si, todos tenemos uno en mi familia— _Dijo Edward mientras llegábamos hasta el yate.

— _¿Cenaremos aquí? — _pregunté cuando un mozo se asomó por la cubierta dándonos la bienvenida.

— _Quería algo privado— _dijo sonriendo.

Nos subimos al yate, era de tamaño mediano tenía espacio para una gran cubierta en la que estaba arreglada una mesa con velas y una botella de champaña, era una imagen hermosa el cielo estaba totalmente despejado y las estrellas brillaban de manera intensa, como si todo se hubiese coordinado, el mar se veía precioso.

— _Esto es hermoso, nunca nadie había hecho algo así por mí— _Edward tomó mi mano y la besó dulcemente.

— _Cuando guste Señor Cullen— _dijo el mozo.

— _Muchas gracias, te puedes retirar— _dijo Edward entregándole una generosa propina.

El muchacho bajó del bote y no perdí la oportunidad de lanzarme a los brazos de Edward para besarlo.

— _Creo que te ha gustado la sorpresa, te dije que amabas las mías—_ dijo Edward separándose.

— _¿A dónde vas?_

— _Tengo que preparar las cosas para que zarpemos._

— _¿Qué no comeremos aquí?_

— _Si pero allá— _dijo apuntando hacia mar adentro.

— _Pero…— _ dije.

— _Tranquila, confía en mi esta todo calculado. ¿Por qué no me acompañas y ves el resto del yate?_

Bajamos, ahí había un pequeña cocina, un baño y un camarote donde había una cama King size. Tenía todas las comodidades básicas para Edward, dejó el bolso sobre la cama.

— _¿Qué traes ahí?_

— _Un cambio de ropa para mañana, espero que no te moleste que haya tomado tus cosas._

— _No me encanta que hayas pensado en todo._

— _Muy bien ahora porque no subes a la cubierta te pones cómoda mientras tomas una copa de vino y yo te acompañaré en unos minutos._

Le hice caso y subí a la cubierta serví una copa de vino y disfruté de la hermosa vista, sentí como el yate comenzó a navegar.

Estaba todo en calma, las manos de Edward se colocaron sobre mis hombros provocándome escalofríos.

— _Esto es hermoso— _dije acercándome más a él.

— _Vamos a cenar._

Cenamos bajo la luz de la luna, las estrellas y las velas, no podía ser más romántico. La comida estaba deliciosa, Edward era encantador como siempre y yo estaba totalmente deslumbrada.

— _Lista para el postre._

— _Si ¿Necesitas ayuda?_

— _No, está todo preparado en la cocina._

Edward llegó al instante con un tiramisú que se veía exquisito.

— _¿Te parece si lo comemos en la proa del yate?_

Fuimos hasta allá, Edward acomodó unas mantas y algunos cojines me senté junto a él, disfrutamos nuestro postre y de la hermosa vista en silencio.

— _Esto es perfecto._

— _Me alegro que te gusté._

— _¿Algún motivo especial para la celebración? — _Me estaba muriendo por preguntar.

— _Lo es._

Edward se acomodó y se sentó en frente mío, sus ojos brillaban cual esmeraldas en la noche, pasó sus manos por su cabellera, que estaba más desordenada que de costumbre por la brisa marina.

— _Bella, he estado preparando esta noche desde que llegamos de Forks— _Su solemnidad me asustó.

Me moví un poco incómoda en mi lugar, no sabía porque estaba nerviosa.

— _Amor, sé que nuestra historia no empezó de la mejor manera pero espero cambiar eso, todo los momentos que he vivido junto a ti me han hecho un mejor hombre, estando contigo me siento completo. Desde el momento en que entraste a mi vida quise besarte y tenerte en mis brazos, como me gustaba creer que la mentira que estábamos viviendo era real y cuando me correspondiste me convertí en el hombre más feliz del mundo. Quiero que lo nuestro sea algo real y que el contrato sea algo del pasado y es por eso que necesito preguntarte algo ¿Quieres ser mi novia?_

Era la primera vez que Edward me llamaba amor, sus palabras fueron precisas, este hombre me volvía loca era simplemente perfecto.

Lo quería, lo quería tanto como nunca había querido a nadie en mi vida fue en ese minuto en que me di cuenta de que lo que sentía iba más allá, estaba completamente enamorada de Edward Cullen.

— _¿Y? — _preguntó nervioso pasándose una vez más la mano por sus cabellos.

— _Por supuesto, Edward. Tú también me haces sentir completa y a tu lado me siento la mujer más feliz del mundo._

Una sonrisa torcida de formó en sus labios se acercó y colocó sus manos alrededor de mi rostro nuestras miradas se conectaron.

— _Te quiero, no puedo vivir sin ti…— _susurró antes de tomar mis labios.

Nos besamos lentamente como si los dos quisiésemos grabar en nuestra memoria cada detalle de la boca del otro, no era un beso apasionado era un beso en el que nos entregábamos nuestra alma al otro.

Me sentía como si estuviese en un sueño, cada detalle de esta noche había sido perfecto.

Nos separamos para tomar aire, mordí mi labio al verlo sonrojado con la respiración entrecortada y su cabello desordenado, una sensación de deseo recorrió mi cuerpo.

Habíamos hablado demasiado ahora necesitaba demostrarle todo lo que sentía por él, sus ojos ya estaban más oscuros, conocía esa mirada era la que me anunciaba que se venía una noche apasionada a la luz de las estrellas en un yate en altamar.

La idea de saber que éramos las únicas personas en un radio de varios kilómetros me causó escalofríos.

No dijimos nada, nos conocíamos demasiado bien y las palabras estaban de sobra los dos sabíamos lo que sucedería.

Me puse a cargo de la situación, me separé un poco de él para observar sus labios entreabiertos y sus ojos oscuros de deseo.

Me levanté para ponerme de pie, me quité el abrigo lentamente la fría brisa marina tocó mi piel que ardía por el contacto de Edward, haciendo que me estremeciera.

Levanté mis brazos y los coloqué en mi espalda para tomar el broche de mi vestido me giré de manera que quedé de espaldas a él, giré mi cuello para poder mirar en el instante que empecé a bajar el cierre de mi vestido, no pude evitar morder mi labio cuando él se relamió sus labios al ver la expuesta piel de mi espalda.

Me giré para dejar caer lentamente mi vestido, mis pezones se pusieron duros ante el suave roce de la tela del vestido con mi piel, sentí como Edward emitía una especie de gruñido que me puso a mil. Quedé solo con unas pequeñas pantaletas de encaje negras.

— _Me estas matando Bella, necesito tocarte._

La voz de Edward estaba cargada de deseo, me sentí poderosa de ponerlo así y decidí tentarlo un poco más.

— _¿Dónde me quieres tocar? ¿Aqui? — _Dije pasando la yema de mis dedos por el borde de mi cuello bajando hasta justo antes de donde empezaban mis pechos.

— _No…— _Dijo Edward en un hilo de voz.

— _¿Donde?_

— _Más abajo—_ dijo.

Sonreí con picardía y puse mis manos sobre mis pechos y comencé apretarlos y a jugar con mis pezones, Edward maldijo.

— _Dios, Bella…. Necesito…_

Puse una de mis manos sobre sus labios.

— _Tienes mucha ropa._

En menos de dos minutos Edward estaba totalmente desnudo, para mí. Su miembro estaba en su máxima expresión haciendo que todo en mí se sintiera húmedo ante la expectación.

Me saqué la única ropa que quedaba en mi cuerpo y quedé totalmente desnuda.

— _Acuéstate, esta noche mando yo—_ dije intentando sonar como que tuviese el control y que no se notará lo afectada que estaba con su presencia.

Edward obedeció al instante, me coloqué sobre él con mis piernas a cada de sus muslos, nuestros sexos estaban lo suficientemente cerca como para sentir el calor que emanaban.

Pasé mis manos por su cuerpo primero, por sus pectorales y luego sus abdominales, sintiendo como el vello de su cuerpo se erizaba ante mi contacto.

— _Eres hermoso Edward._

— _Bella tú eres mi sol, ahora por favor puedo tocarte— _Adoré como me rogó, la sensación de poder aumentó aún más y yo ya no podía esperar más.

— _Sí—_ dije mientras colocaba sus manos sobre mis pechos.

Edward comenzó con su dulce tortura, masajeó, tironeó y mordisqueó mis pechos.

— _Ohhh Edward… mmmm._

No estaba pensando de manera clara y estaba perdiendo el control, Edward trató de girarnos para que el quedase sobre mí. Pero en un momento de lucidez lo detuve tomando su miembro con mis manos.

Sonreí triunfal al ver su rostro de sorpresa, el control había regresado a mí. Edward estaba sentado y yo me abrazaba sobre él con mis piernas rodeando su cintura.

Apreté su miembro un poco con mis manos y él se estremeció. Con mi mano libre lo empujé suavemente para que se volviera a acostar esta noche era para él.

Segué estimulando su miembro con mi mano y con mi boca comencé lentamente a recorrer su cuerpo hasta llegar donde comenzaba su vello púbico, pasé mi lengua sobre mis labios y lo miré seductoramente.

— _Ohh Dios…— _dijo con su voz ahogada mientras pasaba mi lengua por la punta de su pene.

Empecé a chupar toda su extensión hasta que finalmente pude meter casi toda su hombría en mi boca, era enorme y ya no podía más empecé a moverme sacándolo y metiéndolo nuevamente, rozando un poco su piel con mis dientes.

Estaba muy excitada adoraba los sonidos de placer que hacía Edward, el colocó su mano detrás de mí nuca para ayudarme a marcar el ritmo.

— _Bella…. Tu no… has…— _Sabía lo que quería decir él estaba pronto a su liberación y estaba preocupado por la mía.

Saqué su miembro de mi boca y sonreí triunfante adoraba poder provocar esas reacciones en él.

Me acomodé nuevamente, para dejar su cadera entre mis muslos me levanté un poco para que la punta de su miembro erecto rozara mi entrada.

— _Déja ayudarte— _dijo Edward.

Puso mis manos sobre mis caderas y comenzó a bajarlas lentamente hasta que introduje su miembro hasta la base dentro de mi cavidad e, no costó debido a que estaba más que preparada para recibirlo.

Comenzamos a movernos, el vaivén de nuestros cuerpos se mezclaba con el del mar era exquisito. No costó mucho que alcanzara mi liberación y a los pocos segundos me acompañara Edward.

Había sido una experiencia sublime.

Estaba sobre su cuerpo respirando dificultosamente, había sido un orgasmo devastador él estaba en la mismas condiciones.

No pude evitar sonreír y cuando pude reunir las fuerzas levanté mi cabeza para observar su rostro, Él tenía la mirada perdida en el cielo y una sonrisa en sus labios.

Bajó su mirada para reunirla con la mía.

— _Bella, eres grandiosa… — _dijo antes de tomar mis labios nuevamente.

— _Te quiero— _dije cuando nos separamos.

— _Eres mi vida— _dijo él.

Nos quedamos abrazados por un largo rato, disfrutando de nosotros. Después de un rato volvimos a hacer el amor y así estuvimos gran parte de la noche.

La mañana siguiente, sentí como el sol recorría mi rostro me removí un poco y me fundía aún más en los brazos de Edward. Abrí mis ojos y ahí estaba mi dios griego, viéndose totalmente exquisito con su cuerpo desnudo bajo los rayos del sol, era como si brillara, como si tuviese luz propia.

Acaricié su mandíbula con la punta de mis dedos y luego delineé el contorno de su nariz, era tan afortunada por tenerlo que no lo podía creer.

— _Buenos días— _dije cuando sus pestañas se comenzaron a mover.

— _Hola amor— _dijo sonriendo.

Nos besamos y nos volvimos a acurrucar, hasta que finalmente optamos por regresar a la realidad.

Esta había sido una noche maravillosa, jamás la olvidaría.

Mientras Edward se duchaba, yo preparé algo de desayuno y luego mientras me duchaba él puso en marcha el yate.

Dejé el agua caliente recorriera mi cuerpo, me dolían lugares que había olvidado que tenía sonreí al recordar el motivo de mis dolores.

Me vestí rápidamente y subí a la cubierta.

— _¿Cómo estuvo la ducha?_

— _Reponedora, pero aún estoy adolorida._

— _Eso es por qué quisiste llevar el control anoche. Creo que no te lo dije anoche pero me encantó fue una las noches más sexys de mi vida._

Llegamos al muelle y bajamos del yate, estábamos por tomar el auto, cuando escuché una voz conocida, era Alice.

Al parecer la familia de Edward se preparaba para almorzar en el club y obviamente nos invitaron, a pesar de que los dos estábamos agotados no pudimos zafarnos de la invitación así que estuvimos con la familia de Edward toda la mañana.

Fue extraño, por primera vez no estábamos fingiendo tenía miedo que alguien notara algo que estúpido pensar que sospecharan algo ahora que era real.

Finalmente la jornada terminó y emprendimos camino a nuestra casa y durante el regreso no pude evitar sonreír ni por un momento.

* * *

**Hola Chicas **

**Lamento el retraso estuve de viaje por una semana en un lugar donde no tenía internet, sí aun existen lugares donde no hay internet.**

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y por seguir esta historia.**

**Espero que les guste, un abrazo.**

**Millaray.**


	16. Engaños

**Los personajes son de S. Meyer y todo lo extra es creación mía.**

**Novios por conveniencia**

**16. Engaños**

**BPOV**

Llevaba tres meses fingiendo ser la novia de Edward, y casi un mes siendo su novia real, eso daba un total casi cuatro meses al lado del hombre más maravilloso de la tierra.

Desde que éramos novios de verdad las cosas no podía ir mejor, estar con él era diferente a mis relaciones previas, con Edward todo era más fácil, las cosas fluían no había que forzar nada.

Durante el mes pasado habíamos disfrutado al máximo nuestra relación, disminuimos nuestras salidas al máximo e intentábamos quedarnos en casa disfrutando de nuestra intimidad.

— _Despierta dormilón—_ dije hablando muy cerca de su oído.

— _Buenos días amor._

— _Hola_— dije embobada al ver sus deslumbrantes ojos.

No había nada comparable como despertar en sus brazos.

— _Tenemos que levantarnos_— me moví entre sus brazos para levantarme.

— _Falta a tu trabajo, me haces un certificado que diga que estoy enfermo y nos quedamos aquí_— habló Edward apretando su agarre e impidiendo que me levantase.

— _No podemos faltar es lunes, además mis certificados solo sirven para niños._

— _Entonces quedémonos cinco minutos más._

— _Es tarde_— dije acomodándome por inercia a Edward.

Él me tomó en sus brazos y se puso encima de mí para besarme.

— _Edward—_ volví a reclamar.

— _Tranquila ahorraremos tiempo si nos duchamos juntos._

Esa idea me tranquilizó un poco, al final la ducha compartida se demoró un poco más que la ducha habitual y debo confesar que quizás no lavé bien mi cabello, estaba un poco dispersa mientras me duchaba.

Salimos con el tiempo justo, tomamos nuestros autos y pude llegar a tiempo para marcar mi entrada en el hospital.

Así comenzaba una nueva semana, como buen lunes todo andaba más lento, pasé visita en mi sala, hice las recetas y un par de ingresos de pacientes del fin de semana, di un alta y me quedaron unos minutos para escapar a mi consulta y disfrutar un café.

Aproveché para revisar mi correo, tres mensajes de Jacob. Desde la última vez que lo vi me mandaba mails frecuentes y desde hace una semana eran prácticamente diarios, no me molestaba en leerlos, me incomodaba la situación no sabía cómo manejarla.

Cuando uno está en un buen momento de la vida, las cosas que le causaron dolor en el pasado simplemente pierden importancia y eso fue lo que me pasó con Jake el me mintió y sufrí horrores por su despecho pero gracias a eso tenía a Edward en mi vida y ahora ya no odiaba a Jake inclusive sentía el cariño por lo que vivimos alguna vez.

Me daban ganas de juntarme con él e intentar retomar nuestra amistad, pero a pesar de que Edward había decidido poner el acuerdo entre nosotros en el pasado, para mí seguía siendo algo importante y quería evitar las complicaciones.

Mi día siguió, almorcé con Rose, vi pacientes en las tarde y terminé mi jornada.

Tomé mis cosas, caminé hacia el estacionamiento y aproveché de llamar a Edward.

— _Hola, Amor —_ me contestó.

— _Hola ¿Qué tal tu día?_ — pregunté.

— _Bastante aburrido, te extrañé. Deberíamos habernos quedado en casa._

— _Pobrecito, bueno pero ya estoy saliendo del trabajo, compraré una pizza gigante y te esperaré en casa para cenar._

— _Está bien, llegaré en una hora. Un beso._

— _Te quiero._

Me encantaba como era Edward sentía que con el tiempo él había ido derribando sus barreras, para entregarse por completo, era muy dulce y tierno. Jamás hubiese imaginado que el fuera una persona así y también estaba sorprendida por mi forma de ser, nunca me había considerado una persona apasionada ni romántica pero él hacía brotar esos sentimientos en mí, como nadie lo había hecho.

Llegué al departamento con la pizza, me cambié por ropa más cómoda para estar en la casa y me acomodé en el sofá mientras veía algo de televisión. Estaba cansada los ojos se me empezaron a cerrar lentamente.

Desperté un rato después con el cuello adolorida por la posición viciosa que había tomado en el sillón, habían pasado tres horas de que había hablado con Edward. Revisé mi celular había un mensaje de Edward.

**Amor, problemas en el trabajo llegaré tarde, Un beso Edward.**

Esperaba que no fuese nada grave, marqué su número para hablar con él.

—_Hola —_ dijo, se escuchaba ruido de calle.

— _Hola ¿Dónde estás?_ — pregunté.

— _Aun en la oficina, salí al balcón para poder hablar mejor contigo. Adentro es un caos._

— _¿Qué pasó?_

— _Hubo algunos errores en las cuentas que tenemos que presentar a los nuevos clientes, aún tenemos tiempo para la presentación pero es harto trabajo._

— _Ohh…ya veo._

— _Amor no me esperes, pediremos algo para comer acá, llegaré tarde._

— _Está bien, no te preocupes._

— _Te quiero, descansa._

— _Te quiero._

Edward se notaba tenso, él se tomaba muy en serio su trabajo conociéndolo debía de estar pensando que era una oportunidad para demostrarle a Carlisle lo bueno que era.

Me serví un poco de pizza fría y fui a la cama un poco decepcionada, me había acostumbrado a ver a Edward y estar en una cama vacía me hacía extrañarlo, odiaba sentirme tan dependiente de creo que había llegado a un punto sin retorno.

Me dormí al poco rato, en algún punto de la noche me desperté al sentir a Edward entrar a la cama, sentí como sus manos buscaban mi cuerpo y sus labios buscaban mi boca. Era una agradable manera de despertar.

— _Edward… —_ dije un poco dormida.

— _Bella, te necesito tanto._

Había algo en sus besos y en sus caricias, se sentía muy insistente, necesitado.

— _¿Qué pasa?_ — pregunté ya más despierta.

— _Nada cariño, todo está bien ahora que estoy contigo._

Hicimos el amor y luego exhaustos nos dormimos abrazados.

Al día siguiente no alcancé a ver a Edward, salió más temprano, era por el problema que había tenido el día anterior.

Me gustaría poder decir que en la semana las cosas mejoraron para él, pero durante la semana estuvo llegando tarde y saliendo más temprano en las mañanas, lo veía muy poco.

Pero esperaba que eso cambiara hoy, sabía que él estaba lleno de trabajo pero pedí la tarde libre y esperaba pasar a su oficina a la hora de almuerzo para poder pasar un rato con él.

Terminé con mis pacientes de la mañana y cancelé mi agenda para la tarde.

Estaba lista para ver a Edward,

Antes de llegar a la oficina de Edward había pasado a comprar comida china, llegué al edificio justo cuando empezaba la hora del almuerzo, era la primera vez que visitaba a Edward en su trabajo.

Me acerqué a la chica que estaba en la recepción, me indicó donde estaba la oficina de Edward, subí al ascensor hasta el piso diez.

Pregunté a un par de personas por la ubicación de la oficina, hasta que finalmente la encontré.

— _Disculpe, estoy buscando a Edward Cullen_ — Pregunté a una señora de mediana edad, la secretaria de Edward.

— ¿_Tiene una cita? el señor Cullen es un hombre muy ocupado y no recibe gente a menos de que se haya concertado una cita, además este es su horario de almuerzo y el no atiende a nadie hasta después de las tres de la tarde_ — dijo sin siquiera sacar su vista de la pantalla de computador.

— _Estoy segura de que él no tendrá inconveniente en recibirme_ — dije con una sonrisa.

En ese instante la secretaria puso sus ojos en mí y su cara cambió completamente, al parecer me había reconocido.

— D_iscúlpeme no la había reconocido. Le avisaré inmediatamente al señor Cullen._

— _No se preocupe, pero le puedo pedir un favor._

— _Si, dígame en que la puedo ayudar._

— _¿Esta en su oficina?_

— _Si acaba de terminar una junta, está en su hora de almuerzo._

— _No le avise, déjeme sorprenderlo._

— _No lo sé, señorita…_

— _Llámeme Bella y le prometo que asumiré toda responsabilidad_ — dije poniendo mi mejor sonrisa.

— _Está bien._

— _Muchísimas gracias._

Margareth, así se llamaba la secretaria de Edward, me indicó donde estaba la oficina, entreabrí la puerta, él estaba sentado en su sillón de espaldas hacia la puerta y su escritorio, miraba por un ventanal y daba instrucciones por teléfono.

Entré a la oficina sigilosamente y caminé lentamente hasta llegar al respaldo de su asiento, él no había notado mi presencia dejé las cosas sobre su escritorio, estaba totalmente ensimismado hablando por su celular.

— _Pero debe haber algo que podamos hacer_ — dijo enojado.

Esta era su hora de almuerzo, debería estar descansando, puse mis manos sobre sus ojos.

— _Adivina_ — dije susurrando en su oído.

— _Tengo que cortar, te llamaré más tarde_ — dijo a la persona con la que hablaba por teléfono.

Tomó mi muñeca con sus manos para bajar mis manos, giró su sillón para quedar en frente de mí.

— _¿Bella? ¿Qué haces aquí? _

— _Quería sorprenderte._

— _Que sorpresa más agradable_ — Dijo atrayéndome a su cuerpo hasta dejarme sentada sobre su regazo.

— _No te he visto en casi toda la semana, te extraño. _

— _También te extraño, las cosas han estado un poco tensas._

— _Lo sé, pero debes descansar y comer bien ¿Qué pretendías almorzar hoy?_

— _Mmm…_

— _Ves, tengo que venir para que te alimentes bien._

— _Si prometes venir a diario, quizás dejar de almorzar no sea una mala idea._

— _Edward…_ — Dije pasando mis dedos por los semicírculos violeta que se empezaban a formar por sus ojos, tampoco estaba durmiendo bien.

Me apretó más cerca de su cuerpo, comenzó a hacer círculos en mi espalda y recostó su cabeza en el respaldo de su silla.

— _Ha sido una semana de locos, verdad_ — dijo mientras cerraba los ojos.

— _Pedí la tarde libre._

— _Eso es genial, quizás podría salir más temprano y aprovechar algo antes de ir a casa de mis padres._

— _Había olvidado, que teníamos que ir a casa de tus padres._

— _Lo siento amor, pero ya me comprometí— _dijo Edward decepcionado.

— _Esta bien, ahora aprovechemos y almorcemos. Muero de hambre._

— _Y yo muero por un beso…— _dijo y quien era yo para negarme.

La oficina de Edward estaba decorada con tonos negros, blancos y grises, le daba un toque profesional aunque lo que más me gustaba era que había varias fotos de nosotros.

Disfrutamos de la comida, extrañaba estar así con él. Cuando terminamos noté como él ya se encontraba un poco más relajado.

Tenía miedo de que quizás le incomodara mi visita, pero al contrario de mis expectativas había sido un acierto el venir.

— _Esto ha estado delicioso, me ha encantado tenerte para el almuerzo— _dijo Edward.

— _Me alegro pero creo que es momento de irme tu hora de almuerzo terminó hace treinta minutos._

— _No te vayas aun, además ser el hijo del dueño tiene sus regalías._

— _Prefiero dejarte y que trabajes rápidamente para que llegues temprano a casa y tengamos tiempo para nosotros— _dije sugestivamente mientras me sentaba nuevamente en su regazo.

— _No me tientes._

— _Te he extrañado, sabes— _dije acercando mis labios a su cuello.

— _Siempre he fantaseado con tenerte sobre este escritorio— _dijo con su tono mega sexy que convertía mi cuerpo en gelatina.

— _¿Aquí?... no lo sé— _dije insegura.

Edward me comenzó a besar, sus manos se empezaron a apoderar de mi cuerpo y cierta parte de su anatomía empezó a manifestarse bajo mis muslos, no pude evitar soltar un gemido. Eso le dio pase libre a Edward que me tomó con sus brazos de su regazo para dejarme sentada en su escritorio y él se acomodó entre mis piernas. Puso sus manos en mi trasero y ya mi mente dejó de pensar, me había entregado totalmente a este momento, pero todo llegó hasta ahí.

El intercomunicador de Edward comenzó a sonar, haciendo que los dos nos congelásemos.

Edward se separó y me miró con ojos de disculpa, yo intenté regularizar mi respiración mientras él contestaba.

— _Sí— _dijo Edward.

— _Sr. Cullen, su padre solicita verlo— _dijo Margareth.

— _Hágalo pasar— dijo._

No habíamos alcanzado a ir muy lejos así que nos acomodamos la ropa y nos sentamos.

— _Lo siento, tú sabes que no puedo rechazar a mi padre._

— _Está bien, lo entiendo. Además estas en horario de trabajo._

Sentimos la puerta, Carlisle entró a continuación.

— _Bella, que grata sorpresa._

— _Hola Carlisle ¿Cómo estás?_

— _Todo bien ¿y tú cómo has estado? desde que llegaron de Forks no hemos tenido noticias de ustedes._

— _Bien, gracias._

— _¿Irás hoy a cenar?_

— _Claro. Será mejor que los deje trabajar— _dije comenzando a arreglar mis cosas, me despedí de Carlisle y luego de Edward.

Esperaba que pudiese desocuparse temprano. Salí de la oficina y antes de regresar a la casa compré algunas cosas para un buen vino para la cena y unas hermosas flores para Esme.

Llegué a la casa y decidí relajarme consintiéndome con un baño de tina.

Salí de la bañera al rato después. Edward aun no llegaba y se nos haría tarde para la cena de sus padres así que opté por comenzar a arreglar.

Estaba vestida y maquillada, lista, aún no había noticias de Edward, así que tomé mi célular, justo en ese instante llegó.

— _Edward, llegas tarde._

— _Lo sé, lo siento amor ya sabes cómo están las cosas en la oficina— _dijo acercándose para darme un corto beso en los labios.

— _Apúrate tus padres nos esperan en veinte minutos._

Edward entró rápidamente a la ducha, me acomodé en la sala de estar a esperarlo.

Salimos atrasados del departamento, tendríamos que lidiar con Carlisle.

Llegamos a la casa de sus padres, la primera que salió a saludarnos fue Alice que prácticamente se colgó de nuestros cuellos.

Luego apareció Esme que nos saludó de manera gentil, nos agradeció por las flores y nos hizo entrar Carlisle estaba en la sala de estar tomando un trago.

— _Los esperábamos hace quince minutos— _dijo severo.

— _Buenas noches, padre._

— _Lo lamento Carlisle, pero es que…— _comencé a decir.

— _Bella, no tienes que darle explicaciones a mi padre. Nos retrasamos y punto— _habló Edward un poco ansioso, no entendía porque reaccionaba así.

— _Edward que tú seas un maleducado es una cosa, deja que Bella se disculpe apropiadamente._

Se sentía la tensión en el ambiente, me encontraba congelada mirando hacia el suelo. Esme decidió intervenir.

— _Edward cariño, la señora Copre ha preparado tu cena favorita, te ha extrañado y ha preguntado mucho por ti ¿Por qué no me acompañas a saludarla? — _tomó a Edward del brazo y lo dirigió a la cocina, Alice fue tras ellos.

Estaba totalmente incómoda, estaba sola en la sala de estar con un molesto Carlisle. No sabía si debía moverme o decir algo. Cambié el peso de mi cuerpo de un pie a otro esperando que pasara algo.

— _¿Quieres tomar algo? — _preguntó Carlisle sacándome de mis pensamientos.

— _Vino blanco, estaría bien. Gracias._

Carlisle comenzó a servir y me indicó que me sentara, me relajé un poco.

— _Muchas gracias— _dije al recibir la copa.

— _¿Qué opinas de lo que recién pasó? ¿No te parece insólito? A pesar de que Edward haya dejado sus antiguos hábitos sigue faltándome el respeto, es una lástima. Pensar que había guardado una leve esperanza de poder dejarle la empresa._

— _Dale un respiro, ha estado bajo mucha presión, es todo_

— _Todos tenemos presión en nuestros trabajos tú lo deberías saber mejor que nadie esto es algo que va más allá. A pesar de que Edward haya dejado sus antiguos hábitos sigue faltándome el respeto, es una lástima, pensar que había guardado una leve esperanza de poder dejarle la compañía._

— _Carlisle eso es injusto, él se ha esforzado mucho por demostrarte de que es capaz de manejar la compañía, no creo que haya que ponga más de su parte que Edward en el trabajo ha conseguido excelentes clientes y esta semana ha estado prácticamente viviendo allí tratando de solucionar el problema que hubo y…._

— _¿Qué problema? _

Su pregunta me tomó desprevenida, pensaba que Edward lo mantenía enterado de todo lo que sucedía.

— _¿Qué problema? Si no me dices llamaré a Edward y ahí sí que sus posibilidades de seguir en la compañía serán nulas — _insistió.

Esperaba no estar complicando más las cosas, Carlisle se veía muy interesado, decidí decir lo poco que sabía, esperaba poder disuadirlo de que era algo sin importancia.

— _Edward me contó que hubo algunos errores en las cuentas de los nuevos clientes, pero ha trabajado toda la semana para arreglarlos a tiempo para la presentación, se ha quedado todas las noches hasta la madrugada en la oficina y ahora todo está bien._

— _¿Nuevos clientes? ¿Errores? Mi querida niña al parecer a mí no es al único que mi hijo le ha faltado el respeto, Edward ha salido temprano todas las tarde durante esta semana. __No ha habido ningún problema en la oficina, al parecer ni siquiera ha cambiado sus antiguos hábitos._

Mi corazón latía más fuerte ¿Qué significaba eso? Si todo estaba bien en la oficina ¿Qué había hecho Edward? ¿Por qué salía más temprano? ¿A quién más le faltaba el respeto? Mi cabeza comenzó a formular miles de preguntas, sin poder responder a ninguna de ellas.

Finalmente la respuesta me llegó, Edward me estaba engañando. Un agujero se comenzó a formar en mi pecho y el dolor se extendía por todo mi cuerpo. No podía ser verdad no ahora, lo nuestro era algo de verdad ya no habían más engaños.

Sentí que mis ojos se empezaron a humedecer, Alice volvió a la sala y comenzó a hablar con su padre, Edward y Esme también regresaron. Él se sentó a mi lado y tomó mi mano, fui incapaz de verlo a sus ojos.

Estuve el resto de la velada en piloto automático, haciendo el papel de la novia perfecta. Aun no sabía que era lo que tenía que hacer.

Dejamos la casa de Carlisle y caminamos hacia el auto, Edward se detuvo a mitad de camino.

— _¿Qué pasa Bells?_

— _Nada— _intenté disimular, aun no podía asimilar lo que había pasado.

— _Algo pasa, estabas bien antes de quedarte con Carlisle._

Edward pasó la mano por su cabello, estaba exasperado. Retomamos el camino hacia el auto y dijo que conversaríamos en la casa.

Mil sensaciones y pensamientos me invadieron durante el camino, finalmente pude pensar con claridad, esto se terminaría ahora enfrentaría a Edward.

Cuando entramos al departamento, dejé que las lágrimas acumuladas en mis ojos rodaran libremente por mis mejillas.

— _Amor ¿Qué pasó?_

Tenía que enfrentarlo, preguntarle, pero las palabras no abandonaban mi boca, la sensación de perder a Edward para siempre me paralizaban.

— _Mi vida, mi Bella, tú me conoces mejor que nadie y sabes que te adoro. Nada de lo que te haya podido decir mi padre te debe intimidar. Tu sabes cómo es él, quiere tener todo bajo control, le gusta manipular a la gente._

— _¿Cómo sabes que me dijo algo? — _pregunté cuando me sentí más valiente.

— _Lo conozco, él siempre ha intentado alejar a la gente que quiero. Pero no dejaré que eso pasé contigo yo no puedo estar sin ti, yo… yo te amo y tú confías en mí. Eres inteligente y no caerás en las redes de Carlisle._

Edward había dicho que me amaba, esas palabras hicieron que una sensación de calor se formara en mi cuerpo, Quizás estaba sacando conclusiones apresuradas y Carlisle me estuviese manipulando.

Confiaba en Edward, lo amaba, fue ahí cuando lo asumí completamente estaba enamorada de Edward Cullen, lo amaba con todo mi corazón, cuando había sucedido no lo sabía pero ahí estaba el sentimiento y me llenaba por completo.

— _¿Qué dijiste? — _pregunté incrédula ante sus palabras.

— _Que tú eres demasiado inteligente para que Carlisle te manipule._

— _No, eso no._

— _Dije, que te amaba. No quería que fuera en estas circunstancias pensaba decirlo cuando cumpliésemos un mes, estaba planeando algo especial._

Miré sus ojos y me perdí en ellos.

— _También te amo__— _necesitaba decirlo.

Él se acercó y tomó mis labios, llenando con su contacto el vacío que se había formado en mi cuerpo.

— _Pensé que te perdería—_ dijo cuándo nos separamos.

— _Desde ahora en adelante no habrán más mentiras ni secretos entre nosotros, necesito que me lo prometas— _pedí mirando directo sus ojos.

— _Bella, yo… no puedo…_

— _Por favor promételo— rogué._

Edward tomó aire, pero no dijo nada el sonido de su celular nos sacó del momento, en sus ojos se comenzó a formar una disculpa.

— _Lo siento, tengo que contestar._

Tomó su celular y comenzó a hablar, sentía como todo daba vueltas Carlisle tenía razón él no podía dejar sus viejos hábitos, lo amaba y creía que él me amaba también, pero al final del día el seguía siendo el antiguo Edward y esto era solo un engaño, para su familia, para el resto del mundo y para nosotros también.

— _Tranquila, voy para allá— _dijo.

Mi corazón se rompió en mil pedazos, las lágrimas no dejaban de salir de mis ojos.

El iría a ver a otra.

— _Edward, no vayas quédate conmigo, por favor si me amas, quédate conmigo._

— _No me pidas eso, no puedo. Es más complejo de lo que parece._

— _Explícame, yo entenderé. ¿A dónde vas? ¿Quién es ella?_

— _No puedo, debes confiar en mí, te prometo que todo se arreglará._

— _No…_

— _Bella…— _su celular volvió a sonar.

No contestó, no dijo nada más tomó sus cosas y salió del departamento dejándome destruida.

Lloré toda la noche, era imposible consolarme no entendía como todo se había ido a la mierda, no entendía nada.

En algún punto me quedé dormida desperté aún estaba oscuro, Edward no había llegado aún, quizás no llegaría.

Tomé mi teléfono para ver la hora, eran las seis de la mañana. Tenía un mensaje de texto, no era de Edward, era de Carlisle.

_**No pudimos terminar nuestra conversación, pero conozco a mi hijo. Es hora de que lo conozcas también 1st Avenue #608 2323.**_

Eso solo hizo que mi angustia aumentara, seguía sin entender a Edward, sentía que había sido sincero y que me amaba, pero me había dejado y necesitaba saber lo que estaba pasando, verlo con mis ojos.

Sin pensarlo demasiado, tomé las llaves de mi auto y comencé a conducir hacia la dirección que me había dado Carlisle.

Conduje por media hora hasta que llegué a un condominio. Miré mi reflejo en el espejo, me veía horrible, intenté arreglar un poco mi apariencia.

Salí del auto y no sé cómo logré que el portero me dejara entrar, le conté una historia de que tenía que darle una noticia urgente a un conocido, él me dijo que era nuevo y yo le dije que venía siempre y que incluso tenía las llaves del departamento al que iba.

No me hizo mas preguntas tomó mis datos y me dejó pasar.

Tomé el ascensor para ir al departamento, estaba ahora frente a la puerta miré mi reloj eran las siete de la mañana no sabía qué hacer.

Miré la puerta por largo rato, finalmente me arrepentí de estar allí y giré para irme, no sabía que estaba pensando cuando decidí venir.

Sentí ruidos que se acercaban y me paralicé, escuché como la puerta se abría, la voz de Edward llenó mis oídos.

— _Bella…_

Me giré y lo vi, estaba parado junto a la puerta y detrás de él una chica alta, de cabello rojizo con rizos desordenados estaba junto a él, era realmente hermosa.

Llevaba una bata, una punzada de dolor me invadió, mis sospechas se confirmaban.

—_No es lo que piensas, déjame explicarte…— _habló avanzando hacia mí.

Fue ahí cuando pude ver por completo a la chica, estaba embarazada, debía tener unos siete meses.

Todo se vino abajo, todo se había terminado, tomé las escaleras rápidamente escuché como Edward me llamaba y corría tras de mí, pero no me detuve, hasta tomar mi auto.

El golpeaba la ventana de mi auto para que abriera, pero no lo hice. Tomé las llaves con mis manos temblorosas y solo me alejé.

* * *

**Hola **

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, muchas gracias por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos.**

**Un abrazo, Millaray.**


	17. Revelaciones

**Los personajes son de S. Meyer y todo lo extra es creación mía.**

**Novios por conveniencia**

**17. Revelaciones**

**BPOV**

— _Tienes que comer algo— _Rose repitió.

— _No tengo hambre._

— _Bella esto debe parar, llevas una semana en este estado subhumano. Necesitas retomar tu vida, volver al trabajo a tus pacientes._

Levanté la mirada para encontrarme con los ojos de mi amiga. Rose me había acogido, durante esta semana, una de las peores de mi vida.

Después de haber sido engañada por Edward, la Bella que conocía había sido reducida al mínimo.

No tenía ánimo de nada y eso fue lo que hice nada, durante una semana estuve vegetando en el departamento de Rose, ella había sido excelente me recibió con los brazos abiertos, sin hacer preguntas. Inclusive había ayudado a mantener a Edward al margen, él había intentado contactarme múltiples veces y Rose se encargaba de hablar con él, aun no podía enfrentarlo no podía enfrentar a nadie solo estaba en un estado catatónico intentando encontrar las fuerzas para superar este dolor tan grande que sentía.

Me había tomado la semana en el trabajo, pero nada cambiaba todo se sentía igual y Rose tenía razón necesitaba retomar mi vida.

— _Lo sé, tienes razón esto debe acabar… necesito… distraerme…. Retomar las cosas._

Rose me sonrió.

Tomé un poco de pasta del plato que tenía en frente y lo llevé a mis labios. Comenzaría el camino a la recuperación.

Mi celular empezó a sonar, era Alice… mordí mi labio inferior aún estaba lista para saber algo de Edward. Corté la llamada y opté por enviarle un mensaje.

_**Alice, aun no estoy lista para hablar contigo, espero que me entiendas. Bella.**_

Tomé aire y lo dejé salir lentamente, mañana volvería mi trabajo y empezaría desde cero.

Era temprano, el día estaba frio y estar en pie frente saliendo de la ducha frente a mi ropa sin saber que ponerme no ayudaba mucho. Rose había ido a buscar mi ropa a casa de Edward pero no había rescatado toda. Opté por jeans, sweater y botas, ropa cómoda.

Manejé al trabajo, Rose había tenido turno la noche anterior, estaba cubriendo un reemplazo, asi que no la vería.

Después de una docena de comentarios, sobre lo enferma que había estado por lo pálida, ojerosa y delgada que estaba, pude concentrarme en mi trabajo, me encargué de estar ocupada al máximo, inclusive en mis ratos libres bajé a la urgencia a atender pacientes.

El jefe de turno me aceptó encantado, siempre se necesitaba ayuda en urgencia.

Así comencé con mi nueva rutina, al día siguiente el jefe de urgencia me ofreció incorporarme como refuerzo a los turnos de urgencia, el trato era de lunes a viernes desde las 20:00 a las 00:00, lo tomé sin pensarlo necesitaba mantenerme ocupada.

Todo iba bien, me adapté a mi nuevo horario de maravilla, prácticamente estaba todo el día en el hospital, me contacté con un agente inmobiliario, era momento de buscar un lugar propio, agradecía la hospitalidad de Rose, pero quería un lugar para mí.

Era jueves, estaba saliendo de la unidad de urgencia hacia el estacionamiento estaba contenta hoy solo había pensado en Edward seis veces, patético lo sé, pero eran menos de las diez veces que había pensado en él ayer.

Todo se fue al demonio cuando lo escuché.

— _Estas trabajando demasiado— _Me detuve al instante y un escalofrío me recorrió.

Me giré con miedo de enfrentar su mirada. Se veía increíble, deslumbrante como siempre. No dije nada.

— _No deberías trabajar tanto— _caminó, acercándose más.

— _A ti no debería importar, lo que haga o deje de hacer._

— _Han sido una tortura estos días, he tratado de buscarte y hablar contigo._

— _No quiero hablar contigo, no quiero saber de ti._

— _Bella, las cosas no fueron como piensas._

— _Basta, no quiero saber, no quiero más… solo quiero estar tranquila retomar mi antigua vida. No quiero saber nada de ti._

— _Pero no puedo estar sin ti, yo te amo…_

Intenté con todas mis fuerzas mantener la calma, no creía en sus palabras sabía que eran mentiras, pero me seguían afectando demasiado.

— _No mientas más, por favor me lastimas — _en mis ojos se empezaron a acumular lágrimas.

— _Es real, Bella te amo, eres la mujer más maravillosa que he conocido…_

— _No solo fui la mujer que firmó un contrato contigo, entre nosotros ya no hay nada— _hablé con voz firme.

Me aparte de él y subí al auto, el encuentro con Edward me afectó no podía sacarlo de mi sistema. Dos días después apareció una noticia sobre nosotros y rumores de separación en la prensa no me molesté en leerla, pero mi madre si lo hizo y me llamó al instante. No fui capaz de contarle lo sucedido, solo le dije que no estábamos pasando por un buen momento, estaba ocupada y no pude seguir hablando con ella, mentí y le dije que la llamaría más tarde, no estaba de ánimo para hablar sobre Edward.

La semana continuó, Edward seguía intentando contactarse pero yo seguí firme en mi posición. El viernes antes d que llegara mi último paciente de la tarde, mi secretaria me avisó que venían a dejar unos documentos, eran de la oficina del abogado de Edward.

No entendía que era lo que pasaba, es que acaso Edward me haría cumplir el contrato.

— Dra_. Swan, vendo de parte de la oficina del Sr. Jenks tengo que entregarle estos documentos._

Estaba confundida, acepté los documentos y firmé donde me indicó el mensajero, luego de que saliera, entró mi secretaria y me informó que mi último paciente había tenido que cancelar.

Me quedé sola en la consulta observando el curioso sobre, estaba temerosa de abrirlo.

Abrí el sobre saqué los documentos, eran una especie de anulación del contrato decía que Edward Cullen me liberaba del contrato y que él cumpliría con su parte, no entendía nada.

¿Por qué Edward había hecho esto?

No sabía que pensar, había una clausula en el contrato que permitía terminar el contrato por acuerdo mutuo, al final había una parte donde estaba la firma de Edward y un espacio en blanco para mi firma.

En una hoja aparte había una nota del señor Jenks.

_**Srta. Swan**_

_**El señor Cullen me ha solicitado realizar una anulación del contrato, para llevarla a cabo debe firmar los documentos y una copia le será enviada.**_

Dudé en firmar inmediatamente y me debatí sobre llamar a Edward para que me explicara que significaba esto, lo encontraba una salida demasiado fácil y Edward no eran de los que hacían las cosas fáciles.

No seguí dándole vueltas al asunto y lo miré de mi perspectiva esto era lo que quería, con esto Edward desaparecería de mi vida, lo firmé y se lo di a mi secretaria para que lo enviara.

Una sensación amarga se formó en mi boca, este era el final.

Me quedé en la consulta pensando en lo mucho que había cambiado mi vida en las últimas semanas, no pude evitar derramar un par de lágrimas.

Limpié mis ojos y caminé hacia la urgencia, para incorporarme al turno.

Al día siguiente fui con el agente inmobiliario, encontré un departamento perfecto para mí, estaba cerca del trabajo, dos habitaciones, espacios amplios, luminoso y lo mejor de todo es que venía amoblado.

Cerré el trato inmediatamente y me cambié al día siguiente. Estaba feliz con tener un espacio propio, el fin de semana terminó y comencé una nueva semana.

Me mantenía ocupada en el trabajo, disfrutaba de mi nuevo departamento y aunque aún pensaba en Edward, no lo hacía de manera constante todo funcionaba si me mantenía ocupada.

Estaba comprando almuerzo en la cafetería que estaba cerca del hospital.

— _Hola hermosa— _reconocí esa voz al instante, Jacob Black.

—_Jake— _dije sorprendida.

— _¿cómo estás?_

— _Bien ¿y tú?_

— _Lleno de trabajo._

— _Somos dos._

— _¿Almuerzas conmigo?_

Me quedé pensando un momento su propuesta, finalmente accedí me haría bien la compañía y ahora era libre para almorzar con quien quisiera.

— _Seguro, porque no._

Nos sentamos en una mesa apartada, él se veía igual que siempre, había en algo en él que me hacía sentir liviana, relajada, siempre había tenido ese efecto en mí.

— _¿Cómo esta Leah? — _pregunté.

— _mmm… bien. Supe que las cosas no funcionaron con Edward._

Genial justo lo que necesitaba que se compadeciera de mí.

— _Lo lamento, se notaba que estabas muy enamorada— _agregó.

Mi garganta se cerró y costó que pasara lo que estaba comiendo, Jacob debe haber notado mi tensión porque cambió el tema rápidamente.

Al final de mi hora de almuerzo debía reconocer que almorzar con Jacob no fue una mala idea había sido una bocanada de aire fresco.

— _¿Te parece si lo repetimos mañana? — _preguntó Jake.

— _Me encantaría— _respondí sincera.

Así fue toda la semana, me reunía con Jacob en la pequeña cafetería, me gustaba pasar tiempo con él, me recordaba a cuando las cosas eran más simples en mi vida.

— _¿Bells?_

— _Si_

— _¿Cenarías conmigo mañana?_

— _No sé si sería apropiado, me ha gustado pasar tiempo contigo estos días en el almuerzo pero una cena, no lo sé._

— _Solo será una cena. Leah está de viaje, también disfruto de tu compañía y no quiero cenar solo un sábado por la noche._

—_Está bien— _Me haría bien salir.

Ese día llegué a casa agotada, me preparé una ensalada y me fui al sofá para ver algo de televisión habían pasado tres semanas de mi ruptura con Edward y a pesar de que las cosas habían mejorado un poco, eran noches como esta en la que lo extrañaba.

Me fui temprano a la cama entre menos pensara mejor.

Al día siguiente tenía que hacer unas compras por lo que salí temprano. Estuve un poco más de una hora en la tienda hasta que finalmente reuní todo lo que necesitaba para mi departamento.

Estaba guardando las cosas en mi auto cuando la vi, Alice Cullen se acercaba a toda velocidad hacia mí.

— _¡Bella! — _exclamó en su tono característico.

— _Alice— _dije totalmente desprevenida.

— _Ohh Bella, no sabes lo mucho que te he extrañado— _dijo antes de abrazarme.

— _Yo… ehh… También te he extrañado— _Eso era verdad.

— _No has respondido mis mensajes._

— _Lo sé, pero debes entenderme, es algo incómodo._

Ella me miró apenada.

— _Acompáñame a tomar un café— _exigió.

— _No puedo… es que— _intenté inventar una excusa.

— _Por favor acompáñame— _puso esa cara a la que era imposible decirle que no.

— _Está bien_

Fuimos a un local que estaba cerca y ordenamos, las dos estábamos en silencio.

— _¿Cómo has estado? —_ me preguntó.

— _Bien— _resumí, ella no necesitaba saber que estuve al borde de una depresión y que aun extrañaba a su hermano.

Nos quedamos en silencio nuevamente.

— _Lamento mucho lo que pasó entre ustedes, Edward no me quiso contar nada, pero esta devastado._

— _Alice, por favor… no quiero saber de él._

— _Es que no lo entiendo, ustedes se quieren._

— _Es complejo y prefiero no hablar de eso._

— _¿Crees que haya alguna posibilidad de que las cosas se arreglen entre ustedes? _

— _No— _fue una respuesta automática, aunque si era sincera no sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta.

Silencio, nuevamente.

— _Entiendo, pero quiero que sepas que a pesar de todo te sigo considerando una amiga, espero que nuestra amistad pueda continuar._

Sus palabras me conmovieron. Alice era una excelente amiga, la había extrañado.

— _Continuará, no te preocupes— _dije esbozando una sonrisa.

Poco a poco con la conversación, la tensión empezó a ceder y fue casi como antes, conversamos de cosas sin sentido e inclusive quedamos para que fuese a conocer mi departamento.

Me despedí de ella y subí a mi auto para volver a casa.

El resto del día se pasó rápido, ordené el departamento, lavé mi ropa y leí algunos artículos sobre avances en oncología.

Ya era el momento de la cena, me vestí de manera cómoda pero elegante, algo que sirviera para toda ocasión, no sabía a donde iría con Jacob.

Me pasó a buscar al departamento, se bajó de su auto para abrirme la puerta, el gesto me recordó a Edward.

Jacob estaba encantador como siempre y la velada se me pasó de manera rápida, era la primera vez en semanas que reía tanto, estaba feliz de haber retomado la amistad con él y en cierta manera me había ayudado a superar mi ruptura.

— _La he pasado muy bien, gracias por todo— _dije cuando llegamos a mi edificio.

— _¿No me invitas a subir?_

— _Aunque he pasado un momento agradable, estoy cansadísima y creo que es mejor que mi noche termine aquí, además eres un hombre comprometido no se ve bien que subas a departamentos de otras chicas._

— _Lo se… Bells necesito decirte algo, debí decírtelo hace mucho tiempo… intenté hablar contigo antes pero tú no respondías mis mensajes._

Jacob estaba nervioso, se notaba por la manera que arrastraba las palabras y miraba al frente sin hacer contacto visual.

Se sacó el cinturón de seguridad y se movió a manera de quedar con su cuerpo girado al mío, imité su movimiento y quedé frente a él.

— _¿Qué sucede? Somos amigos puedes contarme lo que quieras._

— _Mira… sé que me comporté como un imbécil, ese día que te vi en la fiesta me sentí el más cobarde del mundo. No manejé las cosas de la mejor manera, es decir no manejé las cosas._

Bajé la mirada, me empecé a sentir incómoda, él tomó mi mano en la suya y continuó.

— _Creo que es mejor contar todo desde el comienzo, mi familia siempre ha sido muy cercano a la familia de Leah, nosotros prácticamente crecimos juntos. Nuestras familias siempre han esperado que nosotros nos comprometiéramos. Cuando cumplí los dieciocho años mi padre me habló del compromiso, fue tajante y no me dio opción. Leah se estaba convirtiendo en una mujer hermosa, es inteligente y encantadora. La idea no era algo tan terrible, la única condición que le pedí fue que me diera tiempo para estudiar y tener mi vida por unos años. Todo iba bien hasta que te conocí._

No quería seguir escuchando, algo me decía que esta historia no iba a terminar bien, Jacob tomó mi mentón y levantó mi rostro para que pudiera ver su mirada.

— _Bells, todo lo que vivimos en Londres fue verdad… yo me enamoré de ti. Actué como cobarde debí haber luchado por mis sentimientos. Cuando regresé mi padre me dijo que era el momento de hacer oficial el compromiso. No supe que hacer, lo siento._

— _Jake, no sé qué decir, para mí lo que vivimos fue algo maravilloso siempre lo recordaré así. Creo que es mejor olvidar el pasado y disfrutar de nuestra amistad. No te guardo rencores por lo que pasó._

— _Te amo, lo sigo haciendo y lo he pensado bastante. Si tú me dices que aún tengo una oportunidad contigo, romperé el compromiso, no importa lo que pase con mi familia__— _habló serio.

Nuevamente estaba sin palabras, que podía decirle, había esperado tanto por oírle decir esas palabras.

— _Cuando te vi con Cullen pensé que te había perdido para siempre, pero cuando me enteré que se separaron y durante esta semana mis sentimiento solo se confirmaron. ¿Me darías una oportunidad?_

Aun aturdida pos sus palabras no me di cuenta de lo mucho que se había acercado, hasta que sentí sus labios presionando contra los míos. Mi mente seguía en blanco y lo único que pensaba era en que no era Edward, era como si me hubiese arruinado para otros hombres, Jacob no me provocaba nada.

— _Jake no… — _me separé de él.

— _¿Qué sucede?_

— _Tú estás comprometido Leah y por lo que me has contado parece ser una buena chica._

— _Ella entenderá._

— _No, además lo siento pero yo ya no siento lo mismo por ti._

— _Pensé…__—_ no dejé que continuara y lo interrumpí.

—_Lamento si esta semana quedaste con otra impresión, pero solo te veo como un amigo._

— _¿Es por él? Verdad._

— _Sí— _no podía mentirle.

— _Entiendo, espero que las cosas se arreglen entre ustedes._

No dije nada, solo le sonreí sus palabras sonaban sinceras.

Me despedí de Jacob y quedamos en juntarnos a almorzar uno de estos días, como amigos. Él era un gran chico esperaba que fuese feliz.

El fin de semana pasó y una nueva semana comenzó, de vuelta a vivir en el hospital, Rose me reprochaba a diario por lo poco que descansaba pero es que así era la única manera de canalizar mi tiempo y no pensar tanto. Mi madre me había agobiado durante la semana con sus preguntas sobre Edward y dijo que si no le contaba lo que estaba pasando, vendría el fin de semana a averiguarlo ella misma y conociendo a mi madre la imaginaba acosando a Edward para enterarse de todo, eso me tenía los nervios de punta.

Ya era miércoles y quedaban solo cinco minutos para media noche, hora en la cual terminaba mi turno.

Entregué mis pacientes a los otros médicos del turno y fui a la residencia a cambiarme. Tomé mis cosas y caminé hacia la salida.

Dejé el edificio y me cerré el abrigo estaba helando, comencé a caminar cuando vi el auto de Edward se aproximaba a toda velocidad a la puerta de entrada de la urgencia, estacionó en la puerta, se bajó rápidamente su camisa tenía una mancha de sangre mi corazón se estremeció al pensar que podía estar herido.

Se fue directamente hacia la puerta trasera, en el asiento trasero venía la chica con la que lo había visto hace unas semanas, se veía mal no reaccionaba. Sin pensarlo pedí una camilla y me acerqué a ellos, Edward la tomó en sus brazos.

— _Edward ¿Qué pasó?_

— _Bella…. No se la encontré así, él la debe haber encontrado. No sabía qué hacer._

Dos paramédicos llegaron con la camilla, Edward subió a la chica.

— _Edward necesito algunos datos ¿Cómo se llama?_

— _Victoria Grant._

— _¿Cuántos años tiene?_

— _28_

La acomodaron en la camilla y comenzamos a andar.

— _Necesito que la lleven a la sala de reanimación, le pongan un collar cervical y una tabla espinal, dos vías, una mascarilla de alto flujo, conéctenla a monitor y tomen los latidos fetales__— _indiqué mientras nos abríamos paso a la sala de reanimación .

— _¿Cuantas semanas tiene?_

— _35… creo._

— _¿Tiene algún antecedente? ¿Alguna enfermedad? — _seguía preguntando mientras avanzábamos.

— _No nada._

— _¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo la encontraste? ¿Hace cuánto la encontraste?_

— _La fui a ver después del trabajo y la encontré en el suelo hace quince minutos, estaba cubierta en sangre, tiene una herida en la cabeza. James la debe haber encontrado, el hizo esto__— _dijo con rabia y yo seguía sin entender nada.

Dejé a Edward dando los datos a una de las recepcionistas de urgencia y seguí en la reanimación.

Ella estaba muy mal había perdido mucha sangre, tenía múltiples contusiones, una freactura en su pierna y estaba con Glasgow de 5, debe haber recibido un golpe fuerte en la cabeza_._

— _Doctora, Frecuencia cardiaca de 115, Presión 70/50, Saturación 80%— _Estaba en shock hipovolémico por la falta de sangre.

— _Volumen a chorro y necesito saber su grupo de sangre para preparar una transfusión ¿Los latidos fetales?_

— _No los puedo detectar __— _dijo la enfermera.

___—_ Necesito un ecofast y llamen al ginecólogo para una cesárea de urgencia y al neonatólogo.

— _Dra Swan ¿Qué tenemos? — Dijo el Dr John Nelson que estaba de jefe de turno._

— _Paciente de 28 años, sin antecedentes mórbidos cursando embarazo de 35 semanas. Fue encontrada hace quince minutos aproximadamente inconsciente en su departamento, al parecer pasó un buen rato antes de que la encontraran. Aparentemente fue agredida, tiene un TEC severo Glasgow 5, múltiples contusiones, herida cortante en la cabeza y en labio, impresiona fractura de femur derecho. Signos vitales límites en shock hipovolémico, no se detectan latidos fetales solicité una ecofast y se avisó a ginecología y neo para cesárea de urgencia. Inmovilicé columna, femur y pedí transfusión._

— _Muy bien doctora, yo me encargaré desde acá su turno ya terminó._

— _Pero…__— _intenté decir algo para quedarme.

— _Bella— _me dijo en tono severo, estaba pasando el límite.

Me alejé de la camilla y cedí el puesto para que siguiera con la reanimación.

— _Pónganle una frazada encima— _dijo el John.

— _Doctor está listo para que realice la eco— _dijo la enfermera.

John puso el transductor sobre su abdomen, el feto no se movía y sus latidos eran muy bajos.

— _Esta en bradicardia, necesitamos sacarlo ahora ¿Dónde está el ginecólogo?_ _— _Era un niño y se estaba muriendo.

— _El ginecólogo y el neonatólogo están en el pabellón de urgencia, acaban de llegar__— _avisó una auxiliar de enfermería.

— _Preparémosla para pabellón__— _indicó John.

— _Los signos vitales están cayendo, está entrando en paro. _

— _Comiencen las compresiones, pasen a mascarilla con ambús y comiencen a ventilar, intubaremos en pabellón._

Empezaron a llevar la camilla.

La enfermera de la recepción entró diciendo que tenía el consentimiento firmado de la familia.

— _John hablaré con la familia__— _dije.

_—_ _Gracias Bella._

Comencé a caminar hacia la sala de emergencia, con un torbellino de emociones y mi corazón a mil, tenía que preparar a un familiar para lo peor eso siempre era difícil, pero este no era cualquiera, era Edward.

* * *

**Hola Chicas**

**Espero que les haya gustado el nuevo capítulo, intenté no poner mucho lenguaje técnico pero creo que no lo logré en todo caso feliz respondo sus dudas sobre el lenguaje médico.**

**Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews en el capítulo pasado, fueron muchos y pasamos los 200 reviews :D**

**Son las mejores.**

**Un abrazo, Millaray.**


	18. Victoria

**Los personajes son de S. Meyer y todo lo extra es creación mía.**

**Novios por conveniencia**

**18. Victoria**

**BPOV**

— _Bella _— dijo Edward parándose en forma automática cuando me vio caminar hacia la sala de espera.

Su rostro se veía cansado y angustiado, tomé aire y lo dejé salir lentamente.

— _¿Cómo está? ¿Qué pasó?_

Odiaba verlo así, me rompía el corazón. Caminé para estar más cerca de él.

— _Ven sentémonos_— me acomodé junto a la silla donde estaba sentado.

— _Bells._

— _Están reanimando a Victoria, la llevan a una cesárea de urgencia._

— _¡¿Cesárea? Pero el bebé… es muy pequeño— dijo pasando las manos por su cabello._

— _Estaba sufriendo, Edward ella se está muriendo están haciendo todo lo posible pero llegó en muy malas condiciones, el pronóstico no es bueno. _

— _¿El bebé morirá?_

— _No puedo responder a eso, se está haciendo todo lo posible para salvar a ambos, pero debes prepararte para lo peor._

Edward se quedó en silencio, estaba destrozado. No pude evitar tomar entrelazar su mano con la mía, su silencio se me hacía eterno.

— _Es mi culpa, nunca debí dejarla sola, no debería haber viajado, ella sentía que algo no estaba bien, es mi culpa._

— _Edward, no…—_ él me interrumpió.

— _No entiendes, él la encontró, ella me pidió que la protegiera y le fallé._

Él tenía razón no entendía nada, apreté más su mano como señal de que me explicara.

— _¿Quién querría hacerle daño a Victoria?_

— _James, su esposo._

Seguía sin entender, el continuó con su explicación.

— _James es hijo de los mejores amigos de mis padres, los __Kolgers. Nos veíamos todos los veranos a medida que fuimos creciendo nos hicimos cercanos. Él se llevaba excelente con mi familia, mi padre lo adoraba era irritante ver como lo trataba era como el hijo que siempre que había querido. Compartimos un departamento, en la universidad, allí conocimos a Victoria, ella inmediatamente conectó con James fueron novios durante toda la universidad, ella lo adoraba y él la mantenía cerca, no fue el novio perfecto pero ellos superaban sus problemas hasta que finalmente se casaron. James engañó a Victoria repetidas veces hasta que ella lo descubrió, ella se quiso separar pero él se lo impidió. Victoria comenzó a salir a arreglarse más, buscó trabajo. A James no le pareció, peleaban constantemente hasta que comenzó a golpearla ella aguantó, hasta que se enteró que estaba embarazada. Ahí fue cuando lo abandonó y me contactó, estaba desamparada no pudo llevar muchas cosas y no tiene más familia no pude negarle mi ayuda, la oculté durante meses, la llevé a sus controles, Victoria no estaba bien tenía crisis de angustia, depresión._

No podía creer lo que escuchaba, me sentía horrible, había malinterpretado todo.

— _Sabía que él la estaba buscando, solo me fui por dos días… jamás pensé que..._

— _Tú no podías saber, no es tu culpa._

— _Hice todo mal, te perdí a ti y ahora ella se está muriendo._

Nos quedamos en silencio, necesitaba ordenar mis pensamientos y buscar las palabras. No sabía que decir.

— _Lo siento—_ fue lo único que pude decir.

Su mirada se fue directamente a la mía.

— _Debí haberte dicho, cuando traté de explicarte era demasiado tarde. No fue tu culpa._

El momento no era el idea para decir más cosas, levanté mi mano y la puse sobre su rostro, se acurrucó en mi mano por un segundo y sus ojos se relajaron.

Nos separamos al notar que John caminaba hacia nosotros, lo supe al momento que vi sus ojos, las noticias no eran buenas.

Caminó hasta quedar frente a nosotros.

— _Edward, este es el doctor Nelson— _expliqué.

— _Doctor, dígame como está._

— _Edward, lo siento hicimos todo lo posible— _Victoria había muerto.

— _¿Y el bebé?_

— _Lo pudimos sacar a tiempo, el neonatólogo lo reanimó y lo subieron a neonatología. Vendrán a hablar contigo en un momento._

— _Gracias doctor._

John se retiró, me sorprendió la calma de Edward.

— _Lo siento_— dije bajito.

— _Lo esperaba, cuando la tenía en mis brazos sentí como la vida la abandonaba ahora lo único que espero es que el bebé este bien._

Sus brazos me rodearon y sentí como su mentón se apoyaba en mi cabeza. Cómo había extrañado esto, sentía como si todo mi cuerpo suspirara de alivio, estaba de nuevo en casa.

— ¿_Edward Cullen?_ — preguntó una voz masculina detrás de mí. Me giré era un oficial de policías.

— _Sí—_ respondió Edward.

— _Señor Cullen necesitamos interrogarlo sobre lo ocurrido a Victoria Kolgers._

— _Seguro._

— _Necesitamos que nos acompañe a la comisaría_.

Edward asintió y dijo que le dieran unos minutos.

— _Bells, puedes averiguar el estado del bebé y sobre el cuerpo de Victoria._

— _Seguro._

— _¿Nos vemos en nuestra casa?_ — preguntó con ojos expectantes entrelazó nuestras manos y se las llevó a sus labio para dejar un beso sobre el dorso de mi mano.

— _Nos vemos en casa_— dije apretando un poco su mano.

Mi corazón estaba inquieto quería hacer algo más, decirle que lo amaba que sentía haber sido una imbécil celosa que no confió en él, pero mi cuerpo aun asimilaba lo que estaba pasando y mis reacciones eran lentas.

Edward me soltó y empezó a caminar con los oficiales y ahí comencé a reaccionar.

— _Edward_— lo llamé mientras me acercaba nuevamente a él, me lanzaba a sus brazos y lo besaba no fue un beso como el que me gustaría haberle dado pero ese tipo de beso no era apropiado.

— _Te amo_— dije al separarme.

— _Te amo—_ respondió.

La circunstancia era nefasta pero no pude evitar sonreír, cómo lo había extrañado.

Cuando desapareció de mi vista subí rápidamente a la UCI de neonatología para ver el estado del bebé. El neonatólogo me explicó que según su evaluación era un recién nacido de pretérmino 34 semanas pequeño para la edad gestacional, había pesado solo un 1900 gr.

Era un niño, lo habían tenido que reanimar cuando lo sacaron por cesárea, no respiraba solo así que lo intubaron, estaba conectado a un ventilador y a una incubadora, estaría así por unas semanas. Sería evaluado por el neurólogo infantil al día siguiente para ver evaluar si hay daño neurológico por el sufrimiento fetal agudo.

Pedí permiso para poder verlo, solo me dejaron porque era pediatra del hospital, me vestí en un traje estéril las unidades de neonatología eran muy estrictas.

Era muy pequeñito el pañal que le habían puesto le quedaba enorme al igual que el gorrito, tenía el tubo que salía por su boca, una vía que iba a su ombligo y estaba monitorizado, era muy pequeño para estar tan invadido. Acaricié su rostro y él se movió en respuesta, esperaba que se recuperara tenía una hora de vida y había pasado por tanto.

A pesar de todo estaba estable solo había que darle tiempo para que evolucionara. Bajé a urgencia el cuerpo de Victoria lo entregarían luego de hacerles los peritajes, llené los papeles de atención inmediata que le di a Victoria.

Fui a casa de Rose y le expliqué todo lo que había pasado, ella no podía creerlo. Tomé algunas de mis cosas, pasé a comprar comida para cocinar y conduje hacia el departamento de Edward.

La clave era la misma así que no tuve problemas para entrar, todo estaba igual. Llevé mis cosas hacia su habitación, había una camisa sobre la cama, no pude evitar levantarla y olerla como lo extrañaba.

Fui a la cocina no había nada para comer, por suerte había traído cosas para cocinar, noté que habían varías botellas de whiskey vacías, me sentí culpable por cómo lo había pasado Edward.

Preparé algo de pasta, abrí una botella de vino y me serví una copa. Habían pasado tres horas desde que había visto a Edward, debería estar por llegar aunque no sabía exactamente como eran estos procedimientos.

Unos quince minutos después sentí como Edward llegaba al departamento, no pude evitar lanzarme a sus brazos, nos sentamos en el sofá de la sala de estar el me acomodó sobre sus piernas, se notaba exhausto.

— _Fui un estúpida lo siento tanto_— dije acariciando el cabello de su nuca.

— _Amor, nunca debí ocultártelo._

Nos besamos, intentando compensar el tiempo que habíamos estado separados.

— _¿Cómo está el bebé?_ — preguntó cuándo nos separamos.

— _Estable, el equipo de neo ha hecho todo lo que estaba a su alcance ahora depende de él._

— _¿Es un niño?_

— _Sí, es muy pequeño, mañana podemos ir a verlo._

— _¿Me acompañarás?_

— _Me tomaré unos días administrativos y me quedaré contigo. También deberías hacer lo mismo._

— _Lo haré. Te extrañé tanto._

— _Yo también, te necesitaba tanto, pero mi orgullo pudo más_— confesé.

— _Yo ya había perdido mi orgullo estaba dispuesto a rogarte y si eso no funcionaba había planeado raptarte_— lo besé nuevamente.

— _¿Cómo te fue con los oficiales?_

— _Les conté todo lo que sabía, corroboraron que yo estaba de viaje cuando la agredieron._

— _¿Es que acaso sospecharon de ti?_

— _Todos son sospechosos._

— _Pero fue James, es obvio._

— _Amor, para nosotros lo es pero tienen que agotar todas las posibilidades, no sería extraño que también te llamaran para declarar._

— _A mí ¿Por qué? — pregunté._

— _Porque eres mi novia y nos peleamos por Victoria._

— _Pero yo jamás haría algo así… soy incapaz._

— _Lo se amor, pero es procedimiento de rutina._

— _¿Sabes algo de James?_ — pregunté-

— _Nada, la policía lo está buscando._

— _Dios, es todo tan horrible_ _¿Ella tenía familia?_ — No podía dejar de pensar en Victoria y su hijito.

— _No, sus padres murieron el primer año de Universidad, no tiene familia cercana. Heredó una gran fortuna de sus padres y luego se casó con James._

— _Que triste._

Los ojos de Edward se veían tan cansados. Quería hacer que se sintiera mejor.

— _Debes estar agotado, porque no tomas una ducha, te pones algo cómodo y cenamos juntos._

— _Gracias por hoy, no hubiese podido solo_— dijo antes de ir hacia la habitación.

Cenamos en silencio, creo que los dos estábamos asimilando aun lo ocurrido, luego nos fuimos a la cama.

Mis ojos se cerraban solos, pero no podía dormir porque sentía a Edward inquieto, se movía de un lado a otro.

— _Edward, debes tratar de dormir._

— _Lo sé, es solo que no puedo entender como la encontró. ¿Bells como supiste donde estaba ese día?_

No tuvo que especificar a qué día se refería, el que me había dado la dirección había sido Carlisle,

— _¿Recuerdas que ese día cenamos en casa de tus padres? — _Edward asintió_— Bueno hablé con tu padre sobre la emergencia que habían tenido en el trabajo._

— _Tuve que inventar eso_.

— _Lo sé y ahora se porque lo hiciste. Bueno ahí él me dijo que no había habido ninguna emergencia y me dio a entender que tú me estabas engañando._

— _¿Le creíste a él?_ — su voz estaba llena de dolor.

— _No, es decir no le creí pero la duda se alojó en mí. Tú me habías mentido sobre los problemas en la empresa y no sabía por qué. Independiente de la causa me mentiste y no supe cómo manejarlo, ese día te rogué que te quedaras, necesitaba que te quedaras sentir que no me estabas engañando, pero te fuiste. Carlisle me envió la dirección a mi celular y no me resistí esperaba no encontrarte, pero te vi con ella y todo tuvo sentido._

— _Fue mi padre, él le dio la dirección a James._

— _Puede ser, no lo sé, él no dijo nada más._

— _Mi padre es un monstruo._

— _Debes hablar con él._

— _Eso haré mañana temprano._

— _Edward… lo siento_ — dije como por quinta vez hoy.

— _Bella, basta de disculpas ninguno de los dos manejó bien las cosas. Olvidémonos de lo que pasó. Desde ahora en adelante solo seremos los dos, nadie se involucrará en nuestra relación._

Me acerqué y me acurruqué junto a su cuerpo, el no tardó en rodearme con sus brazos y después de muchas malas noches pude descansar junto al hombre que amaba.

Al día siguiente, aun se sentía la presión del día anterior. Despertamos felices de estar juntos de nuevo pero con el peso de la muerte de Victoria en nuestros hombros.

— _Buenos días, preciosa_— saludó Edward cuando abrí mis ojos, aún estaba entre sus brazos.

— _Buen día amor._

— _Quiero ir al hospital, quiero conocer al hijo de Victoria._

— _Como quieras, porque no te preparas mientras yo hago desayuno_— me incorporé para besarlo.

Edward se levantó y me quedé admirando por un momento, lo espléndido que era. No podía creer la suerte que tenía, pensaba además que Carlisle estaba equivocado Edward había cambiado, era un hombre ejemplar y yo me sentía muy orgullosa de él.

— _¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me miras así?_ — Le sonreí y me levanté para caminar donde él estaba.

—_ Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, eres un hombre increíble._

— _Te amo_— dijo antes de besarme dulcemente.

Me apresuré para ir a la cocina, no me sorprendí al no encontrar nada que sirviera para el desayuno. Me cambié con mi ropa de descanso rápidamente y salí a comprar a la tienda que estaba cerca.

Iba caminando de regreso, con todo lo necesario para el desayuno. Cuando leí la primera plana del periódico.

**Edward Cullen sospechoso en caso de asesinato.**

Abajo del titular había una foto de Edward cuando fue llevado a declarar, esto era terrible ya podía imaginar a Carlisle.

Compré una copia y me apresuré en llegar, Edward ya estaba listo.

— _¿Amor, te ha llamado tu padre?_ — pregunté.

— _No pero pienso hablar con él luego de pasar por el hospital._

— _Creo que deberías ver esto_— dije pasándole la copia del diario.

Justo cuando lo vio, su celular comenzó a sonar los dos sabíamos quién era, Carlisle Cullen necesitaba explicaciones.

* * *

**Hola**

**Chicas lamento el retraso, pero tengo una muy buena explicación para eso acabo de terminar mi formación como médico.**

**Por lo que he estado ocupada y aun me queda papeleo, ceremonias y fiestas a las que asistir así que se que las actualizaciones serán más espaciadas pero es mientras pongo un poco de orden en esta nueva etapa de mi vida.**

**Muchísimas gracias por todo su apoyo en esta historia adoro sus reviews, son las mejores.**

**Un abrazo.**


	19. Futuro

**Los personajes son de S. Meyer y todo lo extra es creación mía.**

**Novios por conveniencia**

**19. Futuro**

**BPOV**

Edward conducía en silencio hacia el hospital, no dijo nada sobre la llamada de Carlisle no fue necesario su padre le había gritado y pude escuchar la conversación, demandaba una explicación, Edward en su tono más calmado le dijo que irían a la casa durante la mañana.

Estacionamos en el lugar que tenía designado y fuimos hacia la entrada tomados de la mano. Llegamos a la UCI, hablé con la enfermera de turno y le expliqué que queríamos hablar con la Doctora Miller ella estaba a cargo de la unidad.

— _Cecilia_— dije cuando divisé a la mujer de mediana edad.

— _Bella, estoy enterada de tu caso._

— _Queríamos hablar contigo, él es Edward Cullen._

— _¿Tú novio?_ — preguntó

— _Sí_— no pude evitar sonrojarme al contestar.

— _Mucho gusto Dra. Miller, queremos saber sobre el estado del hijo de Victoria Grant._

— _Victoria no tenía más familia, Edward era amigo de ella__— _expliqué.

— _Mucho gusto, señor Cullen._

— _Llámeme Edward, el señor Cullen es mi padre._

— _El recién nacido está estable dentro de su gravedad, los exámenes que le hemos realizado no muestran alteraciones, aún está conectado a ventilador._

— _¿Usted cree que se recuperará?_

— _Estamos haciendo todo lo posible, hay que ver como evoluciona._

— _¿Podemos verlo?_ — pregunté.

— _No aceptamos visita en este horario pero podemos hacer una excepción._

Nos vestimos con la ropa estéril y mascarillas, Edward se veía asustado intenté transmitirle seguridad explicándole lo que vería.

Edward puso sus ojos en el bebé y se acercó a la incubadora, le abrí para que pudiese meter su mano enguantada y tocar al bebé, el pequeño reaccionó a su contacto.

Edward no dijo nada, sus ojos se veían tan tristes.

Le expliqué por qué el bebé estaba tan invadido.

— _Hola pequeño, yo conocía a tu mamá ella te quería mucho _— dijo acariciando el rostro del bebé.

Mi corazón se estremeció al verlo así, se veía tan vulnerable.

— _Te recuperarás y te contaré todo de ella_— siguió hablando con él.

Nos indicaron que debíamos retirarnos, antes de salir conversamos nuevamente con Cecilia. Edward quería saber a cargo de quien quedaría el bebé, ella nos explicó que por el momento un asistente social estaba revisando el caso junto con la policía, saber si Victoria había dejado algo preparado o algún familiar, el padre. Cecilia no sabía la historia de James de igual manera Edward le dijo que él se haría responsable de los gastos y que cualquier cosa que necesitara el respondería. Dejó su teléfono para que lo contactaran.

Dejamos el hospital y pasamos a preguntar si había alguna novedad con el caso de Victoria y cuando entregarían el cuerpo de Victoria, aún no habían novedades estaban buscando a James pero no habían noticias de él y el cuerpo lo entregarían en un par de días. Nos informaron que los Kolgers, los padres de James, llegaban esta tarde de Inglaterra.

Edward se veía agotado y todavía faltaba ir a casa de sus padres.

— _¿Seguro que quieres ver tu padre?_

— _No es que tenga opción, sino voy él vendrá por mí. Prefiero aclarar todo ahora._

Lo abracé cuando salimos de la comisaría y besé sus labios.

— _Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, te amo_— dijo.

— _Vamos, salgamos de esto rápido_— tomé su mano y fuimos hacia su auto.

Estábamos a pocos minutos de llegar a la casa de sus padres, estaba nerviosa sabía que sería difícil pero además estaba intrigada de porqué Carlisle me había mandado el mensaje, como se había enterado de donde estaba Victoria.

Al llegar a la casa notamos como se habían aglomerado una serie de paparazzis. Que se acercaron inmediatamente al ver el auto de Edward.

Edward habló por el intercomunicador y el gran portón de la casa Cullen se comenzó a abrir.

Estacionó en la entrada y nos bajamos, caminamos y esperamos que nos abrieran la puerta.

—_ Edward_— dijo una conmocionada Esme antes de abrazar a su hijo, luego me abrazó y entramos inmediatamente podía sentir como los fotógrafos utilizaban sus cámaras de largo alcance.

En la sala de estar estaba Alice y Jasper.

— _Edward, nos tenías preocupados. No puedo creer lo de Victoria ¿Cómo está su bebé?_ — dijo Alice.

— _¿Dónde está papá? Prefiero hablar una vez con todos_— dijo Edward separándose de su hermana.

— _Esta en su despacho, iré por él_— Esme fue por Carlisle.

— _Bella, gracias por estar con Edward_— dijo Alice tomando mis manos.

Me senté junto a Edward, el entrelazó nuestras manos. Carlisle y Esme entraron a la habitación, Edward tenía las cosas claras pero Carlisle lo seguía intimidando.

— _Edward ¿me podrías explicar que significa esto?_ — habló Carlisle sosteniendo el periódico con el titular sobre Edward.

— _No me saludarás ni me preguntarás como estoy._

— _No estoy de ánimo para esto, necesito que me expliques toda la mañana he recibido llamadas sobre esto. Esto es serio._

— _Lo sé pero es mejor comenzar del principio, no soy el único que tiene que dar explicaciones._

Edward comenzó a relatar la historia de Victoria, de cómo su relación con James se había deteriorado, como le pidió ayuda y de cómo él la escondió. Su familia no podía creer lo que él estaba diciendo.

— _La hubiesen visto cuando me contactó, tenía moretones y cortes. Ella no quiso hacer la denuncia, no pude negarme a ayudarla estaba sola y embarazada. Ella empezó a recibir ayuda psicológica y empezó a controlarse su embarazo. Traté de ayudarla lo que más pude, sufra crisis de pánico y tenía que ir a verla por las noches eso me trajo problemas con Bella que tu agrandaste ¿Porque le diste la dirección de Victoria? ¿Cómo supiste donde estaba?_ — preguntó a su padre.

— _Yo… no sabía. James me contactó un hace un poco más de un mes atrás me dijo que Victoria lo había engañado y que lo había abandonado. La había rastreado hasta Seattle me dijo que vendría a arreglar las cosas con ella. Me junté después de que el habló con ella y me dijo que tú estabas con Victoria, él estaba devastado. Le dije que era imposible que estabas con Bella, me dijo que lo comprobara y me dio la dirección. Esa fue la última vez que hablé con él. Contraté a un detective para que investigara en la dirección que James me había dado y me entregó el detalle de que ibas muy seguido, eras la única visita que tenía y que ibas por las noches. Me enteré por Bella que le mentías que le decías que estabas trabajando cuando ibas a ver a Victoria. _

— ¿_Carlisle que hiciste?_ — preguntó Esme con la voz cortada.

— _Quería enseñarle una lección, no podía entender porque había arruinado el matrimonio de James eran como hermanos._

— _Carlisle_— insistió Esme.

— _Le di la dirección a Bella._

Esme puso las manos en su rostro sin poder creer lo que escuchaba, se produjo un silencio.

— _¿Tú fuiste a la dirección? Por eso terminaste con Edward_— dijo Alice.

— _Estaba confundida, susceptible. Cuando fui vi a Edward salir del departamento, estaba con Victoria su embarazo estaba avanzado y malinterpreté todo. Me equivoqué tanto._

— _Fue mi error yo debería haberte dicho, pero Victoria me rogó que no le contara a nadie estaba aterrada de que James se pudiese enterar de su ubicación. Perdón _— Ahora él me hablaba solo a mí, acaricié su rostro para transmitirle que no se preocupara.

— _Ayer llegué de mi viaje, Victoria tenía un mal presentimiento le dije que todo estaría bien que solo me iba de la ciudad un par de días, apenas regresé fui a su departamento la encontré en el suelo rodeada de sangre, ella no reaccionaba. La tomé y la llevé al hospital pero fue tarde._

— ¿_Y por qué publicaron esto?_ — Alice tomó el periódico.

— _Ayer me interrogaron, era lógico yo había encontrado a Victoria y había estado con ella en sus últimos días._

— _¿Crees que fue James?_ — preguntó Alice.

— _Sí. Están tratando de ubicarlo, está desaparecido, sus padres llegan en la tarde y tienen que ir a dar su declaración._

— _Las lesiones de Victoria, probablemente llevaban varias horas la autopsia dará los detalles y Edward tiene la coartada del viaje, todo estará bien_— dije intentando tranquilizar a Esme y Alice.

— _¿Qué he hecho? Hijo lo siento tanto, Bella… no sabía_— Carlisle se notaba muy arrepentido.

— _Tu mismo estas hundiendo el apellido Cullen, pero la verdad eso es lo que menos me importa. Ahora solo quiero que atrapen a James y que el hijo de Victoria se recupere_— El tono de Edward era frio.

— _¿Cómo está el pequeño?_ — la voz de Esme se notaba más tranquila.

— _Aguanta, pero solo el tiempo dirá, es tan pequeño y ya ha pasado por tanto._

— _Esta estable, pero su condición sigue siendo crítica—_ agregué.

— _Padre creo que deberías declarar, tu viste a James y sabías que él tenía la dirección de Victoria_— dijo Alice.

— _No lo sé, creo que eso sería involucrar más a la familia_— no podía creer lo que estaba diciendo Carlisle.

— _Esto va más allá del apellido Cullen, Victoria está muerta y le debemos eso al menos, además es la única manera que te perdone._

— _Iré en la tarde._

Jamás podría entender cómo funcionaba la familia de Edward, Carlisle era un imbécil de primera y después de esto a nadie le habían quedado dudas.

Carlisle dejó la sala de estar y volvió a encerrarse en su despacho, nos quedamos un rato más hablando sobre el bebé y su futuro.

— _Victoria no tenía a nadie ¿Quién se hará cargo?_ — habló Alice.

— _Están los padres de James, los Kolgers son buenas personas._

— _Solo criaron un hijo sádico, no quiero que ese niño tenga nada que ver con James__— _habló Edward.

— _Pero_ _si no pasará a algún orfanato u otra institución_— dije.

— _No si podemos impedirlo, Bella quiero adoptarlo._

Me quedé sin palabras, adoptar a un niño eso era un gran compromiso y nos involucraba a ambos. Adoraba los niños y amaba a Edward pero esto me tomaba desprevenida.

— _Sé que es repentino y es una decisión importante, pero me gustaría que adoptáramos al niño y lo criáramos juntos._

— _Creo que es mejor que los dejemos solos_— habló Jasper, al instante solo quedamos los dos en la enorme sala familiar de los Cullen.

Miraba a Edward y ya casi no veía nada del hombre con el que me había encontrado hace unos meses en el avión, se había convertido en un hombre maravilloso él era todo lo que ya alguna vez había soñado.

— _¿Entiendes lo que me estas pidiendo? ¿Quieres formar una familia conmigo?_

— _Tú ya eres mi familia_— se acercó para besarme.

Su beso era insistente, Edward se adentraba en mí de a poco y se adueñaba completamente de mi ser, lo amaba tanto.

— _Te amo—_ susurró en mi oído al separarnos.

— _Te amo, te apoyaré en todo._

Era así de simple, amaba a Edward y estaría a su lado apoyándolo, siempre. Además no podía negar que me había encariñado con el pequeño. Siempre soñé con formar una familia junto al hombre de mis sueños y ahora lo estaba cumpliendo.

Tuvimos que dejar la casa de los Cullen porque nos avisaron que teníamos que retirar el cuerpo de Victoria, fuimos a la funeraria para hacer los arreglos. Contratamos un servicio sencillo y privado, pusimos un aviso en él periódico para avisar del servicio, los restos de Victoria serían cremados y esparciríamos sus cenizas en el mar.

Fue un día intenso, llegamos exhaustos al departamento. Nos metimos a la cama y nos quedamos dormidos mientras nos acariciamos, necesitábamos sentirnos cerca.

El día siguiente fue igual de tenso, Carlisle había ido a dar su declaración, Edward dejaba de ser sospechoso, James aún seguía prófugo, las relaciones entre los Kolgers y los Cullen se habían roto definitivamente, el bebé se mantenía estable.

También fue el funeral de Victoria, fue triste, asistieron solo los Cullen y algunos amigos de los padres de Victoria y algunos amigos de ella, era un grupo reducido.

Alice se encargó de los detalles y fue una ceremonia emotiva. Al final se acercó un señor que se identificó como el abogado de Victoria, Allan Gunn, dijo que tenía que hablar con Edward, hicieron una cita para el día siguiente.

Las cosas entre Edward y su padre estaban mejor de lo que esperaba, el comportamiento de Carlisle fue horrible pero al parecer su familia estaba acostumbrada y aunque era un ambiente tenso era menos de lo que imaginaba.

Llegamos al edificio agotados pero en el momento que entramos al ascensor, Edward se acercó y comenzó a besarme de forma insistente, había pasado un tiempo que no me besaba así y yo me derretí en sus brazos.

— _Dios, te necesitaba tanto— _sus labios recorrían mi cuello y mi clavícula, sus manos estaban justo en el límite bajo de mi espalda.

No había espacio entre nosotros, moví mi cabeza hacia atrás para darle más acceso y puse mis manos en su cabello para atraerlo.

— _mmm… Edward— _me sorprendió cuando mordió la piel de mi cuello.

El ascensor llegó a la sala de estar, nos bajamos sin separarnos, Edward seguía besándome y sus manos me recorrían por completo. El calor se empezó a formar en mi bajo vientre y sentí como él también estaba experimentado ciertos problemas en esa área.

Llegamos hasta la mesa del comedor, sus manos sujetaron mis nalgas y me subieron a la mesa. Empezó a levantarme el vestido negro que había llevado al funeral y a acariciar mis muslos.

Él estaba totalmente poseído, se colocó entre mis piernas y yo me empecé a sentir culpable acabábamos de llegar de un funeral, simplemente no podía sacarlo de mi mente. El notó mi cambio y se detuvo.

— _¿Qué está mal?_

— _Es solo que venimos de un funeral y bueno como que no creo que sea el momento__— _me miró por un instante sin decir nada.

— _Tienes razón— _pude notar su decepción.

Se separó me arregló un poco el vestido y besó mi frente.

— _Pediré algo para cenar— _dije para normalizar la situación.

— _Tomaré una ducha de agua helada._

Mordí mi labio inferior y sonreí al verlo ir hacia la habitación. Dejé salir lentamente el aire que estaba conteniendo y levanté mis manos hacia mi cabello, esto también era difícil para mí.

La noche se puede resumir en mucho autocontrol, el día siguiente comenzó temprano como era sábado no tenía que ir a trabajar pero igual fuimos con Edward al hospital nos quedamos toda la mañana con el bebé, su evolución iba lento pero en buen camino. El pequeño tenía el cabello rojo como su madre y sus ojos eran claros, azules. Las chicas de la UCI lo adoraban, Alice también había venido a verlo y había traído un montón de cosas, desgraciadamente nada le servía no podía pasar nada a la UCI.

Edward había quedado de juntarse a la hora de almuerzo con el señor Gunn así que aproveché de almorzar con Alice, fue como antes, ella fue muy comprensiva conmigo, entendía porque había reaccionado así frente a las acciones de Edward. Me preguntó también que habíamos decidido sobre el bebé y le dije que apoyaría en todo a Edward.

Ella estaba feliz y ya estaba haciendo planes de cómo decoraría la habitación del bebé yo lo único que pensaba era en ponerle un nombre odiaba llamarlo bebé, tendría que hablar con Edward al respecto

Aun estábamos en el restaurant cuando llamó, vendría a contarnos como le había ido con el abogado de Victoria.

Edward llegó a los pocos minutos, me saludó con un beso se veía contento, se sentó y empezó a contarnos.

— _Ella había pensado en todo, había dejado un testamento donde dejaba como beneficiario a su hijo y que quería que si en caso de que algo le ocurriera a ella nosotros nos hiciésemos cargo._

— _¿Nosotros? Pero si no me conocía._

— _Le hablaba de ti, estaba feliz por nosotros._

— _Me hubiese gustado conocerla__— _nos quedamos en silencio.

— _Así que ya tienen la custodia— _había olvidado la presencia de Alice.

— _No el hecho de que sea la voluntad de ella ayuda, pero aun debemos esperar la resolución del servicio de menores._

Nos despedimos de Alice, fuimos hacia el auto, mientras Edward conducía pensaba en cuanto había cambiado mi vida y en mi futuro, nuestro futuro. No sabía cuándo las cosas se habían puesto tan serias entre nosotros, pero ya no importaba lo amaba y eso bastaba sabía que las cosas estarían bien.

— _¿Qué piensas? — _preguntó Edward cuando llegamos al departamento.

— _En cómo nos conocimos y en lo que viene— _dije mientras me sentaba en el sofá.

— _He pensado en los mismo, han sido cinco meses maravillosos mi vida estaba tan vacía antes de que tu llegaras, tú le das sentido a todo._

— _Tenemos que ponerle un nombre._

— _Lo sé— _Edward abrió sus brazos para que me acomodara.

— _Estás listo para ser padre, señor Cullen— _se separó de mí y se acomodó para mirarme de frente.

— _Sólo si estas lista para ser mi esposa._

— _¿Qué?_

Edward puso su sonrisa torcida, se colocó en una rodilla y sacó una caja de terciopelo con un hermoso anillo de oro blanco y un diamante en el centro, corte clásico era hermoso. Mi corazón comenzó a latir muy fuerte, mi boca se secó y sentía como el aire me comenzaba a faltar.

— _Isabella, te amo y para mí lo eres todo, nada me honraría más que me aceptaras como esposo ¿Te casarías conmigo?_

* * *

**Hola**

**Aquí**** esta el nuevo capítulo lamento el retraso, la verdad es que he estado con hartas actividades extras.**

**Muchas gracias por el sus reviews, alertas y favoritos. Son las mejores.**

**Un abrazo, Millaray.**


	20. Acepto

**Los personajes son de S. Meyer y todo lo extra es creación mía.**

**Novios por conveniencia**

**20. Acepto**

**BPOV**

_Edward puso su sonrisa torcida, se colocó en una rodilla y sacó una caja de terciopelo con un hermoso anillo de oro blanco y un diamante en el centro, corte clásico era hermoso. Mi corazón comenzó a latir muy fuerte, mi boca se secó y sentía como el aire me comenzaba a faltar._

— _Isabella, te amo y para mí lo eres todo, nada me honraría más que me aceptaras como esposo ¿Te casarías conmigo?_

No podía articular palabra, adoraba a Edward, lo amaba y mi corazón sabía que él era el hombre de mi vida, pero mi parte racional prendía una luz de alarma ante el matrimonio haciendo que me congelara, mirando al hombre más maravilloso del mundo con su cara angustiada ante mi silencio.

Todo estaba pasando demasiado rápido.

— _¿Amor?_ — habló Edward trayéndome de vuelta a su lado y alejándome de mi cabeza en donde estaba elucubrando todas las posibilidades, fijé la mirada en sus ojos y eso fue suficiente.

No importaba nada, dejé de pensar, escondí a la parte lógica en un rincón de mi cerebro y dejé que mi corazón liderara.

— Sí… sí, para siempre.

Edward sonrió y sus ojos se iluminaron, se acercó y llevó sus labios a los míos su aroma me llenó por compreto, pasé mis manos por detrás de su cabeza me acomodé para darle más acceso, su lengua comenzó a devorar mi boca nuestros sabores mezclados se sentían exquisito, quería esto… quería esto por el resto de mi vida.

Nos separamos para tomar aire, Edward tomó nuevamente la cajita nos habíamos olvidado de esa parte. Sacó el hermoso anillo, estiré el mi mano para que lo colocase.

— _Es hermoso._

— _Es el conjunto amor_ — tomó mi mano y depositó un beso en ella.

Edward recibió un mensaje de su celular, trayéndonos nuevamente a la realidad.

— _Que inoportuno, tengo que contestar es de la oficina, necesitan que envié un mail con unos documentos pero no demoraré, así que por mientras porque no te duchas y me esperas en nuestra habitación._

Me besó dulcemente los labios para luego seguir con el lóbulo de la oreja.

— _Quiero que me esperes usando solamente esto_— dijo con voz ronca y luego llevó mi mano a sus labios besando mi dedo con el anillo y dejando húmedos besos hasta la punta.

Me derretí al instante, al sentir sus labios sobre mi piel, asentí como pude y comencé a caminar con dificultad hasta nuestra habitación.

Cerré la puerta y me apoyé en ella Edward causaba estragos en mi cuerpo, mi piel ardía por la necesidad de su contacto, mi corazón latía fuertemente. Había pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que habíamos estado juntos.

Una vez que mis emociones se calmaron, fui hacia el baño para una ducha necesitaba refrescarme.

El agua fue reponedora, salí de la ducha y envolví mi cuerpo con una toalla, el contacto de la tela con mi piel hizo que el calor se volviera a encender miré mi mano con el hermoso anillo que la adornaba y no pude evitar sonreír por todo lo que ese anillo significaba.

Caminé hacia la cama y dejé caer la toalla, cumpliendo los deseos de mi futuro marido, me acosté sobre el cobertor de plumas blanco desnuda esperandolo, el deseo se iba apoderando de mi cuerpo, necesitaba a Edward.

La punta de mi cabello húmedo cayeron justo sobre mis pechos causando una sensación agradable, sobre mi caliente piel, no sabía lo que me pasaba estaba muy excitada.

Junté mis muslos en busca de fricción, sentía como la humedad se comenzaba a formar ahí abajo, me aventuré un poco más y llevé mi mano desde mi mejilla al cuello lentamente hasta llegar donde empezaban mis pechos, escuché una especie de gruñido que venia de la puerta.

Edward estaba apoyado en el marco mirándome fijamente con sus ojos oscurecidos de deseo, no sabía cuanto tiempo había estado ahí, pero no me importaba.

Caminó hacia donde estaba la cama y comenzó a desabotonar su camisa mostrándome su impresionante torso, quedando solo con pantalones.

— _Eres tan hermosa, tócate para mí piensa que son mis manos sobre tu cuerpo_— su voz estaba ronca.

Me sorprendieron sus palabras, me quedé mirándolo sin saber como hacerlo.

— _Toma tus pezones con tus dedos y apriétalos siente como se endurecen._

Hice lo que él me dijo e instintivamente cerré los ojos y lo imaginé a él.

— _mmm… ohhh—_ El deseo se propagó intensamente.

— _Muy bien sigue así, se siente bien ahora baja una de tus manos lentamente por tus costillas, por tu abdomen, llega hasta donde comienzan tus suaves rizos y sigue bajando. Dime que estas sintiendo_— obedecí sus ordenes.

— _Me quemo, estoy muy caliente._

— _Estás mojada amor._

— _Si… Edward por favor._

— _Por favor que._

— _Alíviame, te necesito dentro de mí._

— _Abre los ojos_— dijo con su voz llena de deseo.

No estaba preparada para la imagen, Edward completamente desnudo sosteniendo su erecto miembro en su mano, al verlo no pude evitar pasar mojar mis labios.

Me levanté de la cama para quedar sentada frente a él, me agaché sin perder el contacto con sus ojos y llevé mi mano a la suya para retirarla, su pene era increíble, de un tamaño mayor que el promedio se erguía orgulloso llevé mi mano para rozarlo suavemente era como terciopelo sentí su contorno, tracé el camino hasta la punta sintiendo como se solevantaba en los lugares donde estaban sus venas.

Edward gimió ante el contacto.

— _Me matas pequeña._

No pude evitar sonreír, si eso le había gustado estaba segura de que esto le iba a gustar aun más. Llevé mis labios y besé suavemente la punta de su pene, una gota se empezó a escapar y se me hizo agua la boca la lamí antes de tomarlo con mi boca, me equilibré con una mano en sus musculosas nalgas y con la otra empecé a juzgar con sus testículos.

Levanté la vista, Edward estaba con la cabeza hacia atrás soltando los más exquisitos sonidos de placer, no pude evitar sentirme poderosa al saber que era responsable.

Él tomó mi cabeza y comenzó a marcar el ritmo embistiendo en mi boca, su sabor era exquisito el darle placer me estaba excitando al máximo, Edward estaba cerca lo podía sentir.

— _No así amor_— dijo con la voz entrecortada.

Me levantó y me acostó sobre la cama, su miembro rozó mi entrada que estaba más que preparada para recibirlo, me llenó de golpe y el placer se comenzó a extender por mi cuerpo sus embestidas eran rudas, sus labios tomaron los míos.

— _Amor, no creo que pueda durar mucho más. Vente conmigo._

Sentía como el orgasmo se empezaba a formar en mi vientre, solo un poco más y alcanzaría la gloria.

Edward estaba en su límite, las paredes de mi vagina se empezaron a cerrar aumentando la sensación de roce, bajó su mano y comenzó a acariciar mi clítoris acelerando mi orgasmo.

Finalmente Edward se dejó ir y me llevó con él, en el orgasmo más fulminante de toda mi vida.

— _Te amo—_ dije al caer rendida en sus brazos.

— _Eres maravillosa._

Edward se levantó y me dejó una sensación de vacío cuando dejó mi interior.

— _¿Dónde vas?_ — pregunté.

— Nos prepararé el jacuzzi.

Nos bañamos en el jacuzzi, el agua caliente nos relajó. Cuando terminamos me tomó y me llevo a la cama y caí rendida. Desperté al día siguiente con mi cuerpo desnudo sobre el suyo y mis piernas enredadas con las suyas.

No podía creer que esa sería mi vida, para siempre.

Me moví un poco para poder ver la hora, eran las once de la mañana nunca dormíamos hasta tan tarde, por suerte era domingo pero inmediatamente un sentimiento de culpa recorrió mi interior, el bebé.

Casi salté de la cama al recordarlo, me levanté rápidamente.

— _¿Qué pasa?_ — preguntó un somnoliento Edward.

— _Tenemos que ir al hospital._

— _¿Ha pasado algo con el bebé?_

— _No pero, es nuestro bebé y tenemos que estar con él—_ Edward sonrío de tal manera que sus ojos se iluminaron aun más.

Se levantó y camino directamente hacia mí para besarme.

— _Te amo, estaré listo en unos minutos._

— _Prepararé el desayuno por mientras._

Salimos camino al hospital y no podía dejar de mirar mi mano con el anillo, llegamos a la neo y las enfermeras notaron inmediatamente la roca tuve que soportar sus grititos y felicitaciones, me preguntaba cuanto tiempo tardaría la gente en dejar de reaccionar así.

Nos vestimos en el traje de astronauta como le decía Edward y fuimos hacia su incubadora, la doctora de turno nos recibió contenta y nos dijo que el pequeño estaba mejor que pensaba que lo extubarían en los próximos días, eso era una noticia increíble no podía esperar a que el pequeño estuviese mejor y poder tomarlo en mis brazos.

Me quedé un rato junto a su cuna mirando como reaccionaba ante los estímulos.

— Estaba pensando… el padre de Victoria se llamaba Luke— dijo Edward.

— Luke… es un buen nombre me gusta.

— Luke Cullen.

Los dos sonreímos ante la elección, nos despedimos de nuestro pequeño Luke, cuando se acabó la hora de visita.

Salimos del hospital y pasamos a un pequeño restaurant para almorzar, luego fuimos a casa a disfrutar de una tarde dominguera.

— _Bells—_ dijo Edward mientras acariciaba mi cabello, estábamos en el sofá viendo una película.

— ¿_Sí?_

— _Tenemos que decirles._

No tenía que decirme a quien, se refería a nuestras familias. Lo que más me preocupaba era la reacción de Carlisle y si pensaba que no era lo suficientemente buena para entrar a su familia, sabía que para Edward no era un tema pero igual me importaba.

— _Estaba pensando en llamar a mis padres para contarles_— dije.

— _Es una buena idea, la historia llegará pronto a los tabloides, mejor que se enteren por nosotros. Podrían pasar el próximo fin de semana con nosotros y así conocer a mi familia._

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda en pensar en Carlisle y mis padres en una habitación.

— _Lo sé amor, pero eventualmente pasaría—_ dijo Edward adivinando mi pensamiento.

— _También hay que decirles a tus padres._

— _¿Una cena mañana?_ — propuso.

— _Me parece bien._

— _Reservaré en el restaurant favorito de Carlisle._

— _¿De verdad haremos esto?_

— _Ni que lo dudes_— besó mis labios— _ahora llamemos a tus padres._

* * *

**Hola mis muy queridas lectoras, se que soy la peor por tardarme tanto en actualizar, pero en mi defensa debo decir que hacer los tramites de titulación y las compras navideñas se han quedado con la mayoría de mi tiempo libre.**

**Es un capi cortito pero estoy segura de que lo disfrutarán.**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews, son las mejores.**

**Aprovecho para contarles que las geniales fickeras (meseras) de Spilled coffee on a fic, se les ha ocurrido la idea de hacer una lista con los 100 fics épicos de Twilightn #100TTF**

**Les dejo la dirección del blog para que revisen las bases y se animen a participar, yo ya mandé mis favoritos.**

**spilledcoffeeonafic. blogspot. com (Sin espacios)**

**Un abrazo.**


	21. El Comienzo del Final

**Los personajes son de S. Meyer y todo lo extra es creación mía.**

**Novios por conveniencia**

**21. El comienzo del fin**

**BPOV**

El tiempo avanzó rápidamente, las últimas seis semanas he estado comprometida al hombre de mis sueños, mi pequeño Luke esta cada día más fuerte y en solo seis semanas más me casaré con Edward.

Desgraciadamente todavía no podemos tener a nuestro pequeño en casa, las cosas con él estuvieron complicadas, justo cuando estaban a punto de quitarle la ventilación mecánica el pequeño contrajo neumonia y estuvo a punto de dejarnos, fueron días horribles Edward y yo pasamos varias noches en el hospital pero Luke era un luchador y salió adelante.

Eso sumado a que el caso de Victoria seguía inconcluso y no nos había dejado avanzar en los trámites de adopción.

Luke había salido de la UCI y estaba en una sala de menor complejidad, respiraba por sus propios medios y se estaba alimentando bien, había ganado peso y cada vez se encontraba mejor. Sus médicos a cargo hablaron con nosotros y nos dijeron que pronto estaría de alta, el problema es que al terminar su estadía en el hospital, debido a su condición Luke iría a un orfanato y la idea me aterraba, es por eso que mediante algunos contactos habíamos conseguido mantenerlo en el hospital hasta que se resolviera su caso, no era lo ideal pero era una mejor opción que dejarlo en un orfanato.

Sobre el caso de Victoria los detectives nos mantenían informados dentro de lo que se podía, según Edward estaban tras la pista de James y solo era cuestión de tiempo para que lo atraparan, esa situación me tenía tensa, me preocupaba que James tomara alguna represalia contra Edward o hiciese algo en contra de Luke.

El compromiso iba bien, se podría decir, la verdad es que cuando nuestras familias se enteraron comenzó un torbellino de cosas, mis padres viajaron para conocer a los padres de Edward, las familias se entendieron bastante bien y comenzaron con todos los preparativos.

Tuvimos una concurrida fiesta de compromiso, muy cubierta por los medios, para mi fue una tortura tener que posar para las fotos y tener tanta atención pero Edward estuvo siempre a mi lado, yo no necesitaba una fiesta de compromiso pero según Carlisle eso era lo que se esperaba de nosotros, la verdad no me compliqué más y accedí a la petición de mi futuro suegro.

Al parecer planear una boda es bien complejo, yo prefería las cosas sencillas pero mi madre, Esme, Alice y Rose tenían otro concepto, finalmente me dejé llevar, ellas lo disfrutaban y no quería quitarles el placer de planear mi boda y ya no quería escuchar a mi madre decir:

— _Pero Bella, eres mi única hija nunca mas podré planear otra boda_— y otras cosas por el estilo.

Había considerado seriamente la posibilidad de casarme en Las Vegas en una huída romántica, pero no quería tentar mi suerte, ese grupo de mujeres era intimidante. Edward solo sonreía al verlas en acción él me decía que exageraba, pero claro verlo desde afuera era fácil total sus amigos de lo único que se habían preocupado era de organizar su despedida de soltero.

En el trabajo las cosas se habían dado excelente, hace un mes había comenzado a trabajar Rachel otra oncóloga pediatra, así que le había tenido que enseñar como funcionaban las cosas en el hospital.

Nuestra unidad había crecido mucho me sentía muy orgullosa, no podía negar que la familia Cullen era la responsable de nuestro crecimiento gracias a sus donaciones.

La llegada de Rachel me había servido para poder estar pendiente de Luke y de los preparativos del matrimonio.

Era un momento perfecto, todo estaba como lo quería y era extremadamente feliz.

— _Hasta mañana, Bella_— dijo Rachel al pasar fuera de mi box, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

— _Nos vemos_— la despedí.

Tomé mis cosas y me fui hacia la neo para estar con Luke un momento antes de irme, odiaba tener que dejarlo aquí.

Saludé a Jane la enfermera que estaba de turno y fui hacia la cunita de Luke, hice el ritual de limpieza para poder acercarme a él y lo tomé entre mis brazos.

— _¿Cómo esta doctora?_

— _Bien Jane, gracias ¿Cómo se ha portado mi Luke?_

— _Como un príncipe, no ha dado ningún problema._

— _Ese es mi Luke_— dije hablando al pequeño.

— _¿Quiere alimentarlo usted?_

— _Sí—_ dije.

— _Pediré que le traigan el biberón._

— _Gracias._

La auxiliar me trajo el biberón y me acomodé para alimentarlo, el pequeño puso su boquita alrededor del chupete y empezó a succionar ávidamente. Llevaba la mitad del biberón cuando entró mi novio, me sorprendió tomando una fotografía.

— _Edward, puedes asustar a Luke_— lo reprendí.

— _No pude contener, es que era una imagen perfecta._

Se acercó para darme un suave beso en mis labios y acariciar la mejilla de Luke.

— _Esta tan grande, ya no queda nada del pequeñito que conocimos hace seis semanas._

— _Ahora tiene 38 semanas de edad gestacional corregida, se puede decir que es de término._

Nos quedamos un buen rato, con nuestro pequeño, luego vino el cambio de turno y nos tuvimos que marchar.

— _Alice—_ dije contestando mi celular.

— _¿Bella donde están? los estamos esperando hace media hora ¿Estás con mi hermano supongo?_

— _Estábamos con Luke, vamos para allá._

— _¿Cómo esta mi sobrino?_

_— Esta cada vez mejor._

_— Me alegro. Los espero en diez minutos, Adiós._

Esa Alice me tenía con los nervios de punta, que tan difícil podía ser escoger un pastel de boda.

— _¿Mi hermana? —_ preguntó Edward

— _Tu demente hermana_— aclaré.

Él me acercó más a su cuerpo y besó mis labios.

— _Paciencia amor mio._

Nos fuimos en mi auto, Edward había ido a dejar el suyo a casa y tomó un taxi para venir al hospital. Entramos a la pastelería y ahí estaba el cuarteto del terror.

— _Al fin llegan, hemos decidido perdonarlos solo porque estaban con el bebé más adorable del mundo_— dijo Alice.

— _¿Cómo esta Luke?_ — preguntó mi madre.

Contamos los avances de Luke y nuestros planes de dejarlo en el hospital.

— _¿Entonces pensaron en algún sabor para la torta?_ — preguntó Rose retomando el motivo por el cual estábamos en la pastelería.

Edward y yo nos miramos sin saber que responder ni siquiera habíamos tocado el tema a pesar de las advertencias de nuestras familias.

— _mmm… chocolate_— dije para rellenar el silencio.

— _¿De que tipo?_ — preguntó Esme.

— _Del normal_— dijo Edward rascándose la cabeza.

— _¿Del normal? ¿Que clase de respuesta es esa? ¿Saben cuantos tipos de torta de chocolate hay?—_ Esa fue Alice.

Definitivamente no sabíamos en lo que nos estábamos metiendo si probaba otro tipo de torta de chocolate vomitaría… Bizcocho de chocolate con crema de chocolate y menta, bizcocho de chocolate con crema de chocolate, manjar y crema de vainilla, bizcocho de chocolate, nuez relleno con trufa, guindas y chocolate blanco, bizcocho de chocolate con nuez, almendra relleno con manjar mazapán, bizcocho de chocolate al Fudge, etc.

Creo que finalmente se escogió la de nuez y trufa, después de casi una hora y media en la pastelería pudimos retirarnos a nuestra casa.

Con Edward aprovechamos de irnos ya que el cuarteto cenaría junto así que tendríamos el departamento para nosotros solos pues mi madre se estaba quedando con nosotros.

Estábamos exhaustos, pero eso no impidió que Edward me acorralara en el ascensor del edificio y comenzará a besarme de manera efusiva.

Llegamos al departamento, nuestra pasión no disminuía era increíble como a pesar de estar con él bastante seguido siempre necesitaba más. Sentí como sus manos se metían bajo mi blusa haciendo que mi piel se erizara.

— _Te amo_— habló entrecortado Edward, antes de comenzar a besar mi cuello.

Um gemido abandonó mis labios y eché mi cuello hacia atrás para que siguiera con su maravilloso trabajo. Puso sus manos sobre mi trasero dándome el impulso para rodearlo con mis piernas, hábilmente me llevó a la habitación sin dejar de besarme o acariciarme, para entregarnos todo el amor que sentíamos.

Desperté más tarde esa noche, desnuda con mis piernas entrelazadas con las de Edward y mi cuerpo parcialmente sobre el suyo, adoraba despertar así me volví a acomodar en sus brazos para seguir durmiendo el celular de Edward comenzó a sonar despertándome por completo. Edward adormilado alcanzó el aparato que estaba la mesita de noche.

— _¿Detective Brown?_ — escuché como le decía y conversaba a través de monosílabos serios. Fue una conversación corta.

— _¿Qué pasó?_ — pregunté nerviosa.

— _Encontraron a James, estaba en un almacén que tenía su familia, se suicidó_— habló serio.

— _Dios_— fue lo único que pude decir.

— _Es horrible._

— _¿Qué pasará ahora?_ — pregunté.

— _El detective me explicó que tomarán muestras de su ADN y lo compararán con los encontrados en el departamento y en el cuerpo de Victoria._

Un estremecimiento me recorrió.

— _Tranquila amor, ya terminó todo, ahora solo tenemos que enfocarnos en Luke_— Edward besó dulcemente mi frente y comenzó a acariciar mis cabellos.

Me acerqué más a él y me quedé dormida entre sus brazos.

Al día siguiente todo fue caótico cuando salimos del departamento fuimos abordados por una seria de reporteros que quería saber nuestra opinión sobre la muerte de James, ni Edward ni yo hablamos agradecí llegar al hospital por tener algo de calma.

Mi madre fue al hospital para almorzar juntas tenía que regresar en la tarde, cuando terminé con mis pacientes de la tarde, Edward me estaba esperando donde Luke para ir a cenar con sus padres, estuvimos un rato con el pequeño hasta que tuvimos que irnos.

— _¿Qué pasa amor? Estás muy callado_— dije al notar un poco extraño a Edward.

— _Sí lo siento cariño, hoy fui a hablar con el asistente que esta a cargo de la adopción de Luke._

— _¡¿Qué? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Habría ido contigo._

— _Fue algo de último minuto Bells, lo lamento, debí decirte._

— _¿Qué pasó? ¿que te dijo?_

— _Revisaron nuestros antecedentes, los tuyos son excelentes en cambio los míos no son tan buenos._

— _¿Cómo?_

— _Antes de conocerte, antes de trabajar con mi padre me expuse mucho: fiestas, mujeres, alcohol, drogas, algunos problemas legales, escándalos en la prensa. Fui un estúpido, no se porque lo hice, antes estaba tan vacío y todo cambió cuando te conocí—_ Aprovechó la luz roja para acariciar mi mejilla— _Contigo conocí el tipo de hombre que quiero ser._

— _Edward…_

— _Si por culpa de mi pasado no podemos adoptar a Luke no me lo perdonaré nunca._

— _Eres un hombre maravilloso, la manera en que te has comportado con Luke, Edward tu ya eres su padre, ellos verán eso, estoy segura._

— _Y te tengo a ti, eso debe ayudarme, no todos tienen suerte de estar con la mujer más increíble del mundo._

Edward terminó de estacionar en la entrada de la casa de sus padres.

— _Te amo_— dijo al abrir la puerta del auto.

Caminamos con nuestras manos entrelazadas hasta llegar a la puerta de la casa de sus padres. Esmé salió a recibirnos.

— _Chicos, que bueno que están aquí_— dijo aliviada.

— _¿Qué pasa?_ — Habló Edward.

— _Hoy ha sido caos, durante la mañana los reportero estuvieron en nuestra entrada, llamando por teléfono para cubrir la historia de James. Ha sido horrible, no he podido dejar de pensar en sus padres._

— _¿Alice y papá?_

— _Alice esta donde Jasper quería alejarse de toda esta locura, tu padre esta en su despacho ha estado al teléfono todo el día, ya sabes como se pone con este tipo de cosas. _

— _Debe estar de muerte, otro escándalo en la familia Cullen._

— _No es solo eso Edward, sabes que el estimaba a James y sus padres son nuestros amigos._

Nos quedamos en un silencio incómodo, finalmente Esme decidió cambiar el tema.

— _Ahora cuéntenme ¿Cómo esta Luke?_

Hablamos sobre el pequeño y el matrimonio, hasta que nos avisaron que la cena estaba lista. Carlisle informó que cenaría en su despacho, no me ofendí frente a eso, al contrario me alivió saber que no estaría no podía soportar más tensión el día de hoy.

Terminamos de cenar de forma tranquila, estábamos por levantarnos de la mesa cuando llegó Carlisle nos saludó de manera fría.

— _El funeral de James será en dos días, en New York compré pasajes para mañana_— anunció Carlisle.

— _No pensarás que iremos al funeral de James_— habló mi novio indignado.

— _Es lo que corresponde somos amigos de sus padres, James era como tu hermano._

— _Él era un asesino, mató a la madre de Luke._

— _Y gracias a eso puedes tenerlo_— dijo Carlisle con rabia, Esme se llevó las manos a la boca sorprendida, yo estaba totalmente impactada por la falta sensibilidad de Carlisle.

Edward se levantó bruscamente, estaba muy enojado sus manos eran puños apretados, su mirada amenazante y su respiración era profunda y agitada.

— _Eres una mierda Carlisle._

Luego se acercó hacia donde estaba me extendió la mano, no dudé en tomarla salimos de ahí al instante.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, al llegar no hicimos el amor no fue tierno y ni cariñoso, fue solo sexo. Edward estaba tratando de dejar el día de hoy atrás y yo lo estaba apoyando.

En salud y en enfermedad, en las buenas y en las malas, con un hijo de puta como padre o sin él.

La semana paso y seguimos adelante, los preparativos del matrimonio avanzaban y en cuanto a la adopción aun no teníamos resolución.

Terminé con mi paciente de las once, era el último paciente que vería mi agenda estaba bloqueada la hora siguiente el director del hospital quería hablar conmigo.

— _Bella, asiento._

— _Gracias Paul._

— _Te preguntarás porque te he llamado, la verdad es que tengo una muy buena noticia._

Me acomodé un poco más en mi silla, para poner atención.

— _Hoy he recibido una generosa donación anónima nuevamente para tu departamento, un millón de dólares, si siguen repitiendo cada seis meses, creo que podríamos cumplir nuestras metas._

Paul siguió hablando y yo lo único que podía pensar era en Edward, había sido él no podía ser nadie más.

Salí de la oficina del director y fui a mi box aun sorprendida por la noticia quería llamar a Edward pero preferí esperarlo y encontrarlo más tarde cuando viniese a visitar a Luke.

Terminé mi jornada y fui a la habitación de Luke, Edward estaba sentado en el sillón junto a su cuna, el pequeño estaba en sus manos mientras le daba su biberón. Edward notó cuando entré y una hermosa sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

Me quedé con mis chicos favoritos tanto como la hora de visita nos dejó, quería hablar con Edward pero tendría que esperar que llegásemos y cada uno estaba con su auto así que nos iríamos por separado.

Cuando llegamos el conserje me avisó que había llegado al para mí, era la invitación para el matrimonio de Leah y Jacob, sonreí ante el recuerdo de Jake esperaba que fuese feliz.

Subimos al departamento.

— _¿Qué tienes ahí? _— preguntó Edward.

— _La invitación para el matrimonio de Jacob_— Edward se tensó ante la mención de mi exnovio.

— _¿Iremos?_

— _No lo sé, tengo que pensarlo no quiero incomodar a nadie._

Entramos a la espaciosa sala de estar, me saqué los zapatos eran de un taco un poco más alto de lo que acostumbraba llevar y me estaban matando. El frío piso me provocó una sensación de alivio.

— _¿Cansada?_

— _Solo un poco adolorida, estos zapatos me estaban matando._

— _Ven aquí_— dijo sentándome en el sillón, tomó mi pie y comenzó a masajearlo.

Dios como adoraba las manos de Edward, sus hábiles movimientos hicieron que mis pensamientos se dispersaran una vez más.

— _Edward, necesito hablar contigo de algo importante._

— _Dime._

— _mmm… no puedo hacerlo mientras me tocas así._

Edward empezó a subir por mi pantorrilla hasta mi rodilla, haciendo que un suspiro se escapara de mis labios.

— _Edward, por favor_— dijo con la voz más seria que pude, al parecer tuvo efecto porque se detuvo y se acomodó para conversar.

— _¿Qué pasa?_

— _Hoy me llamó el Dr. Samuels, quería informarme que el departamento de oncología pediátrica había recibido otra donación anónima, un millón de dólares justo seis meses después de la anterior donación anónima que recibimos ¿Tienes algo que decirme al respecto?_

— _Felicitaciones amor._

—_ Edward sé que fuiste tú, no debiste el trato ya no existe no era necesario._

— _No lo hice por el trato, lo hice por el hospital por todo lo que han hecho por Luke, por lo que hicieron por Victoria, por todo eso, pero especialmente por que te amo. _

— _Edward… te amo_— dije antes de lanzarme a sus brazos.

Esa fue una noche memorable. La mañana siguiente estaba en el hospital terminando mi visita por sala cuando mi celular sonó, el nombre de Carlisle apareció en la pantalla, me cuestioné si debía contestar no habíamos vuelto a hablar después del incidente en su casa.

— _Carlisle—_ dije arrepintiéndome al instante de haberle contestado.

— _Bella cariño, que bueno que te encuentro._

— _Dime—_ dije cortante.

— _Verás, necesito reunirme urgente contigo es algo importante._

— _La última vez que me dijiste algo así, terminó en una tragedia. Esta vez pasaré—_ dije tajante.

— _Insolente, como te atreves a hablarme así. Revisa tu mail ahí verás lo urgente de la situación te espero a las seis en mi oficina_— dijo y cortó.

Quedé atónita, que es lo que haría Carlisle ahora, caminé como pude hacia mi box para tener privacidad, tomé mi celular para revisar mi mail, había un mail eran unas fotografías.

Llevé mis manos a los labios intentando contener mi asombro, no podía creerlo éramos Jacob y yo besándonos en su auto, la vez que habíamos salido cuando Edward y yo estábamos separado, habían tomas de toda nuestra salida.

Era horrible, las lagrimas empezaron a correr por mis mejillas.

¿Qué pasaría ahora?

* * *

**Hola**

**Espero que hayan tenido unas hermosas fiestas.**

**Lamento el retraso pero como les conté, me titulé y hace poquito empecé a trabajar ha sido una experiencia excelente pero agotadora llena de trámites. **

**Aun me estoy acostumbrando a los cambios, pero ya me estoy ordenando y podré actualizar regularmente.**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos ¡Son las mejores!**

**Un abrazo, Millaray.**


	22. Adios

**Los personajes son de S. Meyer y todo lo extra es creación mía.**

**Novios por conveniencia**

**22. Adios**

**BPOV**

No pude sacar de mi cabeza las palabras de Carlisle, tenía un mal presentimiento, un nudo se formaba en mi garganta, mi corazón parecía que se arrancaría de mi pecho y mis manos temblaban no sabía que hacer.

Después de darle muchas vueltas al asunto decidí que lo mejor sería hablar con Edward antes.

Le haríamos frente juntos, hoy terminaba con mis pacientes a las seis lo que me daba tiempo para hablar con Edward y decidir lo que haríamos. Tomé mis cosas y salí de mi consulta, antes de dejar el hospital pasé por la habitación de Luke para una visita corta.

El tomarlo en mis brazos, provocó una sensación de alivio inmediata. Estaba por devolverlo a su cunita cuando llegó Edward.

— _Edward, pensé que salías más tarde _— tenía pensado ir a su oficina después de estar con Luke.

— _Salía más tarde pero surgió algo importante y vine para despedirme_.

— _¿A despedirte?_ — no entendía nada.

Edward caminó hacia donde estábamos, saludó a Luke y me besó dulcemente.

— _Ha ocurrido un imprevisto las cosas se han complicado en New York, sabes lo importante que es esa cuenta y mi padre me ha pedido que viaje. Creo que es su manera de pedir disculpas, dejándome manejar la cuenta más importante. Nunca me había demostrado tal confianza._

Sabía que esto no tenía que ver con confianza, Carlisle estaba sacando a Edward del mapa.

— _¿Te vas? ¿Cuando?_

— _Ahora, me esta esperando un taxi abajo. Lamento no haberte dicho antes, pero todo sucedió tan rápido._

— _Edward… tenemos que conversar…_

— _Amor podemos hacerlo después, solo estaré dos días afuera y te llamaré mañana a primera hora. Tengo que irme._

Dejé a Luke en su cuna y fui hasta donde estaba Edward. Lo abracé fuerte.

— _Por favor no te vayas._

— _Amor, necesito irme no lo hago por mi padre, lo hago porque me importa lo que pueda suceder en New York el trabajo de muchas personas depende de esto. Tienes que dejarme ir, te prometo que cuando vuelva te compensaré._

— _Pero…_

— _Solo será un día, máximo dos_— Un día podía hablar con él después de hablar con Carlisle.

— _Está bien hablaremos cuando vuelvas. Te amo, cuídate._

— _Te amo_— dijo tomándome entre sus brazos acercándome a su cuerpo, su aroma era adictivo levantó mi mentón con sus manos y tomó mis labios con los suyos derritiéndome.

Nos separamos y me dio esa sonrisa torcida que me encantaba antes de salir de la habitación, inmediatamente cuando dejó mi campo visual me sentí desolada y una lágrima se deslizó por mi mejilla, volví con Luke y lo tomé en mis brazos.

Retuve al pequeño en mis brazos hasta que el reloj anunció que era el momento de ir con Carlisle, me di valor para dejar a Luke e ir a encontrarme con él.

Conduje hasta el edificio donde estaba la corporación Cullen, entré al edificio, pregunté por la oficina de Carlisle y una amable recepcionista me recibió.

— _El señor Cullen la recibirá ahora_— anunció la secretaria.

Caminé tras de ella mientras entrábamos a una oficina ostentosa y poco acogedora, que no ayudaba a calmar mis nervios.

— _Bella querida_— dijo Carlisle levantándose de su sillón para besar mi mejilla.

— _Necesita algo más señor Cullen_— preguntó la secretaria.

— _No, puedes retirarte Emily._

La chica se fue dejándome en la enorme oficina, Carlisle fue detrás del escritorio y me hizo una seña para que me sentara.

— _Creo que es mejor ir sin rodeos Bella… un par de días atrás me contactó un fotógrafo diciéndome que tenía información importante de mi futura nuera, me reuní con él y me mostró las fotos que te he enviado._

— _Esas fotos ocurrieron cuando Edward y yo no estábamos juntos y además están en un contexto diferente, eso no significó nada._

— _Eso no importa, te expusiste y el fotógrafo me dijo que vendería las fotos a una importante revista donde publicarían la historia de un romance con Black, mientras estabas con Edward a ellos no les importa si es cierto o no._

Mi corazón se encogió al pensarlo, no solo me expondría a mi y herirían a Edward sino que también dañarían a Jacob, él no tenía nada que ver.

— _Además me aseguró que tenía evidencia de que tu y Black tenían un romance desde hace meses, antes de que vinieras al país y que lo tuyo con Edward era una farsa._

Mi corazón se detuvo, él lo sabía, sabía lo del trato.

— _Carlisle…_

— _Todavía no he terminado, no podía dejar que esa información llegara a la prensa, así que le ofrecí una considerable suma de dinero que lo único que pudo conseguirme fue tiempo. Tiempo para poder investigar y me llevé una sorpresa al darme cuenta de que todo lo que decía era verdad._

— _No es como te lo imaginas yo te puedo explicar._

— _No quiero tus explicaciones y pensar que lograste engañar a todos, inclusive a mí, llegué a pensar que eras perfecta para Edward que de verdad lo querías pero eres igual que las demás, solo estabas detrás del dinero, no sé que pensaba Edward al pagarte dos millones de dólares por estar con él. Edward conoce putas mejores y más baratas._

— _No dejaré que me hables así tu no sabes como son las cosas._

— _Isabella no me interesa saber como son las cosas y no empieces con que de verdad amas a mi hijo, porque no te creeré. Además aunque fuera verdad los Cullen no necesitamos esto, no podemos ser relacionados con alguien como tu. No sé que pretendías con esto y además manteniendo un romance con Black, apuesto a que querías sacarle dinero también._

No podía creer de lo que me estaba acusando, tenía tanta rabia y me sentía tan impotente las lágrimas se empezaron a acumular en mis ojos amenazando con caer en cualquier momento.

— _Así que terminarás con esta farsa ahora_— dijo tajante.

— _¿Qué quieres con eso?_ — pregunté con voz temblorosa.

— _Te quiero fuera de nuestras vidas antes de que Edward vuelva._

— _No, amo a Edward_— dije recuperando mi voz.

— _Mira Isabella las reglas las pongo yo, si no haces lo que te digo dejaré que publiquen la historia dejando todo al descubierto, involucrarás al chico Black y Edward. Y olvídate que después de esto dejarán que Edward adopte al bebé de James ¿Cómo crees que se verá si se sabe que le pagó a su futura esposa?_

— _Tienes dos días para desaparecer… eso es todo te puedes retirar y obviamente que Edward piense que esto ha sido cosa tuya no tienes por qué mencionar mi nombre._

Carlisle terminó de hablar y me dejó sola en su oficina, no se cuanto rato estuve ahí pero se sintió como una eternidad, después entro su secretaria.

— _Señorita Swan, tenemos que cerrar la oficina_— dijo la chica, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

No recuerdo como llegué al auto ni como conduje hasta llegar al departamento, las palabras de Carlisle rondaban mi cabeza.

¿Qué haría ahora? Carlisle me tenía en sus manos, me deshice en lágrimas hasta que finalmente Morfeo me llevó en sus brazos, desperté a media noche abrazada a la almohada de Edward con su aroma, revisé mi celular catorce llamadas perdidas, todas de Edward.

Le mandé un mensaje rápido que decía que me había quedado dormida.

Me sentía tan desvalida, tan impotente.

Pensé en hablar con Edward estaba segura de que si le explicaba el entendería pero ese no era el problema, también estaba Luke y Jacob si decidía enfrentar a Carlisle mucha gente saldría perjudicada.

Si desaparecía al menos Edward podría quedarse con Luke y Jacob no tendría problemas con su matrimonio.

Solo el pensar en dejar la vida que tenía con Edward me hacía sentir miserable, jamás podría ser feliz quizás más adelante las cosas podrían volver a darse con nosotros, pero a quien engañaba eso era imposible el jamás me perdonaría si lo dejaba, si me iba lo perdería para siempre.

Enjuagué mis lágrimas e intenté que el agua fría en mi rostro calmara los pensamientos, pero no funcionó. Me cambié de ropa e intenté dormir algo pero fue imposible me levanté temprano mi reflejo en el espejo era irreconocible estaba deteriorada después de los acontecimientos del día anterior.

Reuní fuerzas y comencé a decidir lo que haría con mi vida.

Empecé mi rutina como todos los días, tomé el auto fui al hospital pregunté por el estado de Luke y subí al piso de pediatría a ver mi sala, después de la visita aproveché el tiempo libre que tenía para ir a ver al Dr Samuels.

Informarle al Dr Samuels que me retiraba, no fue tan difícil. Finalmente aceptó mi renuncia, Rachel había llegado en el momento preciso y podía asumir mis funciones.

Lo difícil sería dejar a Luke, terminé mi día como cualquier otro y me despedí de la gente con la que había trabajado por más de seis meses.

Entré a la habitación de Luke, lo tomé en mis brazos e inmediatamente me regalo una sonrisa. Él me hacía olvidar todo, mientra lo tenía las lágrimas me nublaban la vista.

Comenzó anochecer, cambiarían de turno dentro de pocos minutos, mi tiempo se agotaba. Pasé mis dedos por la suave mejilla de Luke.

— _Pequeño, lo siento mucho pero esto te permitirá estar con tu padre._

Lo dejé en su cunita y le tomé una fotografía, lo recordaría siempre.

Llegué al departamento, mi vuelo salía a media noche, me haría bien volver a Londres, era el único lugar donde me podría superar esto y era lo suficientemente lejos para que Edward no me encontrara.

Empaqué mis cosas escenciales, no podía llevar mucho equipaje. No le avisé ni a mis padres ni a Rose.

A Edward le dejaría una nota, estaba pensando en que escribirle cuando una llamada suya me interrumpió.

— _Hola hermosa._

— _Hola—_ dije sintiendo como las lágrimas se acumulaban nuevamente y como mi corazón se hacía añicos.

— _¿Qué tal tu día? ¿Cómo esta Luke?_

— _Bueno, Luke esta precioso ya pronto lo tendrás en tu casa._

— _En nuestra casa amor. Te extraño demasiado._

— _También te extraño._

— _Llegaré mañana en la noche, intenté desocuparme antes pero no se pudo._

— _No te preocupes, termina bien tus asuntos, nos veremos a tu regreso_— mentí cuando el volviera ya no estaría en el país.

— _Te amo, nos vemos mañana._

— _Te amo— respondí._

A penas corté lloré desconsoladamente, todo estaba perdido, eran las nueve de la noche y en un momento el taxi llegaría para llevarme al aeropuerto.

Tomé el lápiz y escribí.

_Lo siento, pero no puedo. Ojalá algún día puedas perdonarme._

_Bella._

Dejé la nota en la mesita que estaba al lado del ascensor y junto a ella mi anillo de compromiso. Tomé mi celular y le envié un mensaje a Carlisle.

_Ya cumplí con mi parte, ahora cumple con la tuya._

Ahora solo quedaba esperar que el taxi llegara, mi celular sonó para avisarme que el auto estaba abajo. Tomé las maletas y miré por última vez el departamento. Iba a pedir el ascensor, cuando se abre por sorpresa para dejar salir a Edward.

— _Amor—_ dijo sonriendo— _te engañé había llegado recién a Seattle cuando hablamos._

No tardó en rodearme con sus brazos y besarme apasionadamente. Se provocó una sensación de alivio en mi pecho y simplemente disfruté del contacto.

Nos separamos a los pocos minutos.

— _¿Qué pasa? Estas llorando_— dijo preocupado.

Me miró de manera inquisidora y notó la maleta que estaba a mi lado.

— _¿Bella que pasa?_

Estaba en silencio, las palabras no salían de mi boca. Edward miró hacia los lados buscando una explicación y se encontró con la nota. La tomó entre sus manos y la expresión mas triste que he visto en mi vida se formó en su rostro.

— _¿Qué significa esto? —_ preguntó con la voz cortada.

* * *

**Hola Chicas**

**Capi nuevo, queda muy poquito para el final de esta historia.**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos.**

**Un abrazo, Millaray.**


	23. Atrapada

**Los personajes son de S. Meyer y todo lo extra es creación mía.**

**Novios por conveniencia**

**23. Atrapada**

**EPOV**

Había extrañado tanto a Bella, solo había estado un día afuera pero tenía una sensación de nostalgia inmensa, por suerte todo salió bien y me pude devolver pronto.

Cuando hablé con ella, mentí sobre mi regreso quería sorprenderla.

Llegué al departamento y encontré a Bella frente a mí.

— _Amor, te engañé había llegado recién a Seattle cuando hablamos_— dije antes de rodearla con mis brazos y unir nuestros labios.

Su beso era diferente, ella estaba llorando.

— _¿Qué pasa? Estas llorando_— pregunte al separarnos.

Ella no decía nada, solo me miraba con ojos llorosos.

— _¿Bella que pasa?_ — pregunté impaciente.

Ella seguía en silencio, estaba desesperándome. Necesitaba una explicación, pasé mi mano por mi cabello, miré hacia el departamento.

Bella tenía una maleta a su lado, quizás le había pasado algo a su familia pero mis elucubraciones se desvanecieron cuando vi una nota en la mesita del recibidor.

La tomé con mis manos un poco temblorosas.

_Lo siento, pero no puedo. Ojalá algún día puedas perdonarme._

_Bella._

Junto a la nota estaba el anillo de compromiso de Bella, mi corazón se rompió.

— _¿Qué significa esto? —_ mi voz salió entrecortada.

Ella seguía en silencio, torturándome. Pensaba dejarme y no explicarme porqué.

— _No te irás, no te dejaré a menos que me expliques y tendrás que tener una buena razón— _me giré y puse la contraseña de seguridad en el panel del ascensor solo yo la conocía y eso sellaba el apartamento completamente un poco excéntrico, lo sé, pero había sido idea de mi padre y por primera vez lo encontraba una aplicación útil.

— _Ahora no podrás ir a ninguna parte._

— _¿Que hiciste?_ — dijo asustada al intentar abrir el ascensor.

— _El departamento esta sellado y no se abrirá hasta que conversemos_— no pude evitar levantar mi voz pero es que es mi desesperación se incrementaba.

Bella levantó su mirada para hacer frente a la mía, llevo sus manos a sus mejillas y se limpió las lágrimas, tomó aire y lo dejó salir lentamente.

— _Edward, por favor si me quedo se arruinará todo._

— _Si te vas se arruinará todo_— me acerqué a ella y limpié una lágrima que empezó a caer nuevamente por su mejilla.

— _Edward…—_ dijo tomando mi mano y cerrando los ojos.

No podía perderla.

— _Habla conmigo, explícame, por favor. Necesito entender… ¿Me amas?_ — Rogué en mi interior porque dijera que sí, porque si ella no sentía lo mismo que yo, no podría retenerla.

— _Si… te amo, demasiado creo… pero._

— _No, nos amamos y eso es lo que importa, todo lo demás es solucionable, hablemos._

— _A veces hay cosas que no podemos manejar, lo siento pero no podemos seguir con lo nuestro._

— _No digas eso, explícame y te prometo que si tus razones son válidas te dejaré ir— _Mentí no me importaban sus razones, si ella me amaba no había razón lo suficientemente fuerte que me impidiera estar con ella.

Entrelacé nuestras manos y la llevé hacia la sala de estar para estar más cómodos.

— _Puedes confiar en mí._

— _Lo sé, lo siento… te mereces la verdad. Carlisle…._

Escuchar el nombre de mi padre hizo que mis vellos se erizaran, solo él tenía la capacidad de causar tal estrago en mi vida. Escuché el relato de Bella de cómo mi padre la había manipulado, no se como me pude mantener en calma tenía tanta rabia.

Bella lloraba desconsoladamente.

— _Shh tranquila… todo estará bien amor, lo prometo._

— _Edward, que no entiendes si me quedo perderás a Luke_.

— _Escúchame, Bella eso no sucederá yo jamás me rendiré y lucharé por él, pero te necesito. Te necesito a mi lado… Te amo_— dije mirando sus ojos y tomando sus manos entre las mías.

— _Te amo_ —respondió bajito juntando mi frente con la suya.

No necesitaba nada más, junté nuestros labios desesperadamente esperando envolverme por completo con su esencia, ella era totalmente adictiva, coloqué mis manos tras su cabeza para poder acercarla más, no era suficiente.

Ella respondió maravillosamente, como siempre.

Me encantaba como ella se entregaba totalmente cuando estábamos juntos.

Dejé su boca para comenzar a besar su cremosa piel, adoraba mordisquear el lóbulo de su oreja, Bella hacia unos sonidos deliciosos.

Dejó su caer su cabeza hacia atrás par darme más acceso continué delineando su cuello con mis labios, ella enroscó sus piernas en mi cadera de manera que mi miembro palpitante sintió el calor de su centro.

Apreté sus nalgas para sentirla más, continué besando su cuello y la llevé hacia el sofá, no aguantaría hasta la cama, la necesitaba ahora.

Apenas llegamos al sofá comencé a desvestirla rápidamente, esta vez no hubo preparaciones medio pude bajar mis pantalones apenas tuve el acceso la penetré de una sola estocada, a ella le gustó comenzó a gemir y se agarró fuertemente de mis hombros.

No duraría mucho, mis movimientos eran intensos y bruscos, necesitaba mi liberación rápido igual que ella.

— _Ahh… Edward, me voy._

— _Nos iremos juntos_— ella bajó su hasta la base de mi cuello y me mordió, aumentando mi excitación y dando lo necesario para derramarme por completo en ella.

Su vagina se contrajo produciendo que sus espasmos apretaran aun más mi miembro tomando todo lo que podía darle, fue un orgasmo intenso y devastador.

Bella se dejó caer rendida en mis brazos, y yo apoyé mi cabeza en el sofá sintiendo como su respiración rozaba mi pecho.

Acaricié sus cabellos hasta que se durmió, no habíamos terminado de conversar y teníamos asuntos pendientes pero en este instante solo quería dormir con Bella entre mis brazos.

La tomé y la llevé hasta nuestra habitación, terminé de desnudarla y la metí bajo las tapas de la cama, ella no se despertó.

Me aferré a su cintura y me uní a ella en el mundo de los sueños.

Desperté temprano me giré para ver el despertador, faltaban diez minutos para las ocho.

Apreté más mi agarre a Bella, la idea de que ella se alejara me aterraba. Comencé a pesar que haría con mi padre, tendría que hacerle frente y dejarle las cosas claras de una vez por todas. Bella se comenzó a mover, no tardaría en despertar.

No quería irme del departamento y dejarla sola, la conocía bien ella iría conmigo donde Carlisle o trataría de huir nuevamente.

Me levanté con cuidado de no despertarla y tomé una ducha rápida para aclarar mis pensamientos.

Cuando terminé y volví a la habitación Bella se estaba despertando.

— _Buenos días_— Saludé mientras secaba mi cabello con una toalla.

— _Edward, lo siento yo…_

— _Shh… de verdad no tienes que disculparte, todo esto es culpa de mi padre. Tranquila arreglaré todo._

Bella se veía desvalida, aun tenía sus ojos rojos y su nariz roja por el llanto.

— _¿Qué harás?_

— _Hablaré con él, pero por el momento tomaré desayuno en la cama contigo. Porque no te duchas mientras preparo algo._

Mientras improvisaba un desayuno, comencé a idear un plan.

Lo único que me faltaba era encontrar el regalo de navidad de Emmett del año pasado, lo encontré en mi escritorio.

Llevé el desayuno a la cama, Bella salió usando una pequeña bata, luciendo sus hermosas piernas me dieron ganas de quedarme haciendo el amor con ella, pero tenía temas importantes que tratar con Carlisle.

Me concentré nuevamente en el plan, me acomodé con Bella tomamos desayuno, intentando pasar un momento agradable.

— _¿Todo estará bien? ¿ Verdad?_

— _Si amor, lo prometo._

— _¿Hablarás con Carlisle hoy?_

— _Si tengo que finiquitar el asunto ...¿Te irás?—_ pregunté con temor.

— _No, no puedo alejarme de ti y de Luke._

Lamentablemente, no podía arriesgarme así que la acerqué hacia mi tomando sus labios y coloqué mi cuerpo sobre el de ella, tomé sus manos y las coloqué sobre su cabeza y en un movimiento rápido le pude poner las esposas.

— _Edward… ¿Qué es esto?_

— _Lo siento amor, pero no me puedo arriesgar, arreglaré el asunto con mi padre y vendré por ti, lo prometo_— dije besándola nuevamente.

Ella estaba furiosa, su mirada era intimidante.

— ¡Edward!

Escuché como gritaba mi nombre mientras dejaba el departamento.

* * *

**Hola**

**Lamento la demora, tenía listo el capi pero mi pc murió y después de varios intentos de revivirlo decidí cambiarlo.**

**Tuve que reescribir el capi, pero a pesar de los eventos desafortunados, a****quí esta el capi nuevo. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**

**Un abrazo.**


	24. Jugando con Fuego

**Los personajes son de S. Meyer y todo lo extra es creación mía.**

**Novios por conveniencia**

**24. Jugando con fuego**

**EPOV**

Me subí al auto, sin saber como manejaría las cosas, ni siquiera sabía si mi padre estaría en la oficina o en la casa.

Pasé mi mano por mi cabello nervioso, aclararía las cosas con mi padre de manera definitiva, ya no habría marcha atrás aunque esto significara alejarme de mi familia, había elegido por Bella y por Luje.

Marque el teléfono de mi padre.

— _¿Edward? _— me sorprendí al escuchar la voz de mi madre.

— _Hola mamá ¿Papá esta aun en casa?_

— _Si, acaba de entrar a la ducha ¿Sucede algo, te escuchas molesto?_

— _No te preocupes mamá, le puedes decir que me espere en casa, necesito hablar con él._

— _Está bien, le diré_ — se notaba la tensión en su voz.

— _Gracias_ — fue lo único que pude decir.

Conduje sin darme cuenta de la velocidad a la que iba, me tomó menos de la mitad del tiempo que normalmente me demoro en llegar a la casa de mis padres, intenté ordenar mis pensamientos antes de bajar del auto, pero era imposible, tan solo pensar en lo que había intentado hacer me enfurecía.

Llamé a la puerta, mi madre abrió estaba nerviosa, la abrace a modo de saludo y besé su mejilla. Era una especie de disculpa frente a lo que estaba por suceder.

— _¿Mi padre?_

— _Aun esta en la habitación, pidió que lo esperaras._

— _Subiré, no puedo esperar_ — dije antes de que me detuviese.

Caminé hasta su habitación, golpeé un par de veces antes de dejarme entrar. Carlisle se estaba terminando de anudar su corbata.

— _¿Pensé que llegabas más tarde?_ — dijo con su infaltable calma.

Como podía esta tan tranquilo sabiendo lo que estaba sucediendo.

— _Llegué ayer por la noche_ — Con eso llamé su atención y se giró a verme.

— _¿Cómo estuvo el viaje?_

— _Carlisle, deja de jugar ¿Cómo puedes ser así?_ — dije alzando la voz.

— _No sé de que estas hablando._

— _Cómo puedes ser tan hipócrita. Ayer llegué y Bella se estaba yendo, me contó todo… Dios que mierda estabas pensando ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?_

— _¿Que esperabas que hiciera? Ella estaba arriesgando a la familia. ¿Qué estabas pensando tu? En contratar una puta para casarte_— dijo con desdén.

Ahí vi todo rojo ni siquiera pensé en discutirle, la verdad no recuerdo bien como fueron las cosas.

Retomé conciencia cuando vi a Carlisle en el suelo sujetándose su sangrante nariz.

— _No vuelvas a repetir eso, nos amamos y eso es lo único que me importa._

— _Si te casas con ella, no pienses en seguir en la corporación._

— _No quiero tener nada que ver con la corporación ni contigo, desde hoy ni siquiera me consideres tu hijo. Mi familia son Bella y Luke._

— _No puedes hacer eso, la gente espera que sigas mis pasos. _

Me giré para salir de la habitación no seguiría escuchando sus estúpidas excusas.

— _Si te vas, publicaré la historia y no podrás adoptar a Luke._

— _Si publicas esa historia o interfieres de cualquier manera en la adopción de Luke, te prometo que avergonzaré a la familia y contaré todo los secretos de los Cullen. No descansaré hasta ver tu nombre en el suelo_— dije.

Mi padre se tomó en serio mis palabras, él podía salir muy perjudicado si me empeñaba en arruinarlo.

Salí rápidamente de la habitación, mi madre estaba en el pasillo y miraba con ojos llorosos.

— _Madre, lo siento_— dije acercándome a ella para besar su frente.

— _Edward ¿Qué ha hecho tu padre?_

— _Tienes que preguntarle a él, estaremos en contacto— _adoraba a mi madre y no podía sacarla de mi vida ella no se merecía esto.

Dejé la casa de mis padres, con una sensación de alivio inmenso por primera vez en mi vida le había dicho y había hecho justo lo que quería al enfrentar a mi padre y se sentía tan bien.

* * *

**BPOV**

Mataría a Edward Cullen cuando llegara, sufriría por lo que me ha hecho ¿Cómo había podido dejarme esposada a la cama y no dejarme al menos acompañarlo?

Me entretuve pensando en las mil formas que se me ocurrirían para torturarlo.

El tiempo pasaba lentamente me preocupaba saber que pasaría con Carlisle. Me tranquilicé cuando lo escuché llegar.

No me molesté en llamarlo sabía que el iría a la habitación inmediatamente, me traté de incorporar lo que pude en la cama, maldita esposa.

— _Hola—_ dijo con su voz sexy, estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

— _¿Cómo te fue?_ — estaba preocupada.

— _Bien o sea ya no cuento con la protección de mi padre, pero creo que es lo mejor_— Él comenzó a relatar como había sido su encuentro, mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

Estaba tan orgullosa de él que casi olvido el detalle de que me había esposado a la cama, sabiendo que ya no tendríamos que preocuparnos de Carlisle, me pude concentrar en su castigo.

— _Jamás, volverá a molestarnos… lo prometo._

Traté de levantarme para abrazarlo pero seguía prisionera y lo único que conseguí fue que la pequeña bata que me cubría se abriera y dejara parte de mi seno izquierdo descubierto.

La mirada de Edward cambió al instante y ahí fue cuando supe cual sería el castigo perfecto.

— _¿Qué sucede?_ — dije con voz inocente.

— _Solo admiro lo sexy que te ves esposada en la cama._

— _Porque no me liberas, mi muñeca esta empezando a doler y creo que necesito un poco más de libertad para lo que estas pensando._

— _Creo que te dejaré tal cual, así te tendré justo donde quiero_— dijo antes de tomar mis labios.

Su lengua era implacable y estaba haciendo que olvidara mi propósito, pero dos podían jugar al mismo juego. Edward enloquecía cuando pasaba mis uñas por la parte baja de su espalda.

Estaba sobre mi y sus manos terminaron de abrir mi bata para tomar mis pechos. Con la mano que tenía libre comencé a subir la camisa que estaba bajo su pantalón para poder tener acceso a su espalda.

Pasé suavemente mis uñas por su piel e instantáneamente una especie de ronroneo se escapó de sus labios, aproveché el momento para morder el lóbulo de su oreja y con eso bastó para que prácticamente se derritiera en mis brazos y una parte al sur de su anatomía se manifestara.

Este era mi momento, comencé a tantear en su pantalón y a rozarme descaradamente con su cuerpo, él confundió mis intenciones y no se dio cuenta cuando saqué la llave de las esposas.

— _Déjame a mí_— dijo separándose de mi cuerpo y desnudándose.

Nuevamente quedé deslumbrada, me miró con sus ojos llenos de deseo volvió a la cama colocándose entre mis piernas, no había nada entre nosotros sentía el calor de su sexo al acercarse al mío.

Edward comenzó a besar mi cuello, llevé mi mano libre sobre mi cabeza y comencé a tratar de abrir las esposas, cuando estuve libre comencé con la segunda parte, atraparlo a él.

Su boca llegó a uno de mis pezones cubriéndolo completamente y su lengua comenzó a jugar con la punta transmitiendo una sensación de cosquilleo por todo mi cuerpo. Se alejó para atender mi otro pezón, mientras me retorcía bajo su cuerpo.

— Mmm… Edward, te quiero ahora— _entrelacé nuestras manos y la llevé hasta la cabecera de la cama donde estaba la esposa._

Sentí el miembro de Edward acomodarse en mi entrada y justo antes de que entrara cerré la esposa en su muñeca y con la poca fuerza de voluntad que me quedaba me deslicé fuera de la cama, su cabeza cayó pesada en la almohada y lo escuché emitir una especia de rugido.

— ¿¡Bella!

— _Dulce venganza, amor. Parece que se han invertido los papeles y yo controlo la situación ahora—_ dije acercando mis labios a sus oído.

Volvió a gruñir y yo no pude evitar soltar una risita, hundió su cabeza en la almohada. Enrede mi mano en sus cabellos y levanté su cabeza.

— _Gírate amor, quiero verte completo._

Edward obedeció de mala gana, verlo tan expuesto y totalmente a mi disposición hizo que me humedeciera más de lo que estaba.

— _Vamos Bells, no me dejes así. Sácame esto, me necesitas lo puedo ver en tus ojos._

— _Estás equivocado amor, puede tenerte cada vez que quiera con tal solo cerrar los ojos._

— _¿Qué estas diciendo amor? Basta de juegos._

— _No son juegos_— me paré al lado de la cama, dejé caer la bata por completo, cerré los ojos y comencé — _Tus manos toman mis pechos, los aprietas suavemente y llevas uno a tu boca, lo chupas lentamente haciendo que se endurezca, pasas tu lengua de manera circular._

Mordí mi labio inferior y llevé mis manos a mis pechos y comencé a estimularlos, solo imaginar a Edward me ponía a mil, no pude evitar gemir al apretar mi pezón, estaban tan duros y yo estaba tan húmeda, entreabrí un poco mis ojos y vi a Edward con su rostro serio y con su mirada fija en mi cuerpo.

— _Estoy tan húmeda, mi clítoris esta hinchado y pulsando por ti, necesita que lo atiendan. Me das un pequeño mordisco en mi pezón y mi espalda se arquea por el placer que se extiende por mi cuerpo._

— _Dios me estas matando_— dijo Edward removiéndose incómodo y con una erección enorme.

Me subí a la cama y me senté a horcajas sobre sus muslos frente a mí estaba su miembro imponente, no pude evitar pasar un dedo desde la base hasta la punta, Edward se estremeció ante mi contacto y no pude evitar sentirme aun más poderosa, extendió la mano que tenía libre para tocarme.

— _Sin tocar amor_— volví a cerrar los ojos y empecé a actuar todo lo que imaginaba y sentía_— ahora tus manos descienden hasta mi abdomen dejando suaves caricias, llegas donde comienza mi vello púbico y comienzas a jugar con él, separas mis labios y rozas mi clítoris con tus dedos, haciéndome temblar, estoy tan húmeda que tomas mis jugos y los esparces por completo en la entrada de mi cavidad, tocas mi clítoris una y otra vez hasta que termina de crecer. Las paredes de mi vagina se contraen e insertas un dedo en mí, comienzas a bombearme con el, luego son dos y yo ya estoy lista._

Edward trató de alcanzarme y yo llevé mi espalda hacia atrás evitando que me tocara.

— _Ahh… mmm… Dios— _finalmente llegué a mi climax.

Me tomé un momento para recuperarme, a pesar de haber tenido a Edward al margen el hecho de verlo frente a mí, fue excitante. Me incorporé y no pude evitar sentirme culpable, la mirada de Edward ya no era de deseo era algo indescriptible, me alegré de que estuviese esposado me asustaba lo que pudiese hacer si estuviese libre.

Llevé mis labios hasta la punta de su pene y le di un pequeño beso.

— _Muchas gracias amor, como siempre estuviste increíble_— dije levantándome de la cama mis piernas estaban temblorosas.

— _Me alegro que quedarás satisfecha, por mi parte he quedado con el peor dolor de bolas de la historia y te juro que me las pagarás._

— _Lo siento amor, pero te lo merecías. Porque no usas tu mano, para aliviarte, como ves puede ser bien efectiva. Ahora me ducharé e e iré a ver a Luke. Cuando vuelva si prometes portarte bien, te liberaré._

— _Gracias por la oferta pero prefiero terminar en tu rica vagina._

— _Tendrás que hacerte la idea, porque desde hoy no me tocarás hasta la boda._

— ¡Bella! — Escuché como gritó cuando me metí al cuarto de baño.

No podía creer lo que había hecho, había exagerado en esa última parte probablemente cuando regresara del hospital lo liberaría y haríamos el amor durante toda la noche, pero no pude evitar seguir jugando con él.

El agua de la ducha empezó a recorrer mi cuerpo y yo me relajé por completo, había terminado de lavar mi cabello por segunda vez en el día, cuando escuché un ruido muy fuerte, parecía como si se hubiese venido abajo una pared o algo, me asusté.

Salí rápidamente de la ducha, tomé una toalla y fui a ver a Edward.

Mi garganta se secó cuando lo encontré frente a la puerta del baño, su mirada era divertida y tenía esa sonrisa torcida tan característica y estaba totalmente desnudo, miré por detrás de su cuerpo y vi que la cabecera de madera de la cama estaba rota, llevé mi mirada a su muñeca aun tenía puesta la esposa.

Había roto la cabecera y se había liberado.

— _¿Sabes que pasa cuando juegas con fuego?_ — preguntó

No dije nada, me limité a agarrar más mi toalla y a tomar un podo de distancia, hasta sentir que la pared me impedía seguir retrocediendo. Él avanzó hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de mi cuerpo.

— Te quemas— susurró en mi oído.

Sus manos se colocaron en mis caderas y me levantó para que mis piernas rodearan su cuerpo, a pesar de que estaba un poco asustada también me estaba excitando, esta faceta ruda de Edward me gustaba.

Sin preparación alguna ni nada, llevó su mano a mi vagina y metió un dedo de manera ruda.

— _Siempre lista para mí_— dijo sonriente al notar que ya estaba húmeda.

Sacó el dedo y me penetró de manera fuerte y rápida.

* * *

**Hola Chicas**

**Aquí**** esta el capi, perdón por la tardanza.**

**Este es el penúltimo capítulo, muchas gracias por todo su apoyo con la historia.**

**Un abrazo, Millaray.**


	25. Una Familia

**Los personajes son de S. Meyer y todo lo extra es creación mía.**

**Novios por conveniencia**

**25. Una Familia**

**BPOV**

— _Te dije que deberíamos haber puesto llave—_ dijo una vocecilla aguda.

— _No creo que tu hermano haya usado la puerta_— la segunda voz era de Rose.

Abrí un solo ojo para saber el momento del día, de entre mis cortinas se podía ver que no pasaba la luz, a penas se veían unos rayos de luz, Forks pensé, como olvidar esas mañanas nubladas.

— _¿Que hora es?_ — dije semidormida.

— _Tarde, para todo lo que tenemos planeado_— dijo Alice irritada.

Ella como siempre exagerando todo, tantee mi mesita de noche en busca de mi celular, las ocho de la mañana, demasiado temprano.

— _Es muy temprano, tengo tiempo aun_— y me volví a acurrucar entre las sábanas de mi antigua cama.

— _Ahh no, Isabella el hecho de que te cases al atardecer no te da derecho a dormir durante toda la mañana._

— _Vamos Bells, te hemos preparado desayuno__—_ habló Rose.

— _No tengo hambre, quiero dormir_— me aferré más al cobertor.

Rose en un movimiento rápido tiró de las sábanas haciendo que bajaran hasta mi cintura, instintivamente me cubrí con las manos, volví a tirar de la sabana para cubrir mis pechos, estaba desnuda y me senté automáticamente.

— _Estoy despierta, estoy despierta—_ repetí no se si para mí o para ellas.

— L_o mataré, ese hermano mio no vivirá otro día—_ dijo Alice exaltada.

Escuché como Rose se reía.

— _¿Que pasa?_

— _¿Que quieres que haga con eso?_

Tenía unas pequeñas marcas violáceas en parte de mi dorso, mi costado y mi brazo. Ayer Edward se había metido por mi ventana, desde mi intento de fuga no habíamos dejado de pasar una noche juntos.

Ayer se suponía que dormiríamos en casas separadas, él se quedaría en la casa de su madre en Forks y yo en la casa de mis padres.

Hoy él era el día de nuestra boda, nos casábamos al atardecer, decidimos celebrar la boda en el prado que me mostró la primera vez que vinimos a Forks juntos, decidir el lugar fue algo lógico aquí fue donde nos conocimos, donde él me dijo que me quería y donde tuvimos nuestra primera cita. Además gracias a un estricto sistema de seguridad sería más fácil controlar a la prensa.

— _Alice, tranquila esto no es nada, puedes cubrirlo con maquillaje además creo que el vestido lo cubre. Todo saldrá bien._

Rose me acercó el camisón que estaba usando antes de que llegara Edward y que estaba tirado en el suelo.

— ¿_Alguien dijo desayuno? _— dije poniendo mi mejor sonrisa para calmar a Alice.

Eso al parecer calmó los ánimos, las chicas no tardaron de acomodarse en mi cama y empezamos a disfrutar un rico desayuno, al rato después se agregaron mi madre y Esme.

Mientras veía a las cuatro mujeres más importantes de mi vida reunidas en mi cama, no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que había pasado y en lo afortunada que era.

Después de que Edward se enterará de las intenciones de Carlisle, las cosas cambiaron Edward dejó la compañía de su padre, dejamos el departamento que era de él y arrendamos otro no tan lujoso como el anterior pero era igual de amplio y estaba en una buena zona.

El departamento era algo temporal porque habíamos comprado una casa a las afueras de Seattle en un barrio residencial, era hermosa, pero aun no estaba lista faltaban unos arreglos para que la entregaran.

Edward empezó su propia compañía, invirtió buena parte de sus ahorros y de la herencia de sus abuelos.

Él estaba asustado de que las cosas no funcionaran, pero solo bastó que estuviese una semana instalado para que empezaran a llegar clientes, inclusive varias cuentas que había visto trabajando con Carlisle se quisieron venir con él.

Además tuvimos la grata sorpresa, de que Esme quiso invertir en la compañía de Edward, ella también ha hecho varios cambios en su vida.

Me sorprendí al enterarme de que la familia de Esme en su momento fue tanto o más importante que la de Carlisle y que la herencia de la que había escuchado hablar, era por parte de sus abuelos maternos.

Esme después de que Edward pusiera en su lugar a Carlisle, se sentó a conversar con su esposo y no tardó en darse cuenta de que su vida junto a él no podía continua, se separaron y estaban en espera de sus papeles de divorcio, ella se había mudado a Forks y Alice se fue a vivir con Jasper, Carlisle consiguió alejar a toda su familia.

Después de eso, trató de ponerse en contacto con Edward, pero él lo rechazó, era demasiado pronto y las cosas que hizo, no eran para olvidarlas de un día para otro, quizás con el tiempo.

Volví a trabajar en el hospital, me tomé una semana para arreglar las cosas de la mudanza y volví a solicitar mi antiguo puesto, en el hospital me recibieron con los brazos abiertos, lo que si esta vez solo tomé media jornada, quería tener las tardes para estar con Luke además como Edward tenia su propia empresa pasaba más tiempo en la casa y quería disfrutar con ellos, además después de todo lo que ha pasado Luke me rompía el corazón tener que dejarlo en una guardería tiempo completo.

Luke estaba excelente, ya tenía un mes y medio de edad corregida y solo estábamos esperando la llamada de la asistente para ir a buscarlo, nos habían dicho que sería dentro de un par de semanas es por eso que habíamos postergado nuestra luna de miel.

Después de nuestra boda, pasaríamos el fin de semana en la cabaña de los Cullen en Forks y luego volveríamos a nuestra vida en Seattle además como Edward estaba iniciando en su compañía no convenía que se alejarse por tanto tiempo.

Terminamos el desayuno y comenzó toda la preparación para la boda primero llegó un masajista profesional que Esme contrató en Seattle y luego vino manicure, pedicure, faciales, un almuerzo liviano.

Finalmente me dejaron para que descansara un par de horas antes de empezar con el maquillaje y todo el acicalamiento previo a la ceremonia.

Cerré la puerta de la habitación no dejaba de pensar en Edward, las chicas me habían prohibido todo tipo de contacto, lo que se estaba volviendo una tortura.

Me recosté en la cama e intenté cerrar los ojos para dormir, a los pocos minutos sentí ruidos estaban golpeando mi ventana.

— _Edward_— corrí a abrirle la ventana, el entró y no dudé en lanzarme a sus brazos.

Él me recibió gustoso.

— _Amor, te extraño no puedo estar sin saber de ti_— dije.

— _Bells_— Edward se notaba ansioso, había un brillo diferente en sus ojos.

— _¿Qué pasa?_

— _Nos han llamado, me llamó la asistente. Luke es nuestro, tenemos que ir al hospital a recogerlo, allí nos esperaran para firmar los papeles._

— _Ohh Edward—_ dije abrazándolo nuevamente.

— _Dijeron que comprendían si quisiésemos ir a recogerlo el lunes, por…_

— _¡No! Vamos ahora— _dije interrumpiéndolo.

Edward me abrazó y me besó dulcemente.

— _Alice nos matará—_ dijo.

— _No pueden empezar sin nosotros y si conduces a tu velocidad acostumbrada podemos llegar a tiempo._

— _¿Dejamos una nota?_ — preguntó.

— _Prefiero que nos llamen cuando no nos encuentren._

Me escapé de mi habitación por la ventana, caminamos hasta el auto y partimos rumbo a Seattle. Llevábamos como una hora manejando cuando mi teléfono sonó.

— _Es Alice— _dije.

— _Dame acá— _le pasé el celular a Edward.

Edward contestó y pude escuchar el grito de Alice.

— _Alice, cálmate. Sí, estoy con Bella._

— _Vamos camino a las Vegas— _dijo jugando mientras yo golpeé su hombro.

— _Dame el teléfono— _le pedí_— Alice tuvimos que salir, pero estaremos a tiempo solo entretén a todos, te quiero y tranquila que no iremos a las Vegas._

Edward me miró y sonrió, tomó mi mano y besó mis nudillos para volver a concentrarse en el camino, en un par de horas estábamos estacionando fuera del hospital.

Saludamos a nuestra asistente que nos estaba esperando fuera de mi box, entramos y terminamos con el papeleo, luego de firmar un par de documentos. Edward me tomó en sus brazos.

— _Amor, Luke es nuestro hijo— _no pude evitar derramar un par de lágrimas por sus palabras.

Subimos rápidamente hasta llegar a la habitación del pequeño, las enfermeras y paramédicos sabían que iríamos por él así que nos tenían preparado todas sus cosas, toda la ropa que habíamos ido comprando, sus útiles de aseo y sus juguetitos.

Desde el momento que decidimos adoptarlo habíamos empezado a comprar todas las cosas que necesitaría.

Fue algo irreal cuando me lo entregaron, lo tomé en mis brazos y Edward me rodeó con sus brazos por detrás, pedimos que nos tomaran una fotografía nuestra primera fotografía como la familia Cullen – Swan.

Nos despedimos del equipo que había ayudado a cuidar a nuestro hijo, salimos del hospital y llegamos al auto, acomodamos a Luke en la sillita que previsoramente había comprado Edward.

Nos detuvimos en Port Angeles para darle su biberón, poder seguir con nuestro viaje y llegar a tiempo a nuestra boda.

Mi celular sonó, era Alice nuevamente.

— _¿Donde están?_

— _Estamos saliendo de Port Angels— respondí._

— _No llegaran a tiempo, los invitados llegan en una hora y media más._

— _Alice, estas cosas nunca empiezan a la hora contesté. Estaremos allá lo mas pronto que podamos lo prometo. Mientras entretén a la gente y lleva mis cosas a la cabaña._

Tomé aire y lo dejé salir lentamente, la situación me estaba poniendo tensa. Mi celular volvió a sonar era mi padre, por el bien de mis nervios preferí apagarlo.

— _Lo siento, imaginó que soñabas que el día de tu boda sería diferente— _dijo Edward.

— _No… no te disculpes, pensé que sería diferente claro, pero este día ha sido mejor de lo que había soñado, lo he pasado contigo y podremos compartirlo con nuestro hijo, ahora viene nuestra boda… jamás pudiese haber soñado con un día mejor._

— _Y aun nos queda la noche de bodas— _dijo entrelazando nuestras manos.

— _Es verdad._

Cuando llegamos era tarde, los invitados habían sido citados para que llegaran media hora atrás, en mi defensa la novia siempre llega tarde.

Estacionamos lo más cerca que pudimos de la casa, noté como algunos de los invitados nos miraban con cara extrañada.

Nos bajamos del auto y nos encontramos a mis padres, Esme, Jasper, Alice, Emmett y Rose con cara de pocos amigos, pero todo cambió cuando Edward llego a mi lado con Luke en los brazos.

— _Ohh por Dios— _dijo Alice, acercándose a nosotros.

— _¿Cómo no nos avisaron? — _habló Rose.

— _Es perfecto— _esta vez habló mi madre.

— _Hijos, que alegría más grande, pero tenemos a cien invitados esperando. Porque no dejan a Luke con sus abuelas y ustedes van a arreglarse— _Esme sugirió.

— _Yo entretendré a los invitados— _dijo mi padre.

Esme tomó a Luke y mi madre tomó el bolso donde estaban sus cosas, Alice me tomó de un brazo y me arrastró a la habitación, entre ella y Rose se encargaron de vestirme, maquillarme, peinarme y ocultar las marcas de la noche anterior. No se como lo hicieron pero en menos de media hora me encontraba lista, con un sutil maquillaje y mi cabello rizado.

Casi no podía reconocerme en el espejo, me pusieron el velo y el momento había llegado.

Papá entro por la puerta y se quedó unos segundos mirándome antes de hablar.

— _Hija… decir que estas hermosa es quedarse corto— _se acercó y beso dulcemente mi mejilla.

— _Gracias__—_ dije sonrojándome —_ ¿Dónde esta Luke?__— _pregunté.

— _Con Esme, acaba de terminar con su biberón ¿Estás lista? Están esperando._

Intenté calmar las mariposas que se estaban formando en mi estómago y asentí con la cabeza. Tomé el brazo que me estaba ofreciendo mi padre y dejamos la habitación.

Cuando llegamos no pude notar todas las preparaciones del lugar, Alice se había lucido, como siempre.

Miré a todos los invitados y mi corazón se aceleró, estaba nerviosa con todos ellos mirándome. Pero todos mis temores se esfumaron cuando vi a Edward esperándome en el altar, con su hermosa sonrisa y cabello desordenado, vestido con el traje era toda una visión.

No importaba nada más ahora éramos solo nosotros dos y Luke obviamente.

La boda fue encantadora, de verdad no podía haber imaginado algo mejor, todo fue maravilloso.

Después de la ceremonia disfrutamos de la fiesta, con nuestras familias, amigos y Luke. Nos retiramos temprano porque nuestro bebé tenía que dormir y no era lugar para que estuviese hasta tan tarde.

Nuestra noche de bodas fue algo sorprendente porque con el antecedente de lo entusiasta que es mi esposo en los asuntos de la cama, jamás esperé que nuestra primera noche de casados la pasaramos viendo como nuestro hijo dormía.

No teníamos una cuna para Luke asi que lo metimos a la cama con nosotros y nos quedamos observando como el pequeño estaba en el mundo de los sueños, su cuerpecito estaba entre nosotros y teníamos tomadas las manos sobre su pancita, esa noche no hubo sexo pero no deja de ser una de las mejores noches de mi vida.

— _Quiero otro, en realidad quiero doce— _dijo Edward refiriéndose a Luke.

— _¿Doce?_

— _Si doce hijos, tendrás unos pocos y el resto los adoptaremos._

— _Encuentro que es un poco excesivo, que te parecen tres— _sugerí.

— _Seis— _dijo.

— _Cuatro— _rebatí.

— _Cinco— _insistió.

— _Hecho— _respondí.

— _¿Tendremos que ponerlo en un contrato_?

___— Creo que ya he tenido bastante de contratos con usted._

___— Siempre puedes ampliar la unidad de oncología._

___— Edward __— _reclamé enojada.

_____— Estoy bromeando con lo del contrato amor, sobre los cinco hijos estoy hablando totalmente en serio, a_ penas podamos mañana, nos ponemos en práctica. 

Me reí con su comentario, cinco hijos era demasiado, pero la verdad no podía esperar.

Ansiaba comenzar nuestra vida juntos.

— _Te amo, Sra Cullen._

— _Te amo, Sr Cullen._

**_*_ Fin ***

* * *

**Hola mis queridos lectores**

**Ha llegado el final de esta historia, ha sido un placer escribirla y compartirla con ustedes. Muchísimas gracias por todo el apoyo que he recibido, sus reviews me hicieron muy feliz, intenté responderlos todos.**

**Solo queda pendiente el epílogo.**

**Aprovecho para invitarlas a pasar por mi nuevo fic, ya he subido el primer capítulo, la historia se llama:**

_**Totalmente Prohibido**_

_**Summary: Bella una dedicada estudiante de medicina, se cruza en el camino del**_  
_**Dr. Edward "El diablo" Cullen. Un peligroso juego de atracción se empieza a**_  
_**generar entre ellos ¿Podrán superar la tentación?**_

**Si les interesa, búsquenla en mi perfil, estaré feliz de compartir esta nueva historia con ustedes.**

**Un abrazo y nos leemos en el epílogo.**

**Millaray**


	26. Epílogo

**Los personajes son de S. Meyer y todo lo extra es creación mía.**

**Novios por conveniencia**

**26. Epílogo**

**BPOV**

Habían pasado casi dos años desde nuestro matrimonio, el tiempo que hemos estado juntos ha sido perfecto.

Edward es el esposo y padre ideal, nuestro pequeño Luke ya tiene más de dos y es un niño increíble.

Hace un par de meses que Edward y yo nos enteramos que esperábamos a nuestro segundo hijo, fue una sorpresa para los dos.

Esta vez estuve de acuerdo con Edward y decidí pedir mis vacaciones antes de mi descanso prenatal, pues trabajar en un hospital embarazada es algo muy riesgoso.

Así que ahora me encontraba, embarazada de cinco meses aburrida en la casa pues mi hijo había salido con su abuela Esme y mi esposo estaba en el trabajo.

Pensé en llamar a Alice pero estaba con mucho trabajo en la galería y mi amiga Rose estaba de viaje con su esposo, ella y Emmet se casaron al año de nuestro matrimonio eran muy felices, solo faltaba que Alice y Jasper se casaran, tenían fijada la fecha para el año siguiente.

Mi celular sonó, era Edward.

— _Hola amor ¿A que hora llegas?_

— _Hola preciosa, tarde las cosas están un poco atareadas acá._

La pequeña compañía que había empezado Edward, no había tardado en expandirse para convertirse en un negocio exitoso, claro nunca al niver de la corporación Cullen pero nos permitía tener un estilo de vida cómodo.

— _Estoy aburrida, Luke esta con tu madre y a mi me tienen abandonada._

— _Amor, no me digas eso sabes que no puedo hacer nada, estoy dejando todo listo para poder trabajar en casa las semanas siguientes._

— _Lo sé._

— _Te veré en la noche cariño, te amo._

— _Te amo._

Encendí la televisión y me quedé viendo una película, al cabo de una hora sentí como el auto de Esme se estacionaba afuera de mi casa.

— _Hola, pequeño_— saludé a Luke mientras me estiraba sus brazos.

— _Mami._

— _¿Cómo la pasaste con tu abuelita?_

— _Bien_— dijo mientras se agarraba de mi cuello.

— _Pasa Esme._

— _Si dame un segundo, es que le traje unas cosas a Edward y las tengo en el auto._

Esme entró con una enorme caja.

— _¿Que es eso?_ — pregunté mientras dejaba a Luke jugando con sus cubos.

— _Estoy remodelando mi casa en Forks y encontré estas cosas de Edward cuando estaba en la secundaria, pensé que le gustaría tenerlas._

— _Eso es genial, gracias ¿Quieres un café?_

— _Claro._

Compartimos un café, me contaba que Carlisle se había puesto en contacto con ella, el no se había manifestado desde que Edward cortara las relaciones con él, las únicas veces que habíamos tenido algo de contacto con él fue para los cumpleaños de Luke en los que le traía un regalo. Esme decía que se reuniría con él para cenar, estaba dudosa pero ya habían sido varias las invitaciones de Carlisle y en el fondo yo sabía que le seguía importando.

Esme se despidió de nosotros, después de pasar un rato jugando con Luke y conversando sobre mi embarazo.

Ya era tarde así que le di la cena a Luke, lo bañé y lo hice dormir.

Intenté esperar a Edward para cenar pero mi hijo que aun no nacía no estaba dispuesto a esperar, cené y me fui hacia la sala de estar donde estaba la caja que había traído Esme.

Estaba abriendo la caja cuando Edward entró.

— _Hola_— lo saludé con una sonrisa en el rostro, se veía cansado y traía varios documentos, los necesitaría para empezar a trabajar en casa.

— _Hola hermosa, que tienes ahí_— dijo acercándose por detrás y besando mi cuello.

— _Tu madre lo trajo, son cosas de cuando estabas en secundaria._

— _Si algo me dijo por teléfono._

— _Hoy saldrá con tu padre ¿Sabes?_

— _Sí, también mencionó eso._

— _¿Cómo estas con eso?_

— _No lo sé, es complejo. Sé que a pesar de todo mi madre aun siente cosas por él, además debo reconocer que Carlisle se ha portado bastante decente estos años y bueno por lo que he escuchado ha cambiado hartas cosas en su vida. Creo que nunca estaré listo para perdonarlo pero quizás es momento de dejar las cosas en el pasado._

— _Me alegra oír eso._

Edward me rodeó con sus brazos era graciosa la sensación de cómo mi barriga incipiente se interponía entre nosotros, fuimos hasta el sofá.

— _¿Cómo se ha portado mi otra princesa y Luke?_

— _No sabemos si será niña y Luke como siempre ha sido un ángel _— Habíamos ido a la cita para la ecografía donde nos dirían el sexo de nuestro hijo o hija pero este simplemente no cooperó así que continuábamos en la incertidumbre.

— _Estoy seguro que será una niña y será idéntica a ti._

— _Yo quiero que sea idéntico a ti, un miniEdward de cabello desordenado con ojos verdes deslumbrantes._

— _Tendremos que esperara ¿Cuándo tienes la otra cita?_

— _La semana que sigue._

— _No puedo esperar._

— _Ni yo ¿Tienes hambre amor?_

— _Comí algo en el trabajo ¿Por qué no revisamos esto en nuestro dormitorio?_ — dijo apuntando la caja.

— _Está bien._

Subimos juntos hasta nuestra habitación, me acomodé en la cama, Edward dejó la caja sobre nuestra cama y salió a ver a Luke para darle su beso de las buenas noches.

Se demoró un poco, a Edward le fascinaba ver dormir a Luke.

— _Veamos que tenemos aquí_— se acomodó a mi lado.

Lo primero que salió de la caja fue la chaqueta una camiseta de Edward del equipo de Basketball.

— _Hace mucho que no veía esto, tú nunca fuiste a los partidos._

— _No la verdad no me llamaban mucho la tención ¿Cómo sabes que no iba?_

— _Si hubieses ido te hubiese notado—_ Eso me hizo reír.

— _Edward, sabes que eso no es así tuviste otras oportunidades para notarme y no lo hiciste al igual que yo, dijo sabía quien eras y todo, pero simplemente jamás llamaste mi atención. Además si mal no recuerdo, tuviste varias novias y no creo que tuvieses tiempo para notarme._

— _Eso no es así… yo._

— _Mira nuestro anuario— _dije feliz al notarlo en la caja.

Edward salía en la mayoría de las fotos, en realidad no es que no hubiese llamado la atención el siempre fue igual de deslumbrante solo que en secundaria jamás hubiese soñado con que él se fijara en mí.

— _Dios eras todo un personaje, tan guapo_— pasaba las hojas del anuario y en todas las fotos Edward parecía un modelo.

— _Hey Bells, quiero decirte algo._

— _Mira aquí estoy yo—_ dije mostrando una foto en la que estaba sentada en una mesa de la cafetería.

— _Me encantaban esas gafas—_ dijo Edward apuntando a la foto.

— _Yo las odiaba uno de los mejores días de mi vida fue cuando me realicé la operación laser __¿Conocías mis gafas?_

— _Si… Bella tu me gustabas… mucho, cuando estábamos en secundaria y no jugué bien mis cartas cuando me decidí tu me dijiste que viajabas, yo tenía planeado decírtelo el día de la graduación._

— _Ohh.. yo no sabía_— por primera vez vi a Edward sonrojarse.

— _Cuando nos encontramos ese día en el avión, no te reconocí de inmediato lo reconozco pero a penas supe quien eras supe que no dejaría pasar esta oportunidad pero tu me rechazaste por segunda vez, creo que el escándalo de las fotos y la pelea con mi padre solo fueron excusas, en el fondo quería una oportunidad contigo._

— _¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?_

— _Creo que no me gustaba la idea de que pensaras en mí como el idiota que babeaba por ti en secundaria. __Siempre traté de acercarme, pero siempre pasaba algo_.

— Deberías haberme dicho… yo…

— _No importa amor, las cosas igual funcionaron para nosotros._

Edward siguió avanzando las páginas del anuario y por primera vez noté que en cada foto en la que aparecía Edward estaba detrás o cerca, mirándome, mi corazón creció en mi pecho al notarlo.

— _Siempre has sido tú —_ Edward se acomodó sobre mí.

— _Para siempre amor, para siempre—_ dije antes de unirme a su cuerpo.

* * *

**Hola **

**El epílogo prometido, esper que les haya gustado.**

**Muchísimas gracias a tods los que han seguido esta historia, para mí fue un honor compartirla con ustedes.**

**Un abrazo y nos leemos en mi nuevo fic, Totalmente Prohibido.**

**Millaray.**


End file.
